Teniendo una mujer
by Porcelaine Silvi
Summary: No soy buena para los deberes del hogar femeninos, no cumplo con mi misión en este mundo. Tengo un esposo el cual me cuida, protege aunque no quiere hacerlo y yo tengo que odiarlo, aunque no quiero hacerlo. Sólo lo necesito para respirar UA S
1. Tu boda, mi boda, nuestra boda

**Teniendo una mujer **

Autor: Silvita

"_Entonces él vivirá aquí, con nosotros. Será papá como tú y yo seré mamá como mi mamá ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Tu boda, mi boda, nuestra boda

_(Sakura) _

Hay chicas que siempre sueñan con encontrar el amor de su vida. Sueñan y sueñan día tras día con encontrarlo en algún momento, sea en una piscina, una fiesta de gala, o mi preferida: en un parque, después de un día lluvioso cuando la tierra aún conserva ese aroma a húmedo que, según yo, es agradable.

Incluso en este mundo las cosas son así, las mujeres, por más pocas que seamos, tenemos ese sueño, encontrar el amor.

Muy pocas lo han encontrado, la mayoría no lo espera, otras se conforman con tener a su mejor amigo como su esposo. Ninguno de esos es mi caso.

Simplemente, antes mi vida era perfecta a pesar de que mi hermano había desaparecido, vivía alegremente bajo el cuidado de mi papá, quien es el único hombre más grandioso que he conocido.

Ese hombre, al que llamo papá, porque simplemente lo es, me hizo notar que aparte de este mundo existen otros, donde las cosas son simplemente mejores y menos trágicas que aquí. Él me enseñó muchas cosas las cuales son prohibidas que yo, o una mujer, sepa. Así de simple, están PROHIBIDAS. Entre esas cosas están: defensa personal, deportes y manejo de armas. Nunca me obligó a hacer aquello que todas las mujeres aquí SÍ tenemos que hacer como: coser, cocinar, primeros auxilios, decoración de interiores, sobretodo y lo más importante… MATERNIDAD.

La palabra, en si, no me enferma… simplemente no puedo imaginarme a mí, Sakura Kinomoto, ¡embarazada! Tarde o temprano tendré que pasar por eso por, y con, el simple hecho de que aquí cualquier mujer solo esta para ese fin.

En mi mundo las mujeres somos muy escasas, _mujeres- mujeres_. Existen otros seres, iguales a nosotras, con el mismo carácter y ganas de amar, esas son las "majes", pero no tienen el titulo de ser mujeres porque, simple, no tienen el don de dar vida.

En si es algo insensible, las majes están aquí simplemente para satisfacer a los hombres, ayudarles y cuidar de nosotras, las mujeres. Algunas majes se llegaron a enamorar perdidamente de un hombre, hasta el punto del suicidio, solo escuché de un caso en el que una maje, por celos, llegó a matar a la mujer de su jefe.

Fue condenada a cadena perpetua…

Sí, sé que dirán "que mundo más extraño", pienso lo mismo, no importa que halla vivido aquí dieciséis años, que es prácticamente toda mi vida, aún no logro creer que existan mundos completamente distintos y mejores. Según mi papá, existe uno, donde el hombre y la mujer deben ser respetados de la misma manera, se supone que tienen los mismos derechos. Simplemente… la mujer es un poco menospreciada. Pero eso sí, abundan, hay más cantidad de mujeres que hombres.

Seguía contando: aquí la mujer es alguien MUY cuidada. Los hombres se encargan de trabajar, traer el dinero, la comida, nuestra ropa y cosméticos para hacernos lucir hermosas, nada más. La mujer solo esta aquí para permanecer hermosa, hacer que todo a su alrededor sea hermoso y cuidar de la cantidad de hijos que nos obligan a tener.

Los hombres que me leen dirán "¡miércoles, nos explotan!" y no es así, que mujer no desearía ser un hombre, poder salir a caminar sin ser vigilada, vivir sin temor a que te secuestren, trabajar, y lo más importante…utilizar magia.

¿Se sorprenden? Sí, magia, aquí cada pequeño ser que encuentren posee magia, pero sólo los seres humanos poseemos la habilidad de hacer con ella cualquier cosa. Perdón, perdón, expliqué mal, aquí SOLO los hombres pueden hacerlo.

Mi papá me decía que los hombres temieron siempre a la mujer, inteligente, fuerte y para colmo poseía la habilidad de dar vida. A miedo de ser derrotados, decidieron privarnos de la magia mientras podían, y esa costumbre hasta ahora perdura. Mi papá me enseñaría a hacer magia, pero ya es muy tarde.

No sé como será en sus mundos, pero aquí, el dar vida es mediante un proceso incomodo, mediante relaciones sex…..ay, que pena, ¡ni puedo escribirlo! y eso hace que mi tormento sea mayor.

Lo único horrible de ser hombre es conseguir una mujer. Para un hombre el estar con mujer es signo, y prueba, de élite, de realeza. Los pocos hombres que poseen una mujer a cargo son simplemente de la realeza, de clase alta y noble. Muy pocos hombres son nobles sin mujer, muy pocos, diría que sólo cinco de cien hombres logan ser de clase alta sin nuestra ayuda.

Cuando una mujer, como en mi caso, llega a quedar sola sin estar al cuidado de un hombre, la llevan a un palacio de seguridad, y después de una semana es llevada al campo de batalla, donde muchos hombres solteros luchan arduamente con magia y armas para obtener la valiosa recompensa, una de nosotras. Si un hombre gana quiere decir que esta al nivel apropiado para cuidar de una mujer, porque solo los hombres más fuertes mágicamente pueden hacerlo, los hombres con alto nivel mágico se hacen llamar "magos" ¿raro no?.

Como ya dije, ese iba a ser mi caso. Sí, lo que leen, estoy sola, mi padre falleció hace unos días. Las normas indican que si el padre fallece, la mujer debe ir al cuidado de su hermano, tío o abuelo. En mi caso no hay nadie, mi hermano desapareció hace cinco años. Se supone que yo debería ser uno de los trofeos de la batalla ¿no?

Pero no, la vida no fue así con migo, quedé de herencia. Sí, como lo oyeron o leyeron. Mi papá, el único hombre de mi vida, me dejó a cargo. Sí, a cargo de un antiguo alumno suyo, el solo decir su nombre me da nauseas. No comprendo, hasta ahora no creo que mi papá haya sido capaz de semejante cosa.

Por ley, mi padre antes de morir podría haber mandado a buscar a mi hermano, para que este quedara a cargo de "la responsabilidad", pero NO, no lo hizo.

Hace dos días salió en el periódico una noticia que me impactó, y que es la principal causante de mis sospechas y nauseas ante el alumno de mi querido papá.

Indican, claramente, que el oxígeno de mi papá fue desconectado. Se rumora que el alumno ese fue el asesino de mi padre, quien lo obligó a firmar aquellos papeles que me dejaban a su cuidado.

Yo sé que ese hombre fue, lo sé. A falta de pruebas no le hicieron juicio, mi papá no murió por causas naturales, eso es seguro.

En esta habitación, no hay nada más que un colchón que se calienta mágicamente. ¡Nada más! Por causas del suicidio que estaba dispuesta a cometer hasta me negaron el derecho de unas sabanas con las que de seguro me estaría ahorcando ahora.

¿Que quién fue el de la maravillosa idea? Sí, el asesino, mi prometido.

Sí, sí ¡ASESINO!, porque mientras más lo pienso más segura estoy de que ese miserable terminó con la vida de mi papá sin darle tiempo siquiera a mandar una orden de búsqueda para mi hermano.

¡Odio a ese hombre! Lo odio como a nadie… Por más de que intento la miserable sortija no sale de mi dedo, es magia, estoy segura.

Según el abogado de mi papá, mi prometido tiene veinticuatro años. Posee un alto coeficiente intelectual lo que lo permite hacerse cargo de una mujer (normalmente solo podemos estar con un hombre mayor de veintiséis años).

Posee mucha magia y por ello es titulado como mago. Tiene cuatro hermanas y una madre, nunca antes a estado a cargo de una mujer y lo único que hizo durante toda su mísera existencia fue estudiar y acostarse con majes. También dijo que yo lo conocí, a los seis años. No puedo creerlo, mi abogado dice que yo le había regalado un ramo con flores y, momentos después, él había jugado conmigo escondidas. Uy de solo imaginármelo me da nauseas.

Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que mataré a ese tipo, no importa con qué, así tenga que asfixiarlo con un calcetín lo haré.

No me importa perder la vida, porque simplemente siento que ya he perdido todo, incluyendo aquella pequeña libertad que mi papá había construido al igual que ese mundo lleno de amor he igualdad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran) _

¿Que si estoy nervioso? Joder, ¡claro que estoy nervioso! Faltan dos horas y media para que me case, la iglesia está que revienta en gente, los mejores guardias de seguridad en la puerta y yo aquí, tratando de colocarme este asqueroso atuendo.

Me presento: me llamo Syaoran Li, hijo de un clan enorme, millonario y poderoso (aja, carezco de humildad). Mi madre falleció cuando yo apenas nací, pero mi padre, fallecido hace nueve años, me tuvo a cargo de Ieran, una maje a la que por cariño la apodó Li y que por cariño la llamo madre. Tengo cuatro hermanas, bueno, no hermanas, no son de mi sangre, en si no son mujeres. También son majes, pero las tengo a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, nunca me he creído superior y siempre las traté como si fueran mis hermanas. Mi papá tenía un gran corazón, hizo hasta lo imposible por adoptar a cinco majes y apellidarlas como si fueran mi familia. Aún se lo agradezco.

Ahora me encuentro a sólo minutos de formar una familia, encargarme de una niña… bueno, la última vez que la vi era niña, ahora es una adolescente. Ciertamente cuando era joven y la conocí, me fascinó su ternura. Era divina y, a pesar de ser una niña, me había encariñado mucho de ella.

Por lo que sabía, yo le gustaba y creo que esa fue la principal razón que hizo que yo le diera ternura a diferencia de las demás personas.

Hasta tener aquellos papeles por fin en mi poder, pensé que hacia bien al tenerla para mí. Pero no, aquel pensamiento se esfumó hace unos días, donde me enteré que ella pasaba por estados desesperados he intentos frustrados de suicidio. Mandé a que vaciaran su habitación, hice que sacaran todo excepto un colchón, las paredes las mande a acolchonar, para que ni siquiera trate de matarse golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro.

Es más que obvio que ella recibió el periódico, de seguro me odia por lo de su padre.

Pero, intentare que las cosas mejoren… ¡joder! Falta una hora con cincuenta minutos.

—apúrate Syaoran, faltan veinte minutos

Escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Luego sentí como este se alejaba.

— ¿Veinte? — susurré histérico, ¿cómo era eso?

Uy estúpido reloj a cuerda. Nunca antes había estado tan distraído.

Respiré hondo a manera de tranquilizarme pues ya era hora de firmar el documento…

_(Sakura) _

Hace unos momentos me encerraron en una habitación llena de majes pulcramente vestidas.

Mi cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil todo ese tiempo, con las intenciones de que se les hiciera dificultosa la atención que me darían.

Afectivamente, así fue, tuvieron que agarrarme entre muchas para llevarme a una bañera y desvestirme.

Una vez en ésta, me mantuve callada…observándolas. Ellas tan solo me miraban con una mezcla de lastima y disgusto. Luego cuchichearon la una con la otra.

Entré todas comenzaron a refregarme el cuerpo con jabones multicolores. Cada uno con distinto aroma. No recuerdo bien…pero el jabón de color rojo solían esparcirlo por mi pecho, el jabón color amarillo por mis brazos…el verde por mis piernas.

Echaron un montón de plantas a la bañera y me sentí como una cucharilla dentro de una taza con té de flores.

Cuando apenas me acostumbraba a la alta temperatura del agua, me sacaron de golpe. Enrollando mi cabello en toallas al igual que mi cuerpo.

Se dieron cuenta que yo seguiría sin colaborar en lo absoluto. Así que la maje más "grande" -en todas dimensiones- me cargó y sentó sobre una cama.

Entre varias se encargaron de hacerme las uñas. Otras majes me peinaban el cabello. El resto me ponía un corsé en el pecho y me lo ajustaban sin ninguna piedad.

Tal vez ellas esperaban que me quejara de dolor ante su venganza producto de mi falta de colaboración. Pero nada salio de mí. Mi cuerpo parecía estar adormecido y no tenía ganas de darles el gusto.

Giré mi vista y observé mi vestido de novia en un rincón de la habitación.

Era bastante elegante y hermoso. No dudaba que al modelador le quedaba perfecto a diferencia de cómo me quedaría a mí.

Sonreí de forma inevitable al ver su color…al menos mi abogado había cumplido el favor que le pedí.

_Por no decir imploré..._

Una maje cargaba unos zapatos de tacón y yo fruncí el ceño. Oculté mis pies rápidamente y negué mi cabeza mientras observaba la altura de aquellas zapatillas.

La que los cargaba suspiró cansada de toda la negación.

Yo observé a otro rincón unas zapatillas, tipo ballet, que había mandado a pedir.

¿Me obligaban a casarme y esperaban obligarme, también, a ponerme en aquellos tortuosos calzados?

Otra maje pareció comprenderme mejor. Le quitó aquellas zapatillas a la encargada de mi calzado y le acercó las zapatillas planas que yo mandé a comprar.

Recién ahí di a mostrar mis pies…

Sentí que me pusieron de pie después de ponerme aquellas zapatillas y terminaban de ajustarme, de manera torpe, el corsé.

Trajeron aquel vestido -que más lo sentiría como vestimenta de luto- y me lo pusieron encima.

Aquellas majes que me miraron con lástima desde un principio, y que también las vi conocidas del palacio, se inclinaron levemente deseándome suerte. El resto, que me tenía odio por mi poca colaboración, murmuraron algo enfurecidas.

Fui empujada hasta la puerta, donde todas salieron rápidamente.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de retroceder o encerrarme en la habitación. Un hombre anciano había entrado en esta con una cantidad exagerada de papeles y libros en sus brazos.

—Siéntese señorita Kinomoto Sakura— ordenó de forma tosca.

Me di la vuelta y vi que la habitación ya no poseía una cama, ni una tina, menos algún artefacto de belleza. Por el contrario vi un escritorio con sillas.

Me senté aterrada por la pinta moribunda de aquel hombre y él pareció notarlo y, por ello, querer reírse macabramente.

Se sentó al otro extremo de escritorio y abrió un libro.

Comenzó a susurrar no sé que palabras extrañas mientras agarraba una pluma y comenzaba a escribir sobre un papel.

—Señorita Kinomoto Sakura su mano por favor— más que un pedido me pareció una orden, así que lo vi mientras fruncía mi ceño en negación.

El anciano bufó furioso para señalarme con el dedo y mi brazo se levantó violentamente para luego caer bruscamente sobre la mesa, dándole la palma de mi mano a aquel señor.

Intenté quitarla…pero fue en vano…aquel hombre utilizaba magia.

Colocó aquel papel a mi vista mientras acercaba la pluma a la palma de mi mano.

Aquel papel estaba escrito de una forma torpe y poco legible. Pero no incomprensible. Pude ver que era el acta de matrimonio legal.

Debajo de éste indicaba dónde había que firmarlo.

Con sorpresa observé que los segundos pasaron y aquel lugar vacío de la firma comenzaba a mancharse de rojo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vi una firma extraña de tonalidad rojiza en el.

Algo en mí ardió y, al girarme, observé que aquel viejo me incrustaba la pluma en la palma de mi mano y lastimaba mi piel con mi propio nombre.

Fue vago intentar moverme de nuevo.

Luego de un momento mi mano tenía escrito "Sakura Kinomoto" y derramaba mi propia sangre.

El tipo me dedicó una sonrisa tenebrosa, en signo de venganza por no haber colaborado… nuevamente.

Tomó mi mano con rudeza y la hizo aplastar en el papel, lugar donde yacía la firma.

Gemí un poco mientras sentía que mucha humedad inundaba la palma de mi mano.

—La sangre de ambos ya es una...— Dijo el anciano a forma de triunfo—. Señora Sakura Li.

Logré quitar mi mano y la llevé a mi pecho asustada, sin importarme si me ensuciaba o no el traje. Miré de manera fría al anciano que me mostró de frente aquel papel.

Pude leer con más claridad:

"Syaoran Li"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Uno encima del otro…miré mi mano con asco, ahora entendía: habían mezclado nuestras sangres, nuestras firmas, y con ello nuestras vidas…

_En mi mano ya no se leía "Sakura Kinomoto" sólo se leía "Syaoran Li"_

Pasado un momento ya no había más sangre en mi mano y ninguna herida a la vista.

_(Syaoran)_

Bien, todo en mí esta arreglado, salgo de la habitación, camino por los pasillos, llego a la iglesia donde mis cuatro hermanas me sonríen y saludan desde lejos felices. Mi madre se encuentra al lado de ellas, con esa dura expresión de siempre.

Me sitúo frente al altar, mi mejor amigo me hace señas alegres, mientras que mi segundo mejor amigo me dedica esa sonrisa tan tranquila de siempre.

La esposa de mi mejor amigo se encuentra tras de él, luciendo hermosa mientras que él se gira y comenta algo con ella, de seguro algo sobre mí.

Comienza a sonar la música, y eso me hace entender que mi prometida esta a punto de llegar.

Giro y la encuentro, al igual que las otras miles miradas, la mayoría hombres babeando, y yo no era la excepción. Ella ya no era ninguna niña, estaba irreconocible, si bien la había observado antes…

_De despierta era diferente... _

De seguro me encontraba con la misma cara de idiota del siglo o, quizás, lo disimulaba tan bien como realmente deseaba estar disimulando.

Se ve hermosa, aunque peculiar, al parecer cumplió su amenaza de no vestirse de blanco, se vistió de beige, como dando contra al matrimonio, es una fortuna que nadie halla notado el mensaje del color.

Veo sus ojos verdes mirando al frente, no mirándome a mi, simplemente mirando al vació. Sus carnosos labios pintados delicadamente y el pelo castaño recogido en un moño. Su vestido beige ajustado hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias sin taco, para mi sorpresa, yo mandé a comprar con taco, por lo visto la princesita esta se rehusó. No importa, igual se ve divina.

Por fin gira su mirada y me ve a los ojos, siento que un poco de rubor hay en sus mejillas, al principio lo malinterpreto, luego llego a la conclusión que de seguro era el maquillaje.

Su mirada es fría, no era la mirada de la niña que conocí. Llega hasta mi lado y mira al cura, quien comienza con toda su palabrería de que la mujer esto, la mujer el otro, que tiene que ser fiel, que tengo que cuidarla, que tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible por serle fiel. Bla bla bla, porquerías.

Siento que los minutos pasan volando hasta que el famoso cura gira su vista y me ve.

Parece que me preguntó si aceptaba el matrimonio. Sí, ya recordaba, a ella nunca le preguntarían si aceptaba casarse con migo.

Giro, tomo su mano y un anillo cercano. El anillo de compromiso que hechicé, impidiendo que saliera de su dedo, se hizo añicos al sentir mi mano cerca.

La observo antes de ponerle al anillo y dar mi afirmación a aquel matrimonio.

Veo sus ojos, quienes me miran piadosos, como pidiéndome a gritos que no aceptara, caso contrario me mataría ahí mismo clavándome las espinas de las rosas decorativas.

¿Qué hacer?

_(Sakura)_

Tiemblo, no sé que hacer, por poco me abofeteo a mi misma por sonrojarme al verlo. Será un asesino maldito, pero ni quien niegue que es atractivo. Su cuerpo firme, esbelto y no muy musculoso, de cintura estrecha, espalda y abdomen grueso y piernas bien formadas. Ese cabello castaño rebelde con esas cejas gruesas, esa nariz delgada, esos labios carnosos y pálidos, por ultimo esos ojos penetrantes y grandes del color del otoño con pequeños destellos miel.

"_Junto con él haré una familia, él será papá y yo…"_

Sacudí mi cabeza, no entendía de donde venían esos pensamientos…

¡Qué estúpida soy! ¡Miren nada más lo que pienso! Ese hombre, perdón, perdón, "mago", es el asesino de mi padre. Sin duda lo odio.

Si acepta casarse conmigo saldré huyendo de aquí, lo juro, no me gusta, no me agrada.

Veo su mirada mirándome con compasión, mientras que, para mi terror, me pone el miserable anillo que comprueba nuestro matrimonio y la peor palabra que pudo haber dicho.

—Sí— Se escuchó un claro "sí", no uno fuerte, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan y sonrieran felices.

Lo vi aterrorizada, había aceptado, era el fin de, lo que creía, era mi vida.

Estaba a punto de girarme para huir de ahí, incluso mis talones ya giraban. Pero, para mi desgracia, él me tomó de la cintura y rápidamente chocó sus labios contra los míos.

A pesar de que no era como se supone que un beso tendría que ser, ya saben, abriendo boca y ¡WACK!

Me sentí flotar. Duró bastante tiempo al parecer, pero él en ningún momento me obligó a que el beso fuera más realista.

Se alejó de mis labios dejando a la vista ya mi, yo creo, sonrojo hecho y derecho, mientras aún no me soltaba de la cintura.

Sabía que sería inútil tratar de correr, su brazo era bastante firme y, aunque no pareciera, me tenía agarrada con rudeza.

Los aplausos se escucharon por toda la iglesia, y recién ahí noté la cantidad de gente que había. Muchos fotógrafos aparecieron a mi vista mientras seguían sacando múltiples fotos.

¡QUÉ HORROR! Me habían sacado foto antes, durante y después del beso.

Sentí el cuerpo me era débil, apenas permanecía de pie. Sabía que si me dejaba caer al suelo desmayada, estaría sostenida aún de la cintura por aquel fuerte brazo. ¿Qué haría? Estaba casada, incluso vi cómo él colocó su mano frente a mi rostro y dejaba a la vista el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo.

¿En qué momento le había puesto YO un anillo?

Aún siento repugnancia por aquel beso, bueno, no repugnancia, me niego a creer que me halla gustado, así de simple. No fue BESO, BESO, BESO, pero igual, fue el contacto más cercano que tuve con un hombre que no fuera mi papá.

_Fue mi primer beso._

Veo que, de la nada, mi cuerpo va desapareciendo al igual que el del alumno de mi papá, él sólo me sigue observando con un rostro serio.

Giro la vista y veo que también los presentes desaparecen y como el acompañante de mi "querido marido" toma a una mujer de su mano y juntos también van desapareciendo.

Al poco rato ya no aguanto más la impresión y caigo rendida en los brazos de aquel hombre que ahora tendría que presentar como mi esposo.

_Ya no siento nada…_

_(Syaoran) _

Estúpido no soy, sabía que ella tenía pensado huir, además de que teníamos que besarnos. Tanta paciencia no tengo, y me arrepiento aún.

Para evitar su huida tuve que tomarla de la cintura y besarla. No la obligué a que el beso sea profundo, es más, sólo fue contacto de labios.

Le daré tiempo a que se acostumbre a mí, supongo. Me veré obligado a tener paciencia, después de todo, ella ahora es mi esposa.

Teníamos que ir al palacio del rey, donde se realizaría la fiesta. Aproveché el hecho de que la tenía agarrada y conjuré el hechizo para que vayamos, al igual que los demás invitados.

Parece ser que el señor Kinomoto había seguido sin utilizar magia frente a su hija, puesto que apenas ella vio mi rostro poco visible, y el de los demás, se espantó.

Creo que la magia, la boda, el beso, todo en conjunto la impactaron de sobremanera, se desmayó en mitad del camino.

Decidí estar todavía en mitad de la nada hasta que mostrara rastros de mejora.

Genial, ahora todos, al no vernos, de seguro piensan que nos adelantamos a la luna de miel.

La cargué entre mis brazos, en medio del vacío, a mitad de camino a nuestro destino, el palacio.

Veo su rostro, que a pesar de estar inconciente se ve atormentado.

Creo que el hecho de que la besara fue su peor momento, pero OIGAN, ella no lo evitó. Al menos no lo intentó porque, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera logrado moverse ni un centímetro. Me encargué de tomarla fuertemente para evitar cualquier problema de rechazo en sociedad.

Pero eso sí, no tenía que haber alargado la duración de aquel beso. No negaré que me gustó. Es extraño, probé muchos labios en toda mi vida y, obviamente, besos con la potencia de desorbitar mis hormonas. Pero éste, tan sencillo he infantil, me hizo feliz.

Veo que mi _querida_ esposa ya está regresando al mundo, la ayudo a pararse mientras que, por más que intento, no sale ninguna sonrisa de mis labios. Aunque supongo que una sonrisa mía la aterraría aún más.

Ella me ve, y sus ojos pasan de inofensivos a dos dagas que piensan acuchillarme sin piedad.

Me vale gorro, ella no puede hacerme nada.

_(Sakura) _

Sí, me desmayé y aparecí en un espacio oscuro con aquel odioso sujeto.

Me miraba aún con seriedad y no pude odiarlo más a falta de energía, no había comido mucho desde hace días y creo que ya mostraba consecuencias.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos veo que estamos dentro de un palacio, en una habitación enorme color champagne y con toques dorados por donde se ve. Finos adornos que daban apariencia de ser más caros que todos los accesorios de los invitados juntos.

Las cortinas blancas con bordes cristalinos, la luz tenue y una delicada música de fondo. Un lugar donde la gente se encontraban hablando entre sí y mostrando bastante protocolo.

Todos, al vernos aparecer de la nada, vinieron a saludarnos con miradas pícaras.

Dos hombres se acercan a saludarme, estoy demasiado débil como para describirles que tal eran. Uno traía con él a una mujer, la cual me sonrió con dulzura. Luego ambos me felicitaron

—Un placer señorita Sakura, soy Eriol Hiiragizawa, amigo de su esposo— Me dijo mientras besaba mi mano con una calida sonrisa.

El otro se me acercó apunto de presentarse, pero alguien pareció llamarlo por lo que él se disculpó para luego retirarse.

Luego un montón de personas más nos dieron sus bendiciones, diciendo que nos veíamos adorables juntos, y todas esas palabras que en esos momentos no me cautivaban, ni me alegraban, en lo absoluto.

Mi _amorcito _sólo saludaba, de igual manera, serio; mientras no dejaba de tomarme de la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos ¿pensaba acaso que pensaba huir?

Si pensaba aquello...No era tan estúpido como creía.

Cuatro chicas de unos veintiséis años vinieron corriendo a mí. Me abrazaron y, para mi sorpresa, comenzaron a decirme apodos como: muñequita de porcelana, mazapán y conejito de azúcar.

Yo me encontraba bastante confundida y algo apenada, aquellas chicas me trataban con mucha confianza y la manera en la que me jalaban de la mejilla me hacía sentir como una niña.

No vi el rostro de mi, ahora, marido; pero moría de la curiosidad por ver su reacción.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años se acercó seria a mí. Un traje fino, pelo oscuro y largo, mirada penetrante.

Aunque parecía un ogro, me causó confianza, parecía ser una mujer sabia.

Para mi sorpresa no habían hombres cerca de las cuatro chicas alegres y la mujer de fino porte.

Bueno, habían, pero no hombres pegados a ellas como el chico ese que tomó a la señorita de sonrisa agradable en la ceremonia.

Ahí entendí, aquellas cinco mujeres, no eran mujeres. Si lo fueran, estarían acompañadas de algún hombre que las protegía.

Aquella señora, que me causaba confianza, se acerco a mí, abrazándome y no como aquellas cuatro chicas locas… me abrazó de manera delicada.

—Todo estará bien…— La oí decir en mi oído, con voz suave pero respetable.

Esa palabra causó estragos dentro de mí, muy pocas cosas me hacían recuerdo a mi difunta madre, y esas palabras dadas por aquella señora, fue una de aquellas pocas cosas.

Se alejó de mí mientras las cuatro chicas locas aún permanecían alrededor nuestro gritando felices y abrazaban al odioso mago ese, el cual sólo hacía esfuerzos sorprendentes por mantener seriedad.

Y fue cuando el rey y la reina de nuestro país se acercaron hasta nosotros.

No me dio miedo, ciertamente, después de la muerte de mi padre ya nada me da miedo.

El rey y al reina nos saludaron con sonrisas discretas. El rey estrechó la mano fuertemente con la de Li. ¡Demonios! ¡ya pienso en él con su apellido!.

Pareció felicitarlo y la reina sólo me dedicó una sonrisa.

Minutos después música comenzó a sonar y, para mi terror, vi cómo el rey y la reina se tomaban de las manos y daban paso hacia al frente comenzando a bailar, después de esto, los hombres se acercaron a sus mujeres y los solteros a las majes, invitándolas a bailar.

Logré visualizar al joven que se presentó como Eriol Hiiragizawa, bailar con una de las cuatro locas. Mientras que el otro muchacho tomo a la mujer de tranquila sonrisa y comenzaron a bailar tiernamente.

Miré aterrada a mi "amado", como negándome visualmente a bailar…

¿Por qué no me matan de una vez?

_(Syaoran) _

Cuando era niño, y mis queridas hermanas me causaban vergüenza; me decía a mi mismo, de manera tranquilizadora, que de aquí a unos años ya no sentiría vergüenza de nada, y así fue hasta este día: En el que llamaron a mi esposa "periquita de mazapán"

Por poco me caigo, por poco las mato.

Aún así me controlé, traté de disimular, exitosamente, las ganas de gritarles…el rey me felicitó por la hermosa mujer que me conseguí, y me dio palabras de aliento como que: "mi esposa ya se acostumbraría"

Mi mejor amigo desapareció antes de presentarse a mi mujer. Me sentí tranquilo puesto que, conociéndolo, éste hubiera dicho cosas sobre mí que estoy seguro a ella no le gustaría saber. Lo sé, mi mejor amigo es muy molesto.

Eriol mantuvo su postura y fue bastante agradable con Sakura.

Mi madre… no sé que decir de ella.

Creo que le agradó mucho Sakura, normalmente nunca le agradaba ninguna mujer, bueno, le agradaban, pero ninguna para esposa de su hijo. Ni siquiera mi prima Meling, la cual ahora esta casada.

Ahora tocan música lenta para bailar y Sakura me mira de manera furiosa, creo que entendió que la mirada _rogante_ no funciona para mí. Después de todo, dije "sí" en el altar.

Ya pequeñas miradas extrañadas se situaban sobre nosotros. No nos quedaba de otra, tendríamos que bailar.

— ¿Sabes bailar? — Le pregunté, ella se vio aterrada y negó con la cabeza.

Sí, conociendo a mi maestro, él nunca le enseñaría a su hijita cosas que ella no quisiera, creo que el baile estaba entre estas.

Obligación de cualquier mujer: saber bailar.

Entendí ahí que, a partir de ese día, tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas, no sólo tendría que cuidarla. Y ya sabía cuál sería nuestra primera clase.

La acerqué nuevamente a mí, en ningún momento la solté, temía que se escapara, creo que eso hacía que ella me odiara tanto.

Tomé su brazo y lo acomodé sobre mi hombro. Tomé su otro brazo y la obligué a tomar mi mano con la suya. Mi otro brazo no se había movido de su cintura desde hace ya minutos.

Comencé a desplazarme de manera lenta, para que ella aprendiera y, a los cinco minutos, ya se encontraba bailando conmigo, su rostro furioso, sus ojos frustrados.

_(Sakura) _

Mi terror no tuvo comparación con ningún otro al escuchar su fría voz preguntándome: "¿sabes bailar?" ¡Qué estúpido es! ¡Vaya pregunta! ¿¡Cómo voy a saber bailar? ¿Qué soy? ¿Mujer?.

Hoe, sí soy mujer y la peor cabe aclarar.

Técnicamente, después de esas palabras, yo le contesté con la cabeza, después me miró atentamente por largo rato hasta que, prácticamente, me obligó a bailar. Al principio no entendí. Pero luego me dejé llevar.

A decir verdad él era el que mejor bailaba entre los demás individuos.

Sentía las miradas pegadas a rostros sonriendo con sutileza, sobretodo la mirada de aquellas cuatro majes.

Con el pasar de los minutos, me olvidé de todo, me olvidé incluso de con quien bailaba. Bailar era des estresante. Solo me movía tranquila, olvidando como toda mi vida se había ido a la basura en una semana a causa de sucesos sin explicación para el resto, pero con demasiada clareza para mí.

Seguí pensando en cosas sin sentido, como el aroma del lugar, mi gato Kero, el amigo también desaparecido de mi hermano, Yukito, y mi hermano.

¿Estará bien? ¿Sabrá por todo lo que estoy pasando? No, de seguro no sabía nada de eso, mi hermano siempre fue muy, muy celoso, apenas enterado de la muerte de papá, hubiera venido a hacerse cargo de mí.

Todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar los aplausos de la gente hacia la orquesta habiendo terminado con todo.

El rey fue hasta el frente y, con magia, hizo aparecer un aparato extraño. Comenzó a hablar, logrando que ese aparato aumentara el volumen de su voz

—Me encuentro muy honrado de que la hija de uno de mis mejores magos, Sakura Kinomoto— decía con voz autoritaria aunque alegre y orgullosa, en resumen…como la de cualquier Rey-perdón, perdón, ahora Sakura Li y, uno de mis mejores aprendices, Syaoran Li, hayan contraído matrimonio— Me estaba mareando…—Estoy seguro que aquí habrá una maravillosa vida llena de amor, comprensión y cuidado— concluyó y yo ya no "estaba por marearme", ESTABA mareada…

Todos aplaudieron ante esas palabras que por poco lograron que se me volviera el estomago.

— ¡Brindo por ellos! — Dijo el rey orgulloso mientras yo veía que en la mano de todos, incluso en la mía, apareció una copa con un líquido dentro— ¡Salud!

Todos bebieron, menos yo, hasta que mi esposo me vio, y supuse que me estaba obligando a brindar.

¡HUEVO! ¡Ya cree! Yo no voy a brindar. Primero; no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo sabrá esa cosa, y segundo, yo no brindaré por algo que aborrezco.

Mi papá me había enseñado a no probar cosas desconocidas desde que lamí una de sus pociones de colores rosa y me salieron pelos en la lengua.

Sentí como el asesino me golpeó, leve y suavemente, la cintura, como incitándome a brindar de una vez. Yo le envié otra mirada de odio, él aún no me soltaba de la cintura.

Tuve que brindar, no me quedó de otra.

Y…WOW… ¡qué horrible pero qué bien sabe esta cosa! Creo que no debí habérmelo tomado todo de una sola porque mi, ahora, esposo me miraba con un rostro disimuladamente sorprendido.

Sentía mi cabeza arder y mis piernas parecían decepcionarme.

_No se duerman ¡que yo aún no me dormí!_

Pensé aterrada al notar la debilidad de mis músculos. Pero lo más aterrador fueron las siguientes palabras:

—Como es costumbre, el carruaje espera a los recién casados en la puerta para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar, donde pasaran su "luna de miel" —Lo ultimo dicho por el Rey fue con picardía, causando la risa divertida de muchos, menos la mía.

Yo me sonrojé, me aterré, me…me…

Vomité…

**Continuara… **

* * *

Espero que les halla agradado el primer capitulo y dejen sus reviews dando ideas, tomatazos o felicitaciones, cualquiera me sirve. Respuesta a sus reviews en mi perfil. 


	2. Asesino, violador y pervertido

**Teniendo una mujer**

Por: Silvita

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría a Tóyota en la serie y me secuestraría a Syaoran. Mas la historia SÍ es mía, sacada de mi cabezota.

* * *

**Asesino, violador y pervertido**

_(Syaoran)_

Le velada, en si, no había sido favorable. Mi mujer vomitó sin más ni menos. Era obvio…todos pensaron que era a causa del alcohol para novias.

El estado de Sakura era prácticamente deprimente, no sólo había vomitado. Sino también el metiche del rey dijo, alegre, algo como: "mujer, recupérate, no puedes estar así con tu esposo esta noche".

Creo que eso fue lo peor, segundos después la pobre desmayó.

La cargué hasta el carruaje (fue ahí donde el rey mandó a servir más alcohol para novia) (No lo creí conveniente) pero apenas la pobre despertó comenzó a temblar diciendo incoherencias sobre que: _nada de esto era cierto_.

El conductor metiche abrió la bocota empeorándolo todo, diciendo alegre que _tomara algo_. Por lo visto la princesita aquí le es obediente a todo el mundo excepto a mí, ya que comenzó a tomar de la botella.

— ¡No quiero! Esto no esta pasando… —Decía ella de manera casi inaudible y a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Asustado por los graves efectos que contenía la bebida, se la quité y la boté por el carruaje. El conductor estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo callé con una mirada fría. ¿Es mi esposa o suya?

Llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, con todo preparado.

Yo vivía lejos del país, uno de mis hogares estaba en Hong Chone, pero por esta nueva responsabilidad me mudé, y ahora viviré aquí, como el señor Kinomoto siempre lo hubiera querido.

Bajé del carruaje y ayudé a la frustrada de mi esposa a bajar, la ayudé a caminar y la pobre sólo tenía la mirada en blanco, bastante cerca de la locura diría yo.

_Mujer exagerada…_

Pensé, otra en su lugar feliz de estar con migo.

Entramos a la mansión que el rey me había obsequiado, bastante lujosa y amplia. No muy alejada del pueblo pero sí lo suficiente como para percibir cierta paz y ambiente tranquilo.

Todo me indicaba que Sakura no estaba observando a nadie, se encontraba tambaleándose mientras miraba a la nada. Estaba más que claro que ella no deseaba estar así y mucho menos con migo.

La ayudaba a subir las gradas mientras ella observaba estas como el camino a la orca, cruzamos un pasillo que nos llevaba a nuestra habitación y entramos a esta donde quise llevarla hasta la cama para que descansara y se tranquilizara.

Algo desconcertado observé a mi esposa separarse del apoyo que le brindaba mi cuerpo para observar con pánico la "famosa" y "lujosa" habitación matrimonial.

Fue cuando ella comenzó a quitarse aquellas zapatillas.

— ¿Qué haces? — Mi voz fue más curiosa que brusca. Quizá algo temblorosa — ¿Acaso estas loca? — dije, ahora, algo sorprendido; notando como empezaba a deshacerse el pulcro peinado que le hicieron.

Ella me ignoró.

Quería escuchar su voz dirigirse a mí, la última vez que la escuché fue cuando ella tenía todavía seis años. Ahora ella era una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis.

Ella había logrado deshacerse de su peinado y ahora comenzaba a desabrocharse el vestido.

Dios…el alcohol ese ya le surtía efecto

— ¿Qué haces? — insistí, tratando de sonar tierno y tranquilo a pesar de verme como un estúpido.

—Me quito la ropa— dijo de forma algo seca y moribunda —igual tú lo harás en algún momento ¿no? —dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Me helé ante las palabras, olvidé por completo mis intenciones por memorizarme su voz.

—así son…sólo nos utilizan…— dijo con el alma quebrada y temblorosa.

Estaba por decir algo, tranquilizarla, decirle que en ningún momento tenía planeado pasar la noche con ella, hasta que se acostumbrara a mí al menos.

Noté como ella, extrañamente, comenzaba a llorar y caía de rodillas mientras que la parte superior de su vestido junto con su desatado corsé, dejaba a la vista su firme espalda y sus hombros desnudos.

Me acerqué a ella dispuesto a ayudarla, pero lo que dijo…

—Eres un asesino…— susurró con odio.

Mi rostro pasó de preocupación a seriedad, me acerqué a ella, la tomé del brazo y la levanté de un jalón nada delicado.

— ¿¡Qué esperas! ¡Quítame la ropa y haz lo que debes hacer de una maldita vez! — Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y yo no supe hacer otra cosa que no fuera enfadarme.

—Bien que lo deseas ¿no? No deberías llorar— Dije con una sonrisa, la palabra asesino parecía querer bajar mi ego, y yo no permitiría que ella se pasara de lista.

— ¡Eres un maldito! — Me gritó mientras, vagamente, trataba de patearme.

—No soy un _maldito_, soy realista ¡tomaste mucho alcohol para novias! — Le expliqué más furioso que nunca, la palabra asesino golpeaba contra mi cabeza.

La tomé con más fuerza del brazo y la boté hacia la cama. Me alejé y comencé a quitarme la ropa

— ¿Qué haces…? —La oí susurrar con cierto terror

—Tanto que lo deseas…— Le contesté con sencilla malicia

_(Sakura)_

No era una de las personas más concientes en aquellos momentos. Me sentía frustrada, porque no quería que él se me acercara, pero mi cuerpo de alguna manera me lo exigía. Lo miraba ahí, quitándose la camisa y no podía ni siquiera moverme de la cama por el simple hecho de que quería verlo.

Comencé a llorar aterrada incapaz de escapar, mi cuerpo no me respondía, por el contrario me gritaba que corriera hacia él y lo dejara tocarme.

—No te conformas con ser un asesino ¿NO? ¡Quieres ser, incluso, un violador! — Dije con frustración, con el simple deseo de que él me matase ante su rabia.

Pero no fue así. Para mi terror él botó su camisa y se acercó a mí sólo con pantalones, me tomó de los hombros y se colocó sobre mí de manera torpe.

— ¿Violador? No lo creo…eres MI mujer, lo que indica claramente que esto es legal —me gritó sin ninguna delicadeza, sus ojos tan fríos mostrándome furia.

Ahí me di cuenta de que sí temía algo, y era lo que él pudiera hacerme.

Se quitó de mi encima y tomó la almohada, sacando un buzo de algodón con una camiseta.

Luego se levantó de la cama, se quitó los pantalones estando sólo con unos shorts, o ropa interior masculina. Luego se colocó la ropa antes mencionada.

Caminó furioso hasta un armario, abrió diversos cajones y luego sacó más ropa.

Me la lanzó sin delicadeza y, luego, me tomó nuevamente de los hombros y me llevó hasta el baño encerrándome ahí.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta lo oí gritar

—Te lo pones... dentro de dos minutos entraré y yo mismo te sacaré.

Temblé levemente al ver la ropa que él me había lanzado: Un _baby doll_ blanco con encajes.

Para tratarse de un atuendo de luna de miel se veía bastante tierno, nada de cosas trasparentes o un _ponpon_ en mi trasero. Pero de todas formas me asusté, Dios sabe que cosas pasaban por la mente de ese degenerado violador.

Quería huir, él me lastimaría, quería escapar.

Observé el baño buscando una huída, ni si quiera vi el decorado o lo hermoso que podría ser. No había nada, ni ventanas ni nada, él entraría y me sacaría a fuerzas.

Me puse el famoso pijama rápidamente antes de que él, insensiblemente, entrara y me viera desnuda. Aunque daba igual, yo no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que vendría.

Me miré al espejo, mis ojos verdes eran oscuros y llorosos, mi piel temblaba y mis hombros aún sentían la brusquedad de aquellas manos. Mi cuerpo parecía no querer hacer alianza con mi cabeza, puesto que sólo esperaba ansioso la entrada del asesino de mi padre.

De repente oí la puerta abrirse de manera brusca, dando paso a su presencia quien, brevemente, pareció verme con anhelo.

_(Syaoran)_

En mi cabeza aún giraban sus palabras…

¿Me ponía furioso! ¡Ella fue al ataque! ¡No yo!

Vi mi reloj y noté que ya había pasado exactamente dos minutos, abrí la puerta, dispuesto a seguir descargando toda rabia con la mención de aquella palabra, y me topé con la más hermosa criatura que podría haber visto.

Sus delgadas piernas a la vista, su pequeña cintura siendo cubierta por el pijama. Miré el reloj nuevamente y maldecí por lo bajo, en estos momentos deberíamos estar los dos en la cama.

Me acerqué a ella, sin un semblante frívolo, hice todo lo posible para que no se asustara. La tomé de la espalda y la cargué en dirección a la cama.

Ella lloraba por lo bajo, me dio lastima con sólo verla. Y me entraron unas infinitas ganas por golpearme o, bien, acunarla.

La pobre estaba bajo los efectos de aquella bebida.

Por costumbre… siempre en la ceremonia de bodas, para no causar problemas, el rey hacía que la novia beba de aquel brebaje, las demás copas eran normales con excepción a la de la novia.

Ahora su cuerpo prácticamente deseaba mi cuerpo pero su mente no lo aprobaba. Normalmente esa bebida incluso les afectaba mentalmente, pero no, a ella no.

Ahora su orgullo se sentía aplastado.

La puse sobre la cama y me coloqué sobre ella.

—Sólo será un momento— Le dije para tranquilizarla, que viera que la furia no me duraba mucho.

Segundos después… la besé apasionadamente.

La pobre no reaccionó y, cuando su cuerpo estaba apunto de ordenárselo, me separé de ella y la abracé.

Sakura sólo lloraba como muestra de descontento.

—Tendremos que dormir así, sino sospecharan— Le dije lo más suave posible.

_(Sakura)_

¿Oí mal acaso? Hace unos momentos me besó, Dios, y mi cuerpo esta tan extraño que fue lo más placentero de mi vida.

Y, para mi desgracia, yo estuve a punto de corresponderle. Afortunadamente él se alejó de mí a tiempo.

Ahora estaba cómodamente sobre mi cuerpo y me dijo que dormiríamos así.

¿Cómo es eso?

—Perdón si soy muy pesado, pero tendremos que estar así como mínimo una hora —Me dijo de modo informativo. Yo sólo analizaba, mi cuerpo estaba tan dormido que, ciertamente, no sentía que tan pesado podría ser él, simplemente disfrutaba de su cercanía.

¡NO tengo que pensar así! ¡Mi cuerpo no debería sentir esto!

—Luego ya no tendrás que soportarme, simplemente tenemos que procurar que estés abrazada a mí, ya no será necesario estar sobre ti— Lo oí decir nuevamente.

Dejé de llorar y lo miré a los ojos, ya no con odio, ni avergonzada, ni pidiendo piedad, simplemente confundida.

Él no me devolvió la mirada, simplemente colocó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre mi hombro. Yo suspiré, no se si de felicidad, de cansancio, de hambre, no se, al final quedé dormida.

_(Syaoran)_

No puedo negarlo, no fue una de las noches más incomodas de mi vida, al menos no como la que creía que sería. Fue bastante placentera para mi desgracia.

Ahora salía el sol y entraba por la gran ventana del frente.

Mi esposa se encontraba dormida sobre mi pecho, su delgada mano sobre mi hombro.

Yo la rodeaba la cintura con mi brazo, ella estaba tibia, algo fría. El teléfono comenzó a sonar he hice esfuerzos sobrenaturales para alcanzarlo sin despertar a mi mujer.

— ¿Hola? — contesté en tono de alguien obligado.

— "_¿cómo estas? ¿Cansadito?"_ — Escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea, tan burlón como siempre — "_según el rey, fue un matrimonio con éxito"_

—No estoy cansado y el rey sabe tanto de este matrimonio como mi esposa sabe de sexo— le informaba aburrido— o sea….NADA— aclaré

— "_uy, estas enojado ¿qué pasó?" _— dijo en su tono infantilmente curioso.

—Ignorando el hecho de que mi mujer me grita asesino violador…

— "_pero no se puede violar a tu esposa"_ — me interrumpió.

—¿Verdad? Eso mismo le dije y ella me gritó— exclamé enojado por recordarlo.

— "_por lo que me cuentas, no sucedió nada de nada"_ — Dijo decepcionado, como si no me hubiera creído a la primera.

—Mmm…pasó algo— dije recordando— trató de patearme— le aclaré con algo de enojo y cierta burla a recordarla intentándolo.

— "_Peor es nada…"_— dijo en tono sencillo y conformista — _"pero cuando se besaron en la iglesia se vieron muy bien"_ — terminó emocionado ante el famoso teatrito que había hecho en el altar.

—Cuando _yo_ la besé, dirás— Me vi en la obligación de aclararle parte de asunto, para que comprendiera, brevemente, por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

— "_y ¿cómo engañaste al rey?"_ — No importaba la tonalidad de voz que utilizará, a mi amigo todo parecía resbalársele como teflón. Sí, su tono de voz fue improvisado a la ocasión.

—Es obvio ¿no? Hice que nuestras presencias se sintieran muy unidas— le expliqué paciente. Mi amigo siempre andaba en otro lado.

— "_cierto…que otra explicación. El rey comentó feliz ayer que había sido todo un éxito"_

—Sí, tuve que besarla para que el rey no sospechara…

— "_oops, perdón, tengo que servirle el desayuno a mi mujer, te llamo luego ¿sí? Adiós" _— dijo rápido, sin importarle el haberme interrumpido. Colgué fastidiado, vaya apoyo moral que recibía… rey baboso…

Con el pasar de los minutos sentí cómo Sakura despertaba y comenzaba a verme de manera penetrante.

Se asustó al principio y verificó que estaba con ropa antes de volverme a mirar.

_Debe pensar que pasamos la noche juntos._

—¿Por qué? — Me preguntó. Su voz tranquila pasó mis oídos…

Ahora que lo recordaba no me había puesto analizar su voz ayer.

Entendí su pregunta y le respondí apenas dejé de sentir una sensación de calidez por el timbre infantil que ésta poseía.

—El rey vigila a la pareja de recién casados por una semana. Se asegura de que estemos trabajando en sus futuros "súbditos" — le aclaré sencillamente mientras ella adquiría un tono rosado pálido en sus mejillas.

—Que no te sorprenda, nos vigilaran toda la vida— le dije para que estuviera conciente de la realidad— sólo que se encargaran ya otros magos de eso, no el rey, del rey hay que cuidarse— Le dije sin quitar aún mi mano de su cintura.

—Yo…yo no te preguntaba eso…— Me sonrojé levemente ante su tierno susurro, ¿a que se refería entonces? —por…¿por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo…?— Dijo de una manera débil y tierna, que terminó de cautivarme por completo.

—Debe ser lo que tomaste ayer, realmente tomaste mucho…— le expliqué algo temeroso antes de que me creyera el principal culpable.

—Y ¿por qué tú no te mueves? —

—Porque…también bebí — ¡Felicidades! Syaron Li ganaste el premio a la mentira más absurda…

Sakura se quedó callada pensando, no sé, supongo que pensaba en lo que le dije hace unos momentos.

Luego ella volvió a preguntar —Si no nos sienten juntos ¿sospecharan que no hicimos nada? ¿A eso te refieres?

Asentí como si aquello no me importara.

— ¿Por eso ayer me abrazaste y…besaste? — Me preguntó tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

Volví a asentir algo incomodo por tantas preguntas y, también, por las tontas sensaciones que crecían en mí al escuchar su dulce voz.

Ella tan sólo me miró inocentemente analizando todo.

—Si es tan fácil engañar al rey, de seguro todos lo hacen —dijo mirando algo desorientada la cama.

Busqué la manera correcta de decírselo

—Cuando un mago es fuerte, el rey no es capaz de diferenciar las energías de cercanía total o la cercanía…mmm…ya sabes—Vi como se sonrojaba — el rey no es capaz de diferenciar mi energía, con otros sí —Creo que sonreí levemente al recordar aquel detalle de mi obvia superioridad sobre los demás — .Además, no todos le dan la opción a su esposa de no pasar la noche juntos… — No sé por qué, pero fijé mi vista hacia otro lado para que ella no me viera.

Luego de un momento volví a escuchar su tierna y casi inaudible voz.

—Gracias…por no obligarme— Estuve a punto de sonreírle por primera vez pero… —… Aún así te odio.

Me tragué mi sonrisa y aburrido contesté.

—Calla y duerme ¿sí? — dije en tono insensible

— Eso haré, no necesito tu permiso. —aclaró de forma independiente, como si no necesitara de nadie y mucho menos de mí.

Vi como ella, tiernamente, cerraba los ojos y se adentraba al mundo de los sueños. Al ver su rostro casi podría jurar que disfrutaba de mi cercanía, de seguro el alcohol aún estaba haciendo efecto.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y, nuevamente, lo contesté rápidamente para que ella no despertara.

— ¿Quién habla? — Dije fingiendo molestia, a lo mejor era alguien de mi familia o del palacio, y bien, cuando yo paso una noche agotadora como se supone que debería de haberla tenido, despierto furioso por las llamadas.

— "_¿uy, qué tal?"_ — Escuché la voz de Eriol

—Ah, hola…— contesté desganado

— "_¿y? ¿Qué tal tu damisela?"_ — su voz elegante se distorsionó un poco gracias a su tonalidad morbosa.

—Vieras, agotada por la movida noche — Dije con sarcasmo

— "_sí, ya me lo contó_"- Dijo sin contenerse muy bien la gracia que le despertaba con mi asunto. Su pequeña risita de fondo me ayudó a comprobarlo.

Puse rostro furioso, mi mejor amigo no se aguantaba ir con el chisme.

—Si sabes ¿para que demonios llamas? — ya no me quedaba paciencia para todo eso.

— "_sólo para decirte que fuiste muy tierno a darle aquella oportunidad a Sakura"_ — me explicó como si fuera algo sencillo y obvio.

—Bah, no es agradable hacerlo con alguien a la fuerza, no lo considero excitante— Dije con intenciones de ocultar aquel supuesto lado "tierno", resguardándome así en mi despreocupado tono de voz.

— "_tómalo como gustes"_ — dijo sin creerse mis frases heladas y volviendo a soltar su sofisticada risa— _"y ¿cómo se siente que te condenen por asesino?"_

Por poco mando a incendiar su casa, mis amigos eran unos imbéciles.

— ¿Cómo se siente ser el único del trío sin mujer? —Pues bien…siempre me encargué de vengarme.

— "_tranquilo Syaoran"_ — dijo entendiendo el punto de mi venganza.

— ¿Cómo se siente ser un misógino? — di en el clavo…

— "_oye, oye, yo no les tengo pánico a las…"_

TI TI TI TI

Colgué. Me harta que me hablen así cuando se esta conciente de mi mal estado de humor.

Volví a escuchar el teléfono, de seguro mis hermanas, bah, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

Pero no me queda otra que contestar

— "_hola pequeño"_ — se escuchó el saludo grupal y agudo de las muchachas.

— ¡Joder, no me molesten, estoy cansado, con hambre y sueño ¿sí?

Colgué, me valía cohete lo que pensaran después de aquella breve explicación.

Giré mi vista hacia mi mujer, tan hermosa y delicada. Y tan fría con migo, cabe decir.

Miré sus carnosos labios, hermosos y suaves.

No sé que tenía ella, creo que era el simple hecho de ser mujer el causante de esta inevitable atracción por besarla.

No cualquiera besa a una mujer ¿saben?

No pude soportarlo más, me acerqué a su rostro y me detuve por un momento. Si ella despertaba por el beso ¿Qué le diría?

Bah, me inventaría algo con respecto al rey.

Tomé su rostro con mi única mano libre, lo levanté y dirigí mi boca a aquellos deliciosos labios, encerrándolos contra los míos.

Sólo me encargué de que estuvieran contra los míos, no la besé como ayer en la noche, por miedo a despertarla. Simplemente me mantuve así un largo momento, hasta que sentí que mi respiración se agitaba y ya no aguantaría más tan pequeño rose.

_Estoy consiente de mis limites._

Me separé de ella aún respirando algo agitado, nunca nadie me había dejado en tales estados, me enfurecía el hecho de saber que la deseaba.

Me levanté rápidamente antes de sentirme capaz de aprovechar de ella y vi como su cuerpo caía al lado del colchón donde, hace un rato, estaba mi cuerpo.

Esta mujer parece tronco al dormir…

Bajé las gradas de la gran mansión y, en la sala, encontré muchos regalos de la boda. No tenía nada que hacer, así que abrí algunos a manera de curiosidad.

Encontré el de mi mejor amigo. Extrañado lo abrí y encontré un ¿"preservativo"?

Reí suavemente intentando recordar la ultima vez que vi uno, ah sí, en el museo… donde es considerado un objeto "satánico" utilizado miles de siglos atrás cuando la población femenina no se encontraba tan perjudicada.

Al recordarlo comencé a reír más aún. El venderlo, o en si utilizarlo, era prohibido. ¿Qué habrá hecho el rubio por conseguirlo? Tenía entendido que todos, menos los de los museos, habían sido quemados.

Estaba a punto de abrir el siguiente regalo hasta que escuché un grito que provenía del piso de arriba, de mi cuarto….bueno…nuestro cuarto.

Corrí rápidamente pensando en lo peor...

_un demonio..._

¿Me explico? En este mundo existen demonios que se mantienen con vida gracias a las mujeres. Absorben el alma de una e instantáneamente ésta muere. Por ello es que no habitan muchas mujeres en este mundo, por ello es que, se supone, necesitan ser cuidadas por un hombre.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, subí las gradas en un segundo, abrí la puerta asustado y mi esposa se encontraba aún echada en la cama, en la misma pose de antes con…¿una cucaracha frente a ella?

— "" — Siguió gritando mientras la veía.

Suspiré aliviado y, algo apenado, me acerqué a la cucaracha, la tome y la boté por la ventana, me fui hasta ella sonriendo.

— ¿De qué sonríes? — Intentó reclamarme enojada, pero el miedo se lo impedía.

Desde esa perspectiva ya no sonaba tan tierna como hace un momento

—Nada, sólo que la siguiente procura no gritar tanto— Vi como se sonrojó levemente

—Lo siento…— susurró brevemente olvidando que yo era la persona que odiaba. Era una niña en muchos aspectos. Incluso reaccionaba a cualquier sermón proveniente de un hombre, incluso si provenía de mí.

—Tu padre era muy poderoso, de seguro los demonios nunca se te aparecieron— le expliqué algo enojado, aprovechando la inocencia que ella tenía y como se dejaba regañar— pero yo tengo problemas serios con estos, apenas se enteren que tengo una mujer harán fiesta en su asquerosa morada— Noté que me miraba inspeccionándome.

—Levántame— dijo sencillamente mientras algo de sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas.

— ¿Perdón? — no entendía el punto del asunto.

—No me puedo mover, y la pose en la que estoy no es una de las más cómodas— Me dijo fríamente, a lo que me acerqué, la tomé, como un padre que toma a su hija en brazos, y la acomodé.

Puse las almohadas y las dejé así

—¿Tienes hambre? — la vi como si se tratara de mi mascota

—No— Contestó testarudamente, aunque yo sabía que era mentira.

Al final fue gracioso el ver como su estomago decidió hablar.

Sonreí y ella se sonrojó.

—¿Es otro efecto de la cosa que me tome ayer? — Me dijo apenada sabiendo que había escuchado el grito de hambre de su estomago

—No —Le contesté a punto de reírme burlonamente.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que entendí, debía ir a preparar el dichoso desayuno, ella nunca me lo pediría.

—volveré pronto…no te muevas— Lo último lo dije en tono burlón causando que ella enfureciera levemente.

Bajé a la cocina, acerqué los huevos, tocino, todo mágicamente. Prendí el fuego, mande al sartén dirigirse hacia la llama. Saqué con una seña el aceite, tomé la leche y…

— "" —

SAS, la leche cayó sobre mí, pero estaba más preocupado por el grito de mi esposa.

Subí las gradas corriendo nuevamente. Entré atormentado a la habitación, dispuesto a luchar contra cualquier criatura y…

Veo nada, sólo a mi esposa sobre la cama como la había acomodado.

—¿Qué? — Dije aún viendo por todos lados

—nada, sólo llamaba…— me respondió tranquila

—¡demonios! ¿No podrías haberme llamado simplemente? ¿Sin gritar? — Dije indignado.

—Cuando te llamé ayer, te pusiste furioso, me niego a ser violada y tú eres perfecto para eso— Dijo de forma analítica y sin dejarse aterrar por mi presencia.

—joder…—No podía creerme que ella me echara en cara aquello— ¡fue por llamarme: asesino! — le expliqué sin dejarme vencer por el supuesto "poder femenino"

—También violador…— agregó aquel detalle…a modo de sorna por mi explicación "inconclusa", según ella

—No importa— Conté mentalmente hasta diez—, la siguiente llámame —decía algo derrotado por la falta de vergüenza de esta muchacha—… ¡pero no grites! — le advertí por si quería pasarse de lista conmigo…nuevamente.

—¡Está bien! — me contestó con el mismo tono de voz mientras yo salía furioso de la habitación y bajaba las gradas

— "ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" —

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no analicé la palabra, simplemente pensé que era un _demonio asesino_ a punto de absorber su alma.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? — exclamé mientras entraba histérico a la habitación.

Nuevamente encontré a mi _fresca_ mujer descansando

— ¡Demonios! — Dije furioso y algo avergonzado por haber caído en su malévola trampa — ¿por qué gritas asesino? — ¿para qué pregunto si bien sabemos la respuesta?

—¡Es mi manera de llamarte!— supongo que aquello era su defensa— ¿O prefieres que grite "ah, ayuda"? — Dijo a modo de mofa imitando la voz de una desamparada mujer.

—¡Llámame como te venga en gana!— grité en mis límites de auto control

—¡Perfecto! — exclamó contesta y competitiva —¡asesino, apúrate, tengo hambre! — Dijo como si yo fuera su lacayo personal…

Me tragué mi orgullo por lo bajo, paciencia, paciencia….

Bajé las gradas y volví a escuchar un grito: "_asesino_"

Subí furioso, ya no crédulo de un ataque, simplemente furioso con mi "vidita".

—¿¡Qué? —Dije conteniendo las ganas de mandarla a barrer la casa.

—¡soy vegetariana! — sentencio, como si leyera mis planes de menú.

— ¡Te aguantas, ya estoy friendo tocino! —Dije ofendido y furioso. ¿Ella esperaba, acaso, que cayera en sus asuntos de niña caprichosa?

— ¡Te lo comerás todo tú! ¡Soy vegetariana!

Antes de gritarle algún insulto preferí salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, llegué a la cocina, volví a guardar el tocino, saqué la leche la mezclé con harina y huevo…

_Maldita manipuladora…_

Así fue como comencé a hacer los míseros hot cakes.

¡Yo amaba la carne! Comía carne siempre y Dios! La mayoría de las noches me las pasaba con carne….claro, no precisamente comiéndomelas, pero algo parecido.

Lo único que toleraba comer que no fuera carne eran los hot cakes.

Que más da. Los preparé, les eché miel, preparé leche caliente con chocolate y subí a la dichosa habitación.

Le puse una pequeña mesa y coloqué todo a su gusto.

Tome una cucharilla, puse un liquido en ella y se lo acerqué.

—Tómalo— dije de manera autoritaria, sabiendo, de antemano, que se avecinaría otro conflicto.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó desconfiada y brusca. Ya me lo esperaba…

—Es una poción que hice, te ayudará a moverte un poco…— le expliqué de forma obvia.

—No quiero—Sentenció decidida.

Era bastante obstinada la niña esta. Bueno, había leído el libro "mente adolescente", supongo que no había mucha diferencia entre los hombres y mujeres

—Bueno, entonces…— Mi tono era de advertencia— yo tendré que darte de comer. Yo, el asesino de _"papi"_ — Mi voz se puso aniñada para mencionar lo último.

Vi como ella fruncía el seño

Abrió la boca y se tomó el líquido. Volví a echar otra cucharilla mientras ella se ponía verde

—¡Es asqueroso!

_Nunca te dije que fuera rico…_

—Qué lástima—no pude evitar mirarla con malicia—… Porque debes de tomar dos cucharillas—le dije sobreexagerando pena.

—¡Me niego! ¡Prefiero morir paralítica!

—Claro, muérete y que el consejo del rey me mande a la prisión— La verdad es que creí haber pensado esto último….

—En ese caso ¡ganaremos ambos! — me di cuenta que había "pensado" muy alto…

¡Dios que esta chica me desesperaba!

Tomé su rostro para obligarla a abrir la boca y meterle la cucharilla, pero esta parecía negarse a toda costa.

_Joder…_

Como ya mencioné, no tengo el _don_ de la paciencia. Tomé la cucharilla, la introduje en mi boca, me la saqué y tomé el rostro de mi mujer mientras la besaba de manera absoluta.

Ella pareció sorprenderse y no me correspondió, luego sus brazos se movieron lentamente y chocaron contra mi pecho alejándome de ella.

—¡Qué asco! — exclamó mientras me miraba con odio

_Lo dudo…_

—Es la única manera de darte algo ¿no? Como a pajarito

—¡Te odio! — Dijo la adolescente en plena rabieta

—¡Y yo te besé para hacerte tomar una medicina! — Sé que no era lógico lo que le contestaba, pero sabía que eso la pondría furiosa.

Y así fue, empezó a mover sus brazos haciendo berrinche "juvenil" golpeando contra el edredón de la cama….nuestra cama.

—Funciona ¿ves? —Dije orgulloso ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo? no tenia ningún titulo en pociones como Tóyota y aún así podía— Mis pociones son efectivas.

Vi como ella se detuvo y observó sus brazos, los movió mientras sonreía.

—Gracias…—Estaba por contestarle un "de nada" —aún así te odio…

Fruncí el seño

—Me largo a la cocina a desayunar…—susurré

— ah…— la vi algo extrañado por lo que tartamudeaba— ¿no quisieras ver la TV y desayunar conmigo?

¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien? Ella, la que me odiaba ¿me invitaba a acompañarla? Noté como un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Adolescentes cambia humores…

_(Sakura)_

No entendí como dije eso, creo que era porque tanto hablar de demonios simplemente me había asustado, y yo no estaba en la mejor condición para pelear, apenas movía los brazos.

Orgullosa era, pero tonta no. Si un demonio aparecía, estaba frita…

Igual, a mí nunca me gustó desayunar sola y cuidaba mi pellejo.

Suspire resignada, sabía que él no aceptaría.

—Está bien—Me sorprendió por su respuesta—… bajaré para recoger mi desayuno, hazme campo en la cama…

Me sonroje. La _cama_…la _cama_…la _cama_… hoe ¡era NUESTRA CAMA!

Y llámenme exagerada pero, yo nunca había compartido mi cama con nadie.

_(Syaoran)_

Para que, estaba por decirle que no me daba la gana, pero me gustaba desayunar en al cama mientras veía TV, y hacerlo con una mujer no sonaba tan desagradable. Bueno, nunca me atrajo hacerlo con una maje al despertar, pero extrañamente con ella sí. Las mujeres hacen estragos en tu cabeza…

Con magia hice flotar la mesa para cama, mientras que con el otro dedo mande un hechizo a mi comida, lo puse todo sobre la mesa y subí hasta…ejem…_nuestra_ habitación.

Vi que ella, con esfuerzo, trataba de darme espacio en la cama, sonreí, dejé flotando la pequeña mesa donde estaba mi comida y la ayudé a moverse.

Me acomodé a un lado he hice aparecer una TV saliendo del armario.

Ella pareció sorprenderse, realmente su padre no utilizaba mucho la magia, conociéndolo, de seguro para no hacer sentir mal a su hija.

La prendí y puse al canal del noticiero.

Inmediatamente mostraron las imágenes y filmación de la boda. Sakura quedó perpleja.

Incomodo, cambié de canal y, para nuestra desgracia, también se mostraba la boda.

—Déjalo— Dijo triste dándose cuenta que medio mundo celebraba aquel acontecimiento.

La obedecí y lo dejé en cualquier canal.

Creo que la suerte de azar no me apoya, ya que se mostró una filmación de nuestro beso en toda la pantalla.

Quise verle el lado cómico…

—Parece de verdad ¿no? — Dije sonriente pero internamente amargado.

Pero no funcionó, ella sólo mantuvo silencio.

Seguimos viendo incómodos el noticiero, como hablaban de nosotros y como canales de apuestas ya apostaban la cantidad de hijos que tendríamos

Ocho…era la mínima cantidad.

Me sonrojé y supe que era algo de dar gracia

—Como que tenemos cara de conejos— La vi esbozar una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé más al notar que el jefe de apuestas decía que con nosotros serian muchas hijas (prevalece la esperanza), puesto que con el beso se logró identificar toda la "atracción" que había entre ambos. Me reí para mis adentros, tal vez yo sentía atracción por ella, pero ella por mí no.

Vimos como algunos psicólogos demostraban el futuro de nuestro matrimonio mediante el primer beso.

_Gente absurda._

Mi esposa sólo se sonrojaba ante cada palabra.

_Sí, en este mundo no hay privacidad._

Noté lo pesado que se había vuelto nuevamente el ambiente. Al ver que ya habíamos terminado de desayunar quité las mesas y apagué la TV

Ella me miró extrañada.

Chasqué con los dedos y, automáticamente, todos los regalos de la boda aparecieron sobre el suelo de la habitación.

—Supongo que…

No terminé de hablar, sus ojos brillaron de una manera indescriptible y, de la nada, su cuerpo obtuvo movilidad quedando en el suelo sentada dispuesta a abrirlos.

Luego dejó de sonreír y se oyó un pequeño gemido de dolor

—Si te mueves de manera brusca, o constantemente, te dolerá, tienes que esperar hasta mañana—le expliqué— No te esfuerces—quise sonar autoritario pero más sonó a una petición.

Ella sólo asintió y me miró nuevamente

— ¿Puedo abrirlos? — Fue su tierna pregunta.

_Aún seguía siendo una niña…_

—Todos los de color blanco son tuyos, los azules son míos, los lilas son de ambos— Le dije algo incomodo por la manera en la que me derretía su voz.

Ella sonrió por segundos y, al ver que lo noté, instantáneamente bajó la mirada con odio y se dispuso a agarrar el regalo blanco más cercano a la vista.

Leyó claramente en la nota "Tomoyo"

—Ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, es muy agradable— Dije sentándome a lado de ella, causándole cierto nerviosismo.

_Eso me gustaba..._

Me encantaba enojarla o ponerla nerviosa siempre y cuando no me hiciera enfurecer a mí. Vi cómo habría el paquete entusiasmada, dejando a la vista una corona de flores de Sakura.

La vi sonreír de la manera más hermosa, me sonrojé y giré mi vista.

_¿Qué? Fue difícil evitarlo_

—¿Qué significa? — Me preguntó, ahí confirmé nuevamente, su padre no le hablo nada sobre los matrimonios, creo que él nunca quiso que su hija se casara.

—Una corona de flores, significa— Me sonrojé al recordarlo, no me animaba a decirle—…algo que no te agradará—Fui directo, para que mentirle— pero ella lo hizo con buenas intenciones, Tomoyo es muy especial, no te dejes guiar por su regalo— tenía que defenderla…ella era como una "amiga".

Al ver su rostro comprendí que no estaba enfadada con Tomoyo.

Abrimos otros regalos más.

Yo los míos, cosas no muy interesantes. Montones y montones de pociones afrodisíacas.

_Hay gente sin imaginación._

Los únicos regalos que me divirtieron fueron lo de mi mejor amigo y Eriol. Sí, Eriol, él me había regalado sartenes, con un extraño mensaje donde me indicaba que Sakura nunca antes había entrado a una cocina…

Vi como Sakura tomaba el segundo regalo por abrir, me espanté ante lo que decía "Femei"

_NO, EL DE MI HERMANA ¡NO!_

Tomé el regalo del otro extremo tratando de quitárselo, a lo que ella se rehusó.

—NO te gustará, la conozco, me imagino que hay ahí dentro— Dije más espantado que enojado.

—No tienes derecho a decirme qué cosas me gustaran y qué no— dijo ofendida y testaruda.

—Confía en mí, no te gustará

—Claro que confío en ti "amor" ¡dime cómo mataste a mi padre y luego reclama tus derechos!

Ciertamente me enojaba, bastante. Solté el regalo y, por el contrario, le di mi dedo meñique

—Para que, la siguiente, confíes en mí — Comencé con la propuesta—prométeme que lo usaras

Creo que la primera idea que paso por la mente de mi esposa fue: joyería, zapatos, algo que ponerse.

_Exacto...algo que ponerse…_

—Está bien— aceptó tan orgullosa como siempre

—¿Segura? — Lo dije en tono pícaro y, ciertamente, morboso.

No puedo evitarlo, soy un hombre con necesidades.

Ella asintió y con esto le dirigí mi dedo meñique

—Siempre cumplo una promesa…— Dijo decidida

"_Una promesa, un recuerdo, estarás conmigo…para vernos lindos juntos…para reír y llorar de felicidad siempre…"_

Aquellas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza rápidamente, un sentimiento de clara incomodidad y el latir de mi corazón hicieron que desechara cualquier recuerdo.

La observé mientras ella entrelazaba su dedo con el mío.

—Si no cumples, perderás la voz y se te caerá el dedo…— Le dije en tono bromista.

Creo que ella pasó por estado de incredulidad ante mis palabras…

Abrió el regalo y…

YES, lo que había dicho, lo que había pensado, ella sólo miró la prenda espantada y con esto fue incapaz de mirarme a mí.

A la vista, un conjunto digno de admiración, digno de que un cuerpo como el de mi esposa lo tuviera puesto. Una verdadera prenda de recién casados. Blanca, con un short ajustado que apenas cubriría la parte trasera de su hermosa anatomía.

Sobre este, una pequeña pero fina camisa de seda transparente, con una pequeña prenda femenina interior para usarla en la parte superior.

_Ya me la imagino…_

—Promesas son promesas— Dije triunfante…

Ella pareció odiar mis palabras

—No dije ni qué día, ni qué hora, ni qué año…— aclaró tratando de sonar firme.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, no te dejaré vivir…— dije completamente dichoso por mi triunfo — Te aconsejo la más pronto posible…conociendo mis talentos, de traeré loca en un par de meses— Ella pareció no captar bien la palabra "loca".

_Mejor así…_

Me ignoró nuevamente y tomó otro regalo

"Shiefa"

Volví a tomarlo y la miré.

—No te gustará ¿quieres apostar? — Mecánicamente ella soltó el regalo y lo dejó a mi cargo

—¿Puedo abrirlo yo? — pregunté disfrutando de su rostro

—Haz lo que quieras…

Sonreí, tomé el regalo y lo abrí.

Sí, otro de los conjuntitos, aunque a decir verdad este lucia más _encantador_, rosado, con orejas y un _ponpon_.

Me maté de la risa y mi esposa sintió curiosidad, se estiró un poco para observar la prenda.

Noté que no lograba verla, y le lancé la parte más "encantadora" de esta.

—No creo que necesites mucha imaginación para adivinar cómo es…

La vi sonrojarse al observar la bola blanca afelpada y luego dirigir su vista a otro regalo.

Así pasamos media hora observándolos, la gozaba cada vez que aparecía un regalo de mis hermanas o de mis compañeros más degenerados. De una extraña manera, disfrutaba estar con ella. Siempre y cuando permaneciera así de callada.

_No recuerdo haberme reído tanto hace tiempo._

Terminamos de abrir los regalos, pociones afrodisíacas y trajes "entretenidos" en mi opinión, pero no para mi esposa.

Este mundo estaba simplemente enfermo, muy pocas personas hicieron lindos detalles, como el de Tomoyo. Sólo dos lo hicieron graciosos y sólo uno me dejó conmocionado, el de mi madre.

Pasé la tarde amueblando el palacio, puesto que al llegar aquí recién no hice casi nada. Tenía pensado escoger los muebles con Sakura, pero creo que lo menos que ella quiere es que le haga recuerdo que vivirá con migo.

Ella se encuentra ahora en "nuestra" habitación viendo una película.

Momentos después salí, sin que se diera cuenta (y con un truco mágico que la protegería), en dirección a la casa del difunto señor Kinomoto.

Observé la mansión en la que pasé un año de mi vida…el mejor año de enseñanza cabe aclarar.

Todo se encargaba igual que antes, a excepción de algunas plantas que había mudado, con anticipación, a mi mansión.

Eso incluía cierto árbol y algunas flores.

"_Sakura ama aquellas flores…pero te niegas a aceptar que lo recuerdas"_

Si un día mi conciencia se manifestara físicamente aprovecharía de golpearla…

Saqué la lista que me habían dado y, sin siquiera detenerme a recordar los momentos que pasé en aquella mansión, me dediqué a entrar exclusivamente a los lugares donde se encontraban los mencionados objetos.

Tomé todas las cosas que me indicaron los documentos. Los libros, y todo aquello que el Señor Kinomoto sólo deseo darme.

Entré al cuarto de Sakura y quedé encariñado.

Era un cuarto ciertamente pequeño, pero acogedor, lleno de peluches de todos los tamaños y colores. Su ropa aún se encontraba esparcida en el suelo y una larga espada se encontraba en el rincón. Suspiré adivinando que hacia con aquella arma.

_Señor clarito…_

Tomé todos los peluches y los empequeñecí, tomé la ropa de mi esposa y la empequeñecí, ciertamente tome casi todo y lo empequeñecí, al llegar a nuestra casa lo volvería a la normalidad.

Pasados unos momentos mi mirada se oscureció por un momento, sentía la energía de alguien ahí dentro…sentía algo…algo peculiar…tal vez conocido…

Y…

— ¡Putain!— A veces, en momentos de histeria, hablo francés….cabe especificar.

Bajé mi brazo y tomé del pellejo a aquella criatura del demonio que me clavo sus garras en la espalda, y me encontré con un gato peludo de color naranja mirándome con frialdad.

_Naranja…_

Miserable…me acerqué a la ventana dispuesto a demostrarle al mundo que no siempre los gatos caen de pie cuando se los lanza con la velocidad de un rayo y se le amarra las patas. Segundos antes de mi venganza noté la lista, y entre estas indicaba "gato _naranja_".

Joder…miré al gato con desprecio mientras lo metía en el saco donde estaban los demás peluches, si se ahogaba no sería mi culpa.

Salí de la casa que, automáticamente, se hizo cenizas que volaron con el viento…esa fue la decisión del señor Kinomoto antes de morir.

Sólo espero poder cuidar bien a su hija, porque ese hombre fue casi como un padre para mí.

Llegué a nuestra mansión, saqué al mísero gato de la bolsa, entré a nuestro cuarto y se lo lancé a mi esposa con furia.

—No quiero que ese bicho este dentro de este dormitorio, sólo tienes 1 hora para estar con él aquí — Soné tan firme que ella fue incapaz de decir algo, segundos después solté un estornudo.

_Mísera alergia al pelo de gato…_

Escuché la alegre voz de mi esposa abrazando al gato con cariño. Lo miré con cierto recelo y me metí al baño de nuestro cuarto.

Me quité toda la ropa y me introduje en la bañera que llené con agua mágica rápidamente.

Agua caliente….me encantaba… creo que estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, sin pensar. Era deliciosa la sensación que causaba, era relajante y me sentaba de maravilla después de todo lo que estaba pasando.

De la nada sentí cinco presencias cercas. Me levanté de la tina de golpe pensando en las peores cinco personas que podrían aparecerse ahí. Tomé una toalla y salí apenas cubriéndome, Sakura me vio correr frente a ella. Salí del cuarto y por poco tropiezo con el miserable gato, llegué hasta la puerta de afuera y la abrí, justo segundos antes de que mi madre tocara el timbre

—Que bien…nos notaste— Dijo tan seria como siempre notando mi cuerpo mojado y apenas cubierto. Mis hermanas, al verme así, rieron picaras y sospecharon de todo menos en la ducha que había tomado, mi cabello se mantenía seco gracias a que sólo mi cuerpo estuvo todo este tiempo en el agua.

—¡Queremos ver a la _periquita de mazapán_!

Dijo mi hermana "más tranquila", corriendo junto con las otras tres sin siquiera saludar.

Ay Dios. No, mi madre se enfadaría al sospechar que no había tenido nada con Sakura, demonios…

—¡Esperen! ¡No suban! — Hice un conjuro rápidamente con presencia oculta para que mi madre no lo notara y, apenas entré a la habitación alcanzando a mis hermanas, Sakura se encontraba sonrojada cubriéndose con una sabana.

— ¡ayyy, que kawai! —

Fue un chillido grupal que no logré comprender por completo. Sakura no sabía donde meterse al verse en ese estado.

—Les dije que no entraran….les dije que estaba ocupado— Hice todo lo posible para que mi madre escuchara desde las gradas, ya que se había quedado atrás.

Mi tonalidad de voz pareció dar resultado, ella subió y miró a Sakura, luego a mí, luego a Sakura, luego a mí.

—Hijas, lo mejor será que nos retiremos…

—pero mamá…viajaremos de aquí a dos horas…no veremos al chiquito y a la periquita en un buen tiempo…

Susurró Shiefa y yo casi grito de felicidad ante tal noticia.

Me estresaba tener a mi familia aquí.

Mi madre pareció hacer oídos sordos, salió de la habitación y su gran ausencia fue la que obligo a que mis hermanas se fueran cabizbajas.

Se alejaron, las cinco, tal y como quería…sentí sus presencias salir de la casa y, hecho esto, cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—HOE, pásame algo — parecía un suplica—… ¡pero ya! —ahora era una orden.

La miré, con los hombros al descubierto, nada más

— ¿por? ¿Tan horrible eres? — Dije con tono de mofa mientras trataba de quitar aquella sabana con mi imaginación.

—no sé cómo, no sé bien por qué, pero tú degenerado, violador, asesino ¡lo hiciste! — Ella se veía tan roja como furiosa.

—Ah, ahora soy degenerado—dije sencillamente—… si por día me das un apodo, créeme que habrá un momento en el que no podrás llamarme, puesto que mi nombre tendrá una duración de veinticuatro horas— le advertí con diversión.

Saqué ropa del armario y no me acerqué a ella.

—Ven por tu ropa, si lo que quieres es estar vestida…

—¡estas loco! — _Mira quien habla…_ —¡Me niego a mostrarme desnuda! — Gritó encolerizada y sonrojada, no sé si de furia o de pena.

—Amor, amor, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo…— Dije con sarcasmo y picardía

—¡Eres un degenerado! ¿Por qué me quitaste la ropa?

—¿Quitártela? Por favor, si YO te hubiera quitado ahora no estaría tan alejado de ti.

La vi ponerse roja de furia, como un tomate

_Qué divertido era_

—Hiciste desaparecer mi ropa…— aclaró conteniendo su furia— ¿Por qué? — exigió explicación.

Bueno…si te dan preguntas tan concretas y claras hay que responderlas ¿no?

—simple, si no deseas tener nada conmigo cada noche, tienes que fingir frente a todos— Vi como ella comenzaba a abrirla boca en muestra de sorpresa e indignación— el que nos encontraran en nuestras semanas de luna de miel, completamente alejados el uno del otro sería más que sospechoso…

Ella contuvo sus ganas de golpearme, viéndose incapaz de decir algo a su favor. Era obvio que ella prefería fingir a que pasar por eso.

Vi como, fuertemente, tomó las sabanas y se levantó, aún cubriéndose con ellas, para así acercarse a mí.

_Al verla ahí, tan maravillosa, enojada, bueno, furiosa. No pude resistirme_

Apenas tocó su ropa con una se sus delicadas manos la tomé del brazo y me apoderé de sus labios…

Y, segundos después, sentí como era ser correspondido por Sakura Li.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Observó con curiosidad el regalo sin abrir._

_Ni siquiera era necesario leer la tarjeta…era de su madre eso era seguro._

_Conteniendo su respirar comenzó a desenvolverlo lentamente._

_Al final observó un objeto rectangular pequeño y plano…bastante pequeño y plano._

— _¿un porta retratos?_

_¿Su madre, acaso, le regaló de luna de miel un porta retratos?_

_Lo giró para ver si tenía alguna foto y quedó con la mirada perdida en aquella imagen._

_Él ya lo sabía, estaba seguro…comenzaría a recordar todo._

_Un muchacho de cabellera castaña, __con la mirada rebelde observando a un_

_costado mientras sus brazos se cruzan en__ conformismo rechazando la cámara._

_Al lado de él…sin siquiera pasarle la cintura, una __pequeña niña sonreía con ternura mientras le __abrazaba una de sus piernas._

_Debajo de la fotografía una pequeña dedicatoria escrita por el señor Kinomoto:_

_No lo olvides…_

_Ella siempre cumple una promesa_

…

…

…

— "_Una promesa, un recuerdo, estarás conmigo…para vernos lindos juntos…para reír y llorar de felicidad siempre…"_—

**Continuara…**

* * *

Sipo…quedó más bonita la actualización xD

Las respuestas a sus reviews? En mi perfil también n.n

Esta historia esta protegida y, sobretodo, se respetan los derechos de autor.


	3. Tal vez necesito a la señorita Kinomoto

**Teniendo una mujer**

Por: Silvita

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría a Tóyota en la serie y me secuestraría a Syaoran. Mas la historia SÍ es mía, sacada de mi cabezota

* * *

_Ciertamente no tenía nada que hacer. Salí del bar después de haberme tomado unas cinco cervezas._

_Estaba por irme a conseguir una buena maje con la cual pasar la noche, al igual que mis dos amigos, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas._

_Era joven, era rico, era fuerte, apuesto y de buen carácter, fui nombrado como mago. Nada podía ser más perfecto._

_Aún así, me sentía vacío. No tenía nada ni a nadie, sólo a mis dos mejores amigos, Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiiragizawa._

_Tengo una madre y un padre. Y gracias a la cabeza dura de mi madre me vi obligado a vivir en un departamento solo. No me arrepiento, simplemente me da rabia el recordar como mamá siempre me criticó a las majes que traía a casa, la pregunta era ¿y que demonios le importa? Sí, clásica madre celosa._

_Caminaba por las calles despreocupado, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Un fuerte viento comenzó a golpear contra mi cara y, ante la fuerza de este, trajo consigo un papel que me noqueó la nariz dejándome algo dolido._

_Observé el pedazo de papel. Genial, periódico gratis._

_Me senté en la acera dispuesto a ver las noticias de siempre._

"_Ardua batalla se llevara a cabo, el premio bien valdrá la pena, los mejores magos lucharan por ello"._

_Sí, el titulo llamaba la atención, una fuerte batalla se llevaría a cabo. La mayoría de los mejores magos. Daba a entender que el trofeo era sin duda hermoso._

_Bueno, ver un poco de sangre no me caería mal. C__aminé en dirección al campo de batalla, esperando ansioso llegar justo en el momento de la final._

_Una vez llegué al estadio, lleno de gente, compré boletos y me senté en primera fila._

_Para mi desgracia llegué al principio, el momento de inscripción y presentación del trofeo._

¡Bah! Mejor me voy por cinco cervezas más y vuelvo cuando este interesante.

_Me levanté dispuesto a marcharme… pero con sorpresa vi que, efectivamente, muy buenos magos se inscribían con la esperanza de ganar._

_Gente ridícula. Sí, me siento solo, pero no hasta el punto de ensuciarme mis hermosas manos por una mujer, por más hermosa que ésta fuera._

_Tenía un hámster que cuidar, cabe mencionar que es un hámster muy, muy especial. _

_El sonido del rey se escuchó por todo el estadio zumbándome los oídos._

_Gire mi vista para verlo._

— ¡Damas y caballeros! — _Su voz se escuchaba potente gracias a ese extraño aparato dorado con el que hablaba— _Es un honor para mí presenciar el día en el que una mujer tan maravillosa como ésta, pueda, por fin, formar una familia junto con un hombre que nos mostrará que se la merece.

_Las cortinas detrás del rey se abrieron, y mostraron el ser más maravilloso que vi en toda mi vida._

_Una mujer delgada, tapada por un kimono sensual, rojo, con cuello y bordados pálidos._

_El kimono semi abierto arriba, mostrando su delgado cuello blanco que parecía tener el sabor y olor de coco. __Sentada sobre un cojín rojo, con muchas majes rodeándola y abanicándola._

_Un pequeño adorno dorado con colgantes a los lados se posaba sobre sus finos y oscuros cabellos, su mirada penetrante y misteriosa con una tierna sonrisa._

_Quedé pasmado mientras el público de hombres comenzaba a silbar alterado y la mayoría bajaba, recién, a inscribirse para la lucha._

_No sé bien qué pasó, qué clase de magia tenía ella._

_Sin darme cuenta me di paso entre la multitud y con voz firme exigí registrarme._

_De ahí, sólo recuerdo que tuve las luchas más fuertes de mi vida, aunque aquellos ojos celestes me mostraron ternura apenas me vieron._

_Yo pelearía, pelearía para tenerla. Porque con tan sólo verla ya me sentía lleno, completo. Descubrí con aquel corazón, que yo poseía uno, y que al verlo latía._

_Me sentí contento…_

_Asustado, pero aún así contento…_

_Me sentía enamorado…_

**Tal vez necesito a la señorita Kinomoto**

_(Sakura)_

Justo en estos momentos me encuentro contenta viendo una película por TV.

Hace unos momentos dejé salir a mi querido Kero de la habitación por órdenes de ese desagradable sujeto. ¿Que por qué le hago caso? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Tomo mi cabeza con desagrado, el asesino me provoca un sin fin de emociones.

Mi estado de humor es tan manipulable como la plastilina.

En un momento me la paso gritándole, insultándolo y desobedeciéndolo. El hecho de que dar la contra a tu esposo no esté preemitido es lo que le da un toque dulce y agradable a nuestras disputas.

En otros momentos no puedo evitar soltar mi buen humor y él se ve afectado de mis maravillosas energías positivas. Es más que obvio que aquello me mata de cólera.

Y, en momentos como este, lo obedezco de manera patética.

La mayoría del tiempo no le tengo miedo. Prácticamente, desde la muerte de mi papá, ya no le temo a muchas cosas.

Sé que si provocara al asesino (porque por algo son asesinos, son fáciles de provocar) y éste terminaría lastimándome el perjudicado sería él y no yo. Si él me abandona yo saldría contenta y, tal parece, él también.

Bajo estas circunstancias todo me indica que el hacerlo enfadar me conviene bastante. Pero…es difícil enfadarlo, provocarlo cuando le temo. Y ayer sentí un pánico atroz, una sensación de insignificancia que espero no volver a sentir.

Quizás fue su tono de voz, la manera tan ruda de su trato. La chispa asesina y violenta en su mirar, o simplemente todo en conjunto lo que me hizo sentirme así de…

_Inofensiva_

Y el hecho de sentirme así ya es humillante y aplastante para mi orgullo.

Siendo franca…quizás otro pensamiento aterrador fue el siguiente:

_Que abusara de mí…_

Y que yo, en vez de sentir pánico o dolor, le correspondiera con la misma ferocidad.

¿Es normal que alguien despierte en mí esas sensaciones?

¡Por favor papito querido que en paz descansas! ¡Que haya sido el alcohol, que haya sido el alcohol!

_No sé por qué…pero estas suplicas se oyen algo populares…_

Es que es tan difícil evadir esa mirada, ignorar ese cuerpo tan perfecto.

_Hay un sentimiento extraño que evita que lo odie por completo_

El único pensamiento al que puedo recurrir es al siguiente: en las manos de ese tipo corre sangre, la sangre de alguien inocente.

Eso hace que ya no sienta nada, que borre cualquier sentimiento, cualquier recuerdo.

No sé cuánto duraré así…

Hay algo en mi mente que me obliga a evitar rencor. Mi conciencia me grita que no lo odie, como si el odiarlo fuera algo malo.

_Como si hubiese un pacto_

Mi cabeza comenzó a punzarme con furia, y opté por dejar de pensar en tantas incoherencias. Lo más probable era que todo esto fuera producto de mi desbordada imaginación.

Lo mejor era distraerme, por eso preferí echar un vistazo al dormitorio donde me encontraba.

Bueno, era de buen gusto, aunque hacían falta algunos peluches y color.

Veo los armarios empotrados de madera oscura y finamente tallada. Veo el suelo de madera brillando cual cristal. La cama de dos plazas, trágicamente matrimonial, de la misma madera que los armarios y figuras talladas de manera elegante y distinguida.

Sobre mí, un cómodo edredón verde con detalles rojos y delgados con finos hilos colgando alrededor. Frazadas blancas, delgadas y suaves tocando mi cuerpo.

Es agradable, pero nauseabundo.

¡Rayos! Sólo él es capaz de hacer que sienta cosas tan absurdas y poco realistas.

Frente a la cama, una gran puerta corrediza de vidrio que da paso a un pequeño balcón.

_Sé que haré, pondré flores, muchas, muchas flores._

Siento que la puerta del baño, donde se encuentra el asesino, violador, degenerado, se abre de repente, dándole paso a él y su divino cuerpo siendo apenas cubierto por una toalla.

Veo como me ignora y pasa corriendo al lado mío y sale de la habitación cual rayo.

_Está loco…_

Mejor pensado, ¡está desquiciado! Y también es desquiciada la idea esa de ponerme ese incomodo atuendo que la degenerada de su hermana me regaló.

Ja, ya sabré qué hacer para sacarle provecho a esa apuesta.

Ahora me siento extraña… las sabanas suaves, que hace un rato mis manos sentían, ahora mi cuerpo entero las siente…

_Qué peculiar…_

Bajo mi vista y encuentro la parte superior de mi cuerpo en completo descubierto

¡"&/(()) ESTOY DESNUDA!

Brinco del susto y levanto las sabanas para verificar si también me encuentro desnuda por abajo y, efectivamente, estoy tan desnuda como cuando nací.

Hoe, mansión desquiciada ¡CAMA EMBRUJADA!

Siento que alguien sube las gradas. Tomo las sabanas y me cubro por completo ante el terror y la sorpresa, mi cabeza me da vueltas del pánico y la verguenza.

Entran cuatro chicas…las mismas que me llamaron "periquito de mazapán" en la fiesta. Me miran con picardía y yo no soy capaz de articular palabras.

Luego veo entrar a mi esposo, el cual comenta algo con sus hermanas. No logro escucharlo, en si, estoy tan pasmada que no escucho nada. Sólo sé que estoy en una habitación, en una cama, cubierta apenas con unas sabanas y con cuatro chicas viendo mi estado y, seguramente, mal pensando todo.

Luego veo que se van y siento como poco a poco la furia me consume.

Comienzo a gritarle, a reclamarle una explicación. Él sólo me contesta con indecencia y luego se acerca al armario, saca ropa y NO me la pasa.

¿El cínico pretende que YO vaya a recogerla? ¡Huevo, ya cree!

¿Nivel de posibilidades de que él me pase la ropa a voluntad propia evitándome la molestia de le levantarme en este estado tan vergonzoso?

Pienso…calculo….pienso….calculo…UY: uno por ciento

Es muy diabólico, ni modo…no me queda de otra.

Tomo las sabanas, me cubro lo más que puedo y me acerco dispuesta a tomar la ropa y encerrarme en el baño para vestirme.

Por fin llego a mi destino y siento su mirada penetrante, acosadora.

No puedo evitarlo, estoy roja de furia y vergüenza. Observo la profundidad de esos ojos y, prácticamente, caigo en el abismo que tienen.

Con la poca voluntad y control que me queda en el cuerpo, logro tocar la ropa. Y, apenas hacerlo, siento una electricidad que proviene de su cuerpo, una tan atrayente.

Carezco de control en mí misma. Es demasiado lo que él causa, su aroma, su calor, su sonrisa…

_Un pasado…_

Y, para la alegría completa de mi cuerpo, esos carnosos y masculinos labios se apoderan de los míos de manera brusca.

No

Ya no es una simple unión de labios.

Ese es el beso por el cual yo siempre pienso "wack", ese beso que todas las parejas se dan, ese beso con el que normalmente se sella amor mutuo.

Sí, anoche me besó, pero estaba asustada, llorando, sin control de mí, prácticamente anoche no logré sentir nada con aquel beso. Luego me besó para darme la medicina, pero no fue beso, se podría decir que fue respiración de boca a boca, tampoco sentí nada. Pero no, ahora es distinto…

Siento la calidez de sus brazos y labios apoderarse de mí.

Su lengua tratando de jugar con la mía.

Siento ese aroma que no sentía en él, hierba buena y café….

Siento su sabor sutil a chocolate.

Sí, Honestamente ya no tengo control de mí, prácticamente ya no siento ni un poco de rencor hacia él. POR DIOS, ni si quiera logro recordar el por qué de mi rencor.

Sólo sé que ese beso que él me está dando se siente increíble, maravilloso. No es el "wack" que yo creía, no, es todo lo contrario.

_Como si desde siempre hubiera deseado este momento…_

Mi cuerpo tiembla, siento su otro brazo tomarme de la cintura para evitar que caiga.

Y, por ultimo, siento que el beso ya no es de él…es mío también, lo sé, porque también le correspondo.

_(Syaoran)_

He besado a muchas majes, demasiadas, y es obvio que llegué a mucho más que besarlas.

Siempre el leído, y sabido, que las mujeres y las majes no son muy distintas, en realidad una maje causa el mismo efecto en un hombre al igual que la mujer.

Bueno, eso era hasta ahora, porque ahora sé que todo lo que leí, y sabía, con respecto a las mujeres y majes es…MENTIRA.

Joder, todo eso es mentira. Las mujeres te vuelven loco, tienen algo y no sabes qué, lo sé porque nunca antes sentí por una maje lo que siento ahora…NUNCA.

Mientras más segundos pasan más deseo seguir besándola. Ella también me besa, de manera inexperta, pero maravillosa.

Siento que la pobre no es capaz de hacer nada, prácticamente su cuerpo tiembla y da señales de caer inconciente en cualquier momento. Ella mantiene el beso, y yo me niego a romperlo.

Su aroma a flores de cerezos con cerezas y frutillas…

Ni que decir del sabor de su boca, a frambuesa y miel.

La seguiré besando hasta que a ella se le acabe el aire, porque ya lo siento, se le acaba el aire.

Sí, es su primer beso, porque percibo que no sabe respirar bien.

El tiempo pasa, rápido o lento. Francamente no sé, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, sólo sé que quiero besarla.

_Se siente extraño, nunca lo hubiera imaginado…_

No quiero detenerme ¡me niego! Pero debo, sé que debo. Porque prácticamente mi cuerpo busca más y ni ella y yo estamos en el momento exacto, sobretodo considerando lo poco cubiertos que estamos.

No quiero sentir más, realmente no quiero abusar de su inocencia.

_Quiero ganármela, pero no así._

Siento que su mano toca mi pecho de manera delicada. No malinterpreto, sé que es para mantenerse firme.

Pero ella no sabe que con ese acto las sabanas están a punto de abandonar su cuerpo.

DEMONIOS, ¿Por qué soy _tan _buena persona?

Mi otra mano abandona su nuca y toma fuertemente las sabanas para evitar que caigan.

Debo de acabar con esto de una vez. Antes de que sea tarde…para mí

_(Sakura)_

Aún sigo tratando vagamente de recordar, por qué lo odio tanto….

¿Qué? ¿Con este beso te absorbe la razón y el cerebro?

No sé…sólo sé que me fascina.

Sus labios chocando contra los míos, su lengua jugueteando con la mía.

Su cuerpo tan cerca del mío…

Ya me sentía a borde del cielo, dispuesta a lanzarme del paracaídas y olvidar, incluso, el pensar las razones del porque odio a este buen hombre que sabe besar como los dioses.

¿Buen _hombre_? ¿De dónde salio eso?

Bah…no importa, conteo regresivo para desconexión completa del cerebro…

uno…

_(Syaoran)_

Sí…¡tengo que acabar con esta sensación de una vez por todas!

Al parecer ella perdió todo sentido común…puesto que tampoco se detiene.

RAYOS, hace tan difíciles las cosas…

¡A la cuenta de tres!

uno…

_(Sakura)_

dos…

_(Syaoran)_

dos…

_(Sakura)_

¡tres!

_(Syaoran)_

¡tres! ¡Fuerza de voluntad Syaoran! ¡Yo sé que puedes!

_(Sakura)_

¿AH?

—¿ah?

No entiendo qué pasó…me empujó separándome de él. Pero lo hizo de una manera tan brusca que, prácticamente, ahora me encuentro tendida en el suelo. Mi esposo dándome la espalda.

Lo observo por largo rato, no sé cuál es su expresión.

Hasta que noto la sabana cubriéndome la mitad de mi cuerpo

¡HOE!

La tomo rápidamente y vuelvo a taparme…

¡GRACIAS! GRACIAS DIOS MIO POR HACER QUE ÉL SE DIERA LA VUELTA Y NO ME VEA. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

_(Syaoran)_

Una vez, cuando luchaba con un demonios de clase alta, después de una agradable cita con una maje llamada _Sala_, éste me lastimó gravemente en el pecho.

Sentí mi corazón quemarse con dolor y, analizándolo bien, hace unos segundos mi corazón también se quemaba…pero no causaba dolor.

Ahora el dolor lo siento en todo mi cuerpo al separarme de aquellos femeninos labios.

Mientras más tiempo pasa llego a la conclusión de que, sin duda ¡SOY ADMIRABLE!

Sí, modestia a un lado. Pero sé que otra persona en mi lugar nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal hazaña.

Escuché la voz sorprendida de mi mujer.

Sentí como la pobre cayó al suelo.

Estuve a punto de voltearme y ayudarla pero…

_NO. Syaoran ¡ni se te ocurra voltearte!_

¿Ah? ¿qué fue eso?

¿Desde cuándo tengo conciencia con el sexo opuesto?

Rayos, otra cosa que causa una mujer…y yo bien obediente ni vuelta que me doy, sé que la sabana cayó apenas la solté. Sé que no está presentable…

_(Sakura)_

Aún sigo en el suelo esperando alguna reacción de él…

Analizo bien todo…

¿Me besó?

Sí

¿Lo besé?

Sí

¿sentí asco, repulsión?

NO

Mi garganta apenas se destapa, tengo que decir algo…

-¿Sy-Syaoran?

¿Wa? Ni yo misma creo que lo dije… ¿mencioné su nombre acaso?

_(Syaoran)_

¿Qué? ¿Escuché mal? ¿Me llamó por mi nombre acaso?

Sí, al parecer sí… y en sus labios suena… ¡TAN bien!

Siento como un escalofrío me sube por la espalda y termina en mi cerebro.

Me doy la vuelta…para enfrentarla

— ¿Dime Sakura?

No pensé sonar así…simplemente quería decir un "¿dime?" pero su nombre salio de mis labios de manera inevitable.

_Porque el llamarla así es familiar…_

_Y son una familia ¿verdad?_

Y me da rabia el saber que sonó con tanto cariño.

NUNCA en mi vida mencioné un nombre de esa manera. Aunque algo en mis recuerdos me dice que no es la primera vez que soy cariñoso con ella.

—Etto…

Sí, habla como niña…es "esto" no "etto". Al menos eso logré entender

No tengo paciencia, es cierto. Eso mismo causa que no quiera perder el tiempo

Me alejo de ella en dirección a mi armario. Dándole la oportunidad de contestarme…

Saco ropa y veo que ella aún tiene la mirada baja…

Me miro, sigo en toalla. Lo mejor era vestirme, ella tardaría en responder.

_(Sakura)_

No sé por qué estoy roja, no sé por qué no puedo mirarlo. Siento sus pasos caminar, sin embargo, no hacia mí….

no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer, cómo actuar.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero sé que fue mucho, ya que subí mi rostro para verlo y él se encontraba abrochándose los botones de su camisa con suma tranquilidad.

Dio vuelta al notar mi mirada. Recién vestido, sólo necesitaba ese último botón en su camisa pero, al parecer, piensa dejar su cuello al descubierto.

Temblé al notar como él se agachaba y se ponía a mi altura mientras observaba fijamente mis ojos.

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme, lo harás luego —Creo que quise indignarme por insinuarme que dejara todo para después— Están muy cerca de aquí…

No entendí lo último, pero su mano se posó sobre mi hombro y mi cuerpo se entibió levemente.

Luego él se levantó y se alejó en dirección a la puerta mientras yo bajaba la vista y, sorprendida, me hallaba en un delicado vestido rosa con zapatillas, sin mangas que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto y con un chal de algodón sobre mis brazos y rodeando mi cintura.

Mi pelo agarrado en una cola suelta y baja. Tan suelta que dejaba libre muchos de mis mechones de pelo.

Él salio de la habitación y me dejo ahí en el suelo…

Hasta que escuché su voz hablarme

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a bajar?

Me levanté sorprendida, y furiosa por ser tan obediente, lo alcancé bajando las gradas.

Escuché el timbre sonar y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Él la abrió y dio paso a un hombre de pelo oscuro y sonriente con anteojos que reconocí de inmediato, Eriol Hiiragizawa, su amigo.

Atrás de él, una mujer hermosísima, de pelo oscuro agarrado en una media cola con un vestido suelto amarillo, muy elegante y sofisticado que mostraba parte de su espalda.

La sentí familiar, la había visto en la fiesta de la boda. Creo que estuve tan asustada que ni siquiera logré ver a muchas personas.

Syaoran los dejó pasar mientras el joven de anteojos me saludaba con un beso en la mano

—Un gusto volverla a ver, señora Li.

Aquella frase me dejó en shock, recordé a la perfección el beso, lo que sentí, era su esposa y yo lo odiaba. Recordé que, prácticamente, él me obligó al matrimonio y, por más natural que en este mundo fuera eso de obligarnos, me tenía enfrascada. Mi padre nunca me hubiera dejado en manos de alguien que me obligaría a casarme.

Ese hombre, era un asesino y yo me había besado con él.

Sentí repulsión ante lo que dijo el sujeto, y vergüenza por sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones al besarlo.

—Llámeme Kinomoto— Soné tan fría que la mujer que estaba junto con él se sorprendió levemente, luego sonrió de manera aparentemente comprensiva.

El sujeto dejó mi mano y le sonrió al asesino por mi reacción, al violador simplemente le valió cohete lo que dije.

_(Syaoran)_

Quería escuchar de sus propios labios que el beso había sido especial para ella, tenía que escucharlo y verlo. Ella parecía pasar por un tipo de shock emocional y, prácticamente, no notó el momento en el que me cambié.

Para mi desgracia mis amigos venían de visita, sentía sus energías acercarse.

No podían vernos así, yo vestido y ella en el suelo envuelta en una sabana recién sacada de nuestra cama.

Mis amigos eran los únicos que sabían que no había pasado nada en la noche. Eran mis mejores amigos, sabía que nunca me delatarían.

Decidí vestirla, con magia, al parecer ella no estaba en estados de poder, por lo menos, ponerse de pie.

Con un conjuro sencillo logré ponerle ropa que supuse le gustaría.

Bajé las gradas para abrir a los invitados en camino y sentí la ausencia de mi mujer.

No sé por qué, pero por mi alterada cabeza cruzó el deseo de que ella bajara conmigo.

La llamé y, para mi sorpresa, obedeció… no fue necesario subir y pelearme con ella para que bajara.

Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido rosado, resaltaban sus encantadores y soñadores ojos.

Sus labios, aún rojos por el beso, le daban un toque de femineidad. Tuve que darme una cachetada psicológica para volver a usar la razón y acercarme a la puerta controlando mi sonrojo.

La abrí y vi a Eriol y a Tomoyo sonriendo, como siempre.

Eriol saludó a Sakura de manera no muy conveniente, así era mi amigo, burlón, burlón y más burlón, se lo dijo sólo para ver su reacción, es más que obvio que la obtuvo.

—Llámeme Kinomoto

A pesar de estar casados sólo un día ya me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

_Bueno, ya conocias su forma de ser desde hace tiempo…_

Y, por el tono de su voz tan frívola, me di cuenta que ella recordó lo malo que había sido corresponderme.

Me vale gorro. Que haga cuantos pucheros le vengan en gana.

—Hola Syaoran— Dijo Eriol conteniendo las ganas de matarse de risa ante mi "no reacción" por lo dicho por Sakura.

—Hola… pasen— Dije ignorando las muecas graciosas de mi amigo

—Gracias Syaoran — había dicho esta vez Tomoyo, de esa manera tan pulcra y elegante — un gusto verte tan…—Pareció no encontrar las palabras correctas

—¿Vivo? — le complementé — Me alegra que lo notaras, espero permanecer así en una casa con un gato, sin carne y alguien que piensa dejarme sin herederos de una patada…

Eriol dejó escapar una risita. Tomoyo sonrió divertida y Sakura botaba humo de las orejas.

¿Qué? No suelo ocultar lo que pienso, y es más que obvio que Eriol y Tomoyo están concientes de que mi esposa me aborrece.

Llegamos hasta el living y mis compañeros tomaron asiento.

—Tóyota ya vendrá ¿no? — pregunté viendo a Tomoyo

—Sí, tuvo un percance con el consejo, ya esta viniendo, Eriol me hizo el favor de traerme y cuidar de mí en ausencia de Tóyota

—De acuerdo — dije algo agotado, dando a entender que no necesitaba tanta información — ¿Qué desean de beber?

—Vodka— dijo Eriol sin siquiera esperar a que inhale.

—Yo un té por favor— Decía Tomoyo cuidadosamente, mientras observaba a Sakura de reojo—Tóyota estaría muy contento con un mate de manzanilla con un poco de licor ¿será posible?

—Por supuesto— claro, cualquier mezcla extraña era del gusto de Toyota, sobretodo si esta poseía manzanilla.

Sonreía discretamente. Tomoyo realmente conocía a Tóyota, se llevaban muy bien juntos y, a pesar de que Tomoyo también fue obligada a casarse, nunca odió a Tóyota.

¿Ve que mi esposa es la única loca aborrece maridos?

Ah, olvidé el detalle de la muerte del señor Kinomoto.

Me dirigí a la cocina para cumplir con los pedidos de mis amigos y, para sorpresa mía y de estos, mi esposa me siguió.

—¿A qué se debe que la princesita entre al lugar "satánico"? — le dije en sorna— pensé que te molestaba entrar aquí —No pude evitar sonar agrio, seguía enfadado levemente por eso de "Kinomoto", aunque sabía que, en el fondo, era ridículo.

_En el fondo me negaba a aceptarlo._

—Nada —el tono de su voz indicaba despreocupación— pensé que tenía fingir ser "buena esposa" esclava sexual de mi marido y seguirlo a donde le venga en gana, por ejemplo, abrir con él la puerta y dejar pasar a los invitados— Eso de esclava sexual lo encontré graciosamente sarcástico.

—Mi querida _esclava sexual_, despreocúpate, con ellos puedes tratarme como lo que crees que soy — Mi lado malvado salia a flote — después de todo, ¿maté a tu padre no?

Le decía para provocarla, mientras servia lo que me habían pedido.

Noté que mucha energía negativa salía de su cuerpo, estaba furiosa y eso me agradaba.

—¡Eres un cínico!

—¡Qué agradable! Haber: asesino, violador, degenerado y cínico— hice recuento de "los daños" — no suena tan mal ¿es sólo mi nombre? ¿o la última es parte de mi apellido?

Vi como ella respiraba agitada y trataba de controlarse

—¿Acaso recurres a la burla cuándo estas excitado?

Silencio…

La pregunta me cayó de sorpresa y casi no pude entenderla

—¿Perdón? — le pregunté por si había oído mal…

—Debe ser frustrante para ti— ella temblaba de rabia, aún así se encargaba de sonreír burlonamente— No lo niegues, apenas aguantaste un día.

Casi grito de la impresión. ¿Ella acaso decía que yo la deseaba?

NI LOCO, bueno, sí la deseaba, pero ni loco dejaría que ella lo supiera.

—Sigue soñando princesita

—Claro, como si el beso de hace un rato hubiera sido sólo para comprobar si me cepillé los dientes.

Estaba avergonzado, y mucho, por suerte le daba la espalda y no la veía, ya estaba por terminar de hacer la manzanilla.

—Y si así lo hice ¿qué? — a un diablo la sensibilidad, si ella quería que la humillaran, la humillaría— olvidaste que eres mi "_esclava sexual_" me alegra que hallas cumplido con tu trabajo, estuviste ardiente hace unos minutos — como si no hubiera sido suficiente su rostro desencajado y su mirada cristalina, seguí — Además, tú también estabas _excitada_…así que no finjas que me aborreces. No es tanto como quieres hacer creer "cariñito".

Nadie intentaría bajarme el ego, y eso lo había dejado bastante claro. Me retiré con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras cargaba la bandeja de bebidas.

Ella permanecía en shock, sin podérselo creer, y sentí como su aura se oscurecía.

Llegué al living mientras mi esposa me seguía cabizbaja. Entregué los pedidos correspondientes para después sentarme y disfrutar del vodka que había llevado para mí. También me encargué de pasarle a Sakura un juego de frutilla con leche, mientras ésta se mantuvo alejada de mí, sentada en el sofá del otro extremo.

Mientras Eriol conversaba sobre las pociones mutantes que se le salieron de control, logré visualizar una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de mi mujer, estaba mal, me había dado cuenta.

Mientras los tres reíamos sobre los efectos secundarios que había logrado tener la dichosa poción de la cual hablaba Eriol, mi mujer permanecía en silencio.

Había lastimado realmente su orgullo. Me sentí culpable, le pediría disculpas luego.

¡MISERA MUJER! ¿Ve? Eso es lo que causan, que alguien como _yo_ pida disculpas.

_(Sakura)_

Apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar, me sentía humillada, yo fui la que cayó en sus redes, yo fui la que lo disfrutó. Me sentía utilizada y obediente.

_Débil…_

Observé a aquella mujer, aún no se había presentado. De seguro era mujer de aquel tipo, aunque no parecía. Además, si no se había presentado es porque su marido no se había presentado, normalmente la mujer no tiene derecho a presentarse, el hombre que la cuida es el único con aquel derecho.

Observé que aquella muchacha tenía entre sus manos una pequeña vela cuadrada color plomo. La llama de aquella vela me tenía hipnotizada de cierta forma. Preferí observarla a que pensar en el mal día que tuve, en lo humillante que había sido todo.

De la nada, y para mi sorpresa, de la llama empezó a salir un cuerpo oscuro que terminó pisando el suelo. La llama terminó apagada mientras el cuerpo de un hombre se presentaba en la sala.

Frente a mí, un hombre del mismo físico y edad que el asesino, de la misma altura y hasta la misma forma de vestir.

Un pantalón holgado, con unas botas, una camisa blanca con los 4 primeros botones abiertos, y una capa oscura cubría su espalda.

De cabellera rubia como el sol, su piel pálida y una sonrisa llena de ternura se formó en su joven y apuesto rostro. Mientras que abría los ojos detrás de los lentes y mostraba en ellos un pozo de agua plomiza y cristalina que causó que lo mirara con sorpresa.

De seguro ese era el mejor amigo del asesino y, sin duda, compraban la ropa en el mismo lugar.

Además…él tenía algo que no me permitía quitar mi vista de su presencia.

_(Syaoran)_

Pasados unos momentos, Tóyota pudo llegar. Sakura se sorprendió al verlo salir de una vela. Me dio gracia su expresión, aún no se acostumbraba a tanta magia.

Pasé por un momento de celos estúpidos he infantiles…yo no soy así.

¿Cómo pasé por tan ridículo estado?

Mi esposa quedó perdida en lo ojos de mi mejor amigo y, por primera vez en mi vida, tuve ganas de arrancarle los ojos a alguien.

—UF, esto de la revolución femenina está envejeciendo a medio consejo — decía Toyota algo agotado— prácticamente me llaman para todo y no hay nada que yo puedo hacer al respecto, no es mi área.

Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y, enfermizamente, o tiernamente como quieran llamarlo, le daba un beso en la frente

—Hola Tomoyito, perdón por abandonarte…

Antes, cuando lo oía hablar con su esposa, me parecía enfermizo y cursi, pero ahora me parece…JODER, ¿¡VE? ¡Las mujeres te inyectan algo en la cabeza apenas las besas!

—Hermano, dame esa mano — Decía con su gran sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía y luego contra la de Eriol.

Se acercó nuevamente a su mujer, la ayudó a levantarse del sofá y se acercó a Sakura.

—Mucho gusto, no pude presentarme la otra vez— Tóyota parecía muy contento de, por fin, saludar a Sakura— Soy Tóyota Suzuki, mucho gusto— Dijo de manera agradable mientras le besaba la mano — Ella es mi esposa, Tomoyo, espero que se lleven bien, siempre quise que ella tuviera compañía, y ahora que estas espero que puedan apoyarse la una a la otra— eso explicaba porque el entusiasmo de Tóyota — Considerando el hecho de que aquí, Syaoran, es un manojo de nervios y te costará tolerarlo.

Me enojé y vi como Tomoyo le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas a mi amigo. Bien hecho, Eriol se echó a reír y Tóyota también.

—Mucho gusto señorita…Kinomoto— Tomoyo pareció dudar con lo último mientras me miraba de reojo.

Tóyota no entendió, aún así se puso a reír divertido ante la "imaginación" de su esposa.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tomoyo se encontraba barriendo aquel cuarto._

_Tóyota tenía un don maravilloso para ensuciar las cosas muy rápido._

_A veces era como un niño. Se la pasaba jugando con ella, iba al jardín, plantaba distintas clases de hierbas para sus juegos químicos. _

_Y siempre terminaba ensuciando todo con tierra._

_Francamente ella estaba cansada de repetirle que no saliera a "jugar" con su ropa nueva, o elegante._

_Pero él parecía olvidarse siempre de los detalles._

_Siempre aparecía lleno de barro o alguna otra cosa encima. Cargando una pequeña planta diciéndole algo como:_

"¡_Tomoyito! ¡Mira! ¡Creció esto!"_

_Y cosas así._

_Nunca faltó el momento en el que lo pescara siguiendo una mariposa. __Claro que, cuando él lo notaba, se ponía rojo y tartamudeaba diciendo cosas parecidas a:_

"_Eh…creo que esta mariposa tiene un polen raro en su coxa, en sus artejos y tarsos ubicados en la parte inferior de su extensa anatomía… y quería analizarlo"_

_Sí…como no…_

_Levantó el rostro. Observando la jaula de la mascota de su esposo._

_Eriol se encontraba en la cocina junto con Syaoran tomando algún licor. Tóyota había salido a trabajar._

_Quizás la mascota de su esposo era idéntico a él. Un pequeño hámster de pelaje amarillo, de ojos rojos como el fuego._

—_El fuego es el elemento preferido de Tóyota…_—_susurró Tomoyo con ternura mientras tocaba la jaula de vidrio para despertar al hámster y darle alguna lechuga._

_¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ese hámster? No lo sabía, apenas ella comenzó a vivir con Tóyota el hámster ya estaba ahí._

—_Creo que me dijo que después de dejar Fresia…_

_Tomoyo hizo cálculos con los dedos…si era cierto lo que recordaba quizás el hámster tenía unos cinco años…_

— _¿viven tanto?_ —_ preguntó extrañada. Volvió a tocar la jaula haciendo sonido para ver si salía…pero nada…_

—_Oh no…_—_ comenzó a temer lo peor._

_Abrió la jaula y lo buscó…no estaba "hecho bolita" por ningún lado…_

—_¡Se escapó!_ —_ murmuró espantada…no quería ni ver la reacción de su esposo si se enteraba…_

—¡_él ama ese hámster más que su cabellera!_ —_ chilló espantada ante el análisis de los sentimientos de su esposo hacia ese hámster._

_Dios…habría drama hoy en la tarde._

_Ya se lo imaginaba…Tóyota asustado, agachado por todas partes…gritando: _

— "¡_Cheddar! ¿Dónde estas?"_ —

_¡No! ¡Eso ella no lo permitiría! ¡Ella se encargaba de la salud emocional de su esposo! Ella buscaría al hámster y lo encontraría antes de que Tóyota regresara._

…

…

…_..._

_O eso ella quería..._

_Debajo de la mesa: NO estaba_

_Detrás de la tina: NO estaba_

_Detrás del armario: NO estaba_

_¿Detrás de la mesa de té? ¿Detrás de la cama? ¿Detrás del lava manos? ¿Detrás del armario de cosméticos? ¿Debajo de la cama?: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO y NO!_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba cansada y completamente sucia gracias a que se la había pasado todo el tiempo en el suelo._

_Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, pensando en la peor persona que pudiera aparecerse._

—_Ah…son ustedes…_—_ dijo desanimada y fatigada mientras caía sobra la cama totalmente exhausta._

—_Tomoyo ¿Qué te pasa?_ —_ le había preguntado Eriol con algo de curiosidad, mientras Syaoran sólo veía a la "sofisticada" Tomoyo botada "como sea" sobre la cama, totalmente empolvada y despeinada._

— ¿Que_, qué pasa?_ —_ los miró a ambos con fuego en su mirar y una risa al borde de la locura y llanto _—¡_ que no encuentro a ese maldito roedor! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!_

_Ambos quedaron con los ojos como platos, ver a Tomoyo en ese estado era algo…paranormal._

—¿_Roedor? A qué te refieres Tom…_

— _¡A esa criatura amarilla que Tóyota adora y que decidió darse a la fuga hoy!_ —_ contestó casi con un chillido._

_Syaoran no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse por la gracia del asunto mientras Eriol trataba de callarlo al estar consiente de la mirada asesina de la señora Suzuki._

— ¿_Qué es de tanta gracia Syaoran?_ —_ Tomoyo tenía ganas de golpear a todo el mundo._

_Su querido esposo terminaría en una gran depresión si ese maldito hámster no aparecía y Syaoran sólo optaba por reírse._

— _Perdón…jajaja…es que_—_ tomaba su estomago ante el dolor que sentía gracias a tanta carcajada_—…_lo que pasa es que Tóyota hoy no fue al trabajo._

_Tomoyo puso rostro de intriga, y observaba a Eriol que era el único que parecía no dejarse interrumpir por su propia carcajada._

— _Ejem…así como lo dijo Syaoran…Tóyota no fue al trabajo_—_ dijo Eriol con una gotita de vergüenza resbalándole por la cabeza tratando de contener la risa _—…_llevó a Cheddar al veterinario porque no se encontraba muy bien…_

_A Tomoyo le comenzó a temblar la ceja._

—_Y…¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_ —_ la voz de ella había sonado tan ausente que causó un escalofrío de miedo en Eriol. Syaoran sólo seguía riendo._

—_Nos dijo que tú cuidabas mucho a Cheddar_—_ decía Eriol mientras se ponía en pose reflexiva_—…_ él pensó que, como cuidabas tanto de él, era porque le tenias cariño y no quería preocuparte._

_Tomoyo seguía pálida observándolos a ambos…esperando que le dijeran "¡broma!" y así seguir buscando al bendito hámster._

_Pero el "fue una broma!" no llegó._

_Mostró una fingida sonrisa, esta misma que se veía maléfica…_

—_Estaré en la ducha…cuando llegue Tóyota díganle que me espere en el comedor…_

_Ella se retiró, mientras Eriol tragaba saliva pesadamente observando el aura oscura que se dirigía a "la ducha"._

_Syaoran seguía riéndose…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Sakura)_

No sé, de alguna manera este chico rubio me agrada mucho, es agradable, tranquilo, divertido y muy cariñoso con su esposa.

Me sorprendió que la besara en la frente, aunque no sé qué clase de relación tendrán juntos.

Su mujer es la que me regaló aquella corona de flores.

¿Sería bueno preguntarle el significado de aquel objeto? De todas maneras también me agradó, sobretodo cuando respetó mi decisión de que me llamaran Kinomoto.

No podía creer que dos personas tan agradables como Tomoyo y Tóyota Suzuki podrían tener amistad con alguien tan malévolo con Syaoran Li.

Eriol Hiiragizawa parecía muy amable, pero hablaba con tanto secretismo que me asustaba. Parecía que cada historia que relatara se tratara de una de terror.

Pasaron un momentos más riendo y comentado. Lo poco que logré oír era que Tomoyo se dedicaba a diseñar trajes. Los cuales eran usados por ella, Syaoran y su esposo.

Con razón, a diferencia de ellos dos Eriol Hiiragizawa vestia de una forma muy formal, incluso muy europea. para nada discreta, muy elegante pero no escandalosa.

Luego de un momento el teléfono sonó, y el asesino fue a contestarlo.

— ¿Qué? Estoy en mi luna de miel se supone que estoy de vacaciones— lo escuché protestar —… no pueden obligarme — su ceño fruncido indicaba bastante seguridad — ¿y mi esposa? Porque le recuerdo que tengo una a la cual cuidar—Ja claro…"cuidar"… maltratarme psicológicamente es lo que hace…—Mierda…esta bien, iré, pero es el ultimo favor que le hago a la junta…

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono disgustado

— ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó Tóyota Suzuki algo extrañado por el rostro del asesino.

—Bah, lo de siempre, unos demonios trataron de atacar a otra mujer, el hombre a su cargo no se encontraba protegiéndola y no dejó sustituto— Lo que mi "querido" esposo decía me confundía un poco…— Fue un milagro que la joven sobreviviera. Ahora esta siendo enjuiciado y necesitan que supla…—y eso me llevo a una pregunta ¿en que trabajaba él?

—Pero estas de "luna de miel" se supone que estas ocupado— Dijo el otro amigo del asesino, Eriol Hiiragizawa. A juzgar por su mirada… todo indicaba que lo decía en tono de picardía, aunque su acento sofisticado llegaba a confundirme.

—No me queda de otra — Me sorprendía oírlo tan resignado — caso contrario perderemos a otro demonio más del territorio.

Levanté el rostro para observarlo mirándome fijamente y con cierta preocupación.

—Eriol…tú…

—Descuida, la cuidaré hasta que regreses —al ver que él contestaba eso mientras me dedicaba una pulcra sonrisa, supuse que yo era "la cosa" que debía cuidar.

—Muchas gracias…—Dijo eso y se acercó hasta mí mientras me entregaba unas pastillas.

¿De dónde las había sacado? Ni idea…

—Tómalas dentro de treinta minutos, estarás mejor…

Supongo que mi rostro reflejó algo de sorpresa y vergüenza ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba tan mal que hasta él lo noto?

—Adiós, por favor, obedece a Eriol, él no te hizo nada.

Sólo asentí levemente, tenía razón. Terminó de decir eso, se amarró una capa café oscura alrededor del cuello y salió rápidamente de la mansión.

Sentí que el silencio invadió la sala hasta que el hombre de cabellera rubia se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo una idea ¿que tal si preparamos una cena para Syaoran? Llegará agotado, esos juicios son muy duros…

Me disgusté levemente, me negaba a prepararle algo a ese idiota.

El joven de cabellera rubia se acercó y se agachó para estar a mi altura

—Sé que no deseas hacer nada para Syaoran…¿Qué tal si subes con Tomoyo y charlan un poco? — me dijo con una calida sonrisa — les llevaré algo de té y galletitas, Eriol y yo prepararemos la cena…¿verdad cuatro ojos? —Observé entonces al otro hombre llamado Eriol que asentía con otra sonrisa

Sonreí aliviada. Aquel tipo era realmente muy amable y tierno.

Subimos a mi habitación y la dejé entrar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá que había en una esquina y ambas bajamos la vista mirando al suelo por largos minutos.

—etto…yo…— Levanté el rostro y la miraba sonreír levemente

—¿Dígame? — Su tono de voz tan pulcro y amable me causó una sensación de pesadez emocional.

—¿Puedo decirte Tomoyo? — Había que ser honestas, la cordialidad no era para mí desde ningún aspecto.

—Por supuesto— Dijo con una amable sonrisa — siempre y cuando yo pueda llamarla Sakura, señorita Kinomoto…

—¡Claro! — Dije con gran alegría. Nunca antes había tenido una amiga, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba encerrada con mi papá — bueno, muchas gracias por tu obsequio —pensé que era un buen tema de conversación, así también saciaría mi curiosidad.

— Espero que te halla agradado, fue muy importante para mí —Dijo con melancolía, a lo cual me sentía levemente avergonzada al no saber para que servia o que significaba el dichoso regalo

—Perdón, pe-pero…yo no sé muchas cosas y…

La vi sonreírme, nada molesta parecía.

—Esa corona de flores me la regaló Syaoran en mi matrimonio. Tiene muchos significados…

Nos vimos interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta

—Adelante — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho rubio entraba con una bandeja en las manos.

—Aquí les traigo el té, las galletitas las hice con magia para no tardar, espero que les guste.

— Muchas gracias…Tóyota…

Dije su nombre con miedo a un posible rechazo, él me vio levemente sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—De nada Sakurita, cualquier cosa me gritan ¿ok? — Su sonrisa parecía imborrable.

Apenas escuché la palabra gritar, por mi cabeza pasaron los recuerdo de cómo llamaba al asesino, a mi esposo y, por ultimo, recordé el beso…

—Claro

Desperté de mi transe al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Analicé lo sucedido, ese tipo era muy especial…me llamó como si me conociera de toda la vida. "Sakurita" nunca nadie me había llamado así…se sentía bien.

Observé nuevamente a mi nueva mejor amiga, ansiosa de escuchar su historia.

—Es una historia larga ¿te aburrirás?

Sonreí ante la delicadeza de su voz y negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, te haré un resumen, Syaoran me regaló esta corona para darle paz a mi matrimonio — Decía dulcemente mientras miraba a la nada — significa muchas cosas, pero la más importante es el amor mutuo…

Me sorprendí levemente, y tuve ganas de preguntar más.

—¿Amas a tu esposo? ¿Hace cuánto te casaste? cuéntamelo todo…

Dije con esperanzas, a lo mejor ella también tenía problemas peores que los míos, aunque con semejante esposo, no se me ocurre que tan desgraciada podría ser su vida.

—Yo…perdí a mi madre — decía calidamente, recordando todo, aunque no mostraba tristeza alguna — mi padre murió a los dos meses… de soledad — aquello si lo dijo con pesar —… antes de todo esto yo vivía con mi madre, mi padre y dos hombres, estos fueron contratados por mi padre para estar a mi cuidado en vez de casarme — ahora me miraba dulcemente — él nunca quiso que me casara contra mi voluntad, quería que yo encontrara al ideal — con lo ultimo dicho levanto la barbilla, todo me indicaba que se sentía orgullosa — antes de morir él dejó, como ley, que yo eligiera que hacer— y su orgullo seguía en flote —Elegí ser el trofeo de las luchas

Me sorprendí levemente, ya que ella en ningún momento mostró tristeza, sólo un poco de melancolía.

—Tenía la esperanza de conocer al hombre de mi vida— su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada momento más —…el ganador fue Tóyota, y creo que no pude haber estado en mejores manos.

—Llevamos un matrimonio de ocho meses

—Entonces ¿lo amas o algo parecido? — Creo que mi inteligencia emocional no era tan desarrollada como el resto, ya que prefería respuestas claras que pudiesen estar a mi completa comprensión.

—No lo sé— esta vez sí bajó el rostro algo desanimada —… él me pidió que por favor no le mintiera con respecto a mis sentimientos, que él esperaría por mí. — ella parecía analizar que decirme—Lo quiero demasiado…

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —no lograba cuadrar dentro de mi mente lo complicada que podría ser la situación.

—Sería horrible que mi querer sea, por mayoría, a lo agradecida que estoy con él — me explico sencillamente — no sé si es agradecimiento o amor, pero quiero estar segura antes de cometer un error.

—Él…¿sabes si te ama? — tal vez era tonta mi pregunta…el amor era la única explicación para que el la esperara tan pacientemente.

—Desde el primer momento—Susurró con ternura —… Cuando apenas lo conocí, me di cuenta que era muy alegre y divertido, pero no expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad —ella parecía analizar como me explicaría— pero notaba todos los detalles que él tenía conmigo, además…me lo aclaró en la noche de bodas.

—Él ahora cambio mucho, y dice lo que siente. Dice que me adora— La vi con una enorme sonrisa —… vivimos juntos, pero no como marido y mujer —supongo que mi rostro carente de comprensión fue suficiente para que fuese más explicita — Él me respeta demasiado, estoy segura que Syaoran hizo lo mismo que Tóyota conmigo todo el tiempo.

No comprendí nada de lo que me dijo, la mire extrañada.

Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras me sacaba la lengua de manera burlona

—¿Qué más? Engañar al rey —Por poco me caigo del sofá. Si eso era cierto, ella aún no había tenido nada con su esposo — pero…tengo la esperanza de que, al igual de que estoy en total armonía con Tóyota después de haber pasado por tantas cosas difíciles antes de vivir con él, la corona de flores te sea tan mágica a ti, como lo fue para mí.

Fruncí el seño

—Fue un detalle muy hermoso de tu parte Tomoyo, pero nada funcionará

Ella me vio un poco triste, tenía que ser directa aunque hubiera sonado cruel.

—¿Lo odias demasiado?

Yo asentí enojada con la cabeza.

Noté que me examinaba con la mirada, como tratando de leer mi mente, luego sonrió.

—Es cuestión de que comiences a ver de otras forma

Estaba por preguntar a qué se refería y ella interrumpió

—Y… ¿qué tal besa?

Me soltó de sopetón y me sonrojé hasta la punta de mi pelo. No me vi en la posibilidad, o capacidad, de articular alguna palabra.

Recordé como nos besamos y me costó no ponerme a gritar en signo de nerviosismo.

—A juzgar por tu expresión, diré que de seguro besa muy bien. ¡Te felicito!

La vi con sus ojos luminosos y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonrojarme.

—Toma esas pastillas que él te dio. Pasaste de pálida enferma a sonrojada como una manzana — dijo de manera dulce, aunque la sentí levemente malvada…de seguro era mi imaginación.

Tomé las dichosas pastillas junto con un sorbo de té que me había traído Tóyota.

Pasamos un buen y agradable rato charlando sobre que hacíamos de pequeñas y los buenos recuerdos de nuestros padres.

Teníamos mucho en común, con respecto al machismo que nos rodeaba. Tomoyo sabía muchas cosas, no sólo de maternidad, tejer, cocinar y cocer, sino también ¡sabía tres conjuros!

—Lamentablemente…no tuve otra oportunidad para averiguar más. Si el consejo se enteraba, de seguro castigarían a mi padre por dejar a la vista sus libros de conjuros —Dijo mientras bajaba el rostro desanimada

—Descuida…mmm….¿te molestaría mo-mostrarme? - Pregunté tímida

—¡Por supuesto!

Sonreí ante su valentía

—¿No temes que Tóyota…?

—Tóyota lo sabe, es el único hombre que lo sabe, y me prometió no decirlo — decía tranquilamente — existe un censor de magia que puede detectar cuando una mujer logra conjurarla. Ese detector sólo puede funcionar por zonas, sólo las sospechosas.

_¿Censor? ¿Zonas sospechosas?_

—La energía de una mujer es muy distinta a la de los hombres — Me aclaró para que entendiera — por suerte la casa de papá no estaba en la lista de sospechosos, pero la de Tóyota sí— algo en su mirada mostraba miedo — podré hacer algo siempre y cuando esta mansión no este entre la sospechosas.

Asentí con la cabeza, el rey adoraba al asesino, era obvio que no lo vigilaría.

Vi como se levantaba, unió las manos y dijo un pequeño conjuro en voz baja.

Milagrosamente vi como una tierna flor crecía sobre la alfombra.

—¡Increíble! — Comencé a aplaudir fascinada. Tomoyo me sonrió tiernamente.

— Haría los otros dos, pero de seguro destrozaría el cuarto y se daría cuanta el joven Eriol…

Yo reí nerviosa mientras algunas gotitas de sudor rodaban por mi cabeza.

Tomoyo tomó asiento orgullosa de si misma.

— Tóyota me dijo que, apenas logre salir de la lista de sospechosos, me enseñara a usar magia…

Casi no me lo pude creer. Pensé que sólo mi papá era capaz de correr tanto peligro por alguien que quería.

—¿Acaso él esta en la lista? — Creo que ella me lo había dicho antes, pero me encontraba tan ansiosa por ver magia que no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

Asintió lentamente mientras volvía a obtener aquella mirada temerosa

—Y… ¿Por qué?

Creo que yo podía ser la reina de "curiosolandia"

—Hizo algo malo en el pasado, desde ese día el consejo lo castigó fuertemente— sus ojos comenzaban a brillar —… ahora lo creen capaz de hacer cosas prohibidas… por más de que lo que hizo no le produjo ningún mal a nadie—Vi como ella temblaba levemente —… por eso no estoy muy segura de aceptar su propuesta de enseñarme magia.

Mi mente trataba de imaginar aquello que el consejo consideraba "malo" y "prohibido". Quizás había estado muy encerrada en mi mundo rosa con papá como para enterarme de todo lo exterior.

—Temo lo que le pueda pasar— Me dijo mirándome a los ojos —… la última vez que lo castigaron fue horrible, apenas pude controlar las ganas de...

Por su tono de voz, adiviné que había sido un momento horrible. Aparte de que logré ver en su rostro cierta angustia.

_No le preguntaría más._

—Él es muy inteligente, se ganará la confianza necesaria como para no volver a despertar sospechas nunca más — dije lo más segura que podía. Quería animarla para que no estuviera tan triste.

Ella me miró fingiendo una sonrisa, de seguro para tranquilizarme.

—Gracias…de todas formas, por poco que te importe Syaoran, te digo que estés atenta, él, Tóyota y Eriol tienden a hacer cosas prohibidas, un día fueron descubiertos y Tóyota prefirió mostrarse culpable para que no sospecharan de Syaoran o Eriol.

No entendía muy bien….pero siempre fui muy curiosa. Sabía que debía hacer: Buscar un libro donde citarían las cosas prohibidas para ver de cuales sería capaz el asesino.

No sé por qué, pero un escalofrió me subió desde la espalda hasta mis hombros. Imaginarme como serian los castigos, y mi esposo sometido a uno de ellos, me causaba simplemente terror.

—No pienses que son cosas malas, ellos son maravillosos y estoy segura que, apenas hagan otra cosa entre los tres, Syaoran o Eriol decidirán tomar las responsabilidades — trató de aclararme con una sonrisa —si los tres pierden confianza ante el consejo, estoy segura que…

Vi como ella se abrazó instintivamente ante el miedo

—Olvídalo, es mejor no pensar en eso…

Estaba por exigir información, qué pasaría. Si ella no quería decirme de seguro sería porque algo malo les pasaría a ellos, y de seguro a nosotras.

Apenas abrí la boca para soltar las palabras sentí un fuerte viento golpeando contra la puerta de terraza, causando que el vidrio de ésta se rompiera y diera paso a una horrible criatura.

¿Esto era un demonio? Si lo era, sería la primera vez que vería uno.

Era alto, más grande que Syaoran. Musculoso, parado en dos patas, color verde, un cuerno gigantesco, ojos rojos y el hocico de una vaca.

Se veía malévolo. Era clara señal de que no me dejaría tomarme foto con él para el "recuerdo".

Temblé con terror y me giré para ver a Tomoyo la cual palideció.

La criatura nos vio y sonrió, luego corrió hasta la puerta y, para desgracia de mi estomago, ésta escupió algo viscoso de su boca en dirección a la puerta.

—Tomoyo…

Dije mientras me acercaba y me posaba frente a ella para evitar que la lastimaran. Tomoyo recuperó la razón y comenzó a hablarme.

—Sakura….quítate de ahí, yo puedo usar magia…

Yo me negué, no me movería, no quería que la lastimaran.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta

—¿¡TOMOYO? ¡Escuché el vidrio romperse ¿QUÉ PASA? — era la voz de Tóyota, y realmente sonaba aterrado.

—¡Tóyota!

Gritó justo cuando la bestia tomó un florero y la lanzó contra la cabeza de Tomoyo, que cayó lastimada e inconciente.

Yo grité espantada y me agaché para ver si ella estaba bien.

La bestia gimió mientras Tóyota trataba de abrir la puerta, pero le era imposible, la baba de esa criatura, al parecer, era como pegamento potente y había hecho que la cerradura no pudiera moverse.

La bestia se nos acercó

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el famoso Syaoran Li terminaría teniendo una mujer?— Su voz era apenas comprensible y tenebrosa, acompañada de tétricas risas— lo mejor es que la esposita de ese otro imbécil también está aquí…

Lo vi sonreír con maldad y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazar el cuerpo desmayado de mi amiga.

_(Tóyota)_

Estaba en la cocina charlando con Eriol sobre lo feliz que era con mi esposa.

_Para que vean lo sencillo y práctico que soy…_

También charlábamos de nuestro próximo experimento.

_Sip, también soy MUY juguetón_

Eriol picaba cebolla y yo tomate para recibir a Syaoran con una cena. Obvio que mentiría…le diría que Sakura y Tomoyo lo hicieron.

Escuché el vidrio de arriba romperse. Eriol y yo nos observamos y, supongo, por nuestra mente paso la misma horrible idea…

Subí corriendo a la habitación junto con Eriol y llamé a mi esposa. La cual gritó mi nombre para guiarme.

Segundos después escuché otro objeto romperse y el grito de Sakura se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Traté de abrir la puerta con Eriol, pero la manija de esta no se movía.

Luego escuché que un demonio hablaba. Aquello había confirmado mi terror.

Una bestia estaba ahí dentro.

Comencé a chocar mi cuerpo contra la puerta, Eriol también lo hacía. Y no era para menos, me encontraba desesperado.

Luego de segundos, que nos confirmaron que nada pasaría con golpear la puerta, comenzamos a lanzar hechizos.

No podía dejar que nada le pasara a Tomoyo…

_Ella era lo único que yo tenía_

_(Sakura)_

La criatura comenzó a reír mientras yo trataba de hacer reaccionar a Tomoyo.

Me levanté decidida. Me paré frente a ella, protegiéndola, y tomé una silla.

Esa bestia tenía una risa espantosa, parecía soltar baba cada vez que abría la boca— oh ¿la muñequita tratara de protegerse?

Ya vería, diez años de defensa personal haría que valieran la pena, como sea.

La criatura acercó su enorme mano para agarrarme. Di un salto evitándola y me protegí con la silla en cuanto la bestia trató de agarrarme con la otra mano.

La criatura tomó su brazo y comenzó a friccionárselo, furiosa por el dolor. Yo permanecí quieta frente a él ante la duda de un posible movimiento.

Lograba sentir, al otro lado de la puerta, a Tóyota y Eriol lanzado miles de conjuros para lograr abrir ésta.

La criatura se acercó más a mí, y yo tomé la silla y se la lancé fuertemente en el pecho, apenas él se movió para agarrar la silla y evitar su choque, yo me boté al suelo y pase por entre sus piernas. Me subí sobre la cama y le lance una fuerte patada que hizo que la criatura cayera al suelo.

Corrí hasta Tomoyo y traté de levantarla, pero ella era pesada y yo no era conocida, precisamente, por mi fuerza.

Sin darme cuenta, la criatura me tomó de la cintura y me botó al suelo. Me escupió esa cosa viscosa al brazo.

_¡Wack!_

Esa cosa se secó y quedé pegada al suelo. Sentí que, si jalaba demasiado, mi brazo terminaría partido.

La criatura dio vuelta miró a Tomoyo con una horrible maldad.

—Creo que empezare con esta belleza… —él se refería a Tomoyo, y me pareció cobarde de su parte el que la atacara estando ella inconciente.

—¡No la toques! — Grité tratando de moverme, pero era imposible.

La criatura se preparo para, al parecer, escupir nuevamente en dirección a Tomoyo.

Alterada comencé a tratar de levantarme.

Y con la poca flexibilidad que tenía, logré patear la silla fuertemente en dirección a la criatura.

La criatura dio vuelta con una sonrisa burlona ante mi vago intento, y escupió fuertemente algo en dirección a la silla. Para mi susto, no era baba, era fuego. Esto causó que la silla se incendiara.

—¿Ves? Ahora le toca a ella. Soy de los que prefiere a su victima muerta antes de absorber su alma…

Comencé a moverme de manera más desesperada gritando, levemente, ante el dolor que mi brazo pegado al suelo me brindaba. Si trataba de quitarme la baba esa me quedaría sin piel…

No me importó, con mi otra mano trataba de quitármela. La criatura me vio y volvió a escupir, esta vez, a mi otra mano, causando que esta se pegara a mi otro brazo.

Él giró para ver nuevamente a Tomoyo dispuesto, esta vez, a quemarla.

Lanzó sus llamas y cerré los ojos ante la debilidad que sentía. No podría ver tal cosa, no quería ver un asesinato ni la muerte de alguien.

Escuché que la criatura gritó con dolor y, creo, furia.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente ante la curiosidad y la esperanza. Y vi como el rostro de la criatura estaba rojo y ésta se lo tapaba con ambas manos.

Mire hacia Tomoyo y vi a Tóyota sobre ella. Con la parte de la camisa quemada y la espalda roja ante el fuego.

—Sakura… ¿estas bien? — Dijo sin mirarme, pero notando mi mirada.

— ¡Sí!

Vi como Eriol entraba desde el vidrio roto del balcón y sacaba, de la nada, un báculo con forma de un reloj color dorado. Él se colocaba frente a la bestia dispuesto a luchar con ella.

—¿Tomoyo…?— Susurraba Tóyota mientras zarandeaba levemente a mi amiga.

—Ella está bien, sólo recibió un golpe en la cabeza—Tóyota pareció suspirar tranquilo y trató de ponerse de pie. Noté que no pudo ya que, automáticamente, volvió a caer con las manos en el suelo para evitar estar sobre Tomoyo y lastimarla.

—Demonios…— Susurró él de rabia. Todo me indicaba que la quemadura en su espalda le causaba un gran dolor.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de él…estas herido— Dijo Eriol.

Me sentí más tranquila…él era muy poderoso, lo sabía, ya que esa criatura no se veía tan confiada como hace unos momentos.

Pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi como Eriol yacía en el suelo con el labio sangrando.

Giré mi vista y, al lado de la bestia verde quien reía victorioso, logré ver a una criatura con forma de cocodrilo, que se hallaba parado en dos patas y que era del mismo tamaño que Eriol.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Dos contra uno! — exclamó Tóyota furioso desde una esquina tratando de ponerse de pie.

—¿A sí? ¿Mi mascota te parece muy temible? — miré con odio a la bestia que sonaba tan burlona — Además, no será dos contra uno, será una lucha pareja… —Después de decir eso el cocodrilo se lanzó sobre Tóyota y le dio un colazo justo en la quemadura de su espalda.

Lo vi mientras daba un quejido de dolor.

El cocodrilo se acercó a Tomoyo tratando de morder su cuello. Pero recibió una patada departe de Tóyota.

Vi, por otro lado, que el demonio se había lanzado sobre Eriol. Éste, con esfuerzo, logró esquivarlo hábilmente. Eriol corrió hasta donde Tóyota para socorrerlo, pero le fue imposible, la criatura lo tomó del pie y lo lanzó en dirección al suelo, de espaldas, causando que Eriol gimiera con dolor.

Yo no me podía mover, y no era tan fuerte de voluntad como para no cerrar los ojos y ver toda aquella violencia.

Apenas se presentó sangre en el brazo de Tóyota y en la pierna de Eriol, no pude contener las lagrimas y comencé a llorar mientras cerrabas mis ojos de manera potente.

Ya no quería ver nada, no quería que les pasara nada. Nunca antes en mi vida estuve más asustada, y lo único que logre pensar fue…en él.

_(Syaoran)_

Estúpido consejo…estúpidas personas…

Dios ¡estoy rodeado de gente incompetente!

¿Qué les costaba mandar una orden para que la mujer fuera asignada temporalmente a otro hombre o encerrarla en el castillo? ¿Enviar al hombre a cargo a la cárcel. Y seguir la pista del demonio para encerrarlo?...gente imbécil…

Ahora salgo del trabajo en dirección a mi dulce hogar…bueno, si a eso se le llama hogar "dulce" hogar. Creo que era más estresante estar ahí que fuera.

Me pregunto si mi "amorcito" obedeció a Eriol, o le estará haciendo la vida imposible.

Lo dudo bastante, a la única persona que odia es a mí, por lo de su padre. El señor Kinomoto…de seguro le hace mucha falta. A mi también me hizo falta cuando me mandaron al exterior a estudiar.

A veces pienso si podría contarle la verdad a Sakura… ¿me creería?

No, por el contrario, me odiaría más…prefiero que me odie por ser asesino a que me odie por lo que en realidad soy.

Y lo que en realidad soy…

_Es algo mucho peor…_

Total, Sakura no me importa…es como una mascota la tengo que cuidar…alimentar…hacer renegar…

Ahora me encuentro a cinco cuadras y, a lo lejos, llego a visualizar a un hombre bastante mayor, seguido de una mujer asustada, igualmente mayor, que se me acercaban.

—Señor Li ¿cierto? —Su voz era bastante madura

— ¿sí?

Pregunté sin paciencia ¿qué rayos querían? Vi que la mujer veía a muchos lados de la calle y tomaba el brazo de su protector fuertemente.

—A pesar de que su mansión esta un poco alejada de la mía, logramos escuchar gritos y vidrios rotos, señor, parece que su mansión está en peligro.

Creo que apenas pude captar las palabras. No debía estar hablando en serio.

Pero, al ver el rostro atormentado y temeroso de la mujer, me di cuenta que nadie mentía…

Salí corriendo gritando un "maldición" seguido de un "gracias".

Llegué a mi mansión y, efectivamente…

_Escuchaba gritos…_

Entré rápidamente a la casa, escuchando la pelea proveniente de mi habitación, la habitación que compartía con mi esposa.

Subí las gradas rápidamente. Apenas llegué a la puerta traté de tumbarla, no abría.

No se me ocurría por dónde demonios entrar. La verdad estaba tan nervioso que no lograba razonar.

Estaba asustado, ¿acaso ya habían absorbido el alma de Sakura?

Mi cuerpo tembló profundamente.

_Esos miserables demonios…_

No la tocarían, no le harían nada mientras YO estuviera con vida. Nunca antes me había sentido más furioso.

Junté mis manos, de las cuales empezaron a desprenderse pequeños rayos eléctricos y, con la furia que me consumía, golpee la puerta. Ésta se electrocutó y estuvo a punto de romperse.

Estaba pegada y, para colmo, yo tuve el afán de hechizar, previamente, todas las puertas de la mansión para que resistan cualquier ataque mágico o físico.

Pero no era momento de arrepentirse.

Escuché un grito departe de Sakura, y ya no pude más. Ella estaba con vida y si no me apuraba no le quedaría mucha.

Volví a juntar mis manos, la cuales ahora parecían cubiertas de dos guantes de electricidad.

Golpee la puerta con toda mi fuerza y potencia, causando con esto que ésta se rompiera en una leve explosión.

Entré rápidamente y observé el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo en el suelo, abrazando a su esposa. Ambos inconcientes. Eriol luchado a duras penas y haciendo un intento vago por proteger a mi esposa, la cual ahora estaba por ser atacada por un cocodrilo.

Todos giraron al verme.

Los demonios con miedo, Eriol aliviado y Sakura…Dios mío, Sakura temblando levemente. Mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Esa imagen me nubló la mente.

_Me desesperó._

La habían hecho sufrir. Dos miserables demonios la habían hecho sufrir. ¡Dos seres que no eran Yo!

No sé qué pasó, pero grité de manera furiosa mientras me acercaba a aquel cocodrilo.

—La tocas…miserable insecto y te matare a ti y al resto de tu familia…—Murmuré de manera peligrosa

_(Sakura)_

Estaba asustada, apenas abrí los ojos para volver a enfrentar la realidad, vi a Tóyota siendo golpeado fuertemente en la espalda. Él desmayó sangrando sobre su esposa, Tomoyo.

Me sentí conmovida. Él, aún en estado de inconciencia, sólo buscaba protegerla sobre todas las cosas, y así fue.

El cocodrilo, viendo que la mujer ahora era cubierta por el cuerpo de su ex contrincante, se acercó, bastante cómodo, a mí dispuesto a quitarme la vida; para que luego su amo se apoderara de mi alma.

Grité sin contenerme, llorando, pensando en _él_ y giré para no ver como esa criatura pensaba atacarme.

Syaoran…tal vez él no era cruel, no era tan malo…si lo fuera, en estos momentos yo no estaría pensando tanto en él.

_Si sólo piensas en alguien en momentos así…es porque te importa_

Abrí los ojos y pensé que era una ilusión. Él estaba ahí, en al puerta, viendo lo que había pasado.

No sé bien qué rostro puse, pero apenas él vio lo que pasaba obtuvo una mirada furiosa.

Caminó en dirección mía, estaba tan asustada que no lograba oír nada.

Su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto, cubierto por una capa, comenzó a estar rodeado de electricidad. Sus ojos empezaron a tornarse negros.

Señaló a la criatura que estaba por atacarme y mucha energía eléctrica chocó contra el cocodrilo lanzándolo fuertemente contra el armario.

El demonio, dueño de aquella criatura, se dio vuelta al sentir a su mascota atacada. Miró a Syaoran con furia pero con miedo. Botó a Eriol a otro lado de la habitación y Syaoran se acercó a él plantándole un buen golpe en la cara.

Luego, a pesar de que él fuera más bajo que la bestia, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó, lanzándolo fuera de la casa gracias a la terraza.

Luego se acercó al cocodrilo alzándolo de la misma forma mientras lo electrocutaba. Así fue como lo lanzó fuera al igual que su dueño.

—Ni se les ocurra volver…

Murmuró, creo, furioso

Se dio la vuelta y pareció no saber por donde empezar, me miró a mí y a sus amigos.

—A la hora que llegas…

Escuché que Eriol le decía, fingiendo que no le dolía nada. No era muy creíble, él apenas estaba de pie y su cuerpo sangraba…

—¿Llamo a los policías? – Eriol sonreía

—No— Dijo Syaoran de forma cruda —… Me harán preguntas del por qué no los maté—Lo escuché gruñir mientras me miraba.

—Entiendo— Vi como Eriol se acercaba a Tóyota y lo quitaba de sobre Tomoyo, la cual lloraba en esos momentos —… no sabía que ya estabas conciente…— Le dijo preocupado a mi más reciente amiga

—Lo estuve minutos antes de que él desmayara…él me pidió hacerme a la inconciente…

Comencé a verla llorar, mientras abrazaba a su esposo desesperadamente.

Yo me sentí mal, realmente mal. No podía creer que la vida fuera tan peligrosa.

Estuve a punto de morir, y conmigo estas tres maravillosas personas.

Lo mire a él, el cual miraba con preocupación a Tomoyo y Tóyota.

Se giró para verme, y yo sin contenerme…comencé a llorar

—Syaoran…

_(Syaoran)_

Debía haberlos matado, lo sabía. Pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Si los hubiera matado, hubiera sido frente a Sakura, y no sé si ella podría sobrevivir tal trauma.

_Si tan sólo con mirarla ya se notaba que pasaba por uno…_

Si llamaba a los médicos, obviamente, informarían a la policía y ellos me cuestionarían del por qué no los maté. Era claro que no podría decirles "miren, es que tenía miedo que la nena se asustara". Babosadas, ellos no entenderían. Lo mejor era mantener esto en secreto.

Miré preocupado a mi amigo, a ambos, estaban muy heridos y, como siempre, Tóyota había protegido demasiado a Tomoyo, esta sólo atinaba a llorar y Eriol tratando de tranquilizarla.

Giré mi vista y vi a mi mujer.

Sentí gran paz interior al verla sana y salva, ignorando que tenía sus brazos pegados al suelo con alguna extraña y verdosa sustancia.

Ella me vio, no pudo contenerse… comenzó a llorar y pronunció mi nombre de una manera increíblemente cautivadora.

Joder….nunca alguien había pronunciado mi nombre de esa manera.

_Sabes que sí…sabes que sólo ella pronuncia tu nombre de esa forma_

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y no pude controlarme. Me lancé al suelo de rodillas y la abracé mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me manchaba con sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila…no tengas miedo

—¡Sy-Syaoran! — Ella sollozaba, mientras apoyaba más su rostro sobre mí.

Ahí me di cuenta…lo noté…

No era una buena explicación que ella me hiciera algo así en un día…ella lo hizo de pequeña…y esos sentimientos florecían en mí…

_Porque los recuerdos importantes son así ¿no?_

_Piensas que ya no los tienes, pero siguen ahí_

_Cambiando tu actitud, cambiando tu forma de pensar_

_De actuar…_

Tal vez…sólo tal vez…

_(Sakura) (Syaoran)_

La(o) necesitaba…

"_Sólo sé que…sentí que sus labios tocar los míos de manera tierna…ya no recuerdo nada más, y no deseo recordar nada más"_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Ya sé que parece que Eriol no es muy importante, pero créanme, será MUY importante a mediados del fic. Ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan de seguro tendrá una explicación _en __mi perfil_. ¿_Las respuestas a sus reviews?_ En mi perfil también.

_Esta historia esta protegida y, sobretodo, se respetan los derechos de autor._


	4. Es algo muy cercano al amor

**Teniendo una mujer**

Por: Silvita

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría a Tóyota en la serie y me secuestraría a Syaoran. Mas la historia SÍ es mía, sacada de mi cabezota

_

* * *

_

(Sakura) (Syaoran)

La(o) necesitaba…

_Sólo sé que…sentí que sus labios tocar los míos de manera tierna…_

_Ya no recuerdo nada más, y no deseo recordar nada más._

**Es algo muy cercano al amor**

_(Sakura)_

Siento voces alrededor mío. Aun así no soy capaz de abrir los ojos…

Por uno momento pensé que mi papá trataba de despertarme como siempre lo hacia y que todo eso de el asesino, Tóyota, Tomoyo, Eriol y…el beso…habían sido nada más que una pesadilla.

Una como predicción que me decía que no abandonara a mi papá, que no lo dejara ir al hospital. Que lo cuidara sobre todas las cosas…

— "Sakura"

Que feo…que no me despierte…quiero seguir durmiendo…

— "Sakura"

Que noooooo, no me quiero despertar aun papá, espera un momento

— "Sakura"

Que miércoles, NO

—gr…—gruñí levemente, que entendiera que no quería levantarme aun…

Estiré mi brazo para agarrar uno de mis peluches y abrasarlo mientras me tapaba con él.

Me dolió el brazo, miércoles que me dolió…lo detuve al sentir un pelaje suave y también al sentir el dolor.

Abrí los ojos ante la curiosidad de lo de mi brazo y para ver que clase de peluche estaba a punto de tomar y abrazar.

Pero lo que vi…me petrificó.

Ante mí un rostro sonriente con una mirada plomiza tan profunda como el agua.

Sobre su cabellera rubia mi mano tomándola con fuerza.

Giré mi vista sin entender y vi a Eriol y Tomoyo viendo el espectáculo y, por ello, sonriendo divertidos

—Sakurita, no es por nada….pero me estas lastimando— dijo Tóyota mientras sonreía calidamente.

Me avergoncé levemente y lo solté. Mi garganta no era capaz de articular palabras de disculpas.

Mi brazo volvió a arderme gravemente y gemí con dolor. Lo miré y estaba vendado, ambos brazos.

—No lo muevas demasiado…tuviste suerte de tener aun piel — dijo preocupado ante mi dolor.

—Que… ¿qué pasó?

Mi cabeza comenzó a pesarme al verme en la cama echada y al lado mío Tóyota.

Nada había sido una pesadilla…todo había sido real

—Desmayaste —me informó Tomoyo—…bueno…mejor dicho, cuando Syaoran te…— Vi como Eriol le cubrió su boca instantáneamente.

— ¿Cuándo él me…?— Traté de sacar más información.

Tomoyo trató de zafarse y Tóyota sonrió divertido mientras Eriol reía nervioso.

Tóyota me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me sonrió con la misma ternura que mi papá.

Ahora entendía…Tóyota se parecía a mi papá, por eso me caía tan bien.

—Cuando Syaoran te besó Sakurita…— dijo de una manera tranquila

Casi me desmayo…

La tranquilidad con la que lo había dicho era sorprendente y Eriol se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano en muestra de metida de pata.

Tomoyo rió y comenzó a aplaudir ante la hazaña de su marido…

—Te dije que se asustaría, no tendrías porque habérselo dicho… — Giré mi vista roja hacia atrás, donde mi "esposo" entraba recién al dormitorio con una bandeja de medicinas y pociones.

—Perdón Syaoran, pero quería ver su reacción.

Temblé levemente, miré como todos sonreían como lo más natural del mundo. No podía dejar que creyeran que el asesino y yo… POR DIOS NO.

— ¿Po-por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste? — Reclamé una respuesta, intente fingir mucho enojo, pero más sonaba confundida.

Él me miró de manera penetrante mientras todos parecían prepararse para presenciar una lucha.

_(Syaoran)_

Tantas cosas habían pasado… ¡¿y la feta me preguntaba el por qué del beso que le di?!

La muy inconciente estaba a punto de morir… ¿y piensa enfadarse por un beso en vez de darme las gracias por salvarla? Cabe decir que NO me pagan para protegerla.

Mantuve quietud, no podía comenzar a discutir con ella de la nada.

Apenas la había curado, a ella y a Tóyota. A Eriol también tuve que atenderlo y a Tomoyo.

Sakura durmió por cuatro horas ¿entienden? ¡cuatro horas!

Pero bueno…tengo que mantener tranquilidad…

E ingeniarme algo de cómo contestarle…

—Hizo que perdieras el conocimiento— Dije despistando— fue como un hechizo de "bella durmiente" sólo que, esta vez, no era bella y no era para que despertases— Dije para que ella comenzara a renegar y olvidara todo, aun así, no resultó. Ella aun mantuvo seriedad mientras mis amigos observaban atentamente lo que sucedía, siempre curiosos.

—Podrías haberme hecho dormir sin necesidad de besarme…

_Oops_

Comencé a sudar frío…la verdad es que ni yo mismo sabía por qué la había besado.

Mis amigos me observaron. Los tres con maquiavélicas sonrisas.

Traté de mantener mi seriedad antes de tragármela de la vergüenza.

—¿Y tú que crees mujer? — Dije de manera firme para que se sintiera humillada — ¿Qué te beso por gusto? Es bueno que el rey de vez en cuando sienta que nos besamos, caso contrario seria sospechoso— un buen mentiroso tiene que ser realista, y eso sería — …Además, sentí su rastreador muy cerca de aquí, tuve que hacerlo mientras tú permanecías consiente. Al final fueron dos pájaros de un tiro.

La verdad es que ella parecía creérselo. Y seguiría con ese pensamiento siempre y cuando no mirara a mis amigos, que apenas controlaban las ganas de matarse a carcajadas ante semejante mentirota.

Los miré fatal antes de que Sakura diera la vuelta y los mirara, ellos, automáticamente, pusieron el rostro más normal que se les dio y comenzaron a soltar silbidos por toda la habitación.

_Tarados…_

_(Sakura)_

No sé por qué me sentí triste, ¡él me había besado sólo por el rey! ¡Y lo más seguro era de que él me había besado con anterioridad por la misma razón!

¡DIOS y yo le dije que el estaba excitado!!

Me coloré a más no poder y oculté mi rostro entre las sabanas.

—¿Estas bien? —Me preguntó Tóyota al notar mi color, no entendiendo el por qué de mi estado.

Syaoran se acercó a mí y, de manera brusca, me tomó del hombro

—Levántate…— Me dijo de manera dura.

—No— Contesté enojada.

—¡Mierda que eres obstinada! — Me dijo mientras me levantaba y me sentaba fuertemente en la cama dejando a la vista mi sonrojo — Lo que te di debió de causarte fiebre… — Dijo mientras cuchicheaba entre sus pociones.

Que alivio, lo que menos deseaba era que sospechara la razón por la cual me sentía mal e incomodo.

—Luego volverás a dormir — Lo miré frunciendo el ceño, un ceño que él SÍ notó — no te ilusiones "amor", no te besaré.

Con eso escuché a Eriol reír, me enfurecí más.

Vi como él tomó uno de mis brazos y comenzó a desenvolverlo de la venda.

Me espanté al ver mi piel completamente roja y con moretes.

—Si los hubieras estirado un poco más hace unas horas, ten por seguro que no tendrías piel de la cual preocuparte — me dijo "mi cielito" conteniendo su maligna risa al ver mi rostro espantado.

Volví a gruñir.

Sentí un gran ardor de repente, y ganas increíbles de que me arrancaran la piel de una vez.

Él asesino lo notó y posó su mano sobre mi brazo mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo de manera tierna.

Mi mundo se nubló…

Mi brazo ya no dolía, sentía la calidez de su suave tacto. No sé por qué…pero deseaba que no terminara.

Me sonrojé y giré mi vista a Tóyota, completamente morada.

Este me hizo señas de mi sonrojo y sonrió con ternura, dando entendido que no me delataría.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS

Sentí que un líquido corría por el brazo acariciado y sospeché que él me estaba poniendo alguna de sus pociones.

Pasaron unos minutos y él me frotó el otro brazo.

Era como el cielo… en el infierno.

Y él comenzó a vendarme, nuevamente, de manera delicada y bastante experta.

—Tomoyo ¿podrías pasarme el frasco que esta sobre la mesa? El dorado — Dijo él viendo a mi mejor amiga.

Vi como Tomoyo obedecía y se lo pasaba justo cuando dio terminada su tarea de vendarme.

—Ahora toma esta medicina— me dijo de modo autoritario y seco.

Apenas él abrió el frasco sentí el olor más espantoso que pude oler en toda mi vida.

¡Esa cosa me mataría!

Si con sólo olerla ya te envenenaba…

—¡Ni loca! — chillé queriendo taparme la nariz.

Él se levantó de manera firme y me miró de un modo duro... Era difícil creer que ese sujeto podría besar, y acariciar, bien.

Me sonrojé nuevamente y traté de olvidar lo último.

— ¿Quieres que te lo dé cómo a pajarito de nuevo? — dijo curvando sus labios mostrándome esa sádica sonrisa que tenía.

Temblé levemente, no podrían humillarme más. Abrí la boca en seña de que aceptaba aquella medicina.

Sentí la cuchara en mi paladar y ese liquido viscoso pasando por mi garganta, adormeciéndola y quemando a mi lengua.

Tuve ganas de vomitar y lo único que pude hacer fue….digamos que _gritarle_.

_(Syaoran)_  
Joder, no me dieron una mujer ¡me dieron una niña!

Yo NO tenía por qué tolerar todo lo que me gritaba en estos momentos. Y Nunca imaginé que alguien tan inocente estuviera al tanto de tantas malas palabras

—¡********miserable hijo de ******púdrete en tu ******de mansión!

Tóyota la veía con ojos sorprendidos…Tomoyo conteniendo las ganas de reír, Eriol temblaba…

Mientras más gritaba más cerraba los ojos y yo miraba aburrido todo lo que decía. Lo mejor era no escucharla y dejarla "desahogarse" antes de que inundara mi casa de bilis.

Al final cayó dormida sobre mi pecho con una expresión realmente adorable.

— ¡wow! ¡Amen! — Tóyota había roto el silencio.

—Yo no supe todas esas malas palabras hasta mis veinte…— había dicho Eriol después de un escalofrío.

—Sakura sabe mucho…— No faltaba Tomoyo con una divertida sonrisa.

Suspiré resignado encogiéndome de hombros mientras la instalaba nuevamente en la cama.

—¡Creo que el rey esta cerca! ¡SANTO CIELO, BÉSALA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE! — exclamó el maldito rubio de modo exagerado.

Todos comenzaron a reír y yo opté por darle un golpe en la cabeza. Su espalda y sus piernas estaban malas, pero su cabeza estaba libre de heridas.

Miré a los otros dos y estos callaron instantáneamente al ver que podría pasarles lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que atendí nuevamente a Tóyota y Eriol.

Tuve que citar al menos unos cinco conjuros y diez pociones para que Eriol tuviera la fuerza suficiente de levantarse y ayudar a Tóyota. A fin de cuentas, él era el más herido y necesitábamos quien lo cargue. Yo lo hubiera hecho, pero mi trabajo era cuidar de alguien más.

Así fue como se fueron en su coche conducido por Eriol, mientras Tomoyo mimaba a Tóyota el: "mal herido"

Exagerado, hace unos minutos estaba mal, pero adormecí su cuerpo con una poción y ahora no sentía nada, sólo quería la atención de su esposa.

Subí a mi habitación intranquilo.

Mi esposa dormía y ya era de noche. No podría ponerme sobre ella en ese estado, y dormida más de paso.

La vi sobre la cama metida en su mundo, con su tierna pijama de buzo blanco y camisa blanca con un osito pintado. Uno que encontré en su habitación y que, supongo por fortuna, Tomoyo se lo puso mientras Eriol y yo preparábamos la medicina.

Hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo, yo poniéndole la pijama con magia, pero temí que esta afectara el hechizo que puse en sus brazos.

Me coloqué mi ropa de dormir y me puse a leer un buen rato.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, hacer algo.

Ella no podría importarme tanto. Estaba seguro de que me atraía… ¡y mierda que me atraía! Por eso quería besarla.

Pero atracción no es lo mismo que gustar. Y es lo que hago ahora, confundo gustar con atracción. Gustar es gustar del físico y de su mente, y yo aborrezco esa mente tan estrecha de poca consideración que tiene.

Mi plan del principio era que ella fuese feliz, queriéndome o amándome. Como sea, con tal de que fuera feliz. Ahora no estaba seguro de que algo así fuera posible. Ella era tan infeliz con migo…

_ACHUUUUUUUU_

Joder….gato del demonio…

Y déjenme ver ¿tengo que alimentarlo yo? Claro, porque si no lo hago no sólo seré visto como el _mata suegros_, también el _mata gatos_.

Cierro el libro y me levanto, abro la puerta y veo al gato sentado tras ella esperando algo digerible.

Al verme, este se pone a la defensiva.

Estúpido animal, estúpida chica que quiere a los animales estúpidos.

Bajo hasta la cocina y le pongo un plato de leche en el suelo de esta.

—Lo siento ¿querías carne? — le dije con voz fingidamente apenada — ¡Ya quisieras! Si yo no puedo comerla ¡mucho menos tú!

No sé que carajo hago peleándome con un gato que no se queja de su alimento.

Subo furioso de no poder enfadar al insecto con pelo. Vuelvo a entrar y, de repente, oigo el sonido de un objeto golpeando un vidrio.

Miré a la terraza, no era nada, además, ya había reparado el vidrio de esta.

_TOC TOC_

Vuelvo a escuchar.

¿De donde proviene?

Examino la habitación y siento que el sonido viene del espejo que tengo sobre el escritorio.

_Joder…el rey…_

Corrí hasta la cama y tapé a Sakura completamente, acto seguido me quité la parte superior de mi ropa de dormir.

Me dirigí al espejo y recité un conjuro. Rápidamente se reflejó la figura del rey en este.

—Buenas noches majestad

—Oh Syaoran, perdón por interrumpirte de seguro estas ocupado…—Noté como el rostro del rey trataba de ver en dirección a la cama.

Me quité de su vista para darle paso a que viera.

—Perdón…pero Sakura…— Trate de fingir incomodidad mientras le decía esto, aunque no fue tan necesario fingir.

—Realmente es adorable…se hace a la dormida para que no sospeche ¿eh? — decía en tono meloso.

_Rey imbécil…_

—Usted lo dijo— Dije mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita, tenía que hacerlo, caso contrario todo lo que hice con mis amigos se iría al tacho.

—Se que estas de luna de miel muchacho — decía en tono reflexivo — Pero quisiera invitarte a mi castillo mañana a almorzar ¿será posible? — Su tono de voz era como el de un niño, sólo faltaba que el muy idiota me hiciera "ojitos" —necesito hablar con tigo…

De que me sorprendí, me sorprendí, pero fingí estar halagado ante su oferta

—Será un placer mi señor

—Perfecto, perfecto, entonces muy buenas noches muchacho

—Igualmente su alteza — Dije eso y rompí el hechizo rápidamente

Estuvo cerca…muy cerca.

Y, al ver la hora, supuse que lo mejor sería dormir bien y mañana hacer lo que sea para curar las marcas de los brazos de mi esposa, caso contrario el rey preguntaría, sospecharía y… a la horca se dijo.

De manera incomoda me hice campo al lado de Sakura y, controlando mi respiración, la levanté en lo aires y la coloqué sobre mí.

Bueno, mucha gente cambia de posición al hacerlo ¿no? Y es más que obvio que no puedo estar YO sobre ella.

Esa era la única manera de no despertar sospechas.

Estúpido rey ¿acaso no respeta la privacidad de las personas?

La respuesta era clara, si existía algo debería respetarse, pero aquí NO existía la privacidad.

Para mi desgracia, en esta posición llegaba a sentir por completo todo su cuerpo:

Su respiración golpeando con mi rostro.

Una vista perfecta de sus labios.

Su esbelta figura sobre mí…

Aquel que se crea el ser supremo, por favor… ¡apiádate de mí! ¿Quieres que diga que soy débil? Lo diré si lo deseas, pero quítame estas miserables hormonas…

Parece que mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas porque, por el contrario, comenzó a llover de manera torrencial.

Causando, con esto, que el pequeño cuerpo de mi esposa se enfriara y diera muestra de piel de gallina mientras comenzaba a temblar.

No te agrado ¿no? Y recién me lo haces notar ¿verdad?

No puedo creerlo estoy hablando con Dios…y es algo tan infantil, sólo mi esposa es capaz de hacer esa bobería.

Abracé su cintura con una mano, y con la otra comencé a friccionarle los brazos para que dejara de sentir frío.

Yo siempre fui de temperatura fuerte, era muy difícil que me enfriara. Por eso mismo no usaba muchas frazadas o edredones muy gruesos.

Mierda, déjenme hacer una lista: vegetales, gato y ahora… ¿más frazadas?

Nunca nadie me había fregado tanto la vida en un día.

Hice un conjuro y así un edredón más cubrió la cama… carajo…me asaría esta noche…

Y, para darle fin al peor día de mi vida, no me contuve y comencé a acariciar los labios de ella con mis dedos. Sin duda, uno de los contactos más agradables y tortuosos que tuve en mi vida. Siempre sospeché que tenía algo de masoquista-

Así estuve hasta que el sueño me ganó.

Estúpida mujer…

_(Sakura)_

Sentía tanto sueño…pero quería despertar.

¡Dios que tenía ganas de despertarme!

En mi "noche de bodas" me había dado mucho frío, y no podía hacer nada puesto que mi cuerpo estaba adormecido.

Para mal de males la cama era muy dura, y yo soy de las que gusta de esas camas que parecen hamacas y se hunden junto con tu cuerpo hasta amenazar con rozar el suelo.

Pero es increíble lo rápido que me acostumbro, o bien, lo mágica que es esta cama que se volvió tan tibia y blandita.

Aun así, quiero despertar, porque mis brazos me queman y quisiera echarles agua helada.

Mis ojos no abren y, por un breve momento, recuerdo a esos demonios que me atacaron.

El miedo me dominó nuevamente, comencé a sentirme muy asustada.

Con un poco de fuerza, y dolor, estiré uno de mis brazos para tratar de sentir al asesino y asegurarme, a mí misma, que estaba protegida. Vaya mi sorpresa al no sentirlo a mi lado.

Ahora sentí un escalofrió lleno de pánico pasar por mi cuerpo. Estuve a punto de morir ayer y sólo logré pensar en él.

Eso era malo, muy, muy malo.

Tenía que aceptar de una buena vez que mi padre ya no estaba con migo y, al no estarlo, mi vida no sería la misma.

_Sería peligrosa…_

Y me negaba rotundamente a morir sin cobrar venganza, pero…¿Cómo pelear contra alguien cómo él?

_Porque los recuerdos son muy fuertes_

Antes de casarme ya me imaginaba planeando malévolos planes para matarlo y, ahora, nada de eso he hecho.

Prefiero pensar que es por falta de tiempo a que pensar que es porque no puedo hacerlo.

_No puedes hacerlo, hay que cumplir una promesa_

Antes de perder el conocimiento ayer, pensé que lo necesitaba. ESO ES UN GRAN ERROR.

Hay que darle una explicación simple a eso….

¡De seguro es que me siento desprotegida cuando no estoy con un hombre!

SÍ; ¡ESO ES! Lo necesito, pero no la manera en la que Tomoyo necesita a Tóyota, yo sólo necesito al asesino por conveniencia y por salvar mi pellejo ¿verdad? Sí eso era.

Pero no soporto el pensar que soy débil… no quiero ser débil y de ninguna manera pienso volver a llorar frente al asesino, no, no y no.

No soy débil, no lo voy a necesitar porque él es un asesino mal nacido. Eso es él, y si el rey no hizo nada por hacer justicia, yo sin duda lo haré.

Siempre he tenido una imaginación descomunal, así que seré sincera… Tenía miedo. Porque incluso psíquicamente sentía la brisa que entraba por la ventana ayer mientras ese cocodrilo y esa bestia lastimaban a mis amigos.

Ya me los imaginaba entrando, nuevamente, a mi cuarto dispuestos a matarme al ver que el asesino no estaba cerca.

Dios mío, de seguro estaban acompañados de cinco demonios más y ahora se encontraban atrás mío planeando cómo matarme o devorarme, por Dios, hasta de secuestrarme para llevarme al apestoso pantano donde de seguro viven para convertirme en su esclava por una semana… ¡y luego liquidarme!

Me tengo que levantar pero ya, gritar como desquiciada para que alguien venga a ayudarme.

Bien Sakura, por tu vida, y si quieres mantenerla, ¡abre los ojos de una vez!

_(Syaoran)_

NO, NO y NO, no la necesito para pasar una noche llena de paz.

NOOOO, simplemente estaba agotado, por eso es que dormí tan, pero tan, bien.

Simplemente eso.

Ayer quise protegerla con mi vida, porque simple, su expresión me recordó a mi madre.

Eran bastante parecidas. Mi madre era de pelo castaño lacio hasta la espalda, y siempre tuvo una mirada llena de inocencia que daban ganas de proteger. La razón por la cual yo me puse así ayer fue por eso. La imagen de Sakura me recordó a mi mamá y me puso sensible. ¿Verdad? Sí, eso es…bueno…eso creo que es…¡Por favor déjenme creer que es eso!

¿Ve? Me estoy volviendo loco, sencillamente eso ¿y saben? No es justo que alguien como yo sufra por algo así.

Pero…es tan agradable tenerla sobre mí…

A pesar de haber muerto de calor por lo que me sobraba el edredón, no me sobraba la esencia de ella.

_La cercanía de ella nunca te sobró_

Ahora me encuentro despierto, el reloj marca las nueve treinta. Mi esposa sobre mí respirando tranquilamente.

De la nada veo que frunce el seño y, momentos después, estira uno de sus brazos a un costado buscando algo

Genial, la _boba_ busca su peluche…

Mejor no le tomo el brazo, no vaya a ser que me lo abrace de manera melosa.

Pasan unos momentos y su ceño sigue fruncido, hasta que ciento que ella comienza a temblar.

¿Puede ser posible que le siga haciendo frío?

Por favor, una de mis manos sigue tomando su cintura y no esta para nada fría.

Que chica más extraña…

Miro sus labios, tan hermosos y carnosos. Nunca antes en mi vida había visto unos labios tan suaves y hermosos. Simplemente perfectos.

Sin duda los besaré, esta dormida ¿no? Y mi dignidad esta a salvo siempre y cuando ella no se entere que la deseo físicamente.

OJO ¡físicamente dije!

Me acerco lentamente a ellos y, segundos antes de rozarlos, ciento que los ojos de mi mujer se abren de repente y se me quedan mirando.

OOPS

Pensé que gritaría escandalizada y me golpearía. Pero no, se mantuvo así. Observándome de manera penetrante.

Luego de unos segundos sus labios formaron una pequeñita sonrisa difícil de notar, pero sin duda hermosa

—Estas aquí… no te fuiste…

¿Qué?

Tal vez ella no era una niña gritona he histérica, tal vez no era una controladora amenazadora, tal vez era normal como las demás mujeres o majes, tal vez…

—¡Aléjate de mí antes de que te de una patada en donde ya sabes! — su ceño se frunció de nuevo mientras yo ya me encontraba esperando mis tiernos "apodos" — ¡asesino, violador, degenerado, cínico, enfermo, aprovechado!

Terminó ya cambiando su expresión al darse cuenta que había sonado "tierna" con su señor esposo.

NO, esa loca no era normal, ¡era _todo_ menos normal!

Y lo que faltaba, dos palabras más a mi gran "nombre" que, sobre todas las cosas, suena como algo "digno de respeto".

_(Sakura)_

Dios, que vergüenza. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré tan cerca de mí…

Lo único que pude decir es: "estas aquí…no te fuiste…" como victima melodramática de novela romántica.

Pero, en realidad, lo dije con un alivio, con una felicidad de no estar sola. De estar acompañada y no estar en peligro.

Apenas noté como soné, como lo miré, no hice otra cosa que no fuera espantarme.

Le grité rápidamente y él sólo suspiró fastidiado, me tomó de los hombros y me botó a un lado de la dura cama.

— ¿Satisfecha? —Me contestó de manera brusca mientras yo me sobaba el brazo en el que me apoyé cuando él, prácticamente, me hizo a un lado como a una sabana.

Yo fruncí el seño de manera furiosa y estuve a punto de protestar como siempre lo hago, pero algo me calló.

Él giró y se acomodó, prácticamente, sobre mí mirandome fijamente.

Le temo…le temo a esa mirada y le temo a lo que causa dentro de mí…

Me besó de la manera más torpe pero hermosa que pudiera existir…

_(Syaoran)_

Me puse furioso. Me frustraron el beso y, de paso, ¡me grita! ¡Me _mira_ _mal_!

La hago un lado y… me _mira_, de nuevo, _mal_. ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué cómo me trata yo la trate cómo a flor?

En primer lugar NADIE ME GRITA, segundo lugar NADIE ME _MIRA MAL_ y por ultimo… ¡NADIE ME FRUSTRA UN BESO!

Y si cree que no lo haré se equivoca, tenía ganas de besarla, se despertó y lo evitó y ahora no lo hará.

Y si cree que la besaré con cariño… que se quede con las ganas, la besaré como lo que ella es… ¡una loca manipuladora!!

_Y…la besé repentinamente._

Y me gusta…Cielos como me gusta. Y a pesar de que soy un insensible y lo hago de manera brusca siento que aun así la trato con cariño ¿o eso es lo que quiero?

¡Syaoran NO pienses eso!

Que delicioso es chocar mis labios contra los suyos y jugar con su pequeña lengua. Sentir que nuestro respirar se mezcla y el calor de nuestros cuerpos se contagia.

¡Que rápido aprende la muchacha! Y pensar que puedo enseñarle más cosas…

_Mierda, estúpidas hormonas _

Estúpido yo que hago que se despierten frente a ella.

Tengo que detenerme, porque: UNO: mis hormonas andan subiendo y DOS: comienzo a besarla de manera tierna -algo que no debo hacer-

_(Sakura)_

No es justo, que débil soy…

Soy tan débil que incluso me dan ganas de echarme a un rincón y llorar como desquiciada.

NO, tengo que ser fuerte…ahora, déjenme recordar del por qué odio a este buen sujeto…

Haber…

Haber…

¡DIOS! ¡Mató a mi padre!

De la nada, y con dolor, mis brazos lo empujan y lo alejan de mí, él sólo me mira sorprendido.

JA, de seguro él tenía planeado terminar el beso, pero… ¡ya cree!

Lista para lo que él me grite…

_(Syaoran)_

—¿¡Qué carajo te pasa!? — Grité furioso.

Se supone que segundo antes YO terminaría el beso, ¡NO ella!

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces besándome!? — me contestó con la misma ferocidad.

—El…¡el rey estaba inspeccionando la zona! — Le grité lo más real posible, conteniendo las ganas de reírme de mi propia mentira.

Mentira que, por cierto, la muy tonta me cree.

—Déjame decirte que odio cuando me tocas, ¡odio cuando me besas!

¡Me dio tanta rabia que mintiera!

Porque aquello era mentira…Lo era…¿verdad que lo era?

Que alguien me conteste que sí…

Al final me apoyé nuevamente contra ella y hablé en su oído tratando de que ella respondiera a mi pregunta

—¿Segura? — Lo dije de la manera más suave posible y, obviamente, de forma sensual.

Verla temblar era un gusto aparte.

El escalofrío que la rodeó y su sonrojo me respondieron todo. Excepto sus labios, los cuales tartamudearon un: "sí, segura".

Ilusa… pero estando con el rey me divertiría…como nunca antes…ya veremos si ella podrá siquiera tratar de sonar segura…

—Como digas…_te creo…_— Dije quitándome de su encima como si no me importara —. Tengo muchas testigos que aseguran que beso de manera excelente, no necesito que una inexperta virgen, como tú, lo afirme.

Me reí mentalmente y esperé ver su reacción. Fue maravillosa cabe decir. Se sonrojó mucho mientras fruncía el ceño he inflaba levemente las mejillas.

Sí, me vieron con cara de niñero.

Me levanté de la cama y saqué ropa del armario.

—Si no quieres ver al "monstruo" desnudo, más vale que te des vuelta — Dije como si no me importara mientras me quitaba la camisa. Ella se sonrojó y se quedo mirando como hipnotizada.

La pobre estaba pasando por un estado de impresión… ¿Qué? Yo era hermoso, no podía culparla…

Aun así, no podía negarme el gusto de divertirme a costa suya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que haga un _strep tease_?

Ella reaccionó, sonrojándose cual manzanita mientras giraba la vista.

Si la pobre supiera que encantado yo le haría _strep tease_…

¡Ya Syaoran, para!

Me terminé de cambiar rezando por que ella diera la vuelta y me viera, lastimosamente mis deseos no se cumplieron hasta que ella notó que me había terminado de vestir.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno _vidita_.

Ella nuevamente se sonrojó furiosa.

Apenas abrí la puerta para salir, el gato endemoniado me saltó encima y, luego de darme un buen susto y causarme un estornudo, se lanzo sobre MI cama y MI esposa.

Gato piojoso…

—cinco minutos y lo botas — dije de forma determinante y furiosa — cuidado que la cosa esa deje pelos en MI cama.

Ella me sacó la lengua de manera burlona y enojada.

_Niña loca…_

Bajé hasta la cocina y babee por mi tocino…como lo extrañaba.

¡Cielos quería carne!

Si ella no se alimentaba de esta, que bueno, pero no tendría porque perjudicarme…

Menudo desayuno que me preparé: Filete con chorizo y tocino frito.

Mi esposa, un cereal con esas figuritas de "cochecitos" y "frutitas" los cuales bastaron para convencerme de que sería de su agrado.

Un poco de leche y plátano con miel.

Subí y, efectivamente, las figuritas del cereal la animaron bastante.

¿Cómo era posible de que con cosas tan insignificantes podría mostrarse feliz o entretenida?

El desagrado que yo sentía al estornudar cada dos minutos, ella lo sentía al percibir el olor a carne de mi desayuno.

Ni siquiera me invitó a desayunar con ella. Simplemente me puse sobre la cama y desayuné ahí mismo mientras veía TV.

Analicé todo lo sucedido ayer y recordé que me había burlado de ella al corresponderme…

Sí, no sólo la había lastimado sino también me estaba arriesgado, con aquél insulto, a que no me volviera a corresponder.

La sola idea de que no vuelva a suceder me causo un amargo sabor de boca.

— Perdónporlodeayer— Dije tan rápido que ella apenas entendió lo que dije.

—¿Ah? — su tono de voz, su mirada confundida y sus cejas chuecas me indicaron que ella no había entendido.

Suspiré enfadado, no tenía por qué explicarle…

_(Sakura)_

Asqueroso olor a carne, aunque debo aceptar que el escucharlo estornudar a cada rato me hace sentir _mucho_ mejor…

Claro, no en vano estuve refregando a Kero en la cama como si fuera una maniaca.

— perdónporlodeayer…— esa frase, o palabra MUY larga, se escuchó de golpe y me vino de sorpresa.

No entendí muy bien y, una vez habiendo separado las palabras mentalmente, entendí mucho menos.

—¿Ah?

Lo vi suspirar con pesadez mientras escondía su rostro con sus mechones de pelo.

—Que lamento haberte molestado ayer— Dijo como un susurro, algo muy difícil analizando que su voz era gruesa y potente — …por lo del beso — Lo vi suspirar nuevamente — …no quise sonar así…

Bajé el rostro entendiendo todo. O, al menos, creí que entendía.

Quería perdonarlo, pero no debía, NO era correcto.

Todo lo que él decía sólo me ablandaba y hacía que mi venganza no se llevara a cabo

—Me duelen los brazos…mucho— Le susurré como respuesta.

_(Syaoran)_

Sí, ella cambio de tema…

Mierda ¿por qué carajo no me dice de una vez que no le da la gana perdonarme?

Solté un bufido furioso y quité mi desayuno, ya terminado, de mí encima.

Alejé también el desayuno de ella y comencé a acariciarle el brazo mientras un frasco de medicina se acercaba hasta nosotros flotando en el aire gracias a mi magia.

Tenía que hacer que sus brazos sanaran de alguna forma para la tarde.

Me la pasé friccionando la zona ahora con un aceite mágico mientras que, con magia, preparaba una poción atrás mío.

Seguíamos en silencio.

Ella, algunos momentos, ponía un rostro de dolor, y no era para menos, el estado de sus brazos era realmente alarmante.

Más bien no se había lastimado los huesos.

Terminé de friccionarle el segundo brazo después de darle la medicina que hacia mientras atendía el otro.

— ¿El agua te gusta……?— pregunté con fines informativos.

Ella pareció no entender

Suspiré intentando retener la paciencia

—Me entraré a bañar, luego lo harás tú, ¿cómo te gusta el agua? — me molestaba tener que explicar con detalle ¿o hablar así era lo normal?

Normalmente sólo hablaba con mis amigos, y estos entendían todo sin necesidad de escucharme de principio a fin. Tener que cambiar mi forma de ser para poder interactuar con ella era complicado y molesto.

_Quizás así son todas las mujeres_

_O quizás sólo ella es así_

—Tibia….casi fría— Dijo con deje desganado habiendo notado como controlaba mis ganas de ahorcarla ante su falta de comprensión hacia mi persona.

Me sorprendí levemente

—Siendo tan friolenta es difícil creer eso— Le dije desconfiado.

Ella se sonrojó levemente ante lo atento que era…rayos ¿lo había pensado como una muestra de interés?

—Mi piel se lastima con facilidad, el agua muy caliente me quema…

Lo que me faltaba, otra cosa que NO teníamos en común, a pesar de no tolerar el calor de la cama, disfrutaba bastante del agua caliente.

— De acuerdo— Dije sencillamente, en tono desinteresado aunque, internamente, tomaba notas de todo —…Piensa en algo lindo que ponerte…estamos invitados a comer en el castillo — Dicho esto entré al baño y cerré la puerta dejándola sorprendida y, causándome un gran agrado, con la palabra en la boca.

Con un chasquido de mis dedos hice aparecer agua caliente en mi tina, mientras que me desvestía y me entraba en ella.

Adoraba el agua, adoraba las tinas…

Perdí grandes minutos recordando lo bien que me la pasaba en las tinas…

Oh sí, que viejos tiempos de soltería despreocupada…

Majes dándote de comer y acariciándote en el……..

YA, Para de una vez que necesitaras agua fría luego. Estoy conciente de mis limitaciones y me advierto siempre de ello.

¿Algún día volveré a…ejem….hacerlo?

Tal parece que no. Mi esposa me odia, me odia bastante.

Además, no era mucho tiempo el que permanecería con vida.

Existían tres causas por las cuales podría morir y, sin lugar a dudas, alguna se daría:

1.- Moriría desquiciado y loco por culpa de las hormonas

2.- Por el rey al pescarme junto con mis amigos en alguna reunión prohibida

3.- O mi esposa echándole lavandina, o veneno, a mi comida.

La tres es la más probable, bastaba un día para saber que me haría. Es que es tan transparente que prácticamente ya sé lo que pasa por su cabeza…

_Porque la conoces muy bien, por eso sabes como piensa_

Aunque, pensándolo bien, a juzgar por su carácter y el nivel de su odio esta loca sería capaz de cortármela y, con ello, quejarse al consejo de que ya no _sirvo_…

En caso de ya no "servirle" ella tendría derecho a elegir a otro hombre con el que pudiera hacer una familia… o sea…otro marido.

¡Miren las cosas que pienso! Ella apenas puede verme sin camisa…

Sería imposible que de la nada agarre un cuchillo, me baje los pantalones y…

¿Por qué presiento que eso ya se le ocurrió hacer a otra mujer?

Aun así…no debo confiarme…nadie esta conciente de lo que es capaz de hacer una loca…

Meto mi cabeza dentro del agua un rato para gritar de indignación. Eso siempre hago para los nervios. Salgo respirando de manera agitada.

¡La miserable nunca me dejara tocarla! Joder, viviré sin hacerlo nunca más!! No sé de donde Tóyota saca fuerzas para controlarse…

Según él… los primeros días es difícil, porque te acostumbraste a hacerlo siempre, luego te acostumbras a no hacerlo y listo.

Pero yo nunca pasé por tal desesperación. Llevo nueve días, nueve largos días, apenas obtuve los papeles de matrimonio me vi obligado a no tocar a ninguna maje más.

Ya, me tengo que controlar. La feta esa no me va a arruinar la vida... no todo es sexo ¿verdad? También existe el trabajo y la amistad…

Bueno, al parecer estar en la tina ya no me "relaja bastante"…

Me levanto, hago desaparecer el agua, me envuelvo en una toalla, lleno de agua la tina a la temperatura que ella me pide y salgo.

—Ya esta el agua lista— Le dije de manera natural

— ¿Cómo es eso de que saldremos? — Dijo de manera enojada ignorando, por completo, lo que yo había dicho con anterioridad. Al parecer se había quedado quieta en la cama esperando a que yo saliera del baño y comenzar, así, otra pelea verbal.

—Así de simple, el rey nos invitó — no tenía tiempo para andar peleando — Tengo que curarte esos brazos lo más pronto posible…— con esto ella frunció el ceño de manera dudosa, lo que me indicaba, claramente, que había sido un "error" informarle esto ultimo.

Ella haría lo que sea para perjudicarme…no era tan estúpida…

O a lo mejor sí…

_(Sakura)_

¿Curarme? No entendía muy bien aquello último ¿Qué tenía de malo que el rey me viera lastimada?

Uy me arrepiento no haber leído aquellos libros que mi papá me daba con respecto a "los derechos de la mujer".

Analicé algunos segundos y, por fin, llegué a una conclusión.

El asesino debería de haberme cuidado, el no haberlo hecho ameritaba un castigo muy grande departe del rey…

Esto me beneficiaria con respecto a mi venganza…podría hacerlo…

Pero ¿Cómo eran los castigos?

Un escalofrío me rodeó. No quería que lo lastimaran…pero sí quería…no quería…pero sí…

¿Qué hago?

—Si se te ocurre hablar— lo escuché decirme como advertencia —… te diré que también perjudicaras a Eriol y a Tóyota — su mirada se posaba seriamente sobre mí, como si supiera las dudas que tenia —a Tóyota porque Tomoyo también resultó herida…a Eriol porque estuviste bajo su cargo — una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios, como si ya leyera que en mi cabeza desaparecía el intento de venganza — Por ultimo a los tres por no matar a aquellos demonios.

Sí, él parecía leer mi mente, aunque no toda, al parecer no se percató de que dudaba sobre que decisión tomar. Pero ahora no cabe duda, no hablaré. No diré nada, mi problema no es con Tóyota o Eriol…

Maldito asesino…lo odio por ser así. Así…tan malignamente listo

_Pero si eso es algo que te agradó siempre_

— ¿Se te frustró el plan? — Me dijo de manera burlona mientras volvía a vestirse y yo miraba enojada hacia otro lado de la habitación. Que sin vergüenza es, se desviste frente a una… ¡mujer _decente_ como yo!

Me sacó de mi trance cuando él se me acercó, apenas termino de vestirse, y me cargó en dirección al baño como si fuera un costal de papas, o sea, sin delicadeza.

— ¿¡Qué haces?! — Grité escandalizadamente furiosa. Lo miraba con advertencia pero él me ignoraba como si fuera una niña en pleno berrinche.

— ¿Bañarte? — me contestó después de entrar al baño.

Yo no entendí nada hasta que me sentí caer en la tina llena de agua…

Supongo que el rostro que tenía era de la más pura indignación existente en este planeta. Tomaba bocazas del aire ante el susto y mis cabellos chorreaban frente a mi rostro.

Levanté la mirada encolerizada para verlo aguantarse la risa.

— ¡Animal! — Lo sentencié tolerando las ganas de hacerle tragar shampoo — ¡estas loco, estoy con ropa!

Ahora mi patético mirar se dirigía hacia mi vestido completamente mojado y algo traslúcido.

—Ah — contestó sencillamente a mi queja — entonces quítatela — Indicó de manera cínica mientras se apoyaba sobre el muro esperando a que yo diera el "espectáculo".

_UYYY_

— ¿Qué esperas? — Mi mandíbula temblaba de rabia con cada palabra que salía de mis labios — ¡Sal ahora mismo!

—Esta bien— contestó con simpleza, como si el hecho de verme desnuda fuera algo de poca importancia —… Pero volveré a entrar — Concluyó con una sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora cree que me asustará con eso de que _entrará luego_?

Me levanté de la bañera como perro mojado y pasé la desagradable experiencia de quitarme una vestimenta mojada.

Después de esto le puse seguro a la puerta y entré a la tina para, por fin, disfrutarla.

El agua se sentía deliciosa, aunque mis brazos se sentían calientes y me dolía cualquier tacto…

Bueno…cualquier tacto que no fuera el de él…se sentían maravillosas las caricias que me brindaban esas fuertes manos.

Ay no, Sakura deja de pensar en eso…

Es que es tan difícil…

¿Cómo se sentirá…No sé… ser acariciada en todo el cuerpo por aquellas manos?

Un escalofrío me rodeó. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

_Deben ser las hormonas, deben ser las hormonas…_

De repente sentí que la puerta se abrió y, con miedo, me oculté entre la espuma.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!? — supongo que mi grito sonó bastante tembloroso gracias a los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente con respecto a sus manos — puse seguro— mi mente dudó bastante ante semejante violación a la intimidad — …¿cómo pudiste ent…?

— ¿Olvidaste que uso magia? — él me contestó, sencillamente, con otra pregunta dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

"_Uso magia"_ la explicación perfecta para cualquier hecho "paranormal" desde mi punto de vista.

—Eres un…

— Te dije que volvería a entrar – me interrumpió con total naturalidad

—… ¡Un degenerado! — Nadie me interrumpía dos veces consecutivas, fingí que no había oído su interrupción — ¡sal de aquí inmediatamente!

De igual manera, él parecía hacer oídos sordos con migo, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la profundidad de la espuma que me cubría en la tina.

— ¡préstame atención! — Mi voz flaqueaba por la incomodidad y el nerviosismo ante la idea de que la espuma no me cubriera lo suficiente.

—Eso mismo hago... — volvió a interrumpirme con la mirada perdida.

— ¡NO de esa FORMA! — sentencié indignada —¡eso no tiene nada que ver, tengo derecho a la privacidad!

— Ya no, porque estoy aquí —contestó volviendo a la realidad mientras se acercaba hasta la tina.

— A-LÉ-JA-TE — Dije cortante y peligrosa.

Levanté el brazo en signo de que le salpicaría agua si volvía a dar un paso.

Y él me subestimó, ya que siguió acercándoseme.

¿Y yo? Yo cumplí mi amenaza.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó furioso mientras se sacudía un poco la blusa recientemente salpicada de agua con jabón — ¡¿por primera vez podrías colaborar!? — Me observó con ojos casi mortales — tengo que curarte los brazos y la única manera de hacerlo es echándote esto. Tu cuerpo necesita estar sumergido en agua porque esta poción hará que peses demasiado y fuera del agua no podrías aguantarte ni a ti misma….aparte de que posee otros efectos secundarios por los cuales es necesaria el agua… — Toda aquella explicación la dio conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarme.

Luego me mostraba la poción como punto final a todo el sermón.

— ¿¡Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! — si creía que con su explicación estaría toda apenada y cabizbaja estaba muy equivocado — ¡Podría haberme quedado con ropa!

Pensé que mi defensa lo dejaría sin nada que contestar más que la verdad. Una verdad parecida a:

— "cierto, soy un perro libidinoso que babea por todo tu cuerpo" —

Algo así, algo que pudiese inflarme el ego.

—Es que me gritaste de una manera tan convincente…— Contestó de manera burlona. Como si se hubiese tratado de un verdadero dilema dicha acción.

—¡Entonces sal! — Yo no iba a dar brazo a torcer tan fácil — déjame vestirme y entrar al agua con ropa…— Sonreí en muestra de victoria.

—Lo siento— me contestó con la misma sonrisa burlona y victoriosa que yo le había dedicado segundos antes —… no hay tiempo.

_(Syaoran)_

Era tan gracioso engañarla…

Bueno, si necesitaba de agua, pero había tiempo de sobra y eso de que pesaría más fue para meterle más profesionalismo a la mentira.

Ahora me encontraba jugando con mi imaginación observando la espuma que la rodeaba.

Sí, en ese lugar de seguro estaban sus piernas…

Ahí de seguro su cintura…

Sí, me agrada… y mucho.

Tomé su brazo y comencé a friccionarlo con aquella poción, gracias a Dios sabía bastante de medicina.

—Si crees que te dejaré tocar más que mi brazo, estas completamente equivoc…

—No me interesa tocar el cuerpo de una feta— la callé—…cambiar el pañal de mi sobrino sería más agradable…

Si mi objetivo era enfurecerla, obviamente lo había conseguido.

— ¿Seguro que esto me curará? — preguntó en tono enojado pero confuso. Evitando una nueva discusión verbal en la que yo, obviamente, podría ganarle.

—Esto curaría hasta la cabeza de un caballo, obviamente podrá con unos brazos flacuchentos…— estaba claro que empezaba a agradarme eso de hacerla enfurecer.

El verla colorada de furia era como saborear un dulce de manzana.

Terminé de friccionarle mientras observaba que ella me miraba algo confundida

—No siento mi cuerpo pesado…— había dicho levantando un ceja con un poco de desconfianza. Aun así su aura de ingenuidad seguía en flote.

— ¿En serio? — evité que mi voz sonara en burla — ¡que raro!

El quitarme el gusto de burlarme a costa de ella, y que ella se enterara de esto, era un lujo que no me permitiría perder.

Tomé el frasco, aun con mi actuación de "incomprensión", y fingí leer la etiqueta en el.

— ¡oh! Que gracioso— mi clásica sonrisa apareció —confundí sus efectos con los de otra poción…

Decir que ella planeaba asesinarme era poco y lo hubiera hecho sí no fuera porque no podía moverse de donde estaba gracias a su estado.

— ¡Cómo te odio! — gritó furiosa mientras inflaba las mejillas y golpeaba el agua con sus piernas esperando que algo me salpicara.

—Yo también de amo _vidita_ — le dije alejándome mientras le mandaba un beso al aire — ah, y ni se te ocurra mojarte los brazos— le indiqué para disfrutar más de su tortura —… se supone que la medicina tiene que hacer efecto en ellos, con el agua toda esta saldría…

— ¡pero tengo que enjuagarme el cabello por lo menos! — ahora ella se veía más desesperada que enojada.

—Tendrás que pedírselo a alguien con manos—Dije con una sonrisa cínica…Dios que brillante soy!! —... haber… ¿tu gato? — comencé a darle opciones ridículas, pero verdaderas — oops…perdón, es un gato, sólo tiene patas.

Ella me miró con ojos furiosos.

—Y ¡mira que casualidad! Yo soy el único con manos— dicho esto comencé a moverlas frente a ella.

—Pásame el teléfono…llamaré a Tomoyo…— Dijo roja de la furia

— Lo lamento — dije cortante y serio — pero Tomoyo tiene un hombre al cual cuidar…

—¡Entonces a Eriol!

— Eriol apenas se mueve, lo llamé hace unos minutos — internamente yo sonreía ante la victoria — pero si quieres que se vuelva a fracturar la espalda por falta de reposo…lo llamaré

Dije dándome la vuelta con intenciones de "llamarlo" cosa que, obviamente, ella no me dejaría. Sólo era cruel y egoísta con migo.

— ¡BIEN! — chilló para detener mi marcha — ¡No me enjuagaré! ¡No lo llames, saldré así!

Joder… ¿Qué mujer o maje no se preocupa por su cabello?

—Estoy seguro que a la reina le fascinará ver la gran personalidad que obtienes ante la caspa…

—¡Te odio! — Gritó nuevamente encolerizada.

—Es una suerte que sea trilingüe— le expliqué tranquilamente — …¿"te odio" significa "te necesito" en _locariano_?

Ella bufó molesta, luego estiró su brazo y tomó una toalla.

Una toalla que, instantáneamente, la puso sobre el agua, cubriendo así la espuma que cubría su cuerpo.

— Tienes razón — indicó de forma autosuficiente — necesito que con un hechizo quites la espuma…— la miré con una ceja alzada, sin comprender muy bien sus intenciones — ¿o eres tan inútil que no puedes?

La observé enojado y con un hechizo quité toda la espuma.

¿Los resultados perjudiciales? Ya no había espuma cubriéndola, sólo cristalina agua. Agua tan cristalina que vería su cuerpo desnudo a la perfección si no fuera por la toalla que flotaba y la cubría.

Perra…es una inteligente de mierda…

Luego, hundió su cabeza en el agua manteniendo los brazos fuera de la tina. Pasados unos segundos salió con el shampoo de su cabellera flotando en la bañera.

—Listo, enjuagada — Dijo mientras se cubría con la toalla mojada y salía de la bañera — Quisiera, por favor, que salieras —era imposible evadir esa sonrisa de victoria —ya no necesito tu ayuda, gracias.

¿Qué hubiese querido? ¡Que le cayera un yunque en la cabeza, eso hubiera querido!

Suspiré resignado, no todo en la vida es fácil.

Le alcancé otra toalla seca y la dejé sola en el baño, minutos después esta salio vestida aun con su pijama.

Yo me encontraba sobre el escritorio preparando algunas pociones más para su brazo, y me costó volver a la realidad apenas la vi sobre la cama, con su suelto camisón y su pelo húmedo sobre los hombros cayendo con libertad por su espalda mientras que el cepillo pasaba entre estos de manera sencilla.

_Era hermoso, lo más hermoso que podía haber visto en toda la vida_

—Saldré…

Dije mientras me levantaba y evitaba mirarla

—Ah…— dijo sin interés.

Todo me indicaba que ella no comprendía que en verdad iba a salir

—Saldré…tardaré treinta minutos, espero regresar y encontrarte lista

Ella levantó el rostro sorprendida. Sí, ahora sí había entendido.

_(Sakura)_

Estaba furiosa ante todo lo ocurrido…

Por suerte había logrado salir del ataque de seducción del asesino.

¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Qué se creía? Demonios…quería recuperarme de una buena vez para que él dejara de friccionarme el brazo. Es que era tan agradable….y era casi imposible evitar poner la cara de babosa por las caricias que obtenía cada vez que lo hacia.

—Saldré…

Lo oí decir.

¿y a mi eso qué? Sí, que se salga de la habitación de una buena vez y me deje vestirme en paz.

—ah

—Saldré…tardare treinta minutos, espero regresar y encontrarte lista.

……………………………

……………………………

……………………………

¿hoe? ¡Eso YA era distinto!

Me angustié de manera terrible, mis intentos por tratar de ocultar mi reacción parecían ser nulos.

—Pe-pero… ¿mis brazos? Aun no están curados, es más, no los siento para nada mejorados.

Él me miró de manera sorprendida, pero no obvia, mientras cruzaba los brazos y subía una ceja más arriba que la otra

—Vendré a recogerte y te pondré un buen hechizo que te mantendrá sana por tres horas.

Aquello no me calmó en lo absoluto. ¿Él planeaba salir un día después de que unos demonios atacaran en su casa? ¿Qué clase de tipo era?

Bueno, de seguro Tóyota vendría. Tengo entendido que siempre debe dejar a un hombre a cargo cuando me dejan sola…

—Iré donde Tóyota…— Me dijo mientras tomaba un portafolio, de cuero asemejado a un bolso, y en el guardaba muchos frasquitos de diversos colores.

Rayos..., iba a ir donde Tóyota a visitarlo, ¿entonces quién me cuidaría? Eriol no podía, estaba muy mal herido… según el asesino.

¿Planeaba, en VERDAD, dejarme sola?

No tenía pensado morir aun, primero estaba mi matrimonio….digo, digo…mi venganza.

— Tomoyo estaría en peligro, tengo que ir a su casa a dejar algo…Tóyota no podría protegerla en ese estado.

WOW, VIVA ¡QUE BUENO QUE SE PREOCUPE POR TOMOYO!

Estaba enfadadísima, ¿primero estaba Tomoyo a que yo? ¡Yo era su esposa por Dios! Al menos debería fingir que se preocupa por mí ¿no?

No pude evitar mostrarme furiosa.

Este dio vuelta y me miró, con ello trajo al rostro esa sonrisa sarcástica que tanto odiaba.

—No te pongas celosa…

_¡Uy! _

¡casi ardo en llamas! ¿Celosa yo? Yo no estaba celosa. Es mas, no me importaba en lo más mínimo que él prefiriera cuidar a Tomoyo y no a mí, sobretodo sabiendo que ella sólo tiene dolores de cabeza y yo tengo los brazos completamente débiles y dolidos. No, no me importa en lo absoluto…

Hoe….sí me importa…. Y muchooooooo. A él le importaba más mi amiga, mi más reciente amiga.

No puedo culparlo, pero sí enojarme. Tomoyo es su amiga y tiene que cuidarla…

¿O eran más? ¿acaso él, en realidad, estaba enamorado de Tomoyo? ¿Por eso se enojó tanto anoche? ¿En realidad sólo le importó Tomoyo? ¿Acaso yo era sólo un juego para él? De seguro se encontraban en secreto a espaldas de Tóyota y pasaban miles de noches románticas y…

No, estoy exagerando las cosas de nuevo, siempre lo hago, mi papá siempre me regañaba por eso. Es normal que la prefiera a ella que a mí, es su amiga y yo sólo soy una mujer que lo odia, yo en su lugar preferiría mil veces ir a cuidar a mi amigo a que cuidarlo a él…bueno eso creo…

NO, no puedo engañarme, lo cuidaría a él y trataría de matarlo al mismo tiempo…

Estaba hecha un _bollo_, ni siquiera estaba conciente del rostro que tenía.

Él me miró nuevamente y sonrió divertido

—Iré donde Tomoyo y Tóyota para recoger algo que necesito para tus brazos.

¿Eran explicaciones? ¿Me estaba dando explicaciones acaso? No sé porque lo hacía, no me importaba en lo absoluto…

Y nuevamente mi cabeza me da una patada en los sesos y susurra _"mentirosa"_

— Aprovecharé estar ahí para dejar un potente escudo protector. El cual, apenas siente la energía de un demonio, manda una alarma al departamento de policías — prosiguió pacientemente — Tóyota no esta en condiciones de hacer algún conjuro para proteger a su esposa de algún ataque — me mostró una hermosa sonrisa que casi me causa un derramé cerebral — Lo mismo haré aquí, pondré un escudo para que nada le pase a mi _loca_ mujer...

HOE, de nuevo mi imaginación me había puesto nerviosa, hasta él notó la cara de espanto que de seguro puse.

Todo había sido un mal entendido de los que siempre tengo. Él estaba protegiendo a sus amigos y también me estaba cuidando.

Estaba analizando eso de "loca mujer", me hubiera enfadado sí no fuera que él…

—Adiós…

No noté cuando él se acercó a mí. No noté cuando se inclinó…mucho menos noté cuando se despidió besándome suavemente en los labios y luego salía rápidamente de la habitación.

¿Qué…qué fue eso? Ay Dios…

Él había dicho "loca mujer" de una manera increíblemente tierna…y, para colmo, su beso también lo fue.

Me boté en la cama y cerré los ojos…ya no quería pensar en nada…ya no quería.

_(Syaoran)_

Ciertos sentimientos son difíciles de controlar, más aun cuando alguien parecería sentir lo mismo por ti.

Ella me quita la paciencia, me la quita y el hecho de que me odie hace que yo no la quiera.

_¿Es obvio no?_

Pero cuando la veo confundida…

…también me confundo.

Se puso celosa, y me agradó, me agradó demasiado.

Se asustó, y me gustó…me gustó mucho.

Y cuando no se negó a mi pequeño beso, me enloqueció.

Quise salir rápido. Quizás por el miedo a un rechazo, tal vez porque no quería que me pararan, me detuvieran.

Ya puse un escudo en la mansión y me encuentro camino a la casa de Tóyota.

Llegué a su mansión y Tomoyo me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Me invitó a beber algo, pero me negué, tenía que llegar a mi casa a atender a mi esposa.

Entré a la habitación de Tóyota donde este estaba echando sobre una cama tomando una taza de mate y, debajo de su espalda, se encontraba una gran bolsa con hielo, la cual curaba su malestar en la zona.

Me convenció de tomar algo antes de irme y, con él presente, sí acepté.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, necesitaba hacerlo. Caso contrario enloquecería…

Tomoyo nos dejó a solas después de servirme un poco de vino semi dulce, el que tanto me agrada.

— ¿y…? — había dicho mi mejor amigo con su sonrisa traviesa. Como prediciendo una sarta de cursilerías que podrían llegarle.

— ¿y qué? — Contesté bruscamente, no soy de los que dice sus sentimientos a todo pulmón y acepta, de forma pasiva, ser tan predecible.

— tu esposa te tiene loquito de amor ¿no? — Me atoré con el vino y comencé a toser. Si hubiera sabido que Tóyota diría eso hubiera preferido ser el que comenzara con la charla.

¿Loco de amor? ¿¡De dónde carajo sacó esa idea tan estúpida!?

— sí, sí, sé lo que dirás — dijo él pacientemente como si mis pensamientos aparecerían en un cartel gigante y él comenzara a leerlos — que es imposible que alguien se enamore, mucho menos alguien como tú — el hecho de ser TAN predecible como jamás imaginé hizo que quisiera morderme el labio, de ser posible. Pero el vino con el que me encontraba atorado evitó un acto como este —sobretodo considerando el hecho de que sería de una chica tan anormal como la que ahora tienes por esposa—estuve por contestarle, decirle alguna tontería para dejar de enfurecerme con migo mismo —… aparte de que no la toleras—me interrumpió —…ahora sólo tienes una increíble atracción por ella, y de seguro también mucho cariño — esto ultimo lo dijo optando por una pose reflexiva mientras su barbilla se posaba sobre sus dos dedos — Supongo que ayudará mucho el pasado que tuviste con ella para terminar completamente _encamotado_ — concluyó mostrando una gran sonrisa a punto de lanzarme flores en felicitación.

Y yo…seguía tosiendo porque el maldito vino se negaba a pasar por mi garganta.

Porque quizás él tenía razón.

De acuerdo, él tenía MUCHA razón.

Teníamos un pasado, un pasado que no quiero recordar por… ¿vergüenza?

— "_Entonces él vivirá aquí, con nosotros. Será papá como tú y yo seré mamá como mi mamá ¿verdad?_ —_"_

—Tienes suerte de que tu mejor amigo sea un ser humano _súper desarrollado_ —Tóyota me sacó de mis pensamientos — que sabe reconocer el amor al primer segundo…y lo tome como algo hermoso, no como una desgracia…

Dios, mi garganta no dejaba de joderme y tenía ganas de ahorcar a mi amigo "súper desarrollado" ante la burla que me hacía.

—por Dios Syaoran, todo el mundo ya notó como andas con ella, no es sólo atracción. Has tenido a majes con ropa más provocativa y nunca tuviste esa mirada de _bobo sin remedio_ como la que tienes ahora — No sabía si enfadarme ante la "sinceridad" de sus palabras o avergonzarme de ellas — la quieres, que se te empiece a acostumbrar el cerebro a ello.

Cuando, por fin, mi garganta dejó pasar el vino ya no tenía nada que decir a mi favor.

Mi amigo siempre parecía saber mis pensamientos y sentimientos mucho mejor que yo.

Tal vez era cierto…era _algo_ como querer…

— ahora que puedes hablar…dime como empezó todo…

Entendí a la perfección su pregunta, más no quise contestar. Ya mencioné que no soy de los que dice lo que siente

Toyota me observó, como no solía pasar, de manera dura. Me indicaba que sí yo no hablaba él me sacaría las palabras como sea.

— creo que yo— a pesar de no tener nada trancándome la garganta las palabras parecían negarse a salir —… la comencé a querer cuando la conocí…— esto era bastante embarazoso

— muy bien…¿eso fue…? —la voz de Tóyota me incitaba a seguir, como si se tratara de una profesora ayudando a su alumno en su intento por contestar una pregunta en clase.

— cuando ella era una niña, y yo un adolescente— muchas imágenes pasaban por mi mente sin que yo pudiera diferenciarlas por completo —… yo iba a su casa a visitar a su padre para que me diera clases privadas — la imagen del sonriente señor Kinomoto estaba tan clara con el agua. Toda su paciencia y dulzura a mi completa disposición — ella…era sumamente tierna, una niña sin dudar encantadora… — una cabecita castaña y despeinada también se veía muy clara.

— "_¡DIOS! ¡Que lindo es! ¿Papi esto es un niño?"_ —

— la terminé queriendo…supongo — solté con alivio. Fue como alivianar una pesada carga. Aceptar que los recuerdos volvieran a mí — segundos antes de irme al extranjero a estudiar quise ir a verla y despedirme de ella y el señor Kinomoto — Parte de esto se veía distorsionado, por ello no me sorprendería enterarme que mi voz no sonaba muy segura —… mi padre no me lo permitió…ya sabes la razón…

O eso creía recordar, mi padre no quería que fuese, pero mi memoria se negaba a aceptar aquel hecho

_Es hora de aceptar_

_Aunque el recuerdo te sepa mal_

— Apenas llegamos, Eriol, Tomoyo, tú y yo aquí. Aun no podía ver al señor Kinomoto… No era seguro en ese instante…tenía que ir a prisión primero — recordar la agonía y el dolor de aquel momento no me agradaba. Apreciaba tanto al señor Kinomoto que incluso, en ese instante, quise venir a verlo a pesar de estar en las situaciones criticas con las que siempre cargo desde que tengo memoria — pero recibí su llamada y…la propuesta que me hizo…

Era tan difícil recordar todo…

—Te refieres a cuando él te obligo a…

No quería escuchar esa palabra tan horrible…

— Sí… cuando él me lo ordenó — él no me ordenó nada…quizás…

_Quizá internamente también deseabas lo mismo_

—Apenas terminé de hacerlo él me pidió que por favor cuidara a Sakura yo…- Era difícil sacarlo todo, pero, al final, era agradable sentirme liviano — sentí una inmensa felicidad. Hace unos días pensaba que era porque tendría como mujer a la hija del hombre que más aprecié en este mundo, pero…— Miré a la nada, tratando de encontrar palabras que mi corazón me brindaba pero que mi orgullo machista no aceptaba.

—no fue por eso ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me ponía rojo

— la quería…no sé en que forma, pero la quería…

_La quieres_

_Por eso se mantuvo la promesa_

— pero ahora no estas feliz…— Me dijo Tóyota con su mirada curiosa.

—No, no lo estoy— contesté con rencor ante el recuerdo de mi insatisfacción matrimonial — lucho contra mis hormonas cada hora. Me escupen en la cara que soy un asesino y me mira con ganas de matarme…

Estaba furioso, era cierto. Yo era el dueño de una vida carente de melodramas existenciales. _"Líos amorosos"_ no estaba en mi diccionario.

— Debe ser horrible que algo que tú quieres — esperaba alguna palabra profunda o de consolación —… sólo tenga deseos de asesinarte — Soltó como si se tratase de una comedia negra. Él siempre era así, trataba de que no sonara tan desgraciado. Y lo lograba.

Sonreí débilmente.

— Tomoyo…puedes salir del armario, se que estas ahí — susurré.

Entonces Tomoyo cayó del armario al suelo de manera brusca, Tóyota la miró un poco sorprendido

— tu "señor esposo" esta débil y no puede notar tu presencia, yo sí…

Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente mientras se ponía de pie y mostraba una nerviosa sonrisa.

—…hola… — Dijo riendo con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, ustedes dos y Eriol son mis amigos…no hay problema con que sepan esta vergonzosa verdad — dije resignado.

Tomoyo se sentó al lado Tóyota

— ¿y que dices Tomoyito? ¿Qué tantas son las ganas de matar de la señorita "Kinomoto"? — le preguntó Tóyota a su esposa con una gran sonrisa

Tomoyo rió ante lo dicho y contestó de manera divertida — muchas…

— bien— Contesté con gracia —… y Tóyota ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que logre hacerlo? — seguí el juego de "yo creo"

— muy pocas…nadie puede matar a alguien como vos, mucho menos alguien de una mentalidad tan inocente.

— Tomoyo ¿qué crees que le este pasando ahora a la señorita "Kinomoto"? — suponía que Tomoyo, al ser mujer, entendería los sentimientos de Sakura.

— esta muy frustrada, eso es seguro…— aclaró con voz encantadora. Como si disfrutara el ver a mi esposa con sentimientos reprimidos — y se ve tan dulce así de furiosa…— y no me equivoqué… a Tomoyo le agradaba ver a Sakura así. Su rostro sonriente, sus ojos como dos estrellas y ambas manos entrelazadas no mentían.

— Pero…le gustas — dijo Tóyota a lo que yo sólo supe sonreír.

— lo sé — no sabía sí quedar encantado, ante la satisfacción de saber que a mi esposa le gustaba físicamente, o quedar furioso por mi conformismo — aunque es alguien fuerte…no se dejará llevar por una atracción física tan simple como la que siente por mí.

— Sí fuera tan simple no se sonrojaría cada vez que piensa en ti — dijo Tomoyo con el dedo índice mirando al techo, como si fuera una razón y explicación terriblemente fuerte.

Porque lo era, era una razón muy importante y de peso. Que Sakura se sonrojara sólo con pensar en mí…parecía bastante hermoso y…también era un detalle del que no estaba informado…

— Explícate…

— si sintiera sólo odio por ti, no se sonrojaría al acordarse de cómo la "besas" — Dijo de manera empalagosa y divertida a lo que Tóyota sólo sonreía encantado mientras, con esfuerzo, lograba besarla en la frente.

— bien hecho Tomoyito — había dicho él como si fuera un entrenador que felicita a su jugador — ahora sácale más información a nuestra Sakurita para poder hacer feliz a Syaoran…

Casi hice barra ante idea tan maravillosa.

— ¡no, nada de eso señores, es lo único que les diré! — Aclaró con voz solemne —Sakura es mi amiga y no pienso decirles nada más.

Me puse enfadado ante una actitud tan egoísta…

Cruel…

—Ni siquiera les diré —la mirada de Tomoyo era ya maligna, con la pura intención de incitarme a matarla —… que es lo que dijo Sakura sobre como besa Syaoran…

Ambos, Tóyota y yo, quedamos en shock y tuve ganas de tirarme de un precipicio y llevar a Tomoyo con migo sí no me decía de una vez que había dicho Sakura sobre algo tan _intimo._

— Habla.

Tomoyo parecía disfrutar de la situación bastante…lo sabía…todas las mujeres tenían algo de maligno por dentro…

—No diré nada.

Miré a Tóyota como suplica a que la convenciera. Pero este sólo parecía alabarla en silencio ante su astucia para manipular todo a su total antojo.

— Tóyota, has que hable— le ordené firmemente para que me prestara atención.

Tóyota me miró sonriendo.

— Perdón…pero ¿Qué te hace creer que yo tengo alguna clase de control aquí?

Y no era para menos, Tomoyo tenía a Tóyota a sus pies y ningunos de los dos lo negaba...

—Inténtalo…— Dije seriamente, ignorando la existencia de Tomoyo ahí.

QUERIA saberlo, quería saber si le parecía que YO besaba bien.

Tantos años de constante "practica" deberían rendir excelentes frutos y…¿desde cuándo soy tan inseguro en algo dónde debería considerarme experto?

Tomoyo miró a Tóyota como desafiándolo brevemente.

—¿Sí? — Le preguntó Tóyota con ojos de conejito apunto de cortarle la pata

—¡oh Tóyota, no me mires así!

—Por favor…si no lo haces me quedaré sin amigos y sólo tendré que dedicarme a babear por ti día y noche sin preocuparme por nada más — dijo Tóyota jurando que aquel era un gran argumento.

Observé a Tomoyo y noté que, en sí, la idea no le disgustaba tanto.

Tonto Tóyota, parecía no entender que realmente era del agrado de su esposa.

—Esta bien, pero será lo ultimo que les diré ¿oyeron?

Estaba listo para la más cruel realidad de mi vida, estaba preparado psicológicamente para todo.

_Incluso preparado para mejorar…_

—Ella no dijo nada…pero pienso que piensa que sí besas bien— aclaró de forma seria mientras mi rostro se tornaba pálido.

Tóyota murió de risa instantáneamente y yo quedé con aire de fantasma.

¿Cómo? ¿Tanto lío sólo para eso? ¿Tanto sufrimiento mental para esa pequeñez? ¿Tanto relajo sólo para saber _lo que piensa_ la esposa de mi mejor amigo?

La miré incrédulo, de seguro me mentía.

—¿Acaso dudas? Querido Syaoran, la respuesta la tienes en como ella te corresponde —Su tono de superioridad no podía hacer falta — bueno, sí es que lo hizo — y tampoco podía faltar su malvada sonrisa después de decir eso.

DIOS, me sentí tan estúpido ante lo ultimo, más aun cuando la carcajada de Tóyota se oyó por todo el manzano.

Sí, era cierto, bastaba con recordar como ella me correspondió y la manera en la que se dejó abrazar y se aferró a mí. Además, el saber que beso bien no era una pequeñez, era un gran logro tratándose de una mujer que, prácticamente, desea verme tres metros bajo tierra.

¿En que momento me volví tan inseguro? No lo sé. Nuca dudé de mis encantos y miles de años después recién lo hago con una principiante virgen con aura de ostia.

—No dejes que ella te quite la cabeza Syaoran, que estas comportándote como si no fueras tú…

Me puse tan furioso con lo dicho por Tóyota que tomé la botella que Tomoyo me había ofrecido, ya con anticipación sabiendo ya que necesitaría alcohol para tranquilizarme, y me tomé todo el líquido de un trago, luego suspiré con pesadez…

—¿Qué carajo quieren que haga con esa mujer loca? Si intento acercarme…me grita.

Dije de una vez por todas, me desesperaba, necesitaba ayuda y consejos.

Tomoyo me sonrió y habló.

—Tienes suerte, Sakura es muy inocente y distraída para darse cuenta de todo lo que pasa por tu pervertida cabeza…

Tóyota volvió a reír divertido

—Puedes aprovechar de eso…— me dijo mi mejor amigo con astucia

—Bueno, es obvio que ya lo hace ¿o no? — el tono de voz de Tomoyo y su sonrisa me indicaban que venia una burla — "el rey de seguro esta notando si ahora la besas o no"

Joder….boté la botella de vino furioso al suelo.

—No es necesario que se burlen, no se me ocurrió nada más que decir…

Tomoyo calló sus palabras de burla y optó por una actitud más seria, sin embargo Tóyota continuo riendo

— ¿Es necesario que te vuelva a mostrar la grabación de tu boda Tóyota? — le pregunte furioso a mi amigo para que cerrara esa boca. Obviamente funcionó.

Tomoyo se sonrojó sin límites y Tóyota brevemente. Luego aclaró su garganta y, de igual manera, se volvió serio.

— de acuerdo, entendí, no necesitas ser tan duro— decía como niño siendo amenazado — …de la atracción nace lo inevitable Syaoran — me decía analíticamente —de nada servirá que ella pueda llegar a amarte si tú no la amas a ella— su mirada profunda me hizo analizar con menos superficialidad — por eso…no te niegues nada, al final quien terminaría lastimada sería Sakura y… tu corazón…

Vi la situación cuidadosamente mientras él seguía bebiendo su mate. Levanté la vista y observé a Tomoyo igual de reflexiva…

Tóyota había hablado para los dos, y ahora Tomoyo también se encontraba meditando con cuidado.

De nada servia querer si el otro amaba, lo que importaba era que el sentimiento sea mutuo, a mi parecer. Estaba claro que yo no podría vivir con un amor "platónico" ya sea de mi parte o para mí.

¿Acaso trataba de decirme que sí yo me enamoraba de ella…ella también se enamoraría de mí?

—Sakurita ya debe estar esperándote…— dijo él tranquilamente

Desperté de mi transe.

—Claro…pondré el escudo, no salgan de la mansión — les aclaré distraído, más ansioso de volver a ver a mi esposa — Tóyota, llámame apenas necesites algo…

— claro — volvió con su conocida sonrisa —…tenme al tanto de todo lo que ocurre con ella ¿sí? — Luego se giró para observar a Tomoyo con enojo superficial e infantil — si la dama aquí, no piensa cooperar, yo sí te ayudaré y estoy seguro que Eriol también…

Le sonreí, Tóyota siempre se caracterizó por enamorar majes, pero con una mujer no le daba resultado…aunque…a veces no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Aun así confiaba en él, sabía todo.

Por ahora sólo deseaba que mi mujer no me tratara _así_, porque eso me obligaba a tratarla _así_. Y ser _así_ con ella no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Sí, me estaba volviendo incoherentemente estúpido.

Salí de la mansión y la protegí con un escudo. Observé en el camino, nuevamente, la pócima que me salvaría la presentación de los brazos de Sakura.

Sonreí para mí mismo. Que suerte que Tóyota tenía muchas pociones. Eriol se caracterizaba por libros. Yo, por el contrario, tenía un poco de ambas y la más grande colección de armas que pudiera existir en todo el mundo. Tenía armas de guerra de todo tipo y eran tantas que podrían pasar tranquilamente el número de la del ejército del rey.

Llegué a mi mansión y le quité el protector. Subí directamente hasta mi habitación y entré sin siquiera avisar.

_Frente a mí, Sakura. _

Una Sakura que parecía una mujer…quizás más que eso…

_Se veía esplendida._

Ella había estado de espaldas mirando el cielo desde el vidrio de la terraza. Apenas notó mi presencia, giró la vista para verme con ese hermoso rostro que tiene.

Tenía puesto un vestido de tela suelta y blanca que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Unas zapatillas blancas le hacían juego y la parte superior del vestido poseía botones adelante, con un cuello de camisa y sin mangas.

Hacía que sus lindos hombros quedaran al descubierto y sus brazos aun maltratados se vieran.

Verla así me enojó de cierto modo. ¡Todos la mirarían!

Mas, sin embargo, la mirarían con migo, tomada de MI brazo…

— Ah, ya llegaste— Susurró volviendo a darme la espalda. Yo me mantuve en silencio —… lo del beso… ¿el rey nuevamente? — fue al grano.

Tragué saliva y contesté con claridad

— ¿dudaste lo contrario? — no podía evitar sonar agrio, el hecho de que se diera la vuelta para ignorarme volvía a enfurecerme — de todo modos…ya sabes que no puedes comentárselo al rey, él sospecharía — bueno, Sakura siempre fue una mete pata de pequeña, tenía que asegurarme de que ella no comentara nada apenas estuviéramos en el castillo — y con ello me obligará a que lo hagamos…

Ella pareció estremecerse.

Supe, con eso último, que había acabado la charla y no despertarían en ella estúpidas pero ciertas dudas…

_Dudas que indicaban que ella me encantaba…_

_(Sakura)_

Aproveché que él no estaba para ver la casa en su mayoría. Era enorme y me topé con más de cinco habitaciones echadas con llave.

Admiré el decorado del comedor, del living y de la cocina.

Cabe aclarar que, con tantas peleas, no había podido admirar nada.

Salí hasta el patio y permanecí admirando las flores que habían en el…

Tenía de todo tipo, pero lo que más me gustaban eran las margaritas y los girasoles.

También había, y para mi sorpresa, el columpio que estaba en mi casa.

El columpio en el mismo árbol en que siempre colgaba.

Me costó creer que él había tenido consideración de mis deseos y me hubiese traído el árbol y mi columpio preferido.

Jugué en el un momento recordando los días felices en los que mi papá me contaba historias mientras me empujaba en este gran árbol.

Volví al dormitorio y me vestí con uno de los vestidos de mi madre. Mi papá siempre me dijo que se me veía hermoso y, al verme en el espejo, me sonrojé y sonreí al ver que me parecía mucho a mamá.

Hace unas semanas, al verme en el espejo, me veía como una niña.

Ahora me veo en el espejo, con este anillo de matrimonio y me observo más adulta. ¿Será psicológico?

Estornudé incontrolables veces…como quien dice "no dejan de hablar de mi".

Miré la TV que se ahogaba en grabaciones de MI boda.

También me dediqué a acariciar a Kero mientras lo restregaba contra la parte de la cama del asesino para que no pasara una noche agradable…

Por ultimo, observé atentamente el cielo mientras trataba de pensar en todo, menos en lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Al final escuché que la habitación se habría y di vuelta para confirmarlo.

Ahí le hablé brevemente y él me confirmó lo que sospechaba: Me había besado, nuevamente, por el rey.

Di la vuelta de nuevo y sentí como él paseaba por la habitación.

— Ven, échate en la cama— dijo él con su clásica voz gruesa y sedosa a la vez.

¿Por qué la palabra "cama" me dejaba temblando como hoja seca?

— Ya— traté de no dirigirme a la cama como si fuese una robot o algo así.

Pero era imposible…

_Asesino, cama, asesino, cama, asesino, cama…._

Apenas mi cuerpo estuvo en completo reposo él había sacado un frasco de contenido azul.

Entonces echó el contenido de aquel frasco en mi brazo y comenzó a friccionarlo nuevamente. Una vez ese líquido fue absorbido, pasó a hacer lo mismo con mi otro brazo.

Di vuelta a mi rostro, avergonzada por gozar nuevamente de su contacto. Él no lo notó y, dado terminada su tarea, se alejó y sacó ropa para cambiarse.

No me atreví a girar mi rostro. Lo vería desnudo y el quedarme boquiabierta, de seguro babosa, no era uno de mis planes presentes.

Pasaron minutos y él se me acercó mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

—Ya estoy — dijo mostrándome su masculina figura envuelta en aquellas ropas tan elegantes de telas suaves y oscuras. Creo que él sólo sabía utilizar capas y ropas de tonalidades negras o verdes — y, si te fijas bien, tú también…

Lo miré confundida y luego observé mis brazos, los cuales habían vuelto a ser como eran antes.

Los moví y me dolió como si siguieran igual

— Que se vean mejor no significa que estén mejor.

Me soltó y salio de la habitación, a lo que tuve que seguirlo como un perrito.

Él me esperaba en la puerta, y se veía casi tan apuesto como en el día de nuestra boda.

Llevaba unos pantalones largos, unos zapatos lustrados a la perfección, una camisa tan negra como sus pantalones y una capa muy fina de color verde oscuro que casi se camuflaba con el negro de su camisa y pantalones.

Tuve que imaginar que me echaban agua fría encima para volver a la realidad.

Me acerqué a él y salimos de la casa mientras él hacia un conjuro de llave.

Luego se dirigió hasta mí y salimos por completo de la casa.

—Es hora de fingir, amor mío, somos una feliz pareja…— Me dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y hacia que, con este, tomara el suyo.

Temblé levemente. No me gustaba en lo absoluto

— ¿Prefieres esto o prefieres tomarnos de las manos cómo dos enamorados? — su voz era de cursi mofa.

Sí, eso sonaba peor. Era mejor como estábamos ahora.

Él entendió rápidamente y sonrió de manera divertida…para él.

Caminábamos por la calle en dirección al castillo mientras todos nos miraban atentamente.

Que rabia me daba cuando algunas majes, desde sus puestos de venta de frutas, o desde sus empleos dentro de restaurantes, lo miraban embelezadas.

_Malditas sean…_

Él sonreía con total naturalidad y saludaba a muchos magos que caminaban alrededor. Los cuales me saludaban con un beso en la mano y con unos ojos bastante extraños mientras inspeccionaban mi cuerpo.

El asesino mostraba claro disgusto ante esto y eso lo supe cuando me habló a mitad del trayecto.

—No me agrada…— Dijo de repente

—¿Qué? —No comprendía nada

—Todos— Él parecía no saber como expresarse —… no importa, eres mi mujer. Cada vez que sientas que te miran sólo a ti, quiero que tomes mi brazo con más fuerza…

Me enojé ante eso ¿Por qué iría yo a obedecerlo?

Él me miró nuevamente y una sonrisa forzada cruzó por sus labios

—Caso contrario pensaran que eres una zorra que acepta miradas insolentes con la presencia de su marido sobre ella.

¡NADIE me llamaba _zorra_! Entendí rápidamente y, a pesar de que mi orgullo me lo negaba, no me quedaba otra que obedecerlo.

Lastimosamente casi nunca notaba la mirada de otros hombres hacia mí, sólo podía sentir las miradas de las majes hacia él…

Si él podía jugar así…yo también…

—Entonces tú también toma mi brazo fuertemente…no vaya a ser que piensen que un hombre tan "agradable" como vos, tenga la imagen de _perro acepta cualquieras_…

Él me miró casi sin creérselo

—A un hombre se le esta permitido engañar a su mujer con otras…— aclaró sencillamente para hacerme rabiar

_Mierda que se pudra este mundo machista…_

Fingí tranquilidad y le contesté

—Entonces supongo que los hombres, al verte "galán" con otras, sentirán que no estoy bajo la vigilancia de mi marido. Por ello se sentirán más _libres_ de verme de manera "insolente".

Esto último lo dije a son de burla y él me miró seriamente para luego tomarme fuertemente del brazo y, con esto, lastimarme.

Dolía el brazo, aun así, el callar esa estúpida forma de pensar me hacia sentir en la gloria.

Él me llevó hasta una heladería cercana y, con una sonrisa falsamente tierna, me miró.

— Amor ¿deseas un helado? — me dijo como si mi persona se tratara de la mujer más complaciente y _mandoneada_ del planeta.

Su tonalidad cursi terminó por empalagarme en pocos segundos.

No podía creer que me hiciera actuar de manera melosa en público.

Me mordí la lengua antes de hablar y lo miré con los ojos llenos de ira.

—Perdón "corazón", pero no tengo hambre, prefiero guardar el apetito para el almuerzo en el castillo.

Él me miró y me sonrió nuevamente. Observó al heladero que sonreía con sólo vernos.

— señor Li ¿el de siempre? — le había preguntado aquel señor extremadamente delgado y algo anciano. A simple vista se notaba que el heladero no se alimentaba suficiente, ni con sus propios helados.

— sí por favor… —todo indicaba que el asesino lo conocía. Y era bastante obvio que compraba helados con frecuencia.

Nos alejamos de la heladería mientras yo babeaba por el gran cono de helado de chocolate que él sostenía en su otra mano.

¿Por qué demonios no acepté?

Él lamía su helado y era increíble como el hecho de hacerlo no lo había dejado con una apariencia de niño pequeño. Por el contrario, seguía viéndose como un hombre serio y, gracias al helado, ahora se veía aun más atractivo de lo que era.

Me miró de reojo y me sonrió. Habló tan fuerte que trajo la atención de muchas personas

—Querida, ¿no quieres probar?

Dijo mientras me ofrecía el helado de manera tentadora mientras todo el mundo miraba

— No — Dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba…

Ya no soportaba eso de actuar como marido y mujer…

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un gran castillo. Lo observé atentamente admirando el tamaño y su belleza a la luz del sol.

Me pregunto como no lo había hecho el día de mi boda.

Ahí recordé que nos habíamos mudado mediante magia y…

_¡MALDITO HIJO DE P****! _

¡Pudiendo haber venido en auto, con magia o en carruaje, el muy desgraciado prefirió hacerlo a pie para que medio mundo nos viera y hacer su maldito teatrito!

Estuve a punto de gritarle sí no fuera porque unos sirvientes nos abrieron la puerta y nos subieron a un pequeño carruaje que nos llevó por los amplios jardines del lugar en dirección al palacio.

Los guardias, y el conductor, nos miraban de reojo y curiosos, algo que el asesino no desaprovechó.

—¿No te parece romántico "querida"? ¿qué te parece hacer una segunda luna de miel de aquí a cuatro meses y nos vamos de vacaciones a un lugar con jardines tan amplios cómo este? — por más de que sonaba dulce, era obvio que aquí había gato encerrado — Nadie nos vería "jugando" en un jardín tan amplio y apuesto lo consideraras agradable…— Terminó de decir descaradamente causando mi sonrojo y la sonrisa de los guardias. Dicho esto comenzó a acariciarme el cuello con su dedo de manera sencilla pero intima

¡Maldito sea! Se notaba que disfrutaba de todo eso…

Llegamos hasta el castillo y bajamos. El rey nos esperaba feliz en la puerta al lado de una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio y liso hasta los hombros, un poco más baja que mi esposo, ojos celestes.

El rey, un poco más alto que el asesino, de unos cincuenta años, se le veía grande gracias a la gran panza que ocupaba gran espacio del castillo. Pero, a juzgar por sus rasgos, parecía haber sido buen mozo de joven. Claro, ignorado su panza.

—Es una gran alegría para mí darles la bienvenida — Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi esposo y estrechaba su mano mientras lo abrazaba. Luego se dirigió a mí y me besó la mano — esposa mía, saluda.

Le dijo a su mujer, la cual se nos acercó con una gran sonrisa y recibió un beso de parte del asesino en la mano

—Es un gran gusto tenerlos aquí…pasen por favor. — había dicho después del saludo que mi "cielito" le había brindado.

El asesino me tomó de la cintura y situó un beso descarado y desprevenido sobre mis labios

—Oh, muy bien, me alegro que hayan prosperado tanto — decía con esa sonrisa de "soy un rey bobo". El asesino sonreía de manera seductora y me tomaba de la cintura.

Ahí supe que el juego de marido y mujer…recién comenzaba…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Un par de hombres se encontraban en aquella habitación, el señor Li y el rey se encontraban en compañía de estos._

— ¡_lo que hace ese niño es inhumano!_ —_ decía uno de los hombres en un tono extranjero._

— _Opino lo mismo…deberíamos mandarlo a ejecutar, dudo que el resto del consejo rechace la idea..._ —_ mencionó otro con la misma voz frívola._

—_es un niño…no tiene la culpa_—_ había dicho LI firme ante las crudas palabras con las que se referían a su hijo._

—_Señores, sean un poco más flexibles. Los demonios son los principales culpables de esto…_—_ decía el rey tratando de evitar una disputa._

_Tener al hechicero Li y dos de los magos más orgullosos del consejo en la misma habitación no era una realidad muy agradable._

— ¡_Nuestros prisioneros tienen derechos!_ —_ exigió uno de aquellos magos._

— ¡_Y mi hijo también!_ —_ había dicho Li firme y crudo._

— _señores__— se escuchó una voz nueva —__ tengo aquí el documento que aprueba que el hijo del señor Li haga dichas acciones __—__ dijo solemnemente un hombre que había entrado a la habitación, cargado unos documentos dorados__—__ caballeros….hay mayoría de firmas que defienden la existencia de Syaoran Li._

—_Señor Kinomoto…_—_ había susurrado el rey a ver a uno de sus magos más poderosos de su reino._

— _Me alegra que llegara Fujitaka…esta escoria pensaba mandar a decapitar a mi hijo_—_ dijo de forma cruda mientras observaba con desprecio a aquellos dos magos._

— _¡Esas firmas han de ser falsas!_

— _Si gusta señor, verifique una por una_—_ dijo con una sobrenatural tranquilidad el señor Kinomoto _—…_ y sí aun así desconfía, puedo darle el número telefónico de cada uno de ellos…ya sabe…para evitar confrontaciones y acusaciones vagas…_

— _¡Esto no se quedará así Kinomoto!...¡Li!_

_Los mencionados tan sólo lo miraron brevemente_

— _Puede que muchos defiendan a ese pequeño engendro, pero nosotros no nos quedaremos callados_—_ decía uno de aquellos magos mientras Li lo miraba furiosamente_—_ prepárense, porque en cualquier momento su enano puede que aparezca muerto bajo un puente._

— ¡_Usted no le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hijo!_ —_ gritó furioso mientras Fujitaka lo sujetaba de los brazos al ver que él se disponía a pelear._

—_Es mejor irnos…Fruth…_—_ dijo uno de aquellos magos refiriéndose a su compañero_—_ no quiero quedarme más en este lugar, además esa asquerosa criatura se encuentra en alguna habitación de aquí…_

_El rey los miró con el ceño fruncido._

—_No sé como fue posible que salvaran a un ser así…y tenga autorización para hacer lo que hace…_—_ decía el famoso "Fruth" mientras ambos salían furiosos de la habitación._

—_No hay que tomarlos en cuenta Li…_—_ decía Kinomoto mirando el lugar por donde se habían retirado._

— _¡__Exacto! Tu hijo ya tiene autorización del consejo…algunos ajustes más y…_—_ decía el rey, pero fue interrumpido._

—_Mi hijo esta sufriendo __— declaró con frustración —__quizás…no debería haberlo salvado…_

_No debería haberlo salvado_

_No debería haberlo salvado_

_No debería haberlo salvado_

_Un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña escuchaba todo aquello oculto detrás de uno de los muebles._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Syaoran)_

Oh sí, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Poderla besar cada momento, cuando me diera gana, era lo que más me agradaba.

Entramos por las puertas del castillo mientras yo, descaradamente, comenzaba a morder su oreja cada vez que la reina no miraba… pero el rey sí.

Este sólo sonreía bastante complacido y mi mujer no hacia otra cosa que no fuera ponerse roja de furia.

La reina quizás, gracias al maldito instinto femenino, podría darse cuenta de la falsedad del asunto, por ello procuraba que no me viera.

— ¿Cariño te sientes mal? — le pregunté juguetonamente a Sakura, apenas todos habíamos tomado asiento en los enormes y lujosos sofás de esa sala.

Con esta pregunta el rey y la reina dejaron de hablar de sus problemas en el país.

— ¿Jovencita? ¿Sientes mareos? — el rey había hecho la pregunta con un tono esperanzado en su voz.

—Creo que sí…— Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir mientras sus mejillas adquirían más tonalidades violetas.

Al rey le brillaron los ojos

— ¿Antojos? ¿Ganas de tejer? ¿Por casualidad se te vinieron a la mente nombres de niñas? — Sakura palideció más ante las suposiciones de "su alteza" — ¡vamos al hospital! — Gritó por ultimo esperanzado.

Con esto no había contado, así que traté de "segregar" calma de mi organismo como fuera para pode evitar una posible desgracia

En un hospital de seguro se darían cuanta de que ella era aun virgen…

_Joder…_

— Con calma su alteza…

La reina sonrió divertida

—El joven Li tiene razón querido, los síntomas no vienen al segundo día, vienen a las siguientes semanas…— aclaró ella con paciencia, mientras el rey se mostraba decepcionado. Y no precisamente por su ignorancia…

—Tienen razón… ¡es que los veo tan felices juntos que parecería que estuvieran juntos meses! ¡Incluso años!

Esto lo aproveché para abrasar a mi esposa y juntar mi rostro con el suyo mientras hacíamos un cuadro perfecto para foto como "pareja del año".

Y así pareció ser. El rey gritó alegre y, con esto, una cámara fotográfica apareció y nos saco foto…

A mí sonriendo y a Sakura…pálida…

El rey no tardo en hacer aparecer la foto tomada segundos antes con algo de magia.

No necesité de muchos conocimientos para saber la tonalidad de mi esposa después de ver la foto.

Ella, al verla, había pasado de pálida a rojo frutilla.

Quien sabe que torturas más le haría pasar este día. Pero no importaba. Le haría aceptar que le encantaba que la tocara, a como de lugar.

_Y a juzgar por la foto…, a juzgar por mi rostro sonriente, lo que pasaba aquí, lo que me pasaba a mí…era muy cercano al amor…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Este capi aumentó sólo tres hojas a comparación del primero. Espero que les gustara el cambio y la nueva escena.

Ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan de seguro tendrá una explicación _en __mi perfil_. ¿Las respuestas a sus reviews? En mi perfil también n.n _Esta historia esta protegida y, sobretodo, se respetan los derechos de autor._


	5. Esa palabra ya no suena tan trágica

**Teniendo una mujer**

Por: Silvita

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría a Tóyota en la serie y me secuestraría a Syaoran. Mas la historia SI es mía, sacada de mi cabezota

_Nota2:_ No de adorno está la "T" como categoría de mi fic, a partir de este capi no me hago responsable de herir sensibilidades.

_Y a juzgar por la foto… a juzgar por mi rostro sonriente, lo que pasaba aquí, lo que me pasaba a mí…era muy cercano al amor…_

**

* * *

**

**Esa palabra ya no suena tan trágica **

_(Sakura)_

_Quiero vomitar…_

¡Dios mátame de una buena vez!

Me encontraba encerrada en el baño dispuesta a botar todo mi desayuno por la boca y, como iba todo ahora, no me sorprendería para nada saber que botaría todo hasta por la nariz.

_Era tan incomodo todo esto…_

A unos pasos de lejanía el rey, la reina y al asesino conversando sobre "hijas".

La sola idea me enfermó y me excusé de venir al baño con intenciones de arreglarme más.

¡Santo cielo, era tan incomodo todo esto! El abrazarme y besarme en el cuello a cada rato y… ¡el estúpido panzón ese sonriendo de oreja a oreja por aquellos actos!

Lo más extraño era que el asesino procuraba "dar caricias" lejos de la vista de la reina. Con la intención de que ella no se diera cuenta de mis nauseas. Es más que obvio que ese rey baboso no sabe ni dónde está parado, no se da cuenta de mi gran malestar cuando el cínico ese me trata de esa forma.

Lo peor, quizás… ¡era que no me desagradaba!

Tengo nauseas por el asco que me tengo ¡Oh Dios santo! ¡Se supone que debería tener nervios de acero! El disfrutar de aquellos actos no debería de afectarme de una manera tan…rosada.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que, mientras más me acaricia, más ganas tengo que siga?

Y lo peor es que él parece notarlo…

— "¿amor? ¿Estas bien?" —

Escuché tocar la puerta por afuera.

¿Olvidé mencionarlo?

Lo que más me enferma de esto es que él miente…

No es que quisiera que él, en realidad, no fingiera eso de tratarme tan empalagosamente. Sólo que…digamos que me enferma esa actitud tan hipócrita. Sí eso…

Eso…eso creo que es.

— "amor…entraré" —

Dios, no pude ni siquiera contestarle que no lo hiciera, él directamente entró.

— ¿Qué haces viéndote al espejo? te ves hermosa así…casi pareces mujer…— Dijo con su antipática sonrisa

— ¿Qué? — Lo afronté directamente — ¿Acaso en el baño no puedo dejar de ser tu "tierna esposa"? — Fui directo al grano mirándolo desafiante.

—Lamento decirte que no "cielito"

Volví a ponerme verde de la indignación…

Él se acercó a mí de manera provocadora y se instaló detrás mío mientras me abrazaba.

—Suéltame, te dije que no me gusta que me toques…— Dije con la poca seguridad que me quedaba.

—Tienes que besarme— Me ignoró mientras me decía lo último en el oído—… La única manera de callarme es besándome ¿no crees? — JA, claro y yo nací ayer ¿verdad?

—Prefiero escuchar tus estúpidas palabras que besarte…— Él me mostró una satisfactoria sonrisa, como si esperara ansioso que dijera aquello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me soltara mientras golpeaba el jabón liquido y lo hacía caer al suelo junto con un adorno.

Esto, obviamente, había ocasionado bastante ruido.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? — Grité indignada, no entendía si se había vuelto loco. Automáticamente mostré intenciones de levantar lo que él había dejado caer al suelo.

— Oh amor, vamos ¡nadie se enterará! — Lo dijo tan fuerte que era más que seguro que el rey y la reina lo oyeron.

—¿Qué? — me quería volver mono, no entendía nada y todo podía ser fácilmente malinterpretado.

Él, instantáneamente, se lanzó sobre mí antes de que levantara su desastre y comenzó a besarme el cuello de una manera increíble.

A los pocos segundos recién reaccioné y comencé a hablar en un tono bastante fuerte…

… uno que prefería no haber utilizado…

—¡¿Qué crees que haces? — chillé indignada— ¡ya suéltame! ¡Me dejaras marca en el cuello!

Luego él siguió con su juego mientras no me soltaba y dio una fuerte patada a la puerta causando un estruendoso ruido.

—¡Vamos _amor_! ¡Ayer comentamos que sería excitante hacerlo en un baño ajeno!

Comentar…¿¡QUÉ?

Me quería morir de la vergüenza con todo lo que pasaba. Es más que seguro que la carencia de inocencia de parte del rey, y de todo el maldito mundo machista que me rodeaba, no me iba a ayudar a que esta situación fuera _bien_ interpretada.

—¡Ya para de una vez!

Por último, él terminó mordiéndome en el hombro de manera apasionada pero aún así brusca. Causando con esto que yo diera un leve gemido de dolor…

Uno que tranquilamente podría haberse malinterpretado con otra cosa…

— ¿Ya ves? — Me dijo mientras me soltaba— Eso es lo que pasa cuando no aceptas besarme— Susurró en mi oído mientras me despeinaba el pelo— listo, ahora será más real. Sal dentro de un minuto, si no lo haces yo entraré y volveremos a "jugar".

Dejó el baño y yo, con temor, me pinté los labios lo más rápido que pude y me eché agua fría en el hombro dolido.

_Eso dejaría marca…_

Salí rápidamente donde la reina se encontraba roja y el rey sonreía divertido.

— No sabía que era de aquellas que gustan divertirse eh ¿Sakura? — Me dijo mientras observaba mi cabellera despeinada ante "el encuentro amoroso"

Qué horror…

—Mil perdones su alteza, pero la carne es débil… — Dijo fingiendo un sonrojo.

¡Es un farsante! ¡Un apuesto, inteligente, maléfico y bello farsante!

Hem…mejor agréguenle a lo ultimo un "no" antes de cada descripción ¿sí?

Me puse de todos los colores y me arreglé un poco el pelo. Ignoré lo que me dijo el rey y me senté al lado del cínico asqueroso.

—Creo que sería bueno que nos diga por qué nos invitó a almorzar ¿no cree su alteza? — Dijo él de repente.

— ¿No será mejor después del almuerzo? Nos caería mal la comida…— Contestaba el rey mientras suspiraba fatigado.

Eso sonó mal, y vi como el asesino frunció el seño…

—Está bien su alteza…

La reina vio la pesadez del ambiente y se mostró decidida por aclararlo un poco.

—La mesa ya está lista ¿no desearían tomar asiento ya? — dijo sonriente ésta, con intenciones de disminuir el pesado respirar. Vi como el asesino sonrió de manera forzada

—Está bien…

Nos levantamos todos y nos dirigimos a un gran salón lleno de sillas elegantes y una gran mesa rectangular con finos platillos y cubiertos.

Y cuando me refiero a "cubiertos" me refiero a MILES de cubiertos de toda clase, forma y espesor.

_(Syaoran)_

Me preocupaba el tema que quería tratar el rey ¿era acaso sobre Sakura? O ¿sobre el señor Kinomoto?

Lo mejor era tranquilizarme y no sacar conclusiones adelantadas.

Miré hacia abajo y mi esposa con el seño fruncido.

Era genial…seguía enojada de lo del baño.

No la culpaba, pero tampoco me culpaba a mí. Ella me había obligado a hacerlo. Si no me hubiera gritado que no gustaba de mi cercanía yo no estuviera tan jodidamente molesto con ella ahora ¿o sí? No, no lo creo.

Tomamos asiento y esperamos a que nos sirvieran el almuerzo.

—Por cierto…tenemos que hablar de lo que harás— Dijo el rey con su falso intento de rey responsable. Lo miré seriamente y Sakura puso rostro confuso —…Estaría encantado de cambiar tu trabajo por uno que se pueda realizar en el hogar—Sí, eso era una mala noticia. Pero era obvio que no era la principal noticia que tendría que darme —… Sé muy bien que tu trabajo es muy riesgoso, por no decir ocupado— ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en sonar honesto? Yo ya sabía que él NO apreciaba mi trabajo en su totalidad —…Pero se nos es imposible remplazarte…

—Comprendo…no muchos consideran mi trabajo algo agradable…

Y era cierto. Yo me encargaba de juzgar a los demonios, a aquellos demonios culpables o inocentes. Un trabajo muy duro y peligroso, por ello recibía amenazas constantes.

Pensé que, por Sakura, me cambiarían a un empleo menos riesgoso y de hogar. Pero, al parecer, nadie estaba dispuesto a cubrir mi sitio.

—Por eso me veré obligado a darte horarios especiales…descuida, procuraré que te lleguen pocos casos…— Sí, sí…como no…

—Entiendo, me dará el horario que también tiene Suzuki Tóyota…— dije con una disimulada sonrisa.

El rey frunció el seño al recordar a mi amigo y cómo había incumplido una norma. La confianza no florecía nuevamente y parecía no haber bastado el castigo que le dieron.

Cabe decir que fue terrible, Tóyota estuvo a punto del coma y quedó casi inmovilizado por semanas a causa de la tortura que le impusieron.

_Tenía que recuperar su confianza a como de lugar…_

—Exacto, sólo que no trabajaras los mismo días— Dijo conteniendo las ganas de gruñir — Al igual que el señor Suzuki tendrás que asistir a trabajar algunos días de la semana…— de alguna forma tenía que sacar provecho de todo esto, ya que todo indicaba que YO era el que le hacía un favor al rey —Apenas consiga un reemplazo te asignaré a un área menos peligrosa

Sí, era obvio que a Tóyota nunca le conseguiría reemplazo. El rey era capaz de todo con tal de que Tóyota sufriera, y sabía muy bien que eso pasaría si perdería a Tomoyo, la única manera de que eso sucediera era que él no pudiera cuidarla todo el tiempo.

—No se preocupe…— le sonreí, ya sabía como sacar jugo de todo esto. Yo podía denunciar al rey ante la defensoría de la mujer por no permitirme cuidar de Sakura las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero no lo haría… ¿razones? Pues sacaría provecho.

—Espero que puedas proteger bien a Sakura lejos de ella…— Dijo el rey con verdadera preocupación. A diferencia de Tomoyo, al rey sí le preocupaba que algo le pasara a Sakura.

Sonreí claramente mientras estiraba mi brazo y abrazaba a la mencionada.

—No se preocupe—Volví a decir, quise aprovechar del rey en aquel instante, supe que lograría hacerlo — Pero, de todas formas, desearía contar con ayuda—El rey me miró interesado—…Lastimosamente no confío de ningún hombre que no sean mis amigos— El rey prestó más atención. Caería en mi plan — …No puedo contar con el señor Hiiragizawa todo el tiempo, lastimosamente, entenderá que él anda muy ocupado con sus problemas familiares— El rey asintió estando consiente de ello…perfecto…—… A pesar de que estoy en perfectas condiciones de cuidar a mi mujer, temo que ella sufra de soledad— Ja…no quería ni imaginar el rostro furioso de Sakura en estos momentos —… Por fortuna encontró una buena amiga en la señora Suzuki, y la única manera de que estén juntas es que mi amigo Suzuki se encuentre con migo— Los ojos del rey se mostraban juiciosos…aunque algo comprensivos. Sabía entonces que la clave aquí era Sakura—… Temo por mi esposa, física y psicológicamente. Tiene que considerar que está en recuperación después de encontrarse en el palacio de seguridad antes y después de la muerte del señor Kinomoto — Sonreí para mis adentros, hacía pasar por loca a mi mujer…

Y, obviamente, ella también lo notó. Estiró su brazo y me pellizcó fuertemente en la pierna. Contuve el dolor y sonreí.

—Quisiera contar con el señor Suzuki para que me ayude con mi mujer…— bien, lancé la bola de fuego.

El rey enrojeció…aún así, me sentía fuerte.

—¡Imposible! ¡un hombre con una mujer no es capaz de cuidar de otra al mismo tiempo! — Como ya lo mencioné la rudeza y determinación del rey no me intimidaron. Me animaron a seguir.

—El nivel de demonios a aumentado, se están reproduciendo como conejos…llegará un momento en que un simple escudo no bastará— Dije seriamente mientras, inevitablemente, tomaba la mano de mi esposa por debajo de la mesa y la sostenía con fuerza —… Necesito la ayuda de mis amigos, pero la situación del señor Suzuki es más problemática. Necesito su permiso para que, a mis amigos, les otorgue el derecho de cuidar de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo…

El rey soltó un bufido y su mujer lo miró seriamente

—Querido, el señor Li tiene razón…—le susurró la reina a manera de tranquilizarlo.

Sakura me miró sin entender nada.

—Su majestad, es usted muy perspicaz, es obvio que notó el nivel de mis amigos…ellos posen un amplio nivel mágico, cada uno es capaz de cuidar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo…

El rey miró a Sakura con seriedad.

Lo conseguiría, a como de lugar…así podría cuidar de Tomoyo mientras Tóyota recuperaba.

—Quiero proteger a mi mujer, la única manera de que me sienta tranquilo cuando vaya al trabajo es sabiendo que está en buenas manos…

Me sentía bastante osado hoy, o talvez la presencia de Sakura me brindaba fuerza.

Por último decidí usar mi arma de oro, aquella guardada para un momento como este.

—Además…deseo que mi primera hija se llame "Tara".

Al rey le brillaron sus ojos. _Tara_ era le nombre de su madre.

Sakura me miró con cara de morirse. Y la entendía… "Tara" sonaba a "tarada", y era obvio que nunca pondría un nombre así a alguien, por más maligno que llegara a ser.

Pellizqué la cintura de mi esposa pidiéndole que me siga el juego. Ella suspiró furiosa y luego mostró una gran sonrisa.

—_Tara_…es un hermoso nombre— Susurró con una angelical y bien fingida alegría.

El rey casi muere de felicidad y, después de dar una carcajada gigantesca, se levantó de su asiento.

Dijo unas palabras y tres documentos aparecieron sobre la mesa. Los firmó y luego me pasó la pluma.

—Fírmalo antes de que me arrepienta muchacho, este documento te permitirá cuidar a dos mujeres. Dáselo también al señor Hiiragizawa y al señor Suzuki…

Giré mi vista con una sonrisa y miré a Sakura mientras aprovechaba para abrazarla y luego darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Luego volví a abrazarla…

—Querida ¿no es hermoso? Podremos tener algún día a _Tara_…— Dije con una burlona sonrisa que, gracias al cielo, nadie notó.

—Qu-que agradable noticia…— contestó con voz quebrada.

Luego dejé de abrazarla y volví a besarla ahí frente a todos. Me despedí de sus labios y rápidamente firmé el documento.

Nos trajeron el almuerzo y todo trascurrió en silencio.

El rey parecía no salir de su cara de bobo mientras que por su mente giraba el aterrador nombre "Tara".

Yo, por el contrario, sonreía satisfecho. Había logrado mi objetivo. Mantener seguro a Tóyota, a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura se encontraba con el seño fruncido y la reina estaba observando, con una sonrisa, al rey soñador.

Terminó el almuerzo y el rey dejó de suspirar, por fin.

—Creo que es hora de hablar— Lo miré seriamente después de que pronunciara aquello con tanta seriedad —… Quiero que mires esto.

Me pasó un portafolio que se lo había dado un sirviente minutos antes.

Entonces lo abrí despreocupadamente y saqué un sobre…

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con eso…— dijo seriamente el rey mientras señalaba el empaque.

Entendí rápidamente y quité el sobre de la vista de Sakura. Me levanté y me fui a un rincón de la habitación mientras sacaba el contenido de éste.

Eran unas fotos, las miré con desagrado.

Siempre veía fotos de mujeres muertas, sin alma. Dado mi empleo era sumamente normal.

Pero estas fotos, sin duda, eran peores.

Frente a mí, una foto del cuerpo muerto de una mujer y no cualquiera, esta vez este cuerpo carecía de ojos.

La siguiente fue peor, sin un brazo y la otra incluso sin cabeza.

Las dos últimas me dejaron en completo shock.

El cuerpo de una mujer de cabello castaño y delgado. Su vientre ensangrentado sin piel y sin órganos dentro. Su pecho también ensangrentado y agujereado…sin corazón…

Sentí un gran temor…esa mujer tenía el pelo de Sakura y, por leves segundos, la había visto a ella en vez de a la mujer original.

El rostro de ésta marcaba finamente su piel pálida, ojos blancos y boca formando un grito.

—Qué…¿qué pasó? — Me espanté demasiado. Y fue un sentimiento extraño. Yo estaba acostumbrado a cosas así, pero estas últimas eran terribles…

—Ya no se conforman con quitarles el alma— Dijo el rey con pesar —… Algo planean…y la última foto, la de la castaña de Fresia, realmente me causa pánico.

Sakura miraba sin entender y la reina comenzaba a lagrimear.

—Te di esos documentos porque realmente temo lo que pasa. Sé que necesitaras ayudar y que te den ayuda.

—Según los estudios primero le arrancaron el vientre…y con él al feto…— decía la reina conteniendo sus antiguos sollozos — luego el corazón y con ello terminaron matándola…luego el alma…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tóyota)_

— Mambrú se fue a la guerra ¡qué dolor, qué dolor, ¡qué pena! —Yo cantaba feliz en mi habitación mientras leía un libro de pociones de la edad media — Mambrú se fue a la guerra, no sé cuándo vendrá— Quizás la lectura me resultaba tan agradable que por eso cantaba — Do-re-mi, do-re-fa, no sé cuando vendrá— O quizás, en realidad, no estaba leyendo ya que me encontraba cantando felizmente.

Me callé al escuchar las pisadas de mi esposa subir con rapidez hasta la habitación, hubiera sido terrible que me escuchara cantando. Desde el incidente de la mariposa en el jardín creo que Tomoyo no me cree tan maduro como, en realidad, aparento y soy.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le pregunté preocupado mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

—Oh no, Eh…apareció esto en el correo…

Tomé el sobre que ella me pasaba y lo abrí. Ante mi un pedazo de pergamino plateado.

—Es del rey…—Dije preocupado mientras mi esposa se tapaba la boca en signo de miedo.

— ¿Hiciste algo malo? — Me dijo a punto de un sermón.

—Te juro que esta vez nada…

Comencé a temer que fuera un reclamo de parte del rey…tantos meses de matrimonio y todavía ni rastro de un embarazo…

Observé el pergamino y lo leí. Luego sonreí alegre

— ¡Tomoyito! — Dije mientras me estiraba y la jalaba hacia mí para que cayera sobre mi cuerpo que descansaba en la cama — ¡Por fin! ¡Es un permiso! ¡Puedo cuidar de dos mujeres!

—Pero… ¿Eso no será más trabajo para ti?

Sonreí, ella no parecía entender

—Quiere decir que podré cuidar de ti y Sakurita— le dije mientras le despeinaba un poco la cabeza —… ¡ya no estarás sola!

Ella me sonrió con ternura y me abrazó de manera cariñosa.

—Y ¿por qué es esto? — Pregunté, no todos los días me abrazaba.

—Por preocuparte sólo por mí…

Sonreí también y la separé un poco de mí.

—También podrías agradecérmelo con un beso ¿no? — Dije, en cierta forma, serio.

Tomoyo sonrió, me besó fuerte y sonoramente en la frente

— ¡Eso no se vale! — Dije frustrado, no me refería a beso en _ese_ sitio…

— ¿Deseas más manzanilla Tóyota?

Eso no cambió mi estado de ánimo

—Aún tengo manzanilla…— Dije furiosamente infantil.

Ella me sonrió y me besó sutilmente en los labios…

Me sorprendí. Y aunque eso debería haberme saciado, puesto que nunca antes ella lo había hecho, no fue así… me quedé con ganas de más. Quise más porque sentí la textura pero no el sabor.

— ¿Y cómo fue que el rey lo aceptó? — la habilidad de Tomoyo para poner un tema cuando me encontraba tan "delicado" era innato, pero no lo suficiente, aún seguía algo aturdido por mis ansias — tú no le agradas, y aumentarte un cargo más mostrando tu superioridad no es algo que alguien acostumbra hacer con las personas que odia— Dijo echándose al lado mío mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Analicé todo con las pocas neuronas despiertas que me quedaban, tenía razón…

—Syaoran le dijo algo—quería decir cosas coherentes, por eso me tomaba tiempo para decirlas y así evitarme infantiles balbuceos —… de seguro el rey no encontró alguien que lo sustituya, Syaoran lo convenció de recibir ayuda y dar ayuda. Para que sea más fácil apuesto que también involucró a Eriol en esto…— Dije en tono bromista negándole a mis hormonas la oportunidad de actuar y evitar que se repriman como comúnmente pasaba.

—Siempre adivinando…apuesto que al final acertaras…— Me dijo con una sonrisa que, está vez, aceleró mi pulso cardiaco mandando a mis reprimidas hormonas de vacaciones.

¿Qué hace Tomoyo para conocerme tan bien? Ni idea…

—Que bueno...Estaré más tranquilo al ir a trabajar, a veces me pongo muy nervioso por dejarte sola…— Tomoyo me miró con rostro divertido.

— ¡Wow! No lo había notado. Nunca imaginé que aquellas llamadas cada dos minutos fueran una muestra de preocupación…— Dijo de manera sarcástica

—Para que veas lo desatenta que eres Tomoyito…— Le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Hice un esfuerzo con mi brazo y lo levanté para que ella se apoyara en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba con el brazo mencionado

—Amo la manzanilla que me preparas Tomoyito

—Es la única bebida que puedo preparar… tienes suerte, no se que harías sin tu mate preferido…

La miré sonriendo.

—Nunca me gustó la manzanilla…hasta que estuviste con migo— le dije suavemente, Ella me miro sorprendida —… Ahora me encanta, es porque tú me hiciste saber que es deliciosa —la miraba a los ojos atentamente, grabando en mi memoria cada una de las expresiones que podría tener a lo largo de su vida — Porque te amo…

Ella se sonrojo y con un brazo abrazo mi cuello levemente.

Sabía que ella no me contestaría de igual manera

—Gracias…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

No entendí que había pasado. Lo que escuché de la reina me mató de miedo, daba a entender que lo que el asesino veía era algo terrible.

Después de lo que dijo la reina, mi esposo trató de mantener tranquilidad, pero no fue posible. Mandó a traer su auto y nos fuimos rápidamente del castillo.

No sé que había hablado con el rey segundos antes de irnos, fueron palabras rápidas pero aún así no dejaron de ser serias.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una carretera mientras el asesino conducía tratando de ponerse tranquilo. No era tan distraída para no notar como se le tensaban los músculos, como respiraba con mucha dificultad por la boca y, extrañamente, su ceja comenzaba a temblar levemente.

Noté que la carretera por la que pasábamos era una especie de bosque, nada cerca de nuestra casa.. Entonces… ¿qué hacíamos ahí?

Él frenó de repente causando que yo casi chocara contra el parabrisas. Él parecía estar completamente distraído a todo su alrededor, hasta el punto de ignorarme y salir del auto rápidamente.

Lo miré sorprendida mientras él se echaba bajo un árbol que le ofrecía sombra.

Bajé preocupada.

Lo hice porque, caso contrario, moriría de nerviosismo sola en el auto, teniendo alguien que buscaba ayuda frente a mí y yo podía ofrecérsela, al menos la compañía.

Sabía, gracias a mi papá, que en nuestra vida siempre se necesita un momento a solas para tranquilizarse. Pero también sabía que si se estaba sólo por mucho tiempo la amargura podía quebrarte y volverte susceptible.

Y lo que yo veía en mi esposo, era la soledad que REQUERIA, sí o sí, la compañía de alguien. De mi compañía.

Porque si no lo acompañaba…

…_quizás moriría_

Lo escuché gruñir y golpear el pasto mientras murmuraba una incoherencia.

Me senté a su lado y quedé en silencio.

Así pasamos unos minutos hasta que él, por fin, habló.

—Mi madre…mi madre murió en el hospital…— Su voz sonaba distante, alejada de mí —.Justo cuando yo nací— Miraba a la nada, como si todo careciera de importancia —Según mi padre el rey estaba muy decepcionado de que yo resultara hombre, sin embargo, mi mamá moría de felicidad.

Lo Observé extrañada mientras él comenzaba a mirar el cielo. ¿Por qué me contaba todo eso?

—Mi padre fue al palacio a defender el nacimiento de su hijo varón, mientras tanto, mi madre quedó sola en el hospital con migo…

Recordé, mi papá me había comentado que, cada vez que nacía un niño, el padre de este tenía que ir donde el rey y hacerle firmar un documento donde prometía que su hijo no sería un peso para la sociedad, y que se lo criaría con el objetivo de crecer, fortalecerse mágicamente y formar una familia con una mujer.

—Nadie imaginaria que un demonio la atacaría ahí mismo… con tantos hombres cerca— Me mantuve mirándolo atentamente, tratando de descifrar que dolor se ocultaba detrás de esa voz nostálgica y esa mirada ausente —… mi madre era muy poderosa…se sacrificó por salvarme— Vi que él, levemente, estrujaba la tierra que estaba al alcance de su brazo.

No podía permitirme creer el ambiente del cual era rodeada en estos momentos.

Syaoran hablaba, hablaba suavemente como si se tratase todo de un sueño. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente al notar su tristeza. Me latía porque…

_Es lindo verlo así…_

Verlo tan humano, tan vulnerable…tan…

_Tan "lelecente"_

Porque algo en mi interior me indicaba, que su estado natural era este.

El de la tristeza, el de la furia, el de la impotencia.

Porque, por primera vez, lo sentí realmente como un hombre, como un hombre que cargaba con mucho peso, un hombre lastimado…

Un hombre tan lastimado que, quizás, tendría que curarlo yo misma para, posiblemente, luego lastimarlo de nuevo por lo que me hacia sufrir, me hacia sentir.

_¿Por lo que te hace sufrir ahora? O ¿por lo que te hizo sufrir antes?_

— Ella, una mujer de diecinueve años, capaz de quedar embarazada muchas veces más…no tenía porque haberse sacrificado por un hijo varón…uno del millón…siendo ella mucho más especial y valiosa…

El viento le despeinaba, aún más, su rebelde cabellera y sus ojos demostraban la pura melancolía.

Y yo no quería entender, me negaba a hacerlo.

¿Acaso el genero determinaba lo valioso que uno podía ser?

Porque, quizás no lo era para la sociedad pero…para una madre él había sido lo más valioso de toda su existencia.

_Quiero decirle tantas cosas…_

—Mi padre llegó y, antes de que el demonio me atacara, me salvó matando así a éste.

Lo vi tratando de evitar contener la respiración.

Y quizás, ahora sí entendía. Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, al fin entendía algo.

Él se sentía culpable…

—Aquel demonio— él por fin me observó de frente, pero aún así parecía que no me veía. Miraba a la nada y, estaba claro, que yo no era "la nada" —… Me embrujó.

Salio de sus labios con la brisa, como una oración que comienza y nunca termina.

_¿Qué?_

Sí…_ ¿Qué? _Porque mi mente había escuchado el final de esas palabras pero mi corazón parecía seguir esperándolas. Porque NO tenían fin. Era una oración que duraría toda mi eternidad

_Y la eternidad de él también_

Él se sonrió, como si de una comedia trágica se tratara.

—Recuerdo que el rey terminó furioso, casi mata a mi padre. Y el consejo tampoco toleraba mi existencia— Su sonrisa se agrandó pero, esta vez, mostraba agradecimiento — Nada se hubiera resuelto de no ser por el señor Kinomoto…— Me sorprendí bastante con lo último —. Entonces mi padre adoptó a cinco majes para que fueran mi familia. Él no poseía mucho tiempo…

Y mi corazón seguía latiendo, seguía esperando más palabras, más sentimientos. Las esperaba porque me emocionaba y colapsaba verlo así.

Y lo había escuchado hablar nuevamente, pero él no había abierto la boca en ningún momento…

Pero REALMENTE lo había escuchado.

— "Mi padre no deseaba verme" —

Pero estaba claro que él nunca había dicho aquello. Pero sí pasó por mi mente…y mi corazón se estrujó de tristeza.

¿Podía un padre ser tan cruel?

— Una de aquellas majes sería mi madre, las otras cuatro mis hermanas— vi otra sutil sonrisa en sus labios —… siempre viví con la idea de volverme fuerte…muy fuerte.

Ahora sí volví a comprender nada. Nada de nada…

¿Cómo alguien podría haber matado a una persona que le salvó la vida y la de su padre?

_Quizás él…él no le había hecho nada…_

Considerando el hecho de que mi papá salvó a su papá las posibilidades de que él lo matara son casi nulas…

—Sakura…en una de las fotos que vi había una mujer…esa mujer es…es tan parecida a mi mamá…y tanto a ti…

_Lo sabes…te gusta que él diga tu nombre_

_Eso te gustó siempre…_

Recordé lo que dijo la reina…un asesinato satánico…despiadado. La muerte de dos seres, habían matado al bebe que tenía dentro y, según lo dicho por la reina, se lo llevaron al igual que el corazón de la madre.

Comencé a temblar…no quería que eso me pasara…no quería morir…

Traté de fingir fortaleza, pero fue imposible…comencé a temblar.

Mi esposo se giró y me vio…

—Ven Sakura…

Me dijo suavemente mientras me atraía hacia él y me abrazaba tiernamente mientras me dejaba ocultar mi rostro en su pecho.

_Se siente bien ¿verdad?_

—No necesitas fingir ser fuerte, sé que ya lo eres— el tono de su voz parecía haber sido creado sólo para que mis oídos lo escucharan —Yo te protegeré…no dejaré que nadie te haga daño…

_Como deseaba no creer en aquellas palabras. Como deseaba no refugiarme en él._

—Puedes odiarme si gustas…pero…confía por lo menos en que no dejaré que nadie te haga nada…confía en eso.

Y así lo hice, así lo iba a ser de ahora en adelante…

Podía creer que él era un asesino. Podía creer que estaba rodeada de mal nacidos machistas. Podía creer que mi vida estaba en riesgo…y…también creía que él me protegería, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, aunque nadie se lo obligaba, él me protegería aunque me odiara…y yo espero también odiarlo.

Porque en este momento, sólo este momento. Siento la tranquilidad que cualquier persona anhela. Y quisiera poder negarme que siento felicidad.

Quizás tantos descubrimientos y tantos sentimientos me estaban agotando, y un pequeño pero dulce abrazo era suficiente para causar todo lo que justamente tengo ahora por dentro.

No quería levantar el rostro aún pálido, no quería que supiese que confiaba en él.

_Fingí que me había dormido…_

Y, aunque no hice buena actuación, él muy amablemente no dijo nada ni trato de "despertarme". Me cargó hasta el auto, me hecho en los asientos de atrás y por ultimo arrancó en dirección a Dios sabe donde…

_(Syaoran)_

No entendía por qué le había contado todo eso. No comprendía por qué le abrí mis recuerdos.

Tampoco quise que notara que me preocupaba por ella. Mi intención no era que ella supiera lo feliz que soy a su lado.

_Hace unos años…ella hubiera estado contenta de saber eso_

No era necesario que ella me contestara. Su silencio y su presencia me sentaron muy bien. Me sentía mucho más tranquilo y, aunque ella se hiciera a la dormida, sabía que era porque confiaba en mí.

Tenía que mostrarle estas fotos a Tóyota y también los documentos que explicaban exactamente la forma de asesinato.

Así que me encontraba a una pequeña distancia de su mansión.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos. Me estacioné y quité el escudo que había dejado horas antes.

Abrí las rejas de la mansión -tengo las llaves- y entré en ésta.

Volví a estacionarme y abrí la puerta trasera del auto con intenciones de sacar a mi "dormida esposa", y estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera de que mi mente juguetona había comenzado a funcionar nuevamente en un excelente intento por reprimir mis profundos sentimientos de hace unos minutos.

Estaba claro que se los había conseguido reprimir con éxito.

¿Se hacía a la dormida no?, entonces ella haría lo que sea con tal de que yo pensara que sí lo estaba.

Sonreí para mis adentros y aparté con un dedazo al Syaoran vestido de blanco sobre mi hombro que me indicaba que no debía hacerlo.

Me incliné sobre su rostro y pasé mis labios por su oreja y cuello.

Sentí como se estremeció y como sus puños comenzaban a dilatarse de manera furiosa.

—Pareces una roca al dormir…— Le dije en su oído mientras me puse a besar su cuello.

—gr…— Salio de sus finos labios en manera de protesta

—Vamos…no puedes negar que te agrada…— Dije con voz suave mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre ella y comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla.

Sakura dejó de respirar por segundos al sentir mis suaves caricias sobre su rostro.

—Syaoran, creo que tendrías que hacer eso en tu casa ¿no? Aquí ya hay un abusivo…no necesito otro — Me giré sorprendido y Sakura también "despertó" asustada.

Vi a Tomoyo sonriendo de manera picara mientras sostenía en sus manos una bandeja con galletas.

—Perdón Tomoyo…no sabía que estabas atrás nuestro…— indiqué fingiendo una incomodidad que nunca sentiría. Sólo por simple educación.

— sí, estoy segura que no sabías — Me dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Giré ignorando las atención que Tomoyo prestaba a mi relación con Sakura para ver a ésta completamente roja. Con ello me quité de su encima y puse una sonrisa.

—Que bueno que despertaste— Dije mientras tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a levantarse del asiento del carro y, con ello, también la ayudaba a salir —… Tomoyo ¿Cuánto falta para el té? — Dije ajeno a los colores que Sakura adquiría y a las caras burlonas de Tomoyo ante mi actuación de "aquí nada pasó".

— falta una hora —dijo sencillamente mientras me dedicaba esas delicadas e inocentes sonrisas — una hora en la que aprovecharás para hablar con Tóyota, el cual se muere de aburrimiento.

— Muy bien…— Contesté descuidadamente mientras comenzaba a emprender camino hacia la mansión —. espero que sea productivo tu tiempo en la cocina y le enseñes algo a la señorita Kinomoto.

Como no tenía vista de Sakura esperaba escuchar un grito furioso de su parte. Pero este nunca llegó en mi trayecto, algo que me permitía asegurar que la pobrecita de seguro aún estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Creo que podré enseñarle algo—había dicho Tomoyo en voz alta para que yo la escuchara a pesar de mi lejanía —… estoy preparando ahora una pequeña torta.

Seguí mi trayecto esperando que todo resultase bien y no tener que verme en la obligación de llamar a la ambulancia minutos después al ver que mi esposa ya causaba estragos en la cocina.

Subí las gradas rápidamente y entré a la habitación. Tóyota se encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro.

—Espera un segundo Syaoran, terminaré esta página.

Así me senté al lado de él, en una silla, y espere los treinta segundos hasta que dejó el libro a un lado y se quitó los lentes.

—Te detecté cerca —me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila — imaginé que tardarías dos minutos más…

—Aumenté más velocidad a mi auto — le contesté rápidamente y luego le sonreí de manera egocéntrica—Por lo visto ya no estas tan débil…

Él tan sólo volvió a dedicarme otra sonrisa y luego observaba a todos lados buscando a alguien.

— ¿Sakurita está abajo?

—sí, lo está…

— ¿Subirá a saludarme?

Yo no contesté, por el contrario lo miré seriamente y cambié de tema.

—Supongo te sorprenderá el documento que te mandé hace unos minutos ¿no? —Por el momento mi tono de voz, casi fúnebre, pareció no alertar a Tóyota.

—Bastante, no sé como lo convenciste…

—Yo sí sé... —Di un suspiro de pesar ante las noticias que tendría que darle —.Tóyota las cosas están tornándose muy peligrosas, bastante—Lo miré de forma penetrante tratando de trasmitirle algo de la inquietud que tenía—no hay que dejar a nuestras esposas solas en ningún momento.

Tóyota me observaba con esa mirada cálida, aunque preocupada, asimilando cada una de mis palabras de la manera en la que yo quería que las asimilara.

— Me mandaras a Tomoyo cuando tengas trabajo, yo te mandaré a Sakura cuando no tenga tiempo. También contaremos con Eriol.

—Tengo entendido que los asesinatos bajaron este mes…—Él me observó tratando de contradecirme y así poderse dar el lujo de un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Claro que se reducieron…Sí, pocas muertes, pocas pero enfermizas —Le pasé el maletín rápidamente antes de que él quisiese argumentar algo a su favor— procura que Tomoyo no lo vea…

Era bastante obvio que, al igual que yo, Tóyota se conociera, casi de memoria, la clase de fotos con mujeres asesinadas que existían.

_El ser más sensible que yo no le impedía estar al corriente de la situación._

Lo sabía, sabía que ahora las cosas eran diferentes para mí, y que desde hace tiempo también empezaron a ser diferentes para Tóyota. Ahora que ambos teníamos una mujer, cosas así nos impresionaban con más impacto que antes.

Él miró las fotografías detalladamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

A pesar de que los minutos habían sido suficientes para que observara cada foto a detalle, él no había parado de mirarlas.

_No podía parar ya que eran diferentes._

—Mierda…— Susurró mientras botaba despreocupada y furiosamente las fotos al suelo y comenzaba a acariciar el lado derecho de su cabeza como solía hacerlo siempre para poder tranquilizarse.

—Lo que temo es lo siguiente…—A pesar de que la vulnerabilidad flotaba en el ambiente tenía que ser claro en cada detalle que pudiese dar a conocer —: Si el rey me mostró esto, y me dejó encargado de que te lo mostrara a ti y a Eriol…quiere decir que no sólo quiere prevenirnos…

—El patán trata de meternos en el caso ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza

—Tóyota tú debes saber muchas pociones que son con partes de cuerpo humano…—lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era tratar de identificar las razones que llevaban a los demonios a arrebatar órganos y partes femeninas.

—Sí…algunas…pero no veo de que les serviría…—Contestó algo distante aún con su mano acariciando el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

—y… ¿si fuera Magia negra?

—Yo diría que _muy_ negra…—me miró de forma perturbada pero analítica— necesitaré averiguar más de esto…—Dijo con resignación a lo que resoplé con furia.

No entendía por qué Tóyota estaba tan tranquilo a comparación mía. Él simplemente sabía acariciarse la cabeza y mantenerse echado cuando yo, por el contrario, sólo opté por buscar refugio en mi esposa y servirle como uno a ella. Contarle parte de mi pasado y temblar de impotencia.

— ¿no te preocupa? — había cosas que yo no sabía callarme— ¿No te preocupa este caso considerando que ahora tenemos una mujer? ¡Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo podrían sufrir lo mismo en cualquier momento si los demonios se enteran que nosotros seremos los designados en este horrible caso!

Él sólo miraba a la nada logrando, así, sacarme de mis casillas.

Lo que no le había gritado a Sakura para desahogarme, lo haría con él:

—Supongo que la imagen de Tomoyo ensangrentada y sin corazón en un rincón no te causa ni una pizca de pánico— Lo seguía observando, y Tóyota tenía la mirada baja, ignorando por completo mis facciones desesperadas— ¡son nuestras esposas por Dios! ¡No puedes tomarlo a la ligera! — Estallé furioso.

Los segundos me parecieron eternos mientras el pesado silencio me indicaba que, posiblemente, Tóyota se levantaría de la cama y trataría de golpearme ante mi insensibilidad con él.

—No podemos hacer nada…— Dijo de manera pesada pero suave, sorprendiéndome bastante —.nuestro deber lo cumpliremos. Es nuestro trabajo, no puedo acobardarme ahora, aunque involucre a Tomoyo.

Estuve por volver a gritarle una sarta de insensibilidades más pero…

—Si le diera la espalda al rey ahora, sería darle la espalda a Tomoyo. El rey me odia tanto que no me sorprendería saber que planea iniciar un divorcio entre Tomoyo y yo a como de lugar…— levantó la vista para mirarme casi fieramente y un brillo peculiar en su mirada hizo que quisiera retractarme —Si realmente está pasando esto, yo soy el que más puede ayudar…si complazco al rey él me permitirá cuidar más de Tomoyo e incluso podría sacarme de las listas negras…si me sacara de las listas Tomoyo se pondría infinitamente feliz—ahora su mirada se volvió reflexiva—entiende…si logro que me saquen de las listas negras…podría hacer de Tomoyo la mujer más feliz del planeta, le enseñaría a hacer lo que ella desea más que a nada en este mundo.

Ante semejante explicación no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar mis ojos y sonreírme ante las ridiculeces que había gritado minutos antes. Le di la espalda a mi mejor amigo y me dispuse a recoger las fotos que él había botado antes.

—La que más me preocupa es ésta…— Dije volviendo al tema tratando de liberarme de las sensaciones oscuras que me rodearon hace unos minutos. Levanté levemente la foto y se la mostré a Tóyota de lejos.

—Sí…a mí también—dijo quitándome la foto de la mujer castaña e inspeccionándola nuevamente—. No veo la razón por la cual se hallan apropiado del feto. Según estos documentos, de cinco meses— Me indicó mientras me pasaba los famosos documentos.

—Un feto de cinco meses y un corazón…— Susurré algo aterrado mientras el sonido de la puerta interfería en mis cavilaciones.

—Pase…— dije firmemente mientras observaba que Tóyota se mantenía cabizbajo sin darme vista de su rostro.

A último momento recordé los documentos y las fotos. Los oculté bajo la cama lo más rápido que pudieron mis manos.

—Perdón por molestarlos, pero ¿de qué les gustaría la torta? — Dijo Tomoyo con esa clásica sonrisa suya mientras observaba a Tóyota aún cabizbajo.

—De lo que quieras Tomoyito…— Susurró él.

Tomoyo se acercó confundida y lo miró por un rato. Ella era bastante atenta como para no darse cuenta.

—¿Te sucede algo Tóyota?

Él giró su rostro sabiendo que lo pescarían, y según lo que vi, puso toda su fortaleza en sonar tranquilo

—Descuida Tomoyito, estoy bien, baja y prepara el té tranquila…

Tomoyo asintió y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, si no fuera porque Tóyota le tomó del brazo y la jaló en dirección a él depositando un beso en sus labios.

Acto seguido la soltó y giró, nuevamente, su rostro.

Tomoyo quedó completamente roja mientras tartamudeaba…

—To-Tóyota ¿seguro estas bien?

—Descuida…estoy muy bien, baja y cuídate mucho…

Tomoyo sonrió para tranquilizarlo

—Dudo que la cocina sea peligrosa…

Tóyota seguía con el rostro oculto, incapaz de responder. Decidí ayudarlo y sonreí tranquilamente:

—Con mi mujer ahí, una guerra sería más segura que tu cocina…

—Tendré cuidado…— Tomoyo sonrió divertida y se dirigió a la salida—. Aunque…Huelo a quemado…

—Baja rápido— le dije con sonrisa burlona— antes de que se queden sin casa…

Tomoyo asintió y bajo rápidamente.

—Gracias…— susurró mi amigo mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza.

—Se dio cuenta, lo sabes muy bien…

Ahí fue cuando aprendí otra cosa más en mi vida. Una cosa más de _sensibilidad._

Esa palabra nadie me la había enseñado y mucho menos las acciones… por suerte, el repentino enamoramiento de Tóyota, me ayudaba a comprender más cosas que ignoraba hasta ahora.

_(Sakura)_

Quemé la caldera, hice caer las galletas y, para colmo, dejé caer el saco de harina y ahora estoy más blanca que un muerto.

Tomoyo bajó rápidamente y, al ver el desastre, se tapó la boca ante el aspecto de su, antes, adorable y limpia cocina.

—Pe-perdón…

Tomoyo, luego, dio una suave carcajada.

—Syaoran tiene razón…eres un poquito torpe aquí…—Dijo con ternura mientras yo, en vez de enojarme, me sonrojaba ante el recuerdo.

¡QUE BIEN BESA EL MALDITO!

Tomoyo tomó una escoba y se puso a barrer mientras yo intentaba, vagamente, limpiar la caldera.

La noté pensativa y muy callada.

Nunca antes había tenido una amiga, la única persona con la que solía charlar era con mi papá o mi ama de llaves.

No sabía si era correcto hacer preguntas, tampoco sabía a que se le consideraba indiscreto hoy en día.

Pero, sabía que Tomoyo era una persona muy dulce y, fuese o no indiscreta mi pregunta, sabía que ella comprendería que mi conocimiento social era básicamente nulo.

— ¿Te pasa algo malo?

Tomoyo me observó atentamente.

—Estoy un poco mojada aquí…— dicho aquello señaló el borde derecho de su labio.

De acuerdo, ella no había dado muestras de enojo, lo que me indicaba que mi pregunta no era incorrecta dada la ocasión o, bien, estaba en el derecho de que me respondiera al considerarme "su amiga".

Aunque, supongo, mi rostro lleno de confusión ante su "obvia" respuesta no la había ayudado, en nada, a hacer la explicación menos incomoda.

Aunque, quizás, había la posibilidad de que la única incomoda con todo esto era yo, ya que era la primera vez que trataba de involucrarme en el papel de "amiga oyente y confidente".

—Tóyota me besó…— dijo tranquilamente pero con voz confundida —. me sorprendí, no suele hacerlo en público desde la boda, o cuando salimos a la calle y alguien del palacio nos ve…

— ¿Ah? ¿Y…estas mojada por…?— No comprendía nada, y los nervios me obligaban a querer saber la razón del problema lo más pronto posible…

—Porque él, al besarme, me mojo…estaba llorando…

Me sorprendí levemente. Oh Dios, aquí venia más incomodidad…

_¿Los hombres lloraban?_

¡Sí! Pregunta tonta pero…mi hermano era un terco insensible sin remedio y mi padre era puro amor y dulzura. Si, en verdad, un hombre podía llorar…eso me indicaba que, prácticamente, no sabía nada de este infame mundo machista.

Y, quizás esa era una buena explicación a todo esto. Me sorprende enterarme que un hombre pueda llorar puesto que yo misma fui influenciada por este horrible medio. Simplemente soy una más que se cree las cosas que su padre olvidó indicarle…

Porque lo poco que sabía, sobre desigualdad de genero, lo sabía gracias a mi padre y no por carácter propio. Y a pesar que él ya no sigue con vida, yo puedo seguir aprendiendo, y seguir creyendo. Puedo hacer todo esto ya que tengo una base, una base que hace unos minutos creía un muro pero…sólo es una base insignificante. Sé "casi nada" sobre todo esto.

Mientras yo creí que la desigualdad de género sólo afectaba a las mujeres y majes…ahora me entero que también afecta a los hombres. A los hombres como mi papá que nunca pudieron llorar frente a alguien sólo porque existía "eso", la restricción de lo que SÓLO puede hacer una mujer y no un hombre.

Y siempre me alejo del tema…no sé si todo lo que pienso en realidad dura unos segundos o, en realidad, duran largos minutos en los que la gente que me rodea debe creer que soy una "lenta" en comprensión.

Pero…

¿Syaoran también lloraría?

Hoy, después de la visita al palacio, Syaoran estaba bastante distante y frío. Incluso me atrevería a decir que estaba bastante nervioso porque tenía… ¿miedo?

— ¿Estas bien Sakura? — me preguntó Tomoyo al ver, supongo, mi reacción de "creo que descubrí algo". La observé levemente, temiendo que mis sospechas estuvieran relacionadas con el problema de Tóyota pero…

Los hombres dicen que las mujeres somos unas chismosas boconas. Con callarme las cosas para evitar ser una "bocona" no lograría que dejen de decir eso…

Si me iban a considerar una chismosa ¡que lo hicieran con verdaderas razones!

—Creo que sé algo…—susurré algo insegura a un principio y, con la mirada suspicaz y curiosa de Tomoyo, me di cuenta que un sentimiento de emoción me inundaba.

Sí, creo que en verdad soy una _bocona_…

Pero preferiría decir: "soy una cuenta novedades".

—Dime lo que sepas…— a un principio Tomoyo lo dijo con seriedad, pero parecía que a ella también le inundaba una sensación de ansia ante la junta de secretismo que se llevaría a cabo entre ambas.

Sí, en realidad me gustaba esta sensación. Contarle cosas a mi amiga que sólo ella sabría. Contar cosas sobre los hombres que ambas gozaríamos y de las cuales nos reiríamos.

—Hoy almorzamos donde rey…— a pesar de que las raíces de toda esta sensación radicaban en un asunto serio, no podía evitar mostrarme entusiasmada por contarlo —.El rey…le dio un portafolios al…—Estaba por decir "asesino", pero no era conveniente poner incomoda a mi amiga con mis tontos sobre nombres—. se lo dio a Syaoran— Tomoyo me escuchaba atentamente y, supongo, cargada de las mismas emociones que yo— él lo abrió y observó unas fotos. Si no mal recuerdo él cargó el portafolios donde las guardaban, de seguro le dio ese portafolios a Tóyota…

—¿Unas fotos? — Asentí un poco temblorosa al recordarlo

—Nunca antes lo había visto tan pálido— dije más para mí que para Tomoyo— ¿él acostumbra mostrar miedo?

Tomoyo también se sorprendió

—A decir verdad…no…

—¡La reina! — exclamé después de unos minutos de análisis —ella describió una de las fotos—Tomoyo obtuvo postura de "cuenta de una vez" —al parecer son fotos de mujeres asesinadas…

—Pero Tóyota y Syaoran están acostumbrados a esas fotos—me dijo con desilusion, como si mi noticia no fuera una respuesta coherente a la reacción de Tóyota.

—No, no son cualquier foto— La interrumpí—eran de asesinatos realmente horribles— supongo que mi rostro ante el recuerdo de la descripción ayudó a que Tomoyo me tomara en serio-la reina describió una como…—Traté de recordar las palabras exactas —: una mujer a la que primero le sacaron el bebe del vientre, luego el corazón y por ultimo…— titubee—. el alma.

Tomoyo llevo ambas manos a su boca con terror.

—Pe-pero…los demonios no acostumbran…

—Lo sé…— Volví a interrumpirle —. eso es lo que esta preocupando a Syaoran y quizás también a Tóyota…

Vi como Tomoyo analizaba todo poco a poco.

Imaginaba de ella un susto tan horrible como el mío al estar en posibilidades de morir. Pero con el pasar de los segundos noté que su vida era lo que menos parecía preocuparle.

—¡Todo tiene sentido! — exclamó chocando ambas palmas. No me sorprendía ya que Tomoyo tenía más sentido común que yo- ¡Por ello el rey dio esos documentos! ¡Por ello Tóyota está tan preocupado!

La miré algo avergonzada:

—No...¿No temes por tu vida? — Pregunté roja.

Era una pregunta tonta ¿Quién no se preocupa por su vida? Tal vez Tomoyo sabía fingir muy bien…

Tomoyo me miró confundida y luego sonrió

—Para nada—Dijo decidida—lo que temo es…—Tomoyo pasó a tener un aura un poco sombría —que Tóyota salga lastimado. Él es capaz de todo, no sabes…si él muere yo…—La vi suspirar —. no quiero ser destinada a otro hombre. Sólo quiero ser _Tomoyo Suzuki_.

Tomoyo parecía bastante orgullosa de sus pensamientos sobre fidelidad, y no pude sentirme más emocionada.

Es lindo saber que, posiblemente, mi mamá pensara igual con respecto a mi papá.

Y el brillo en el mirar de Tomoyo, y toda esa determinación me indicaba que todo tenía una razón, un nombre y un verbo.

Amor… eso era, amor.

No sabía de cuál, pero lo era. El amor era la única respuesta que existía para no temer perder tu vida

—To-Todo va a estar bien…— Le dije dudando, No podía aceptar que la dulce y alegre Tomoyo se sintiera tan afligida por algo que aún no había sucedido.

Me sorprendí al analizar lo que le había dicho, yo nunca creí en esas palabras.

Fueron las palabras que mi papá me dio antes de ir al hospital. Fueron las de mi madre antes de morir. Después de esa frase nada bueno ocurría ¿Cómo creer en ellas?

—Bueno...Yo quise decir que…— si las palabras parecían poseer una maldición que empeorarían las cosas, lo mejor era reivindicarme.

—Qué lindas palabras Sakura…quien como tú para decirlas, realmente es tranquilizante…— Me susurró con su dulce sonrisa, casi maternal.

La fe que Tomoyo le tenía a lo que había dicho me ayudó bastante a que yo volviera a tenerles fe. Nada ocurriría, todo estaría bien. Yo no moriría ni Tomoyo. Tampoco Tóyota, tampoco Eriol y…

Estornudé sonoramente, logrando que parte de la harina esparcida sobre la mesa le llegara a Tomoyo y ésta comenzara a toser.

—Perdón…—susurré mientras, con la manga de mi blusa, me quitaba el exceso de harina que había sobre mi nariz.

Observé a Tomoyo que estaba más blanca que de costumbre y me miraba formando una sonrisa con sus labios…

—Syaoran tenía mucha razón, no estas ni quince minutos en mi cocina y ya quemaste algo y me ensuciaste toda la cara y el cabello… ¿traigo el extinguidor por si acaso?

Yo inflé mi mejilla en signo de advertencia, como si aquello fuera a asustarla. Luego sonreí inevitablemente ya que, la pulcra Tomoyo, realmente se veía graciosa con tanta harina.

—Será mejor hacer el pastel muy, muy rápido—decía mientras extraía los moldes que necesitaría— Luego subiremos y nos bañaremos. Al bajar el pastel ya estará listo ¿Qué te parece?.

Asentí alegre y luego la ayudé a…bueno no ayudé en mucho.

Sólo la ayudé con pasarle los ingredientes que, por fortuna, venían con nombre. Hubiera sido terrible que cometiera el error de pasarle la sal en vez del azúcar. Error que, por cierto, cometí hace tres años con mi papá.

Hicimos todo muy rápido y Tomoyo terminó poniendo la masa en el horno.

Fue en el momento de subir a sacar algunas toallas cuando Tomoyo me puso nerviosa.

—Sólo hay dos baños con ducha aquí, así que tendremos que usar la segunda para no molestar a nuestros "hombres" en su charla…—Dijo de manera graciosa y sarcástica que logró sacarme una nerviosa carcajada.

Tocamos la puerta y logré escuchar el _"pase"_ firme de Syaoran. Ahí fue cuando comenzó mi pánico.

_¡Me niego a entrar!_

Eso quería gritar, eso quería decirle a mi amiga.

Después de todo…la que parecía muñeco de nieva era yo, no Tomoyo.

Tomoyo me observó antes de abrir la puerta y, supongo, logro identificar mi pánico.

Cuando me metió de un jalon a la habitación noté que, posiblemente, en realidad no había visto mis nervios. Tomoyo era muy gentil, si me hubiera visto asustada o nerviosa no me hubiera obligado a entrar ¿o sí?

—Vamos Sakura, necesito que cargues esto…

Sí, definitivamente Tomoyo no había notado mis nervios.

Syaoran me miró conteniendo una risa y Tóyota ya la tenía

—Juraba que las conejitas blancas tenían ojos rojos…— Dijo de manera burlona a lo que Tomoyo también rió.

—¿Qué haces Tomoyo? — preguntó Tóyota con una dulce sonrisa, sin dar muestra alguna de su triste estado de ánimo momentos antes.

Tomoyo acercaba una silla hasta el armario y se paraba en ésta para alcanzar la parte superior del ropero donde creía que se encontraban las toallas.

—Bueno— dijo ella tranquilamente mientras alcanzaba las famosas toallas —ya vieron que tuvimos un incidente…Sakura y yo nos bañaremos en el baño del cuarto de visitas para no interrumpirlos.

Les dijo mientras me pasaba las toallas y sacaba ropa para ambas después de haber bajado de la silla.

Y fue ahí, sólo ahí, donde supe diferenciar las miradas pervertidas…

_(Syaoran)_

La idea de imaginar a mi esposa bañándose era reconfortante. Pero el imaginarla bañándose con la esposa de mi mejor amigo era…

Mierda…si así estaban mis hormonas reprimidas no quería ni imaginar por lo que pasaba Tóyota en estos momentos.

Mi hermosa y loca esposa, Sakura Li, se bañaría acompañada de Tomoyo Suzuki…

_¿Acaso son?_

No, no debo pensar en eso. No seré estúpido…

Tóyota me miró con el mismo rostro atormentado y confundido.

— ¡NA! — Soltamos ambos de forma fuerte y despreocupada unos segundos después de neto y puro trabajo mental.

Ambos habíamos pensado lo mismo, y ambos queríamos negarnos lo mismo.

Nos pusimos a hablar de asuntos secundarios sin importancia ya que las muchachas habían ido a la ducha. De su familia, mi familia. En fin. No era una charla aburrida, porque mientras fingíamos charlar bien ambos sabíamos que nuestra mente estaba en otro lado.

—¡Al demonio! — exclamé algo cabreado de nuestra tonta charla para disimularnos— ¿tienes el conjuro de: _mi ojo eres tú_? — Al grano de una vez.

Estaba claro que nuestra charla de segundos antes me valía un grano junto con la noticia del, no tan reciente, embarazo de la señora Terada.

—No, Syaoran, no podemos— Dijo rojo pero, aún así, con ganas de que lo obligase a aceptarlo.

—vamos, hechizamos a ambas, yo veré lo que ve Tomoyo y tú lo que ve Sakura.

Él analizó por unos minutos mientras yo lo miraba de manera morbosa.

—No, no podemos…estarán _desnudas_…—Oh sí ¿mencioné que mi amigo es TAN brillante? Casi le doy un golpe por ser tan estúpido.

— Soy un jodido distraído ¿no? — Susurré sin gracia alguna y mirándolo como si fuera un bruto en toda la extensión de la palabra — Con lo ansioso que estaba por ver a Sakura en la ducha VESTIDA no se me ocurrió pensar que ésta se ducharía DESNUDA— Susurré furioso.

—No— me dijo seriamente, ignorando mis frases anteriores en mi intento por hacerlo sentir como un imbecil—sería abusar de su inocencia. No podemos.

Bueno, esto sería difícil. Pero podría…

Juntar las hormonas de Tóyota, reprimidas por ocho meses, me ayudaría bastante. Sumándole sus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo más aun.

Todavía existían oportunidades de llevarlo por el camino del mal, o sea, el mío.

—Tóyota…—Comencé con voz neutral pero algo lejana con claras intenciones de darle una anestesia auditiva—. ¿a veces no pierdes la fe? —Él me miro con rostro desencajado de confusión —me refiero a que si no pierdes esperanzas con Tomoyo…—La mirada de Tóyota se tornó graciosamente pálida, como si visualizara a la verdadera Tomoyo frente a él—Sí, esa hermosa mujer que ante la sociedad la presentas como tu esposa y frente a ti es tu amiga…—Mientras estas palabras salían de mi boca él miraba al vacío con aspecto _vagabundo tristón_—De seguro a veces quisieras que todo lo que la gente piensa de ti y Tomoyo se cumpla…el pasar las noches con ella. Oír tu nombre salir de sus labios mientras mueres porque ella se funda en éxtasis…— Él pobre sudaba frío y hasta daba pena. Pero yo llevaría a cabo mi plan—y dime ¿pierdes las esperanzas? — Dios quiera que nunca termine tan jodido como mi mejor amigo.

Él asintió moviendo la cabeza con el rostro aún moribundo e incluso cómico.

—¿Qué piensas cuando pierdes las esperanzas? — Dije suavemente cerca de su oído—de seguro piensas que sólo habrá amistad y que, para mal de males, puede que ella se enamore de otro en uno de esos inocentes paseos que dan por el mercado…— decididamente podría ganarme el premio al "mejor manipulador".

Él asintió vagamente con la cabeza aún mirando al vacío.

—Supongo que esos pensamientos te ponen aún peor…—Él, nuevamente, asintió con la cabeza—No crees que en esos momentos de perdida de fe, en vez de pensar en un futuro existente o inexistente ¿podría aparecer en tu cabeza la piel desnuda de Tomoyo? ¿Entre espuma y con gotas de agua en sus brazos mientras que su larga cabellera cubre su fina espalda…?

Oh sí, ya olía mi triunfo…

—¿No es prohibido que hagamos esa poción? — Me dijo titubeando luego de tres minutos de silencio

—Tóyota ¿somos o no autoridad?

Di en el blanco. Él señaló la estantería del frente y de ella salio un libro el cual cayó en sus brazos.

Ojeó el libro rápidamente hasta que encontró el conjuro.

¡Sí, vería a Sakura desnuda! ¡Por fin! ¡GRACIAS DIOS MIO, GRACIAS POR DARME ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!

Con ese hechizo yo vería todo lo que Tomoyo veía. Y ella, claramente, estaría y vería a Sakura.

Era claro que también vería a la propia Tomoyo bañarse. Cuando uno se asea, obviamente, observa su propio cuerpo. Pero todo esto me tenía sin cuidado, sólo me interesaba ver a Sakura.

Tóyota vería todo lo que Sakura viese, y ella vería a Tomoyo. Y claro, al igual que Tomoyo, Sakura se atendería a si misma y se lavaría el cuerpo y Tóyota también lo veri…

¡MIERDA! ¡Tóyota vería a MI mujer desnuda!

— ¡PUTO DEGENERADO NI SE TE OCURRA VER A MI ESPOSA! — Nos gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo mientras nos señalábamos con odio mutuamente…

Luego sonreímos y nos pusimos a reír como desquiciados.

_(Sakura)_

Me encontraba increíblemente sonrojada. Nunca antes me había desnudado frente a alguien, nunca antes había visto el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer…

Ahora que comparaba…mis caderas eran más anchas que la de Tomoyo y mis muslos eran más gruesos. Mientras que Tomoyo poseía una cintura diminuta y una silueta de envidia.

—¿Pasa algo? —Me preguntó mientras se metía a la bañera junto con migo y comenzaba a untar jabón en su mano.

—etto…sí…

—Dime…

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunté algo sonrojada, esperando que su edad me ayudara a descifrar porque ella tenía una silueta tan delicada y femenina.

—diecinueve ¿por?

¡¿Diecinueve?

Ella era mayor que yo y poseía una cintura mucho más estrecha que la mía. Aparte de que yo tenía caderas y muslos más gruesos. Y, para empeorar, yo me sentía plana por arriba en comparación con ella.

—¿Estas bien? — Me preguntó mientras yo trataba, inútilmente, de ver si eran del mismo tamaño o no.

—No, no estoy bien— Dije frustrada y con cascaditas de lágrimas en mis ojos.

¡Si Syaoran veía que yo no era tan bella como Tomoyo de seguro ya no querría estar casado con migo!

Luego me abofetee y me corregí.

_¡Soy una bruta! ¡No tengo que pensar en eso!_

¿Ve? Nuevamente la influencia machista…Mientras las mujeres se preocupan, innecesariamente, por lucir hermosas y conservar a su "bien amado esposo", sabiendo que ellas valen MUCHO más en esta sociedad por lo que son, por lo que podemos crear y sentir. Estos no se preocupan en lo más mínimo por su propia apariencia y, posiblemente, tampoco en la de su esposa.

Tomoyo me vio largamente y luego me sonrió

—¿Estas incomoda? — Su pregunta me dejó casi de hielo al sentirme tan predecible.

—Etto…es que yo

—Tienes piernas muy firmes— Me aclaró ella con una gran sonrisa —De seguro hacías mucho ejercicio. Lo sé porque tus caderas también son amplias.

¿Ah?

—Sí…hacía ejercicio…

—Mi cintura es estrecha porque desde muy pequeña mi mamá me fajaba, aparte …en mi familia somos bastante delgados y nuestro cuerpo puede adaptarse a cualquier cosa…—me explicó tranquilamente—¿Tú cuantos años tienes?

Sonrojada después de que me haya explicado gran parte de nuestras diferencias le contesté.

—dieciséis….muy pronto cumpliré diecisiete…

—¡Vaya! ¡Yo a tu edad era muy plana! — exclamó sorprendida pero sonriente.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si soy plana!

—¡Para nada! Creo que ambas somos de la misma talla, el problema es que a mi se me nota más porque soy de cintura delgada y también de espalda delgada…

¿Qué decir? Me caía muy bien Tomoyo. Sabía como tranquilizar a la gente.

También era muy comprensiva y cariñosa. Era inteligente y parecía captar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

—Descuida, estoy segura que le gustaras a Syaoran— Me dijo por ultimo con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no pensaba eso! — y aquí comenzaba mi alboroto- ¡Es más! ¡Si me veo fea para él MEJOR! No estoy dispuesta a fomentar a un violador como él a hacerme algo y…

—Ven, te lavaré el cabello— Me interrumpió mientras me jalaba hacia ella, se ponía atrás mío y comenzaba echándole shampoo a mi cabello.

Tomoyo era como una mamá o una hermana mayor. Se podía charlar con ella, te hacia sentir bien cuando quería y…podía hacerte sentir como una niña e ignorarte en el momento que le diese la gana.

—Dime Sakurita ¿qué opinas ahora de Syaoran? — Dijo tranquilamente mientras refregaba mi pelo.

Pensé que había quedado claro lo que pensaba de él ¿verdad?

— Le ODIO— Le dije furiosa porque no me tomara en serio.

—Y dime ¿de qué le odias?

—¡Mató a mi padre! — chillé indignada— ¿¡ Por qué más lo iría a odiar! — No entendía el rumbo de la conversación.

—Ay no sé…tal vez porque te pareció buena persona— decía mientras me ponía más shampoo en mi cabellera y un poco de espuma se resbalaba por mi mejilla —Tal vez porque te pareció atractivo…— ella terminó suspirando dramáticamente—No sé, hay tantas razones…

— ¡Él ES horrible! ¡NO es una buena persona! — fui clara, de tal manera que no le entraran más dudas.

—Mira que no sé que contestarte…—Dijo en tono "inocente" dándome a entender que no fui tan clara como quería—.Para mí que Syaoran es muy inteligente, es atractivo, es alguien fiel a sus ideales, es muy fuerte y a pesar de ser un antisocial cuida a sus pocos amigos como oro. Todo lo que quiere lo protege.

Uy, lo peor de escucharla hablar bien de él era saber que de seguro tenía razón.

—Es obstinado, impaciente, frívolo, sarcástico, manipulador, celoso…

Estaba por seguir con mi lista pero Tomoyo interrumpió rápidamente

— ¿Celoso? ¿Syaoran Li celoso?- Me dijo con un voz, honestamente, sorprendida—Pero él no es celoso…

—Claro que lo es, y de los celosos _ridículos_—le dije con furia recordando todo— a menos de que las palabritas de la tarde hayan sido por puras ganas de hacerme rabiar.

—Cuenta…—Me contestó mientras con una pequeña duchita manual comenzaba a enjuagarme el pelo. La emoción que surgió en la cocina al contarnos cosas volvió a estar en el aire.

—Me ordenó que tomara su brazo fuertemente, casi como pidiendo "protección a gritos" cada vez que un hombre me viese de manera distinta— Tomoyo mantuvo silencio por largo rato.

—¡Increíble! ¡Syaoran Li celoso! — Ella había terminado de enjuagarme la cabellera y ahora me permitía verla de frente—Nunca se molestó por nada con respecto al sexo femenino ¡incluso intercambiaba de majes con Eriol para pasar la noche!

No entiendo por qué, pero lo último me irritó.

Él se conocía el cuerpo femenino de MEMORIA.

¡Si me hacia morir con sus besos era porque, claramente, era un experto! ¡El patán miserable jugaba con mis sentimientos de atracción hacia él! Bueno…mis sentimientos de atracción a él inexistentes…

No, eso no suena nada coherente ¡PERO ES CIERTO!

Estaba tan furiosa que tomé en jabón y comencé a refregarme los brazos de manera casi violenta, mientras que Tomoyo me miraba, extrañamente, con una sonrisa que creí era traviesa.

Cuando, de repente, estos comenzaron a volverse rojos y débiles mientras un dolor incontrolable se apoderaba de mis huesos.

—AHHH— Grité asustada mientras me enjuagaba los brazos de manera descontrolada con agua mientras Tomoyo trataba de ayudarme.

La cosa pasó a peores cuando me levanté de la tina para tomar una esponja para que, con ella, pudiese quitarme la espuma, y resbalé de manera torpe con un jabón chocando así con el muro del baño.

Lo ultimo que escuché fue el grito de Tomoyo que decía algo de "¿estas bien?" mientras yo caía en sus brazos dentro de la bañera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Joder, esta mujer es un imán para los accidentes…

El grito que provenía, minutos antes, del baño nos asustó de tal manera que, incluso, Tóyota se levanto tan rápido como yo y fue capaz de correr en dirección a la habitación como si su espalda estuviera intacta.

Abrimos la puerta del baño rápidamente, preocupados de que algo pasara. Vimos a Tomoyo dentro del agua tratando de hacer reaccionar a mi esposa que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de la mujer de mi amigo.

Miré a Tóyota que se encontraba cual tomate. Tomoyo Hubiera estado exhibiéndose por completo si no fuera por el cabello largo de mi esposa que la cubría a la perfección dejando todo a la imaginación de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunté volviendo a la, nada graciosa, realidad mientras tomaba una toalla y se la pasaba a Tomoyo rápidamente y me acercaba para ver a Sakura.

—No sé, sus brazos comenzaron a picarle demasiado, ella gritó y trató de quitarse la espuma de encima porque de seguro eso le afectaba y, accidentalmente, cayó y se golpeo la cabeza con el muro…

Suspiré paciente y luego volví mi mirada a Tóyota el cual seguía rojo en la puerta.

Tomoyo envolvió a Sakura con la toalla dentro del agua y luego me la paso de manera un poco forzada mientras hacia todo lo posible porque el agua y la espuma de ésta, la cubrieran.

Tóyota volvió a la realidad instantáneamente y acercó otra toalla mientras ayudaba a que Tomoyo se la pusiera mientras cerraba los ojos. Y yo, por el contrario, ignoraba todo mientras veía el rostro inconciente de mi esposa.

La cargué con dificultad mientras agarraba otra toalla seca y con ella envolvía a la otra mojada que cubría su cuerpo.

La recostamos sobre la cama mientras Tomoyo salía corriendo del baño y se dirigía a mi mujer:

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Me preguntó mientras yo examinaba su cabeza y trataba de encontrar rastro de heridas. Por fortuna no había ninguna, auque podría ser una herida interna.

Tóyota también se acercó rápidamente y tocó el cráneo de mi mujer inspeccionando de manera rápida.

Tóyota era un experto en heridas internas. Yo normalmente era bueno para externas.

Luego de unos minutos él suspiró tranquilo.

— Está bien…ya la inspeccioné, ningún hueso está mal. Tan sólo le saldrá un chichón— Tanto Tomoyo como yo suspiramos tranquilos.

—Salgan un momento, me cambiaré y también cambiaré a Sakura. — dijo Tomoyo de forma cortante y estricta.

Solté un bufido mientras Tóyota reía y me sacaba del cuarto arrastrándome.

Luego de unos minutos Tomoyo salio y nos dio permiso para entrar: Mostrándome a Sakura sobre la cama vestida con uno de sus vestidos y su pelo, aún mojado, empapando la almohada de la cama.

—Tomoyo ¿podrías mostrarme aquel jabón? —Le pregunté.

Se supone que un jabón común y corriente no la lastimaría hasta el punto de hacerla gritar.

Tomoyo entró al baño y luego salio con un jabón entre sus manos.

Lo observé y no tenía nada de sobrenatural.

—Aún así— Susurró Tomoyo con preocupación— Sakura tiene unas marcas extrañas en el cuerpo…

La miré de reojo

— ¿Cómo son? ¿Puedo verlas? — le pregunté.

Tomoyo se puso en pose reflexiva por unos segundos analizando bien que contestarme.

Se dirigió a la cama y empujó un poco a Sakura para que diera vuelta y, con ello, pudo abrir el cierre del vestido.

—Ésta es una…—Dijo señalando la espalda desnuda de mi mujer.

Observé la mancha, esta presentaba un color rojizo.

Tóyota también se acercó y sonrió divertido.

—Tóyota ¿qué sustancias contiene el jabón? — Pregunté mientras se lo pasaba.

— ¿Quieres que te diga ahora todos? — Dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba levemente.

—Dime los ingredientes poco comunes.

Tóyota observó el jabón de manera atenta y lo olfateó y tocó.

—Contiene aceite de coco del norte de _Lemano_…Aunque ese aceite no tiene ningún efecto secundario y es un ingrediente más o menos común en otros jabones— Entonces Tóyota partió el jabón y siguió tocándolo para entender su textura— _Nilo_…—Sentenció después de unos minutos.

—¿Nilo? ¿No es esa planta acuática?

—sí— dijo firmemente— es Nilo, estoy completamente seguro, es el único que se seca tan rápido fuera del agua y tiene este aroma, aunque el aceite me despistó un poco. Pero no entiendo porque un jabón tiene Nilo, las medicinas lo contienen, no un jabón ya que es desinflamante— Ambos giramos y vimos a Tomoyo-no recuerdo haber comprado este tipo de jabón Tomoyito—Dijo mientras miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa.

—Mandé a comprar una docena, tu espalda mejoró bastante desde que lo utilizaste.

Tóyota volvió a sonreír y besó su frente tiernamente.

—Pero es jabón de uso corriente también…— nos informó ella aún confundida por el estado de Sakura.

Mi mejor amigo me miró más divertido aún.

—Entendí, no me mires así— Dije algo furioso— ya me di cuenta, mi esposa es alérgica al Nilo…

—Perdón, no sabía…— Tomoyo se tapo la boca apenada

—Yo tampoco sabía de la existencia de alguien que le tuviese alergia…—Dije para tranquilizarla.

—Es obvio que causó reacciones secundarias en la herida de Sakura— Dijo Tóyota tranquilamente mientras observaba la piel del brazo de mi esposa.

Suspiré fastidiado.

—¿Tendrás alguna crema anti-alérgica SIN Nilo en algún lugar? — Pregunté. Tóyota rió divertido.

—Sí, la traeré—Con esto él salio de la habitación.

—Perdón Syaoran, no era mi intención causar molestias— me dijo Tomoyo algo apenada yo le sonreí tranquilamente

—No te preocupes. Además, aunque sea alérgica al Nilo, no significa que sea inmune. Te apuesto que sus brazos estarán muy bien dentro de unos horas.

Tomoyo me sonrió agradecida y luego entró Tóyota para lanzarme la dichosa crema.

La agarré y eché un poco de su contenido en mi mano, luego la pasé por la alergia de su espalda.

— ¿Dónde más tiene esas manchas?

Pregunté interesado. Tomoyo me miró de reojo y luego frunció el seño mientras se apropiaba de la crema.

—Yo me encargo. Ustedes dos salgan de aquí— dijo sonriendo dulce pero peligrosamente.

_Mujer mandona…_

Tóyota soltó una carcajada al verme fruncir el seño.

No pude quejarme porque fui empujado fuera de la habitación de manera brusca por Tomoyo. Luego ésta miró a Tóyota aún dentro mirando todo divertido.

—Ejem— aclaró furiosa.

—Entendí, entendí. Puedo salir solito, no necesitas obligarme— Dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras Tomoyo cerraba la puerta en mi cara.

Tóyota me miró divertido.

—Tus malignos planes no se dieron…

—Cállate—Dije frío ante la revelación de mi cruel verdad.

—Huelo una riquísima masa en el horno—Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su mujer.

Se escuchó un femenino _"¿qué?"_ del otro lado.

—Tomoyito ¿quieres que terminemos de hacer la torta?

Luego de unos segundos Tomoyo contestó del otro lado con un _"está bien"._

Suspiré fastidiado.

—Ey, tranquilo, te hago recuerdo que Sakura no pisará tu cocina, por lo cual tú tendrás que servir la comida para alimentarla.

Lo miré furioso, no necesitaba recordármelo.

Llegamos a la cocina y me encargué yo mismo del "fino arte de la repostería" mientras mi mejor amigo recurría a la magia para ponerse una crema en su acalorada espalda.

—¿Mejoró? — le pregunté con respecto al daño que se había hecho.

— parece que sí— Decía él con su clásica risita infantil— Tanto miedo me dio que las chicas fueran atacadas, que me olvidé de mi espalda. Por fortuna ya me di cuenta que puedo moverme aunque me duela.

Lo miré de reojo.

—Tienes suerte de que tu cuerpo soporte el fuego. Alguien común se hubiera quedado sin piel.

—Creo que tienes razón—Luego me vio para, de nuevo, mirarme burlonamente—se nota que Tomoyo cuida mucho a Sakura de tus pervertidas intenciones…

Estaba a punto de amenazarlo con contarle a Tomoyo sobre nuestro plan de verlas desnudas. Total, Tomoyo no sabía que Tóyota era un pervertido, Sakura si sabía que yo lo era. Así que la que terminaría decepcionada sería Tomoyo.

Pero, por otro lado, el objetivo no era bajar mi dignidad, porque el intento de Tóyota por ver a Tomoyo desnuda sólo sería una reacción del gran amor que éste siente por su esposa, ¿y yo?, Lo mío no es amor…es perversión.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—_Su alteza, el Joven Li Syaoran se encuentra en el despacho esperándolo. Dice que es urgente_—_ había aclarado un joven de unos catorce años vestido de mensajero frente a la habitación del rey._

_El rey había salido de ésta ansioso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y bajó las gradas del palacio tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al famoso despacho._

_Al entrar a la habitación vio a Syaoran Li de espaldas a él, viendo por los cristales que daban vista al jardín._

_Ya no veía a ese pequeño niño de aura sombría desplazándose por la habitación de manera casi fúnebre. Ahora veía a un muchacho de veinticuatro años. De cuerpo bien desarrollado y una gran aura mágica._

_Éste se giró al sentir la presencia del rey ahí y se inclinó levemente._

—_Es un placer volver a verlo…su alteza_—_ había dicho él secamente mientras sus penetrantes y rudos ojos miel se posaban sobre el panzón hombre._

— _¡muchacho! ¡Cuánto haz crecido!_ —_ decía él con gran alegría mientras se acercaba al mencionado y le daba unas palmadas en su espalda_—_ la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en el funeral de tu padre hace… ¿nueve años?_

_Syaoran Li tan sólo asintió de forma sombría._

— _supongo que viniste por el problema que tuvo Fujitaka en el hospital ¿verdad?_

_Syaoran volvió a asentir._

— _¿y? ¿Cómo está?_ —_ le preguntó el rey curiosamente_—_ He estado tan ocupado con esto de los demonios y las modificación en el palacio de seguridad que no tuve tiempo de ir a visitarlo. No lo creí muy necesario ya que me enteré que él se encontraba b…_

—_Está muerto_—_ aclaró el muchacho con voz neutra, interrumpiendo al rey._

—_¿Muerto? Fujitaka Kinomoto…¿muerto?_ —_ el rey tenía la mirada levemente perdida _—_ pe-pero según los análisis él ya se encontraba mejor, simplemente fue una infección y…_

—_Está muerto_—_ volvió a repetir y el rey esta vez se mantuvo callado_—_vine a entregarle estos documentos…_—_ dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio y echaba los papeles en éste._

_El rey tragó pesado y se dirigió hasta su asiento frente al mueble mencionado a examinar los documentos._

_Eran puros datos legales y otros sobre la situación de Fujitaka Kinomoto en el hospital._

—_Es una lástima_—_ susurró fingiendo leer los papeles_—_ Fujitaka Kinomoto era uno de mis mejores magos…_—_ Observó de reojo a Syaoran que tenía la mirada clavada en los papeles que cargaba_—_ ¡su hija! Oh, supongo que por aquí ha de estar la orden para que mande a buscar a Touya Kinomoto_—_ el rey frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo_—_ ya era hora, no puedo creer que ese muchachito llegara a ser tan irrespetuoso con su padre y diera aquella fuga tan ridícula, no sabe todo por lo que nos hizo pas…_

_Pero se quedó callado al toparse con un documento._

_Un documento dorado..._

—_¿Matrimonio?_ —_ preguntó en voz alta el rey_—_¿Fujitaka Kinomoto le designó un esposo a su hija?_ —_ levantó el rostro confuso y observó al muchacho castaño frente a él_—_ pero Fujitaka adoraba a su hija…nunca me enteré que le permitiera, siquiera, conocer hombres. Nunca estuvo en ninguna reunión formal en busca de una unión formal. Cuando le presentaba buenos candidatos él me aclaraba que no quería a ninguno ¿con quién entonces la pequeña se casará?_

_Volvió su vista confundida al documento dorado y leyó el nombre y la firma._

—_Syaoran Li…_—_susurró más para él, luego recuperó la compostura_—_. ¿Aceptaste contraer matrimonio con su hija?_ —_ Syaoran simplemente fijó su vista en la ventana hasta que el rey dio una leve sonrisa_—_ entiendo…es por ti que Fujitaka nunca le permitió a Sakura…_

—_No saque conclusiones adelantadas alteza _—_ dijo Syaoran cortante_—_ Conozco a la hija de señor Kinomoto desde que tengo los catorce años, él simplemente creía que ya era hora de que tuviera responsabilidades y parecía estar tranquilo con que su hijo no regresara. Da la casualidad que sólo a mí me tiene confianza y la señorita Kinomoto necesita de alguien._

_El rey simplemente lo observó por largo rato mientras la mano de Syaoran temblaba de rabia._

—_El entierro será dentro de unos días_—_ aclaró por fin él_—_ ¿deseas ir a ver a tu prometida?_

—_No_

—_Como su futuro esposo, tú decides ¿quieres llevar a Sakura al funeral?_

—_No_

—_La boda será lo más pronto posible ¿estas de acuerdo?_

—_Sí_

—_De acuerdo muchacho, arreglaré todo_—_ dijo secamente mientras ordenaba los papeles_—_ ¿quieres que llame al Sr. Josue?_

—_Si se refiere al abogado del Sr. Kinomoto…ya me comuniqué con él_—_ dijo Syaoran mientras se levantaba del asiento y le daba la espalda _—_ de seguro ya le dijo a la señorita Kinomoto que su padre murió, mañana me comunicaré de nuevo con él para que le informe sobre el matrimonio y le entregue la sortija de compromiso._

— _¿No prefieres entregársela tú?_ —_ dijo inconcientemente el rey. Y recibió la mirada casi asesina de Syaoran_

— _Descuide su alteza, no tengo ganas de verla, así que no lo haré- Dicho esto comenzó a dirigirse a la salida_—_hasta luego su alteza._

— _¡Muchacho!_ —_ no pudo evitar llamarlo antes de que él cerrara la puerta y lo dejara sólo_—_ puedo saber ¿de qué murió?_

_Syaoran le dedicó una sádica sonrisa._

—_Eso usted lo sabe muy bien señor…_

…

…

…

— "_Pequeña Sakura…lo lamento…pero no regresaras a tu casa…"_—

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—ahhhh— el quejido de Sakura me indicó que ya recobraba conciencia —mi cabeza…—Susurró mientras sentía que se levantaba y se acariciaba su adorada frente—. ¿ah? ¿Dónde estoy?

_Mujer distraída…_

—En el auto, camino a casa…— dije cortante mientras mantenía mi vista en el volante.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? — Dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse en el asiento delantero del auto.

—No mucho, de verdad — comencé con la extensa y detallada explicación— Te golpeaste la cabeza. Le tienes alergia al Nilo. Observé que tienes unas manchas de alergia en todo tu cuerpo. No reaccionabas. Todos tomamos té sin ti ya que seguías inconciente. Y como se está metiendo el sol…será mejor llegar a casa antes de que oscurezca.

—¿Ah? — La escuché, nuevamente, confundida. Parecía ser demasiada información para una mente recién golpeada.

Pero apenas noté que su ceño se fruncía levemente supe que de seguro haría un alboroto con respecto a mi observación hacia sus manchas producto de la alergia.

—No puedo creerlo tú…— aquí ella comenzaría el drama. Sí, ahora me acosaría de pervertido porque, de seguro, creerá que la vi desnuda—.tú… ¿tú me dejaste sin torta? ¡Se comieron la torta sin mí!

Casi hago chocar el auto con un árbol de la sorpresa.

Esa chica es una ridícula inconciente. ¡Se preocupa por lo que no tiene que preocuparse!

Aún confundido le pasé un pequeño paquete.

Ella lo miró y sin siquiera abrirlo aspiró su aroma.

— ¡Torta! — Comentó ella contenta mientras creí que me sonrojaba levemente— ¡Tomoyo se acordó de mí! ¡Me guardó torta!

Quería decirle que no era cierto, que dejara de darle crédito a su "buena amiguita". Que si bien Tomoyo sabía que Sakura desearía torta, yo fui el que primero le apartó un trozo, yo fui quien ordenó empaquetarlo. Que yo fui quien le puso cerezas extra porque pensé le gustarían.

—Sí, Tomoyo te guardó la parte…—Dije con frustración.

Sakura me miró por un momento y paré el auto al notarlo. También la miré y así estuvimos unos segundos.

Extrañamente ella no me miraba con odio, más parecía mirarme con celos ¿pero de qué?

_(Sakura)_

No puedo creerlo. Él…él…SE ACOSTÓ con tantas.

DIOS, ¡qué rabia!

¡Y no! No me encontraba furiosa de que él hubiera, en realidad, besado a muchas majes o, incluso, mujeres. Tampoco que esos comentarios de doble sentido y extremadamente sensuales fueran dedicados para otro medio millón de muchachas. Mucho menos me enfurecía saber que aquellas manos, que me friccionaban el brazo y me trasladaban al edén con su tacto, en realidad hubieran tocado y RE tocado otros cuerpos femeninos en su totalidad.

No, para nada, y SÍ me molestaba, pero sólo un poquito.

Lo horrible de todo esto era saber que yo no le llegaba ni a los talones en conocimiento "general" y también ver la "leve" diferencia de experiencia.

Él lo sabía TODO y yo NADA.

Y sí, quizá por eso me enfadaba rotundamente que él hubiera hecho de TODO con TODAS. ¡Porque sí! Porque ahora sí aceptaba que me molestaba, de sobre manera, enterarme de su vida privada y sexual de hace unos meses.

Y con enfurecerme no era suficiente. Ahora me vengo a enterar que le tengo a alergia a no sé qué porquería, que tengo horribles manchas en mi cuerpo y que, posiblemente, Tomoyo se encontraba muy preocupada. Teniendo todas esas cosas en las cuales pensar. Únicamente soy capaz de analizar lo que Tomoyo me había dicho sobre…Syaoran…

Y lo que él me había comentado sobre su madre, padre y sobre mi papá, no me ayudaba, para nada, a despejar dudas.

Inconcientemente, quiero descubrir verdades que demuestren lo equivocadas que eran mis conclusiones de hace unos días.

Porque, al igual que me equivoqué al pensar que el machismo solo nos afectaba a nosotras, posiblemente también me encontraba equivocada en todo esto.

Porque NECESITABA llevarme bien con él. Porque siento que ese era mi deseo desde hace tiempo…

Le daría una oportunidad, me daría la oportunidad de descubrir otras verdades. Sacaría de mi mente el pensamiento de que él mató a mi padre. Es más, ni siquiera lo llamaría asesino, aunque los demás apodos aún siguen en pie para momentos especiales de uso obligatorio.

Descubriría la verdad. Y si, en realidad, él había asesinado a mi padre, sería más fácil matarlo, porque para el momento yo ya tendría su confianza.

Si en realidad, por casualidades del destino y del mismísimo Dios, resulta ser que no le hizo nada, yo…no sé…

Tal vez seamos amigos como lo son Tomoyo y Tóyota. Incluso tal vez seamos pareja y…

AY DIOS, QUE VERGUENZA.

Será mejor que no haga planes de ante mano. Siempre acostumbro ilusionarme y luego decepcionarme.

Observé mis brazos rojos, pero para mi sorpresa, no inflamados. Es más, ya no dolían tanto.

— ¿Por qué me dolió tanto en la tina? — pregunté de repente, cortando el silencio de nuestras miradas atentas al otro.

—Le tienes alergia al Nilo, sustancia que poseía el jabón con el que te lavaste— Dijo él secamente mientras tenía la vista fija en la calle — tuvo una contra reacción a la medicina que te puse en el brazo y e ahí los resultados— se giro por unos segundos para observarme — pero, a pesar de que le tienes alergia y sufriste dolor, ayudó bastante a la herida que tenias antes en la piel— volvió su vista al volante a pesar de que el auto no se encontraba encendido.

Repentinamente sentí ardor en algunas partes de mi cuerpo.

—Me arde…— susurré casi con desdicha dispuesta a seguir con el drama para que él me prestara más atención.

— ¿Dónde? — cabe mencionar que sí obtuve su atención, pero bastante exagerada, ya que él me mirada de una forma muy atenta y con la mirada bastante clara.

Estaba por contestar, hasta que me enrojecí como tomate.

—En…— me negaba a decirle que me dolía en mi cola, en mi cintura, en mis brazos, en mis muslos — .algunas partes de mi cuerpo…

Él no tenía porque demonios saber de mis intimidades.

Suspiró, ciertamente, resignado y prendió nuevamente el motor para dirigirnos a la mansión.

Observé por la ventana como el sol se metía y el cielo obtenía colores naranjas y rosados.

Era tan hermoso…con mi papá siempre veíamos como se metía el sol, en el jardín lleno de flores mientras recolectábamos algunas para decorar el interior de nuestra casa…

_(Syaoran)_

Algo raro le sucedía a mi mujer ¿estaba enferma? ¿Le dolía demasiado su cabeza? ¿Tenía fiebre?

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos de enfermedades, he ideas suicidas que podrían retornar a la mente de mi esposa, que no noté cuando llegábamos a casa.

Con magia abrí la puerta y estacioné el auto en el jardín trasero.

Vi como mi esposa soltó una gran sonrisa y salio corriendo del auto aún con el vestido de Tomoyo puesto.

Salí del vehículo un poco sorprendido y vi a mi mujer corriendo por el jardín siendo seguida de su gato peludo y horrendo que Dios sabe de donde había salido.

Gato horrendo, me cuesta creer que algo tan espantoso y naranja tuviese vida propia.

Al final ella se botó sobre el pasto rodeado de flores mientras su gato se instalaba sobre su vientre y comenzaba a darle pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla con su pata en signo de bienvenida.

Su sonrisa resplandecía por todo el jardín y su vestido, un poco ancho en la parte superior y bastante ajustado en al parte inferior, se le veía adorable. Mientras su pelo, aún despeinado, revoloteaba en el viento. Sus ojos brillaban como la escarcha mientras acariciaba a su mascota y lograba escuchar su melodiosa voz salir en pequeñas risas.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado junto con las flores y el gato que se alejaba malhumorado de nosotros. Ella pareció ignorarme y fijó su vista en la puesta de sol que le daba hermosos matices al ambiente y hacia que su pelo castaño se volviera claro como el agua en perfecta combinación con el brillo de sus ojos y el vestido beige que traía puesto.

Estiré mi brazo y comencé a arrancar algunas margaritas mientras seguía atento al cielo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Me preguntó sorprendida

—Las flores se ven hermosas en un jardín…pero aún así desearía algunas para la casa.

Dije con naturalidad, porque así era.

Ella me miró brevemente y luego me mostró una enorme sonrisa llena de ternura y afecto.

El viento era calido y revoloteaba nuestros cabellos de manera juguetona mientras que el aroma de las flores me hechizaba…

"amor"…esa palabra ya no suena tan trágica si la experimento con ella…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Con lo poco que me queda de cerebro después del derrame cerebral del cual, de seguro, fui victima después de mi examen de Calculo II, es que pude subir este capítulo. La siguiente actualización que tenga les prometo que será de mi fic "la mata pasiones". Pero estando corta de tiempo vi que la actualización más rápida sería la de este fic. Pido disculpas a cualquier persona que puede que se llame "Tara", por si ofendió xD.

_**El siguiente capi es el capitulo que más me gusta de todo el fic! Ya vienen los recuerdos de Syao con Saku. **_

_Esta historia está protegida y, sobretodo, se respetan los derechos de autor._


	6. Una argolla plateada

**Teniendo una mujer**

Por: Silvita

(Nota: CCS no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría a Tóyota en la serie y me secuestraría a Syaoran. Mas la historia sí es mía, sacada de mi cabezota)

* * *

El viento era calido y revoloteaba nuestros cabellos de manera juguetona mientras el aroma de las flores me hechizaba…

"_amor"…esa palabra ya no suena tan trágica si la experimento con ella…_

**Una argolla plateada**

_(Sakura)_

Comienzo a creerme una verdadera maniaca, ya que no puedo dejar de reír en silencio ante mi actual, y no menos maravillosa, situación.

¡Todo está planeado! ¡Por fin!

Y de nuevo vuelvo a soltar esta risa tan rara… ¡No me culpen! Ando bastante perdida de acontecimientos y, por fin, puedo pisar tierra como se debe y pensar con coherencia. Todo esto parece causar en mí alguna reacción paranormal dirigida a la risa descontrolada.

Pero…

¡Ya no siento confusiones, ni temores! Tampoco dudas.

Me daré tiempo de conocerlo y haré todo lo posible por tratarlo bien…

Mi papá siempre me decía que no había que creer en los medios de comunicación. Que siempre se creaban historias ridículas para vender.

Quizás Syaoran Li había estado en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado y, siendo tan orgulloso como siempre, no le interesan los malos entendidos.

Claro que todo esto solo sé trata de una suposición y mi deber es descubrir la verdad de todo esto.

Porque, extrañamente, tratarlo mal me es tan difícil como tratar mal a alguien de mi familia.

"_amor…esa palabra…"_

Al recordar esas palabras que pasaron por mi cabeza hace unas horas en el jardín me sonrojé levemente. ¿Por qué había escuchado eso?

¿Me estaba volviendo loca acaso?

No sé, pero apenas la escuché sentí que todos mis rencores se alejaban, prácticamente cada vez que recuerdo las veces que lo llamé asesino me parecen ridículas y falsas ¿tan enserio me tomé las palabras de Tomoyo?

Y, pensándolo bien, no tendré que hacer ningún esfuerzo para tratarlo bien.

_¿Papá qué me está ocurriendo?_

Suspiré fatigada analizando nuevamente lo del jardín.

Fue bastante extraño. Me atrevería a decir que mágico.

¿Syaoran habrá hecho algún conjuro y por ello estoy así?

No sé, y lo averiguaré, al igual que averiguaré muchas cosas más.

_Qué sorpresa, lo llamo por su nombre con total naturalidad._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Syaoran que regresaba de la cocina después de haberme dejado duchar sola y sacar el condenado jabón de mi cuerpo.

Traía sobre sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas de lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente y mi porción de torta.

Me recorrí hasta mi lado de la cama para darle espacio mientras acomodaba mi largo y blanco camisón a manera de no exponer mis piernas.

—no vayas a dormirte—él se veía algo nervioso, y se ponía rojo, como si le perturbara algo desde que llegamos de la casa de Tomoyo— ya sabes que tenemos que…

—Comprendo— le contesté conciente de lo que él quería decirme. De seguro creía que me molestaría el recordar que debo dormir sobre él, al menos, dos horas.

Terminé de trenzarme mi húmeda cabellera mientras él colocaba mi respectiva taza de chocolate acompañada de mi trozo de torta.

Me miró sorprendido, luego suspiró confundido. Se echó a mi lado mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

_(Syaoran)_

Algo raro había pasado aquí, algo bastante raro.

Y me sentía condenadamente incómodo, como si yo acabara de descubrir algo que ella no.

Al sentir el silencio del ambiente decidí prender la Televisión y le di el control a mi mujer para que pusiera en el canal que gustase.

Necesitaba meditar todo lo que había pasado: Extrañamente mi esposa me trataba con tranquilidad. En el mismo jardín, después de esa hermosa sonrisa que me brindó, se puso a recolectar flores conmigo.

Había sido un momento realmente agradable y la brisa era maravillosamente cálida y acogedora.

Me sentí tan tranquilo que me inundaron las ganas de abrazarla mientras ese viento de destellos dorados pasaban por sus cabellos castaños.

En esos momentos juré haber visto a la mujer de mi vida y, en vez de pensar en sexo o en situaciones morbosas, tan sólo logré pensar en acariciar esas suaves mejillas y besar sus tiernos parpados cuando se cerraran para dormir.

Mas sin embargo la brisa terminó y todo volvió casi a la normalidad.

Ahora sigo tratando vagamente de imaginármela desnuda… al menos sólo pensé en eso en la cocina.

Giré mi vista para verla un segundo, y así permitir que mi imaginación comenzara a hacer maravillas como solía pasar y…

_PUM PUM PUM PUM_

Asustado volví mi vista al frente porque sentí mi corazón palpitar al verla con un poco de crema de torta sobre su mejilla.

_¿En vez de imaginar perversiones mi corazón late?_

_PUM PUM_

Carajo, sentía como si estuviera corriendo en una maratón.

Latía tan rápido como en el jardín y, extrañamente,…me agradaba…

_Me sentí extrañamente vivo._

Dejé mi taza sobre la mesita de noche y me acerqué a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Me incliné levemente y lamí la crema de su mejilla.

Me sonrojé instantáneamente al analizar lo que había hecho. Y, de igual modo, ella se sonrojó y giró su vista para verme.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por segundos hasta que mi dignidad se vio en la obligación de dar alguna excusa.

—eh…me gusta la crema y se te quedó un poco en la mejilla…

De todas las mentirotas existentes en este miserable planeta ¿tenía que citar la más estúpida?

—ah…—Salio de sus labios mientras tomaba la cucharilla y, con ella, tomaba un poco de crema mientras me la acercaba al rostro.

—to-toma—Me ofreció tartamudeando mientras yo me sorprendía más. Metí la cucharilla a mi boca y probé la dichosa crema.

A pesar de hacer eso ninguno de los dos dejamos de mirarnos.

_PUM PUM PUM PUM_

Mi rostro volvía a su color natural para prestar atención a su sonrojado rostro.

Poseía una pequeña frente, una nariz diminuta y preciosa.

Una barbilla fina y redonda. Pestañas largas y cejas ni muy delgadas ni muy gruesas. Su piel parecía la piel de una muñequita de porcelana mientras que mi rostro se reflejaba en aquellos vidriosos ojos verdes.

Sus labios _perfectos_ como siempre, carnosos y de _perfecta_ forma mostraban ese color palo de rosa claro tan hermoso que hacía _perfecto_ juego con sus ojos.

_PUM PUM_

Con una de mis manos quité la cucharilla que me separaba de su rostro y luego dirigí uno de mis dedos a sus cejas.

Comencé a delinearlas delicadamente mientras ella comenzaba a temblar.

Esa actitud, por más de que me lastimó internamente, no me detuvo. Me sentía poseído por la situación. Y estaba claro que no pensaba con coherencia.

Mis dedos se encontraban jugando, ahora, con su oreja mientras ella se mantenía quieta y sonrojada en su lugar.

Bajé mi mano y empecé a delinear su cuello con infinita delicadeza mientras que mi esposa volvió a temblar ante aquel acto.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi mujer fuera tan delicada en esto.

_Tan sensible._

Si una simple caricia en el cuello y en el rostro la hacían estremecer ¿Cómo sería si iba más abajo?

Contuve la respiración por unos momentos para dejar de pensar en perversiones.

Subí mis dedos y, con ellos, comencé a acariciar sus labios y memorizarme cada milímetro de ellos.

Mi rostro se acercó más a ella y vi como, ante mi acto, ella cerraba sus ojos.

Me sorprendí, pero aún así no negué la oportunidad que me brindaba de besarla a voluntad propia.

Impaciente, mis dedos abandonaron sus labios y la tomé de la nuca mientras me disponía a acercarla a mi rostro de una buena vez y besarla como nunca antes besé a nadie.

-"CORREN RUMORES QUE, APARTE DEL FELIZ EMBARAZO DE LA SEÑORA TERADA, TAMBIEN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA LA SEÑORA SAKURA LI"-

Se escuchó salir de la TV mientras ambos abríamos los ojos como platos y nos poníamos pálidos.

Me quité de su encima y ambos observamos la pantalla donde se mostraba la fotografía que el rey nos había sacado.

— ¡¿QUÉ!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡¿QUÉ! — exclamaron, al mismo tiempo, la pareja del año mientras observaban la pantalla de su televisor.

— ¡wow! Syaoran no perdió el tiempo en crear rumores…— dijo entretenidamente el hombre de cabellera rubia, echado en su cama junto con su mujer.

—Dudo bastante que él los halla hecho…— dijo Tomoyo intuitivamente.

Tóyota obtuvo una postura pensativa ante la duda dada por su esposa.

—Tienes razón…— sentencio este —.Sakura lo mataría…tú sabes cómo lo odia.

Dijo como conclusión mientras volvía a echarse de estomago sobre la cama a seguir recibiendo los masajes de su esposa en la espalda.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír divertida mientras volvía a su trabajo de pasar la medicina sobre la espalda dolida de su esposo.

— ¿qué pasa? — Le preguntó éste sin entender el por qué de su risa mientras sentía el gran profesionalismo con el que se trataba a su dolida espalda.

— ¿acaso no puedo reír?

Tóyota dudó brevemente y luego sonrió de manera maliciosa. — tienes razón

Y él se puso a reír también, solo que de una forma más exagerada mientras su esposa lo acompañaba con la misma risa traviesa de fondo.

Así estuvieron unos cinco minutos hasta que Tóyota calló repentinamente

— ya basta de bromas, ¿qué hiciste? — Preguntó seriamente mientras Tomoyo bajaba el rostro levemente rendida en su intento por distraerlo.

— ¿Tomoyo? Estoy esperando… ¿ahora en qué cosas te estas metiendo? — Insistió. Conocía a su esposa lo suficiente como para saber que Tomoyo apenas controlaba una risa cuando existía una travesura de fondo.

Tomoyo sonrió con malicia aprovechando que Tóyota le daba la espalda para que se la curara.

Ella sabía que no era hora de comentar nada, tendría que hacerlo todo sola hasta que necesitara ayuda de su marido.

Además…ella tenía derecho a divertirse sola de vez en cuando ¿no?

— ¿yo? Créeme, yo no puedo hacer nada…—Decía de manera seductora mientras se echaba al lado de Tóyota y procuraba que la cinta de su camisón bajara y dejara al descubierto su hombro. — En todo caso…el que puede hacer algo eres tú…—susurró mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras Tóyota enrojecía y tomaba asiento sobre la cama.

— ¡no me cambies de tema! — soltó él como un berrinche mientras procuraba mantener su tono de voz en línea antes de que Tomoyo le encontrara más debilidades.

— ¿Por? ¿Acaso teníamos tema? —Dijo mientras también se sentaba sobre la cama al lado de Tóyota y comenzaba a acariciar el hombro de éste.

Tóyota comenzó a temblar al sentir la suave mano de la mujer que amaba sobre su hombro desnudo. Lo mejor sería ponerse la parte superior de su pijama: Estiró el brazo para tomar dicha prenda tratando de ignorar a la mujer de al lado que mostraba sus piernas desnudas y medio entrelazadas.

— No te la pongas…—pidió suavemente.

Y Tóyota tragó saliva.

— Tomoyito no me provoques…— Dijo tratando de sonar serio, forzando a que las suplicas de: "continua Tomoyo, no me hagas caso" no salieran de su garganta.

Tomoyo también lo analizó. Tampoco consistía en provocarlo hasta tal extremo ¿un hombre podría controlarse?

Ella en realidad no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacerlo con él. Estaban casados y él era su familia. Sabía que no podría querer a ningún hombre como lo quería a él. Pero eso aún no era amor de pareja ¿o sí?

De todas formas Tóyota le había hecho prometer que, si lo hicieran, sería porque ella quería darle amor. Y en caso de no tener amor ¿Cómo dárselo? Ella no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, mas aún así él le pidió que por favor estuviera segura. Que él esperaría toda una vida si era necesario.

— Así me gusta — Dijo el rubio satisfecho al notar que su esposa había cambiado de planes y se alejaba discretamente cargando sus seductoras manos — ahora, contéstame ¿qué travesuras estas haciendo? — el incendio había cesado, y él podía seguir insistiendo.

Al menos eso creía él, que el incendio "había cesado".

— ¿yo? ¿Travesuras? —susurró mientras comenzaba a gatear sobre la cama en dirección a su esposo y comenzaba a pasear su dedo índice por el pecho musculoso de este.

Tóyota contenía la respiración y se controlaba porque el color de su piel siguiese siendo normal.

— ¿Cómo se puede hacer algo que se desconoce? no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es "hacer una travesura" — Dijo mientras, juguetonamente, le guiñeaba un ojo y ahora su mano se encargaba de pasear por la cintura de su esposo— dime ¿esto es hacer una travesura? — preguntó "inocentemente" refiriéndose a las caricias que le proporcionaba a su esposo.

Tóyota tragó saliva y se controló por responder firmemente ocultando el estando en el que estaba gracias a su esposa.

— sí, es una— salio de forma ronca y él tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de volver a hablar— pero cabe decir que no muy decente — observó la alegre mirada de Tomoyo y concluyó que lo mejor sería tomar con más gracia el tema, haber si existía alguna posibilidad de cambiar el ambiente a uno _menos_ intimo. — pero podría decirte que es una travesura manipuladora, incluso me atrevería a decirte que es delincuente.

Ella soltó una risita ante el vago intento de su marido por, talvez, cambiarle de tema o hacerla morir de risa para que pudiese huir.

— Solo serán besos y caricias bastante inocentes—Decía mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo y luego tomaba la mano de este para pasarla por su rostro.

Sabía que Tóyota nunca se saldría de control y, en caso de que estuviera al borde de hacerlo, él mismo se encerraría en una prisión mágica o algo por el estilo.

Además, gustaba de su presencia. Gustaba de sus besos.

Sólo una vez pasaron los límites de _solo besos_, y pasaron a caricias proporcionadas por él. Justo aquel día él bebió más de la cuenta en una fiesta hace dos meses. Las caricias no habían durado mucho, mas hubieran durado bastante si Tóyota no hubiera recuperado el sentido y se hubiese encerrado en el baño después de darse alrededor de cinco duchas frías. Una vez fuera del baño le pidió disculpas bastante apenado y, al día siguiente, se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aquella actitud la había entristecido de sobremanera. Más aún sabiendo que él le atraía físicamente en todos los sentidos. Trató de recuperar como mínimo sus caricias confesándole a su esposo que gustaba de sus besos.

Aún así eso no había remediado mucho la situación y, a pesar de la gran atención que se prestaban mutuamente, no había vuelto a suceder nada más que no pasara de simples besos de: buenos días, buen provecho y buenas noches.

Ella, hasta este momento, no estaba conciente del por qué deseaba un poco más de atención de parte de él. ¿Tal vez porque sabía que dejándose tocar él sería feliz y sería una gran manera de mostrar la gratitud que le tenía? ¿o acaso realmente ansiaba su contacto?

Ella olvido por segundos la verdadera razón de su actitud y observó los ojos de su esposo que daban un brillo encantador y repleto de ternura. Sin lentes se apreciaban mejor aquellos pozos plomizos como la niebla los cuales destellaban en completo misterio. Su nariz delgada y fina que hacía perfecto juego con su mentón cuadrado. Sus cejas delgadas lograban que sus pestañas resaltaran más. Se vería algo infantil si no fuera por su pelo rubio, como el trigo, en mechones tapaba algunas secciones de su rostro de forma descuidadamente atractiva.

Sin soportar un segundo más ella encerró el cuello de su esposo entre sus brazos mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Ambos quedaron impresionados al principio. Ella nunca había tenido la valentía para comenzar algo de aquella manera. Normalmente él era el que la terminaba besando al caer ante los encantos hechos por su esposa para persuadirlo a un pequeño beso.

Tóyota lo olvidó todo para dedicarse a abrazarla con la misma potencia mientras correspondía el beso de la manera más dulce que podía.

Sabía que si no era dulce, y cambiaba a apasionado, le costaría detenerse.

Pero alguien ahí no parecía dispuesta a cooperar. Tomoyo había decidido aforrarse al cuerpo de su esposo fascinada por el calor que éste desprendía, su aroma y lo bien que se sentía ese pesado cuerpo cayendo sobre el de ella de manera torpe pero dulce.

Dejó de besarla rápidamente y la abrazó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ésta mientras absorbía su aroma.

—Qué cruel eres…— Dijo para, luego, verla a los ojos con una sonrisa angustiada.

La inspeccionó atentamente, resaltando los delicados y finos detalles de su cremoso rostro, aceptándose a sí mismo que existía algo más delicioso que abrazar y aspirar el aroma de Tomoyo.

Volvió a caer en la tentación de besarla. Sabiendo, ahora, que lo más delicioso era ver los labios de su esposa después de que él mismo se apropiara de ellos.

La acomodó en la cama y se puso sobre ella delicadamente mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar lentamente el cuello de ella con sumo cuidado. Absteniéndose, a pesar de todo, de aferrarse a su cuerpo y besarlo como pudiera antes de fundirse en la hermosura de su esencia.

Tomoyo rompió el beso para verlo a los ojos con seriedad

— soy tu esposa…puedes tocarme donde quieras si lo deseas…— le dijo con cariño, en un intento por fomentarlo a tomárselo todo con calma.

Tóyota optó por escoger la mirada confundida y, luego, ponerse tan rojo como la piel se lo permitiera al entender las palabras de su esposa, que no poseían ni una pizca de inocencia.

La frase de Tomoyo, sin duda, lo había vuelto a la realidad de manera brusca. Una reacción muy distinta a la que Tomoyo imaginaba. Su rostro cayó inconciente mente sobre el pecho de su esposa mientras comenzaba a quejarse cual niño.

— no tenías por qué haber dicho eso Tomoyito…—Decía con el rostro aún oculto en el cuerpo de su esposa como escondite a su gran sonrojo y evidente nerviosismo mental y físico.

Tomoyo rió divertida al notar que él no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se estaba _ocultando._

— ¿por qué no debería _haberlo dicho_?

— ¿cómo que por qué? ¡Tendré voluntad pero eso no me quita lo hombre Tomoyo!

Decía más decepcionado de sí mismo que de su mujer.

— perdón, nunca pensé que confiar el tacto de mi cuerpo a mi esposo fuera un delito…— le susurró con sorna, sin abandonar el tono casual, despreocupado pero curiosamente intimo.

— no importa, búrlate si quieres, no te haré caso. — Decía como niño encaprichado aún oculto en el pecho de su mujer.

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña carcajada tentada a una burla dirigida a la inocencia de su esposo.

— obviamente no lograras "hacerme caso", se te ve tan escondido…

Tóyota levantó el rostro confundido para mirar a su mujer, luego bajó la mirada hallando el pecho de ésta como su antiguo "hábitat"- volvió a subirlo y volvió a bajarlo. Así unas cinco veces hasta que obtuvo un color, de ser posible, aún más rojizo mientras botaba humo de las orejas.

Tomoyo siguió riendo, divertida de la inocencia que su esposo obtenía con ella.

— si no me hubieran comentado sobre tu fama de "_majeriego"_ antes del matrimonio, ahora me atrevería a decir que eres casto…— y siguió con su femenina carcajada mientras comenzaba a tomarse el vientre y Tóyota se alejaba cual relámpago de ella.

El muchacho siguió admirando la risa de su esposa con su sonrojo aún derecho. Al final fue difícil evitar que él también cayera en los encantos de la contagiosa y sutil carcajada de su mujer.

— ¿ah sí? ¿Un casto haría esto? — preguntó mientras, de repente, la chocaba con un beso y tomaba sus brazos de manera posesiva.

Su carácter infantil y terco era irrazonable y difícil de controlar a su parecer. Él sólo quería dar la contra como su naturaleza se lo ordenaba aprovechando que la situación era netamente burlona y nada especial.

A un principio, él se confió. Pensó que dejaría de besarla y comenzaría a reírse junto con ella.

Pero no pudo contar consigo mismo apenas tomo sus labios, puesto que hecho el acto, no tuvo el valor para romperlo.

Tomoyo ya sabía que, dada la segunda oportunidad, no volvería a meter la pata haciéndolo "notar ciertos detalles".

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y al cabo de dos minutos Tomoyo ya se encontraba tomando la nuca de su esposo con ferocidad mientras éste la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo y acariciaba, impaciente, su pierna derecha. Este acto los tomó por sorpresa a ambos y aún así ninguno se detuvo. Tóyota no había visto a su mujer así antes pero, fuera de ser desconcertante, lo llenó una magnífica sensación de alivio. En esos momentos en los que creía que lo dominaría todo menos la conciencia, sintió como casi se elevaba en el aíre en algo sumamente glorioso ni siquiera comparable con el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

— eres cruel…no debería seguirte el juego…— Decía entre besos y respirando con dificultad.

Tomoyo, por su lado, tomaba su rostro con más fuerza lo que evitaba que sus labios se separaran y éste no pudiese hablar, incluso respirar -segundo aspecto que parecía tener sin cuidado a ambos.

Tóyota parecía ausente en temas esenciales. Todas sus preocupaciones habían pasado a volverse preguntas.

Preguntas como: qué tan calida Tomoyo podía permanecer toda la noche. La forma en la que la voz femenina, convertida en gemidos, podía variar. Incluso se cuestionaba si el autocontrol de su esposa podía deshacerse tan rápido como el de él.

Todo cambió para Tomoyo apenas sintió como Tóyota quería bajar su rostro para besar su cuello. Y, tentada por la situación y por la ternura con la que él la trataba, soltó su nuca y dejo que Tóyota tomara control de la situación ahora sabiendo que él no parecería querer detenerse.

Aunque un pequeño atisbo de duda se hiciera presente, ella no haría ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo; porque, aun si intentara negarlo, esas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su estómago al besarlo le gustaban, así como esa fuerte corriente que le recorría la columna cada vez que él acariciaba su espalda y el vértigo que despertaba cuando tocaba su cuello. Ella se aferró a él entrelazando los cabellos de su marido entre los dedos de sus manos, casi como un desesperado intento de que no se alejara. En su mente no había nada más que esa sensación en el estómago, tan extraña como adictiva que no la abandonaba y que la intrigaba mucho.

Tóyota besó cada rincón de su cuello con gran cariño mientras que una se sus manos acariciaba el cabello de la chica y la otra mano se dedicaba a apretarla fuertemente de la cintura.

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta chocar con el borde del cuello de aquella femenina prenda de dormir que tan solo lo tentaba a desgarrarla.

Apenas se sintió seguro de sus futuros, y no menos decentes, actos el teléfono sonó fuerte distrayendo claramente a ambos jóvenes.

— CARAJO — refunfuñó con enojo. Pocos eran los casos en los que él se enfadaba de algo.

Tomoyo suspiró frustrada mientras miraba a su esposo morado de furia.

— Contesta

Tóyota la miró fastidiado— no quiero—Le respondió a punto de volver a besarla mientras que ella tapaba su boca con una mano y con la otra señalaba el teléfono.

Y el aparato seguía sonando…

Tóyota se encogió de hombros rebelde, mientras bajaba su rostro para seguir besando el cuello de su esposa.

Tomoyo tomó la parte superior de la pijama de su esposo (que estaba a un rincón de la cama apenas ella comenzó a ponerle medicina en la espalda) y se cubrió el cuello con ella mientras seguía señalando el dichoso aparatito para después taparse la boca con su mano para evitar el contacto de su esposo.

Y el teléfono seguía sonando

— ¡que NO quiero, dije! — se lo hubiera tachado de infantil, si no fuera porque aquella voz podía llegar a ser llameante, ronca y sensual sin tener una pizca de infantilidad.

— a lo mejor es el rey…o algo importante—le contestó de manera poco comprensible ya que su mano aún tapaba su boca.

— créeme, nada es tan importante como esto…— su voz seguía siendo bastante apasionada, pero enfadada. Si no fuera por la pasión de la situación, Tomoyo ya lo estaría comparando con un niño que trataba de convencer a sus padres que había visto un duende.

— Contesta…que lo hagas no cambiará lo que seguiremos haciendo luego…— susurró después de destapar su boca.

Y ni ella pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharse, a sí misma, con esa voz suave y tentadoramente sensual.

Él suspiró rendido y contestó el teléfono

— ¿¡qué! — dijo él apenas tuvo el auricular en su boca. Estaba claro que, si no fuera por las pruebas, parecería imposible que aquel muchacho tan amable, sonriente y amigable pudiera llegar a sonar tan brusco y fastidiado.

— "_¡Tóyota, apúrate, has un documento de denuncia a la mísera prensa!"_ — Se escuchó la voz furiosa de Syaoran

— ¿perdón? — Susurró sin entender como tan insignificante situación había logrado que interrumpieran el segundo mejor momento de su vida.

— "_¡que de una mísera vez hagas un documento de denuncia para esa mísera prensa que saca nada más que mier…!"_— trató de terminar la frase, pero lo cortaron.

— ¡tal vez mañana, estoy _ocupado_! — Fue al grano, y Syaoran se sorprendió por el carácter se su amigo. Luego, sospechando algo, respondió.

— "_me alegra que Tomoyo por fin te halla dicho que te ama"_ — Dijo con autentica felicidad por su amigo. Aunque un poco inseguro. Si hubiera sucedido algo así Tóyota estaría feliz, no brusco.

Tóyota no analizó las palabras, le gritó un "_adiós"_ y colgó para luego volver a besar a su esposa.

Sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de la mujer mientras las atraía más a su cuerpo a causa de la desesperación, luego, subiendo una mano, trató de sacarle el camisón delgado y corto de seda celeste que llevaba puesto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

Mi primer pensamiento fue:" ¡Por Dios! Sólo me acarició el rostro y ¡¿ya estoy embarazada?"

Luego analicé mejor…

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Miserable mundo machista y mentiroso!

¡Rey estúpido, doy mi cabeza a que él fue quien abrió esa bocota!

Aunque, pensándolo bien…él no tendría razones para hacer pensar eso.

En la TV habíamos visto como, gracias a un "espía" -del cual se respeta su "identidad"-, se confirmó que yo sufría de mareos constantes y "antojos".

Incluso la maje del puesto de lanas había indicado que yo, junto con Syaoran, habíamos comprado media docena de lanitas de colores crema.

Syaoran me había indicado que si él era el que denunciaba a la prensa sería más sospechoso y al día siguiente saldría en el noticiero algo como: "¿padre escondiendo la verdad?".

Por ello es que estaba llamado a Tóyota para pedirle que presentara una denuncia para la prensa por falso testimonio.

— me alegra que Tomoyo por fin te halla dicho que te ama

Lo escuché decir, luego colgar el teléfono y suspirar.

— ¿qué? ¿qué pasó? —Pregunté mientras él parecía analizar toda la situación. Luego volvió a suspirar de manera resignada.

— la denuncia tendrá que ser para mañana…

Quise enfurecerme, pero noté que él no estaba menos enojado con esto que yo. Aún así parecía mantener la calma.

¡MISERA TV! Nos había distraído, nos había interrumpido.

¿Será que él trataría de hacerlo de nuevo?

Por Dios ¿qué me está pasando? No puede ser posible que de la tarde a la noche olvide todo rencor y que ahora ande insultando un aparato eléctrico sólo por interrumpir lo que probablemente era un acto para complacer al rey.

Esto era extraño, bastante extraño. ¿Magia? Tal vez.

¿Cuándo lo sabré? Hoy, ahora

¿Cómo lo averiguare? No lo sé…

_(Syaoran)_

¡Quemaré esa estúpida televisión y la mandaré directo al misero infierno que es donde debe oxidarse el resto de su ridícula existencia!

De seguro Sakura está furiosa. A lo mejor, incluso, piensa que yo fui el de los rumores.

Por ello es que decidí actuar rápido. Actuar bastante rápido con la opinión de que la idea de verla embarazada de mí no resultaba nada desagradable.

Lo que sí sería peligroso era que la mentira se vuelva más convincente y, pasados los meses, vean que no existe panza alguna.

Ahí me acusarían de todo, incluso de hacer que pierda a la inexistente criatura.

Por otro lado, el mantener silencio, y no hacer escándalo alguno, ayudaría a que el rey satisfecho no nos mande a vigilar, lo que trae por consiguiente que no sería necesario estar sobre ella todas las noches, lo que también trae la idea de que ella podría dormir en otra cama, incluso en otra habitación…

Mierda, eso NO tiene que pasar.

Además, era claro. Para demostrar que yo no era ningún asesino de "bebes" de seguro le harían un examen medico a Sakura y… ¿adivinen qué encontrarían en ella? Exacto, encontrarían algo que YA NO debería existir.

Mañana mismo haré que Tóyota y Eriol manden denuncia puesto que se consideran amigos cercanos de ella y míos también.

Tóyota… ¿Qué le estará pasando? Tal vez cometí un error con mi frase y, en realidad, Tomoyo no había dicho nada. En ese caso yo sería el que hizo _recapacitar_ a Tóyota.

Mierda…mañana mismo de seguro recibiré una llamada donde me echarán la culpa de todo y Tomoyo amenazará con volverme eunuco para "saber cómo se siente".

Ahora, volviendo a analizar lo de hace uno minuto… ¿ella se iba a dejar besar? ¿a voluntad propia? incluso se dejó acariciar por mí…

Algo extraño estaba pasando aquí. Algo muy extraño.

A lo mejor todo era un engaño y, muy conciente de su mente sádica y feminista, puedo llegar a pensar, ahora más que nunca, que está loca querrá…

_¡NO, NO ME LA CORTARÁ!_

NO, no pensaré en eso…apuesto que por su mente pasa de todo menos esa idea.

Giré mi vista y la encontré con la mirada baja y observando su regazo.

Que linda era, era tan bonita…

_PUM PUM_

Tomé el control de la televisión y con éste la apagué.

Con mi dedo tomé su barbilla he hice que levantara el rostro.

Ella me miró confundida y, sin siquiera quererlo, sonreí.

Tome su cintura, la atraje hacia mí, la eché sobre la cama y me coloqué sobre ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-"me alegra que Tomoyo, por fin, te halla dicho que te ama"-_

— _Syaoran tonto, las cosas que piensa_—Pensó el rubio entretenido en su trabajo de tratar de quitarle la ropa de dormir a su mujer. Tanto tiempo sin hacerlo -meses desde su matrimonio- lo volvieron bastante lento en el aspecto de desvestir a otras personas…

_-"me alegra que Tomoyo, por fin, te halla dicho que te ama"-_

— _¿de dónde le salen esas cosas?_ _Tomoyo no me dijo que me ama_— Volvió a razonar

_-"me alegra que Tomoyo por fin te halla dicho que te ama"-_

Un escalofrío de dolor recorrió su cuerpo

— _no me ama…_

Se separó bruscamente se sus labios y alejó sus manos mientras las subía levemente como ladrón ante policía.

Tomoyo lo miró confundida, y sonrojada, aún por el calor de la situación.

— ¿pasa algo?

Tóyota negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tomó una almohada y se cubrió el rostro con ella.

Luego soltó un fuerte grito que se hubiera escuchado por toda la zona si no fuera por aquellas plumas de ganso que amortiguaban cualquier sonido.

Luego se dejó caer agotado sobre su esposa con la almohada separando sus rostros.

— ¿Tóyota? — Susurró girando el rostro a un lado para que la almohada no la asfixiara.

— ¿respiras? — le preguntó él tranquilamente.

— ¿sí…?— divagó sin entender.

— qué bueno, buenas noches…

Esas palabras le llegaron a Tomoyo con un balde de agua fría que dejó su corazón palpitando desesperadamente.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de quitárselo de encima, darle una bofetada y empezar a gritarle cosas que lo pusieran tan furioso que él, a manera de desahogo, la besaría, le diría que la amaba y se desahogaría de una vez por todas.

Luego de unos minutos suspiró sabiendo que no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que dijera o mirara, él no haría nada.

Vio como la luz de la recamara mágicamente se apagaba. Ella estiró sus brazos y abrazó a su esposo por la cintura.

— Tomoyo…perdón…

Y Ella abrazó su cintura con más fuerza a manera de tratar de darle comprensión, luego de unos minutos, con el corazón más calmado y con la piel menos helada contestó soltando una pequeña risa.

— te cambié de tema…

Tóyota sonrió débilmente— cruel…

— lo soy, mañana tú harás el desayuno

Dijo aun sonriendo tratando de desviar el tema para olvidar la situación.

— oh ¿Por qué?

Tomoyo cerró los ojos con tristeza y se dispuso a dormir.

— por dejarme así…

Tóyota también suspiró y giró su rostro para respirar y con ello dormir. Aunque sabía que sería inútil tratar de hacerlo con una almohada quitándole la vista de aquel fino rostro de porcelana.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

De nuevo esta risa extraña se hace presente en mí.

Por fortuna sólo es mentalmente y Syaoran no puede oírme.

Pero no puedo evitarlo…

_¡Qué inteligente soy!_

¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes!

Mi papá siempre tuvo un sueño muy pesado, bastante pesado diría yo. Cada vez que me acercaba y le hacía preguntas él me contestaba con la verdad a pesar de estar dormido.

Es más que obvio que todos los hombres son así ¿no?

Pues bien, es momento de aprovechar: Syaoran se encuentra sobre mí, con su rostro apoyado sobre mi hombro respirando tranquilamente.

No sé si ya estará dormido.

En realidad no me había dicho nada. Simplemente apagó la TV, me jaló hasta él, se puso sobre mí, apagó las luces de la habitación mágicamente y apoyó su rostro sobre mi hombro dispuesto a dormir.

Mis brazos me duelen un poco, y me arden aún. Más ahora que Syaoran está sobre mí y los aplasta un poco.

— levántalos, apóyalos sobre mi espalda para que no te duela…

Me asusté levemente, juraba que él estaba dormido. Pero al parecer, estaba más atento que yo a mis necesidades.

— ¿me pides que te abrace? — Pregunté sin entender aún sus explicaciones mientras su respiración tranquila se volvió agitada.

— No, no te estoy pidiendo nada— lo sentí algo tenso, y no comprendía por qué. Yo no le había preguntado nada malo. — simplemente creo que tus brazos duelen, puedes rodear mi espalda con ellos y dejarlos descansar ahí.

Me sonrojé… Lo tendría que abrazar…

Así lo hice, liberé mis brazos del peso de su cuerpo y con ellos rodeé su gruesa espalda con un poco de dificultad.

Sentí como de pronto él dejó de respirar y me asusté levemente

— perdón ¿te estoy apretando mucho? — Cuestioné preocupada para, luego, sentir como él soltaba su respiración y volvía a respirar algo normal.

— no, para nada…

Me mantuve atenta a los latidos de su corazón. Me sorprendió lo fuerte que era su palpitar.

También estuve atenta a su manera de respirar y a cualquier movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer o cualquier ronquido que me asegurara que él estaba dormido.

Sentí como sus brazos se tensaron y se levantó un poco para verme a los ojos

— ¿por qué no duermes? — me reprendió.

— ¿por qué quieres que duerma? —Estaba desconfiada y aturdida, que me decidiera no verlo como un asesino no quita de mi cabeza que él es un aprovechador sexual…

Me miró conteniendo una sonrisa mientras una ceja subía más que la otra.

_(Syaoran)_

¿Ella se atrevía a desconfiar de mí? ¡Por favor! Yo era un pervertido aprovechado, pero sólo cuando ella estaba despierta para verla sonrojarse y alterarse. De dormida no sería entretenido.

Y aquí entre nos ¿no se supone que el que debería desconfiar soy yo?

No me culpen, pero esta mujer me ha tratado como basura por dos días, dos días que parecieron meses. Y que de la nada me trate como a alguien normal…

¿Tengo o no tengo derecho a desconfiar?

Ella podría hacerme lo que sea.

Yo quería que durmiera porque el hecho de que estuviera atenta a mí me incomodaba. No sólo porque yo sospechaba que ella estaba atenta si me dormía o no. Sino también porque ella sentía mi corazón que, prácticamente, quiere salirse de su sitio.

Además…qué lindo se siente cuando ella abraza, por más que no sea su intención…

— quiero que duermas porque estas cansada. También porque no necesitas estar atenta a que pase una hora, yo estaré despierto para quitarme de tu encima. Así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

Ella mi miró seriamente tratando de leer lo que decía en mis ojos ¿y que decía en ellos?

_Pura cursilerías que hasta ahora no logro entender._

— ¿seguro? — su mirada infantil me inspeccionaba como si pudiese leerme la cabeza.

— vamos, no iras a creer que podré violarte mientras duermes ¿o sí? — seguía con rostro desconfiado. El sonar serio no me ayudaba a que ella me TOMARA en serio —vamos, que nadie, aunque quisiera intentarlo, estaría dormida mientras yo "aprovecho" de su cuerpo. — de seguro burlarme a costa suya no ayudaría a la situación. Pero sí me haría sentir más relajado.

Ella se mostró enfadada, sus ojos botaban fuego. Una reacción demasiado exagerada diría yo.

— Yo…no puedo dormir…— Me dijo de repente, yo seguía mirándola atentamente.

— ¿por qué?

— me siento intranquila…

— ¿puedo saber la razón? —Dije con una sonrisa traviesa mientras bajaba el rostro para estar más cerca de el.

A pesar de la oscuridad vi como mi acción causó un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Yo…yo…—Ella comenzó a balbucear de una manera adorable. —. Yo siento curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te mostró el rey hoy…

Automáticamente fruncí el ceño, ella no tenía por qué ser metiche y, en si, lo último que quería recordar eran esas fotos tan desagradables.

— no es tu asunto…

— son fotos ¿verdad? —Que no insista…

— no te metas…

— son mujeres ¿verdad? —Paciencia, paciencia

— no es de tu incumbencia.

— Te asustaste mucho…—susurró confundida y preocupada. Mierda, odiaba que mi falta de paciencia lastimara lo poco a lo que ella podía ser atenta— ¿qué es?

¡Adiós paciencia!

— ¡¿Puedes callarte de un puta vez? ¡No debes meterte en asuntos de _hombres_! — recalqué la ultima palabra.

Le dije todo esto esperando que se asustara y dejara de meterse en cosas que no debía.

Ojo que tampoco quería que se asustara demasiado.

— ¡claro que me meteré! — me devolvió el grito. Y no vi ni rastro de las lagrimas que esperaba ver— Es sobre mujeres ¡está relacionado _con migo_! — ella también me recalcó las ultimas palabras.

— ¡Error! — Nunca dije que estuviera acostumbrado a que mis actos de intimidación no dieran resultado — ¡Yo soy dueño de _ti_! ¡El que se preocupará soy _yo_!

— ¡eres un…!

No dejé que terminara la frase, desesperado me apoderé de su boca y comencé una lucha con sus tiernos labios y sus débiles brazos tratando de alejarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos abandoné su boca notando como ya se le hacía falta el aire.

La miré un poco preocupado mientras ella tomaba bocazas de aire para recuperar la respiración perdida.

— vuelves a decir algo más y te vuelvo a besar ¡¿entiendes?

¡Por favor! Que ahora, más que nunca, empiece a hablar como una cotorra.

Apenas vi que ella abría la boca volví a besarla con ferocidad mientras mis manos se dirigían a sus brazos y los acomodaban de manera más firme sobre mi espalda.

Ella siguió tratando de romper el beso hasta que, con mi mano libre, me animé a acariciar su rostro.

Me sorprendí al ver como ella mantuvo quietud e, incapaz de seguir la razón, comenzó a devolverme el beso con timidez.

Nuevamente, con el pasar de los minutos, ella tuvo problemas de respiración. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enseñarle a respirar.

La vi tomando grandes bocazas de aire mientras, inevitablemente, en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

— yo…yo…— volvía a balbucear.

Estuve dispuesto a besarla nuevamente si no fuera porque sus brazos fueron veloces, a pesar de la herida, y me cubrieron la cara.

— ¡yo, hace un momento, quería bostezar!

_Oops. _

Aunque me dio igual, quité sus manos y volví a besarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un hombre se encontraba conduciendo su auto con alegría mientras parecía tararear una canción.

— estas muy feliz ¿verdad? — Le preguntó una mujer de unos veintitrés años de edad, de ojos color celeste y pelo negro.

El hombre quitó su vista de la carretera por breves segundos y besó los labios de su mujer

— ¡casi ocho meses! Falta un mes más, tendremos una preciosa niña.

La mujer sonrió ante la alegría de su marido. Éste aparentaba unos treinta y nueve años de edad, poseía el cabello negro con unas cuantas canas -producto de los años- y ojos oscuros y profundos.

— pero ¿no crees que el ir hasta donde tu mamá fue un poco exagerado? ¿No hubiera sido mejor llamarla y contarle la noticia de que será una niña?

El hombre la miró apenado — perdón cielo. Es que quería que mamá viera tu pancita. Ya sabes que por su enfermedad no tuvo tiempo de ir a la casa a visitarte.

La mujer sonrió tranquila

— tienes razón…se puso muy contenta.

Él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. La carretera se veia algo obscura y un repentino choque de su auto contra un objeto le hizo creer que tuvo un accidente.

— ¡cielo ¿estas bien? —Gritó preocupado mientras observaba a su esposa la cual sostenía su vientre con ambas manos tratando de parecer tranquila

— sí, sólo me asusté…

El hombre suspiró tranquilo olvidando por completo el objeto con el que puedo haber chocado pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió cómo la puerta de su auto era arrancada y una amarillenta garra tomaba a su mujer sacandola del vehículo.

Éste, aterrado, salio corriendo del auto mientras conjuraba una espada y ésta aparecía firme entre sus manos dispuesta a la lucha.

La mujer gritó asustada por su esposo y, también, por la potencia con la que la criatura la sostenía de su vientre.

La bestia de un cuerno, con el doble de altura que el sujeto, soltó un rugido, y con ello apareció una criatura peluda, con la forma de un oso color morado.

La criatura sujetó al mago de los brazos después de haberle dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago que izo que escupiera sangre.

— ¡por favor! ¡No le haga nada! — Gritó suplicante mientras lloraba, a lo que la bestia comenzó a carcajearse.

Lanzó a la mujer hacia el suelo, muy cerca de la vista de su esposo. Éste comenzó a tratar de zafarse de la criatura pero le era imposible.

La mujer trató de levantarse pero su columna, dolida por la caída, se lo impedía.

— ¿y cómo se supone que llamaras a esa criatura? —Preguntó de manera diabólica mientras la mujer comenzaba a lagrimear.

— ¡mátame si quieres! ¡Pero no le hagas nada! — gritó el hombre mientras la bestia le hacía una seña a su mascota y ésta se lanzaba, obediente, sobre el cuerpo del mago que ahora tenía lastimada toda la pierna por el brusco impacto.

— ¡contesta! — le exigió de nuevo el demonio a la mujer, mientras ésta comenzaba a llorar con más potencia por la forma en la que el bebé comenzaba a patear en su vientre ante el posible pánico.

— Sa-ra…¡Sara! —Gritó fuertemente mientras abrazaba su vientre antes de que una garra raspara su pecho -ahora sin corazón- y su vientre -ahora sin bebe-. Su alma fue absorbida poco a poco. Ella sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se debilitaba y le picaba mientras el dolor del desgarro seguía presente. Su cabeza comenzó a punzarle y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si estuviese helado.

El hombre vio horrorizado la escena mientras los demonios se largaban de lugar sonriendo satisfechos.

Y él no pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar de sus mejillas. Esas mismas lágrimas que ahora se mezclaba con la sangre del suelo.

Gritó el nombre de su esposa. Y entre susurros parecía jurarle un sin fin de cosas relacionadas con la vida, la ternura y el afecto.

Le juraba no abandonarla nunca…

Sangrado por todas las heridas hechas, incluyendo su pierna ahora destrozada, se botó al lado del cuerpo helado y sin vida de su mujer y, con un trozo del vestido desgarrado de ésta, dio fin con su vida envolviéndola en su cuello.

No hubo más respiración. Solo estaba él, perdiendo la vida, intentando alcanzar a su esposa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Bueno, ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que dejamos de besarnos. Prácticamente ninguno dijo nada con respecto a eso. Yo seguí sobre ella disfrutando de su respiración en mi cuello.

Hice todo lo posible por poner un rostro que indicara "ey, lo hice por el rey, recuérdalo", pero mi don para la actuación disminuía al no ver ningún reclamo o enojo departe de ella.

Notando la hora, me quité lentamente de su encima y me acomodé al lado de ella.

Ella se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados con más de la mitad de su conciente en el mundo de los sueños.

Por su rostro juraba que al menos podía ver algo. Pero, ahora, había logrado averiguar algo más sobre esta rara adolescente: Puede dormir con los ojos abiertos en casos de extremo cansancio.

— ey…—La sacudí levemente una vez me acomodé al lado suyo.

Ella jadeó mientras abría mejor los ojos.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Se acabó el pastel?

_Sí, esta muchacha está en otro mundo…_

— ya pasó bastante tiempo…puedes dormir, pero procura estar cerca mío…— No sabía exactamente de qué modo decirle que me abrazara. Porque, aunque era algo que deseaba, era necesario y fundamental después de…ejem…una _entretenida_ noche. Sobretodo tratándose de dos personas que fingen ser un matrimonio feliz.

— ¿ah? —Dijo soñolienta para luego demostrar un escalofrío.

— ¿tienes frío?

— cr-creo que sí…pero hace un rato no…

Era algo de no poder negarse, después de todo, mi cuerpo tenía la temperatura de una estufa y, estando sobre ella, el frío no se atrevió a acercársele.

— ¿quieres que conjure un edredón extra?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa tierna, pero algo estúpida, mientras tenía la imagen de una niña que cuenta ovejas.

— Sí…sí quiero algodón dulce—Carajo...

— Sakura…

Volvía a sacudirla un poco

— ¿¡qué? —Preguntó algo furiosa, pero aún sin los cinco sentidos funcionando.

— te hace frío ¿lo recuerdas? ¿o ya se te pasó? — Un nuevo escalofrío departe de su cuerpo respondió a mi pregunta. — ¿quieres que ponga un edredón más?

Ella me sonrió, nuevamente, con dulzura mientras subía una de sus manos y con ella acariciaba mi mejilla.

— No te preocupes…— susurró

_PUM PUM_

Mierda me sonrojé a más no dar.

— ¿es el frío o el sueño lo que te hace alucinar? —pregunté con desconfianza mientras ella dejaba mi rostro y tomaba mi mano para acercarla a su mejilla y con ella acariciarse.

— tu cuerpo es muy calido…— volvió a susurrar

_PUM PUM_

¿Cálido? ¡¿CÁLIDO? ¡Mierda estoy CALIENTE, no cálido!

_PUM PUM_

Oh rayos…tengo que comenzar a hacer rituales de autocontrol…

Ella se acercó a mi cuerpo y, con un poco de dolor, levantó uno de sus brazos y me rodeó la cintura, el otro lo posó sobre mi pecho.

¡Algo aquí está mal! ¡¿Me cambiaron de esposa o qué?

Bueno, no negaré que el hecho de descubrir que es bastante inocente, e incoherente, cuando está _medio_ dormida es algo que me agrada bastante.

— ¿seguro que no quieres que ponga un edredón más?

Y Sakura me calló con un chasquido suave — no hables fuerte, así estoy cómoda, no te preocupes por mí…

— pero...

— sh… buenas noches…papá.

Una helada de frío me chocó contra el corazón de manera directa y perdí la respiración por unos segundos.

Mi garganta me temblaba y era incapaz de decir algo.

Levanté uno de mis brazos y observe mi mano.

Sangre…, sangre que ella no podía ver.

Incapaz de hacer algún movimiento brusco por temor a despertarla dejé caer mi brazo sobre la cintura de ella, y el otro lo acomodé por debajo de su cuerpo rodeando su espalda llegando así hasta su hombro izquierdo.

— buenas noches…pequeña…— la llamé así, porque así la llamaba el señor Kinomoto.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— _¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? —Gritaba un hombre de cabello castaño desde la puerta de su casa en dirección al enorme jardín lleno de frondosos árboles._

— _¿Sakura? — volvió a llamarla esta vez más preocupado hasta que escuchó una pequeña y traviesa risita._

— _Sakura, sé que estas por ahí…_

_Volvió a escuchar la pequeña vocecita de su pequeña reír._

_Rendido salio hasta el jardín y caminó debajo de alguno de los árboles hasta que la notó._

— _Te encontré…—Sentenció señalando una de las ramas más altas del árbol mientras que, de su dedo, salía una pequeña brisa que sostuvo a la niña- refugiada en aquellas ramas- y la hizo bajar hasta tierra firme, al lado de su padre._

— _¡WOW! — Exclamó ella — ¡papito, hiciste magia!_

_El hombre le sonrió a su hija_

— _no te emociones, sólo lo hice porque es urgente que te presente a alguien…— Dijo mientras la cargaba y la llevaba hasta el interior de la casa. Entraron al living y la puso en el suelo— hija, el es el joven Syaoran Li…será mi alumno durante algún tiempo…_

_La niña dirigió su sonriente rostro hacia el sofá más cercano y vio a un chico de catorce años, de pelo despeinado y castaño. Su rostro infantil y apuesto, mientras que sus cejas y sus ojos otoño mostraban reserva: Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unos pantalones cafés junto con una blusa negra mientras que una capa larga color verde hacía perfecto juego con sus botas._

_La niña, entusiasmada, corrió hasta él… prácticamente se lanzó y se sentó sobre las piernas de éste mientras lo observaba con total admiración._

— _¡DIOS! ¡Qué lindo es! ¿Papi, esto es un niño? —Dijo mientras que, con su mano, tomaba la mejilla del sorprendido muchacho._

_¿Niño? ¿NIÑO? ¡¿Esa feta de miércoles lo había llamado niño? Bueno, era obvio que no era ningún adulto, pero ¡tampoco era un niño! ¡Es más, tenía los conocimientos de un joven de diecinueve años! Y… ¿esa enana se atrevía a llamarlo `niño´?_

_Sintió una pequeña mano tomar su mejilla. Repentinamente una oleada de calor vergonzosa y sofocante lo invadió sintiéndose así furioso por aquel tacto. No soportaba ningún tacto humano, de nadie._

_Enfadado tomó, con su mano, la pequeña mano de la niña y la alejó mientras dirigía su vista hacia atrás en busca del señor Kinomoto quien, de seguro, iría al rescate de la dignidad de su alumno. _

_Se sorprendió al no ver nada…_

_Maldito… ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado que el señor Kinomoto era un burlón y daría lo que fuese por ponerlo en una situación incómoda?_

_Volvió a observar a la niña la cual le sonrió con dulzura a pesar de ser tomaba de la muñeca de una manera tan brusca: Tenía el cabello castaño claro y cortito, un cerquillo que le tapaba toda la frente he incluso los ojos._

_La gran cercanía de ambos fue lo que le dio mejor vista y, con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo distinguir que tenía ojos algo verdes._

_También poseía un vestido corto y, debajo de éste, un pequeño short. Sus pies; con unos zapatos deportivos y sus brazos; con algunas cortaduras, supuso, a causa de algún árbol o caída._

_No la vio como nada especial, incluso la vio algo fea para tratarse de la hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una bella mujer que se le fue presentada por su ahora maestro hace más o menos dos años. Una mujer sin duda hermosa y joven. _

_Recordó haber ido a su entierro tres semanas después de haberla conocido..._

_La niña entusiasmada siguió observando los rasgos de su nuevo visitante y se sorprendió al ver un arete en la oreja izquierda del muchacho._

— _¡WOW! ¿Qué es eso?_

_El supuesto niño volvió a fruncir el ceño y tuvo que tomar la otra mano de la niña antes de que volviera a hurguetearlo, esta vez, en su oreja._

— _¿es un arete? ¿Una argolla?_

_El joven siguió viéndola con frialdad._

_La niña volvió a examinarlo con la vista a pesar de ser tomada de ambas manos. — ¿no se supone que sólo las niñas usan eso?_

_Puta que esta niña era metiche…_

_La niña, con esfuerzo, logró zafar su mano y, antes de que el joven volviera a apresarla, tocó con ésta la pequeña argolla plateada que el joven poseía en la oreja._

— _No la toques…— Dijo él de una manera increíblemente fría mientras volvía a tomar la mano escurridiza de la niña por la muñeca._

— _¿por qué no? —Él no respondió— entiendo...es algo muy, muy importante y necesario para ti ¿verdad?_

_Él se sorprendió levemente mas, aun así, no lo demostró._

_Sintió cuándo el señor Kinomoto entraba al living con una bandeja con tres tazas de té._

_La colocó sobre la mesa y, tal y como Syaoran se lo esperaba, fingió- de muy mala manera- cierta sorpresa al ver a su hija sobre su joven aprendiz._

— _oh Sakura, ¿Qué le haces? — le preguntó con cariño él a su hija._

_Ella giro su vista sonriéndole a su padre_

— _lo estoy tocando papito…_

_El señor, al cual se le llamaba "papito", sonrió divertido y se acercó mientras quitaba a su hija y la sentaba en el sillón del frente._

— _mil disculpas joven Li— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Syaoran lo veía con expresión aburrida; mostrándole, sin ninguna clase de discreción, que no había caído en su actuación._

— _papito, papito ¿esto es un niño? —preguntó entusiasmada mientras su padre le pasaba una taza de té._

— _sí, hija, lo es._

_Syaoran lo miró ofendido mientras subía una ceja más arriba que la otra y cruzaba los brazos._

_Fujitaka lo observó tranquilo — disculpe, es que mi hija nunca antes vio un niño. Su hermano mayor, Touya, tiene diecinueve años._

_Syaoran volvió a mostrarse ofendido._

— _bueno; Sakura, hija, él ya no es un niño…— al ver que la mueca de su alumno disminuía ante esto decidió proseguir— es un…adolescente ¿entiendes? —Explicó algo incomodo al haber metido la pata de esa forma con el temperamental hijo de su amigo._

— _¿indecente? — titubeó ella._

— _no hija, __adolescente__…— le repitió correctamente la palabra—. Tú, dentro de ocho años, dejaras de ser una niña y serás una adolescente también._

_Ahora Syaoran se veía un poco más satisfecho por la aclaración._

_La niña asintió contenta y luego dirigió la vista hacia su invitado._

— _¿cómo son las otras? —Preguntó de manera inocente mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba al haber malentendido la pregunta._

_¿Las otras? ¿Cómo esa feta sabía de la existencia de otras? Bueno, no es que fueran muchas pero… ¡demonios esa niña no debería estar conciente de su vida privada!_

_Su nerviosismo fue notado por el señor Kinomoto, el cual sonrió divertido._

— _perdón joven Li, entenderá que la forma de expresión infantil es fácil de malentender—Fujitaka realmente se divertía por la sutiles muecas que su alumno mostraba— mi hija le pregunta como son las demás __mujeres__._

_Ahora Syaoran comprendía menos. ¿Mujeres?, bueno, él nunca pudo pasar la noche con una mujer, sólo con majes. JA tampoco era tan importante y, en si, no le llamaba la atención hacerlo con una. Mucho menos si todas se veían tan insignificantes como ella ¿seguro que esa niña era una mujer? _

_El único ejemplo de mujer que él tenía era de Nadeshiko y una foto de su madre, eso le había dejado la idea de que la mujer era más hermosa que la maje._

_Pero esta niña no, esta niña tachaba toda teoría._

_El señor Kinomoto, al ver el rostro confundido de su alumno, volvió a aclarar divertido._

— _Mi hija no pregunta sobre su vida privada— y Syaoran se sonrojó como el "indecente" que era— hija ¿Por qué no le explicas mejor al joven Li?_

_Sakura dejó su taza de té en la mesita de al lado y aclaró con una sonrisa:_

— _¿cómo son las otras? ¿Se parecen a mí? Nunca vi a una…_

_Ahhh, ¡ahora sí se entendía! Aquella feta nunca había visto a una mujer, de seguro pensaba que eran parecidas a ella._

— _son…simpáticas. — La verdad es que él tenía pensado decir "son bien dotadas", pero no encontró apropiado hacer uso de sus términos adolescentes y llenos de lujuria con una niña de seis años._

_El señor Kinomoto soltó una carcajada alegre._

— _hija, las mujeres son como las majes. La señora Rosa es una maje, entonces sabrás que una mujer es como una maje._

_Sakura analizó profundamente las características físicas de la señora de limpieza._

— _¿cuándo yo sea mujer grande también seré gorda y me pondré en el pelo plumas de pato? —cuestionó ella inocentemente._

_Syaoran no comprendía nada._

— _no son plumas de pato, son broches. — Explicó dulce y pacientemente su padre— Y no, no todas las mujeres y majes son como al señora Rosa._

— _ah, ya me parecía raro— dijo Sakura contenta al ver que su duda se había disipado— según la foto, mi mamá no es así, es muy hermosa…_

— _Sí, y tú serás igual de grande…— concluyó Fujitaka con su tranquila sonrisa._

_A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos y miró a su visitante con emoción._

— _¿seré hermosa? — le preguntó a este y él, él estuvo a punto de matarse de la risa._

— _seee…—contestó descuidadamente sin siquiera mostrar seguridad, incluso con cierto sarcasmo._

_Sakura bajó del sofá alegre y fue a abrazar a su papá_

— _papi, papi, él es muy bueno, no es como mi hermano que dice que soy fea y parezco un monstruo…_

_Fujitaka sonrió— a lo mejor le gustaste hija…_

_Syaoran por poco escupe el té que bebía._

— _¿gustar? — cuestionó ella, como de costumbre, mientras observaba a su padre con inocencia infinita._

— _sí, tu mamá me gustaba y yo le gustaba a tu mamá._

— _¡qué bueno! — Exclamó con alegría infantil— Entonces él vivirá aquí, con nosotros. Será papá como tú y yo seré como mi mamá ¿verdad?_

_Syaoran casi desmaya ante la imaginación de la pequeña. El señor Kinomoto sólo sonrió de manera baja y quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente, dando a entender que la idea de que su hija quedara con otro hombre no parecía agradarle mucho._

— _hija, el joven Li será mi alumno, vendrá todos los días a estudiar, te pido por favor no lo molestes en horas de estudio ¿sí?_

_Sakura asintió alegre mientras le daba un último sorbido a su té._

_Luego corría hasta Syaoran y, nuevamente, se colocaba sobre sus piernas y le hablaba al oído._

— _si vez a una niña mujer, me dirás cómo es ¿sí? —Terminado esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como lo hacía con su papá, y también hermano, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación._

— _papito, los dejaré estudiar. — Sentenció como la niña buena y obediente que era — "Lelecente" si quieres jugar yo estaré en el jardín. Podemos recoger flores…_

_Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y, con lo ultimo dicho, causaba la carcajada de su padre._

— _¿Acaso me llamo "lelecente"? — cuestionó el muchacho sin podérselo creer._

— _tiene mala memoria con respecto a las palabras, en la noche volveré a repetirle la palabra "adolescente" para que no lo vuelva a confundir._

_Syaoran asintió mientras aún sentía nauseas por el pequeño beso de la niña en su mejilla. _

— _Perdone— le dijo Fujitaka adivinando los pensamientos de su pupilo— mi hija aún no sabe cómo comportarse frente a otras personas que no sean su hermano, yo o la que viene a limpiar._

_Syaoran seguía con el rostro furioso._

_¿Podría acaso pasársela bien esa noche con aquella agradable y sensual maje llamada: aps…no se acordaba ya de su nombre, igual, podría pasársela bien con ella? ¿al menos podría tener sexo después de una dosis insaciable de ternura he inocencia?_

_Estúpida niña, mata hormonas…_

— "_¡hermanito! ¡Le gusté a alguien! ¡él será papá y junto con él yo seré mamá!" —_

_Se escuchó como la pequeña gritaba a lo lejos._

— "_¡¿QUÉ! ¿QUÉ DIJISTE MONTRUO?" —_

_Se escuchó una respuesta coléricamente masculina._

— "_¿qué pasa? ¿No estas feliz hermanito? ¿Quieres conocerlo?" —_

— "_¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PROFANA CUNAS DESGRACIADO!" —_

— "_está con papá" —_

_La sentencia fue demasiado alegre para el gusto de los oyentes._

_Syaoran se encontraba fastidiado por el volumen de voz del muchacho que conversaba con la niña a una distancia razonable del living._

— _joven Li… ¿Le gustaría dar su primera prueba de atletismo saltando por la ventana del frente? Es la salida más cercana…_

_(Syaoran)_

Desperté sorprendido ante el sueño y recuerdo de cómo conocí a mi esposa. Hubiera abierto los ojos y levantado de la cama algo asustado si no hubiera sido porque había escuchado la voz de Sakura.

— ¿cómo la hago? — Susurró ella para sí misma y yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados para que siguiese pensando que yo dormía.

¿Cuántas horas ya habían pasado desde que comencé a dormir?

Sonreí mentalmente, e inevitablemente, ante el recuerdo que tuve.

Sí, después de que el señor Kinomoto me dijo que diera mi primera clase de atletismo me empujó hasta la ventana y me obligó a saltar. Dos pisos más abajo de la mansión, caído de cola en el suelo y algo adolorido, logré escuchar los gritos del hermano de Sakura desde el living.

Luego el señor Kinomoto fue a mi socorro preguntando una y otra vez si me encontraba bien. Por ultimo dio comienzo con sus clases asegurándome que el hermano de Sakura se había retirado y que sería muy peligroso tenerme cerca de él.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron apenas sentí la cálida respiración de mi esposa en mi cuello.

_PUM PUM_

¿Pero qué…?

— Syaoran Li, contesta: ¿tienes hermanas? — Reprimí mi carcajada ante su tono fúnebre-hipnótico. ¿Pensaba acaso que yo respondería con la verdad estando dormido?

La gracia de su inocencia fue demasiado tentadora para mí. Le seguiría el juego.

— sí, cuatro, están tan locas como mi esposa…— Dije en tonó neutro, como si yo fuera un sonámbulo o alguna clase de zombie. Mis sentidos: todos concentrados en la mejor actuación de descanso vista en la historia.

Escuché como soltó un gruñido.

— ¿alguna vez te pusiste vestido? — su pregunta sonaba a un reto, y el reto aquí fue no matarme de la risa ahí mismo.

¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas? ¿de qué le servirían las respuestas?

— no, pero se lo quité a bastantes…

Escuché como volvía a gruñir.

— ¿te gusta Tomoyo Suzuki?

Casi la abofeteo por semejante pregunta… ¿Qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza?

— sí

Bueno, quería divertirme un poco…

— ¿sí? — La escuche sorprendida y ¿dolida?

— Sí, me gusta, me gusta mucho para Tóyota, es una buena mujer…— Quise aclararlo todo rápidamente, no quería malentendidos, no quería escándalos, por Dios ¡no quería que ella pensara que me gustaba Tomoyo!

Pero tampoco quería que supiera que moría por ella, por mi esposa.

La escuché suspirar tranquila y me alegré.

— tú… ¿hiciste algo hoy en la tarde? ¿Hiciste magia con tu esposa?

_¿Qué? _

¿Acaso ella también sospechaba con respecto a lo ocurrido en la tarde? ¿Acaso ella no estaba conciente del por qué de su cambio de actitud?

Esta pregunta me llevó a una respuesta. Ella no planeaba nada, lo que había ocurrido había sido extraño y sobrenatural para ambos. Ambos éramos las victimas del momento mágico de la tarde.

— ¿lo hiciste? —Me insistió una respuesta

— no

Respondí de manera distante pero firme, con mi cabeza aún concentrada en el suceso de la tarde.

Por mis ojos cerrados no logré ver su expresión, mas estaba seguro que era de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Me pregunté que cosas más me preguntaría, de seguro sería cosas poco usuales, pero divertidas, esta era una manera muy fácil de que me conociera sin derramar sangre.

— ¿mataste al padre de tu esposa? ¿Tú lo mataste? —La escuche decir con voz temblorosa e indecisa mientras la pregunta me dejaba en shock. No sabía qué responder. Demonios que no sabía. Podía mentirle…o podría contestarle la verdad…

Sentí su corazón latir puesto que la mitad de su cuerpo se apoyaba en mí ¿ella sentirá también como late el mío?

_(Sakura)_

Quería respuestas, las quería ya. Las quería pronto, no podía soportar el hecho de no saber nada. No podía creer la tranquilidad que tenía ante la muerte de mi padre y su asesino, no podía.

Veía sus ojos cerrados, tranquilos y su cuerpo inmóvil. Sus largas pestañas logrando que su rostro se viera increíblemente tierno y atractivo. ¿Él era un asesino?

No, no lo era, no debía serlo.

El recordar mis acusaciones era algo tan vergonzoso. Creer que él fue el asesino de mi padre es como creer que una niña mató a su mamá. Sonaba tan estúpido.

Pero causa furia. Da rabia que tu cerebro te indique algo y que tu corazón te diga otra cosa. Como si conocieras a alguien que no te conviene según tu cerebro mas tu corazón te indica que es la persona más perfecta por conocer.

Me causa frustración.

Necesito saber la verdad ¿para qué? No sé aún…

Seguí mirando su rostro atento a cualquier respuesta a la pregunta "del siglo", hasta que escuché un ronquido proveniente de su garganta.

Llegué a un estado de cólera que no se podía medir con una regla. Algo en mi garganta se tapó mientras mis ojos amenazaban con golpearse a su mismos y obligar a mis uñas a que se incrustaran en ellos.

Contuve el grito de frustración y rabia mientras mi mente maquinaba mil y un formas de desahogarme.

Al final, opté por lo más sencillo y rápido: con ayuda de mis fuertes piernas, empujé su cuerpo fuera de la cama.

Apenas recuperé un poco la razón, y se aclaró mi cabeza, lo vi en el suelo completamente despierto acariciándose su nuca dolida por la caída.

— ¿¡qué carajo te pasa! — me chilló apenas subió la mirada para verme sobre la cama.

— ¡eres un estúpido! —No me dejaría gritar por nadie, menos aún en los estados de frustración en los que me encontraba.

— ¡tú, una loca desquiciada!

_-"monstruo, eres una loca desquiciada…"-_

_¡Uy qué rabia!_

_(Syaoran)_

_Mierda_, no debí haber dicho eso, no debí haber dicho eso.

Su vista se nubló rápidamente y dio vuelta para tomar algo con lo que de seguro me golpearía. Mi mente comenzó a pensar lo peor: "mi esposa con un cuchillo dispuesta a cortármela".

Mas mis sentidos recibieron un fuerte golpe, dejándome medio aturdido en el suelo.

Levanté mi vista y observé a mi esposa que sostenía fuertemente una almohada como arma mortal, la digna causante del noqueo tan eficaz que recibí.

— ¿qué? —La verdad es que estaba tan confundido que no estoy muy conciente del rostro que puse.

Pero, al ver el rostro repentinamente sonriente y juguetón de mi esposa, supuse que fue un rostro bastante confundido.

Ella bajó de la cama y me volvió a dar otro almohadazo, mi pie chocó contra el de ella y la hice caer de cola al suelo.

Su rostro se transformó al de una niña haciendo berrinche con dolor. Me puse a reír y la ayudé a levantarse.

Ella aceptó mi ayuda mas todo fue un engaño. Se puso de pie y rápidamente me dio otro almohadazo.

Ella comenzó a reír mientras yo tomé otra almohada y con ella di un golpe en su cabeza suave pero firme.

¿Ella está jugando?

Sí

¿Yo estaba jugando con ella?

Sí

_Y no pude haberme sentido más tranquilo y feliz en toda mi vida._

Ella me devolvió el almohadazo.

Fue sorprendente el saber que una patada en mi trasero, para botarme de la cama como un acto de furia, se había transformado en una batalla de almohadas.

Habíamos llegado hasta tal extremo que las plumas volaban por toda la habitación y nosotros ahora nos golpeábamos con lo que se supone "era" una almohada bastante fina y cara.

Me asaltaron las ganas de correr hasta ella, abrazarla a mi cuerpo como si no quisiese que nos separaran y besarla sonoramente en la mejilla, con la misma ternura y carencia de pasión como los besos que ella me había dado de pequeña.

Pero no podía, los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi interior. Todo se concentraba en mi corazón, alegría, tristeza, ternura, melancolía…

_-"ella es bastante peculiar…te aseguro que nunca te aburrirás a su lado. Además es muy calida…"-_

Sí, el señor Kinomoto siempre tenía razón, ella era muy calida.

Nos matamos de risa al descubrir que tratábamos vagamente de golpearnos con telas cuadradas completamente vacías y nos botamos al suelo emplumado, yo riéndome, ella carcajeando mientras sostenía su estomago por el dolor de tanta risa.

No sé cuándo paramos de reír ni cuándo dormimos en el suelo sobre todas esas plumas.

Porque ya no volvería la intensa soledad. Ya no volvería esa agonizante tristeza.

Ella estaba con migo, y aunque el hecho también me hiciera sentir remordimiento, no era lo suficiente para opacar toda la alegría que mi corazón retenía en estos momentos.

Ya nada más importaba.

_-"Pronto será tu Sakura ¿de acuerdo?"-_

_Lo lamento, pero creo que yo ya soy de ella…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—_Oye…—dijo el portador de una mirada plomiza y curiosamente infantil— te abandonaron ¿o qué? Siempre andas con la jeta en el piso…_

_El muchacho de cabellera castaña, de dieciséis años de edad, bufó furioso escondido tras su libro de "hechizos de levitación" en la biblioteca._

_Detrás de él un muchacho de anteojos, y mirada sofisticada sentado sobre un sofá, soltó una carcajada._

—_Oye…— insistió de nuevo el adolescente rubio— ¿Cuándo vas a hablarme?_

_Syaoran levantó la vista de forma fría, y le dedicó una mirada que hubiera congelado a quien sea._

_Menos a aquel rubio. Al ver que su mirada helada no había funcionado, volvió a esconderse tras el libro._

—_Oye…—su mirada seguía siendo inocente y perdida— si no me hablas comenzaré a mal pensar ¿eh? — le advirtió mientras observaba que el muchacho de cabellera oscura y gafas los miraba interesado de reojo mientras hacia a un lado un libro de: historia maje._

_El muchacho de cabellera castaña, apellidado Li, soltó un gruñido exasperado. Aún así no le dirigió la vista._

—_Eso quiere decir lo que tanto me temí— mostró una traviesa sonrisa llena de dientes perlados— eres homosexual y te gusto ¿verdad?_

_Se escuchó otra carcajada y Syaoran Li contó hasta diez antes de observar a su futura victima._

—_Jodes mucho ¿sabías? — le susurró con frialdad_

—_sí, la verdad es que ya lo sabía. —sentencio con alegría la joven cabeza de trigo. — lo que no sabía era que te gustara._

_Otra sofisticada carcajada se escuchó y Syaoran pensó seriamente en golpear a aquel sujeto de mirada plomiza y también al sofisticado portador de la carcajada de fondo._

—_No me gustan los hombres, chicos, niños o bebes imbécil…— sonrió con maldad— pero se te ve ansioso por que sea así…De seguro el gay aquí eres tú._

_Esta vez la sofisticada carcajada estuvo de parte de él._

_Pero el joven Tóyota Suzuki no se mostró ofendido en ningún momento. Por el contrario había sonreído con gracia._

—_No, soy cien por ciento heterosexual— y lo observó con tranquilidad— no te enfades por mis conclusiones pero…_

_Syaoran se preparó para una sarta de incoherencias._

—_estas solo, no hablas con nadie. Rechazaste compartir la habitación con otro chicos, cada vez que me ves huyes y cada vez que te observo te niegas a verme— soltó una sonrisa burlona— y la verdad es que esa argollita que tienes puesta en la oreja cada no sé cuántos días no es muy inocente que digamos._

_La carcajada esta vez pareció estar de parte de Tóyota._

—_No tengo por qué explicarte sobre mis gustos al vestir—murmuró él con cólera— y si no quiero compartir tiempo con otros chicos es porque ODIO que se metan en mi vida. Si me alejo de ti es porque eres un metiche, y si me niego a verte es porque me das nauseas…_

— _¿te doy nauseas? ¿Por qué? Si soy tan bonito…—soltó con inocencia mientras le pestañeaba y Syaoran giraba su mirada molesto. — ya sé, estas enojado porque me enviaron a dirección al verme con la hermosa maje encargada de los arreglos florales. De seguro estabas interesado en ella y…_

—_Me importa un carajo con quién mierda te acuestas Suzuki— sentenció fastidiado mientras se disponía a salir de ahí._

—_tienes razón, tú pasas tiempo con la maje que limpia los cursos…por cierto, me alegra que sepas mi apellido Li. —Para Syaoran ese tipo hablaba mucho y pensaba poco. —seamos amigos ¿vale? —le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano. Syaoran lo observó con desprecio._

— _¿qué clase de anormal eres? ¿Crees que puedes ofrecer amistad a quien sea con quien pases clases y recibir una afirmación a cambio? —tomó su libro, y saldría de ahí después de ver la reacción dolida de aquel idiota._

_Pero la reacción "dolida" nunca llegó._

—_Mira que no sé…haber, intentemos— giró su vista y la posó sobre el cuerpo del sofisticado joven de cabellera oscura— ey tú, Hiiragizawa, seamos amigos ¿vale?_

_El muchacho, apellidado Hiiragizawa, soltó otra carcajada._

—_Vale…—le contestó con una agradable sonrisa y Syaoran se prometió alejarse de aquellos dos fenómenos._

_Con paso furioso salio de la biblioteca mientras detrás de él corría Suzuki y caminaba Hiiragizawa._

— _¡Ey, aún no me dijiste si serás mi amigo!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Sakura)_

Me desperté en el suelo un poco adolorida por la dureza de este, pero aún así feliz.

Ayer me sentí como un recipiente casi vacío y ¿ahora? Ahora me sentía como uno lleno. Y no precisamente de rabia, melancolía y venganza.

No, ahora era un sentimiento algo distinto. Que también atraía melancolía, pero de la buena.

Me sentía, extrañamente, como de pequeña.

Y lo raro aquí radicaba en que, hasta hace unas horas, ni si quiera recordaba cómo me sentía en mi infancia.

Pero la sensación era la misma. La misma sensación que florecía en mí después de jugar con mi hermano, después de ayudar a la señora Rosa a cocina –aunque usualmente solía perjudicarla- después de leerle algún cuento a mi papá. La increíble sensación que sentía cada vez que Kero jugaba conmigo…

_La promesa_

Un poco sorprendida noté que una frazada me tapaba.

Mi vientre me pesaba un poco y, al hacer a un lado la tela que me cubrió anoche, me sorprendí al ver que sobre mi vientre se encontraba la cabeza de mi esposo en completo descanso.

Contuve un grito de sorpresa y él abrió los ojos sonriendo.

— Tranquila, no grites…—Me dijo de manera burlona mientras yo, inevitablemente, también sonreía.

_Él era el budín de chocolate que llenaba el recipiente vacío ¿verdad?_

— ¿desde hace cuánto estas despierto? — le cuestioné, conteniendo la ganas que tenía por pasar mi mano en esa achocolatada cabellera.

— lo suficiente como para saber que tienes hambre porque tu estomago lleva sonando unas seis veces…— Me sonrojé hasta la punta de mi pelo y opté por sonreír.

— Qué maligno eres…— para haberlo llamado así, mi voz no era precisamente la adecuada. Y mi enorme sonrisa me delataba por completo.

— oye, al que le duele el trasero es a mí. No creo que tú seas la mejor persona para llamarme _maligno_.

Volví a reírme

— ¿en qué momento te di un almohadazo ahí? — le pregunté, puesto que no recordaba muy bien mi "violenta" reacción de anoche.

Él, aún apoyado sobre mi estomago, levantó un brazo y lo dirigió a la zona dolida.

— ojala hubiera sido un almohadazo. — su rostro hacía un delicioso contraste de tranquilidad y burla. Supuse que si él estaba así yo de seguro tenía una apariencia parecida— para no andar con rodeos me diste una buena patada en mi cadera lo que llevo a que me la dieras en el trasero. — me sonrojé un poco. Genial, la primera vez que "toco" a un hombre _así_ y lo hago sólo para jugar como la feta que en realidad era. Estaba claro, nunca iba a madurar— caí cual costal de papas al suelo con la nuca adolorida por el golpe.

Volví a reírme ante su "recuento de los daños".

— si no mal recuerdo aquí alguien también me hizo mucho daño por atrás— traté de sonar estricta, pero fue imposible — y no precisamente con una _almohada_.

Él mostró rostro confuso y luego pareció comprender a lo que me refería, como no recordar cuando me puso zancada y me hizo caer de cola al suelo… aún así él no contestó lo que supuse que haría.

— la verdad es que sólo he recurrido a los látigos los viernes por la noche después de once cervezas.

Me enojé, mas no lo demostré. ¿Por qué tenía que recurrir a su recuerdos sobre sexo desenfrenado con esas majes para burlarse de mí? ¡Sobretodo! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer presencia de esos recuerdos cuando teníamos un momento tan bonito?

— nunca lo hice de conciente y con una mujer vestida. —

Continúo con su explicación. — Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que todo lo que me dices no es nada más que un producto de tu libidinosa cabeza. Quien sabe, tal ves alucinaciones de tu imaginación pervertida.

Me sonrojé a más no dar el escuchar la finalidad de toda aquella burla. Mas me puse morada de la vergüenza al ver su sonrisa satisfactoria.

— pobre de mí. Psicológicamente violado por mi esposa…— me servia de consuelo que él, al igual que yo, no pudiera reprimir su sonrisa ni si quiera para darle más melodrama a su actuación de victima—. Lo peor es que sólo tú obtienes placer, por el contrario yo no estoy conciente de todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, lo que me lleva a estar al margen de todo…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera nerviosa mientras sentía que desmayaría a causa de tanta vergüenza y nerviosismo por el tema en el que él me introducía.

Su rostro seguía mostrando diversión y burla infantil aunque con un pequeño toque de sensualidad y ¿ternura?

Algo aquí andaba mal.

Rendida, y para tranquilizarme, volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre todas aquellas plumas y comencé a hacer mis ejercicios de respiración con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarme.

Extrañamente, el peso de mi estomago ya no estaba presente y toda aquella respiración recuperada volvió a perderse a causa de mi vista. Syaoran sobre mí, aunque a una distancia considerable a causa de sus brazos apoyados a los lados de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme.

Su rostro, a diferencia de antes, ya no mostraba esa sonrisa. Ahora mostraba una deliciosa seriedad.

Tenía una vista perfecta de sus pectorales ocultos bajo esa ajustada camiseta y su pelo completamente despeinado lo que le daba un toque increíblemente apuesto.

— así, despeinada, con ese camisón blanco y rodeada de plumas blancas más pareces un ángel.

_PUM PUM_

¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

— además. Tu hombro desnudo a la vista, tu pijama está algo estirada de seguro por la pelea de anoche, te hace ver más encantadora de lo que eres.

_PUM PUM_

Ay Dios…

Vi sus ojos penetrantes los cuales parecían analizarme de arriba a abajo y mostraban un brillo peculiar.

— ¿qué piensas? — Sí, sé que no era una buena pregunta. Pero mi cerebro comenzaba a latir al igual que mi corazón.

Mi pregunta repentina causó que él dirigiera su vista a mis ojos y se acercara a más a mí.

— Que deseo besarte— susurró de forma involuntariamente sedosa. Y sentí que se me caían las orejas, los brazos, los ojos…

_PUM PUM_

¿Y qué esperaba que haga?

— ¿puedo hacerlo? — Me preguntó interesado y atento a cualquier rastro de afirmación

— aunque no quiera igual lo harás ¿no? Así que supongo podrás hacerlo. — Trataba de sonar distraída y despreocupada. Mas no podía evitar temblar.

Si él me hubiera hecho esta pregunta antes de comenzar a meter el tema de sexo sádico posiblemente le hubiera gritado un: "¡sí! Por favor"

Pero no, el había cambiado a ese incomodo tema adrede. ¿Por qué será que a los hombres les gusta quitar la ternura y tranquilidad de un buen momento?

— eso no me sirve de nada. — Declaró con seriedad— A lo que me refiero es… ¿me corresponderás?

_PUM PUM_

¿Hace todas esas preguntas sólo para fastidiarme?

¿Qué le respondería? Si le decía: "sí, obvio, por supuesto que desde luego que sí" sería demasiado arrastrado para mí.

Si contestaba: "No me da la gana" él igual me besaría y, estando conciente de mi debilidad, le correspondería de todas formas haciéndome ver como una mentirosa, débil sin una pizca de dignidad.

Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue tratar de decir un "NO" tan rotundo que ni él mismo se animaría a besarme, o bien, si lo trataba, yo lo impediría.

Mas de mi garganta no lograba salir la palabra "NO".

No sé mentir, no sé, no me gusta y no suelo hacerlo.

Mi mente decidió recurrir a mis demás sentidos que de seguro no me fallarían como esta traicionera voz.

Fruncí el ceño con mucho esfuerzo y traté decirle con la mirada que "no". Pero la situación no me ayudaba:

A pesar de que había decidido disipar toda ternura en él, aun quedaba tranquilidad y alegría en mí.

Me mentalicé que dejaría de comportarme como una maldita colegiala e hice un último esfuerzo por fruncir el ceño.

— ya veo…entiendo— Dijo después de observarme. Supuse que había logrado fruncir mis rasgos en vez de soltar la patética sonrisa que mi subconsciente quería.

Con algo de pánico observé que él parecía ponerse triste, se levantaba y se disponía a alejarse de mí.

— No…espera…— maldita boca mía… ¡traicionera! ¡Sólo funcionas cuando te conviene ¿no?

Él siguió dándome la espalda y me entristecí al notar que no me perdonaría el rechazo.

Me apoyé sobre mis brazos para incorporarme, pero me fue imposible. Como un rayo él apareció sobre mí con una amplia sonrisa.

— sabía que mentías…tus ojos lo dicen, de nada sirve que trates de _educarlos_…

Me sonrojé ante la pillada y, antes de exclamar una protesta, él me capturó con un beso.

Sentí sus labios, y el calor de su cuerpo, apoderándose de mí por completo, mientras que una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla izquierda con ternura inundándome de sensaciones maravillosas.

Entendí, la ternura de él no se había disipado con sus tontos y vergonzosos temas sexuales. Su ternura prevalecía y ahora solo me la demostraba.

Quizás los hombres eran así. Quizás les incomodaba los ambientes y solo las cosas intimas era lo que les daba la libertad para mostrar la ternura retenida.

O quizás todo esto son ideas mías…aún así:

_Por favor que no termine…_

El beso, para mi desgracia, no duró nada, o al menos eso sentí. Él se incorporó y me sonrió mientras me tendía la mano para que me levantara.

Confundida me levanté y él, aún tomando mi mano, me jaló hacia fuera. Mientras bajaba las gradas, aún confundida ante lo que él quisiera, tuve la desdicha de pasar frente a un espejo y observar prácticamente una bola de estambre castaño sobre mi cabeza. Mi pelo, que antes era rizado en las puntas y brillante, ahora se encontraba en peor estado que la bola de lana con la que jugaba Kero.

Me llevó hasta la cocina donde había una puerta que llevaba al patio de atrás.

— ¿te gustaría ir por unas cuantas flores? Las que recogí ayer no fueron suficientes…— la tranquilidad con la que hablaba era casi como un sedante. Entonces lo miré extrañada— descuida, luego plantaremos más para no perderlas. Bueno si quieres…

_PUM PUM_

¿Pasar tiempo con él? Por supuesto que quería. Mejor excusa para conocerlo no existía, aunque mis objetivos parecían desviarse a algo más allá que conocerlo.

_Sólo quiero estar con él…_

Asentí y salí al patio trasero donde había montones de flores. Comencé a arrancarlas con cuidado de no dañar la raíz para que siguieran creciendo. El querer estar con él no ameritaba sacrificar a las pobres flores.

Después de recolectar una gran cantidad de margaritas y rosas volví a entrar a la cocina donde logré sentir el agradable aroma de un desayuno bien preparado.

Una hermosa mesa redonda de una madera de color precioso se situaba en ésta con pequeñas sillas del mismo material. Alegre tomé un florero que se encontraba a un rincón de la cocina, lo llené de agua y comencé a poner las flores mientras él terminaba de llenar la mesa con huevos revueltos, mermeladas, cereales, leche y té`s de todo tipo.

Sentí como, terminada su tarea, se sentaba en su silla y apoyaba su mejilla en su mano mientras me observaba atentamente.

Me puse casi neurótica y, por más de que traté de no aparentarlo, el arreglo floral que estaba haciendo era clara muestra de que estaba más que nerviosa.

Bueno, si es que a eso se le llamaba arreglo floral…

Sentí, de repente, su respiración en mi oído.

— déjame adivinar, tu papá no te enseñó decoración ¿verdad?

Asentí apenada mientras él sujetaba mi mano con la suya y me ayudaba a colocar las flores con bastante destreza.

Siempre me avergonzó mi ignorancia. Pero ahora me encontraba bastante orgullosa de ésta.

La respiración de Syaoran chocaba contra mi oído y me hacía cosquillas. Mi cuerpo tuvo que contener al menos unos cinco escalofríos al tratar de definir el refrescante aroma de su respiración cerca de mi mandíbula.

_¡Oh, ignorancia mía, MUCHAS gracias!_

Terminé, gracias a él, exitosamente mi trabajo.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa, despeinados, aún en pijamas y contentos por la paz del ambiente.

Con todo eso comenzamos a desayunar.

Si no nos hubiéramos besado, probablemente Syaoran Li seguiría hablando de su antigua, y activa, vida sexual. Pero quizás eso ya no me importaría, ya sabía que a él le costaba decir sus sentimientos y trabajar con la paz. Y si quería recurrir a las caricias y a mi tacto para desahogar alguna clase de ternura…estaba claro que yo no me iba a quejar.

_(Syaoran)_

Me encantaba. Estaba feliz. En si no podía imaginarme más feliz.

No sabía cómo manejar o tratar con tantas sensaciones. Pero la idea de tener que acostumbrarme a todo esto comenzaba a ser de todo, menos desagradable.

El ambiente era calido pero fresco. La brisa entraba por las ventanas de la cocina y mi esposa y yo desayunábamos mientras observábamos atentos los colores de las flores que ella recolectó.

De manera divertida comencé a contarle sobre el más reciente embarazo. El cual era de la señora Terada, y como faltaba un mes para que la señora de Keiko diera a luz a una hermosa niña.

Ella me escuchó atenta sobre los nacimientos, y me sorprendió el descubrir que este tema la ponía muy feliz.

_¿Ella querría tener un bebe?_

Pensé entusiasmado y, por una milésima de segundos, me imaginé con ella y un bebe entre sus brazos con mi mismo color de pelo y sus ojos.

_¿Sería posible aquello?_

La verdad es que nunca me había sentido más tranquilo y feliz como lo estaba ahora, pero aquellos sentimientos sólo podían ser producto de el cambio tan drástico de mi esposa para con migo.

Dejé de hablar sobre nacimientos al darme cuenta que, alrededor de unas cuatro veces, mi mente había quedado en blanco y mi charla con Sakura quedaba pausada ante mi imaginación juguetona sobre ser padre…

Si el precio de convivir con Sakura era sentirme ridícula y dichosamente contento…pues no me iba a quejar, al menos no demasiado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Eriol…esto es lo peor…— la voz moribundamente desesperada de Tóyota pasaba por el auricular — después de lo de anoche creo que no podré aguantar con tanta resistencia como en los últimos _meses_…— la ultima palabra parecía estar recalcada con pánico mientras el portador de ésta, disimuladamente, observaba cada minuto la puerta del baño cerrada.

Tomoyo estaba duchándose, y él podía desahogarse un _ratito_.

— "_Tóyota, Tomoyo te quiere, sé quería entregar a ti. ¿Por qué no aceptaste?"_ —Contestó Eriol desde su departamento echado en una cama y siendo atendido por tres sirvientas majes que le preparaban alimentos y atendían sus heridas.

— ¡querer no es amar! — respondió el rubio ofendido mientras volvía a observar la puerta del baño.

Eriol suspiró a manera de obtener más paciencia

— "_los problemas matrimoniales de tus padres no deberían afectar tu vida matrimonial ahora."_

— ¿¡qué tonterías piensas! — Exclamó sonrojado y furioso.

— "_el que tu padre no le halla dado tiempo a tu madre de amarlo no significa que pase lo mismo con tigo y Tomoyo."_ — El tono de voz de Eriol sonaba paciente— _"tu madre no apreciaba a tu padre en lo más mínimo. Pero Tomoyo en verdad te quiere."_

— pero yo la amo. — Contestó Tóyota con un deje de dolor— La única manera de demostrárselo es haciendo esto, esperarla, ser paciente y no insistirle.

— "_ella lo sabe, lo aprecia. Pero también sabe que te mereces una esposa…"_

— Comprendo — le cortó—, la siguiente no me mostraré tan "desesperado" para que Tomoyo no ande haciendo actos de caridad…—Murmuró notablemente ofendido.

— "_no me refiero a eso…ella sabe que el único que se la merece eres tú." _— Eriol agradecía tener una paciencia casi infinita, de lo contrario ya estaría mandando mil y un ventiscas a la mansión Suzuki— "_Por eso quiere que seas el primero, esperemos que el único."_

Esto último causó un escozor llameante en el corazón del joven rubio.

— "_¿No temes que un día, al acompañarte al trabajo, conozca a otro hombre?"_ — Eriol optó por ser más cruel que persuasivo, andar con palabras dulces no le servia en nada a Tóyota — _"¿Se enamore de él, te pida el divorcio y que, para colmo, le entregue su virginidad?"_

Tóyota parecía estar al borde de un desmayo. Él estaba consiente de todo lo peor que pudiera pasar.

Pero también estaba conciente de lo mejor.

— "_sabes que el rey permite divorcios siempre y cuando sea para una relación más estable. Cualquier cosa que lleve a un método más rápido de reproducción."_

— lo sé— Susurró con pesar —, tal vez pase lo que me dices, pero…me conformo con que ella vea hasta donde llegan mis sentimientos. — Escuchó al otro lado del teléfono un bufido algo exasperado— ¡Por Dios Eriol, es algo mucho más que físico!

— "_sí, supongo"_ — contestó el ingles descuidadamente— _"Nunca he estado enamorado Tóyota…pero tú eres una clara muestra del peor caso de esta terrible enfermedad que, al ver a Syaoran, más parece epidemia…"_

Tóyota sonrió.

— muy pronto te llegará, ya veras… y no habrá quien te salve.

— "_a lo mejor"_ — contestó él con tranquilidad — _"y, si pasa, no esperaré hasta que ella me ame. Por el contrario disfrutaré mis momentos con ella al máximo, como tú, sólo que incluyendo las noches. Lo aprovecharé tanto, que llegado el momento de una despedida no tendré que arrepentirme de nada…"_

Tóyota suspiró fastidiado. Había llamado a Eriol para que lo ayudara con su estresada cabeza pero, por el contrario, él parecía estar departe de Tomoyo. Incluso parecía que se organizaban a sus espaldas para ver que le contestaría.

Pero ¿Tomoyo planeando con uno de sus mejores amigos a sus espaldas? Sí, tenía una gran imaginación para pensar semejante situación.

— creo que Tomoyo ya saldrá de la ducha. Luego iremos a visitarte. Haré lo posible por llevar a Syaoran y Sakurita. —Contestó antes de ser manipulado por Eriol y caer en malas decisiones.

— "_está bien"_

— ¿o no lo deseas? ¿Estas muy ocupado?

— "_la verdad es que tanta hermosa atención ya me está aburriendo…"_

— ¿en serio? tres hermosas majes atendiéndote y… ¿te aburres?

— "_sí, a lo mejor me este volviendo gay…"_—Dijo mientras Tóyota soltaba una carcajada— _"creo que haré que se cambien de uniforme para hacer más entretenidas las cosas."_ — Dijo con su conocida tonalidad traviesa.

— Disfruta tu soltería…

— "_tenlo por seguro. Estoy tomando las noches que tú y Syaoran están perdiendo desde que se casaron"_

Eriol soltó otra carcajada y con ello sé despidió colgando el teléfono.

— "_pobre Tóyota…"_— Dijo el ingles mientras tomaba otro auricular posado a su lado izquierdo— _"Tomoyo, el ultimo favor que te hago"_

— gracias, gracias, gracias…— contestaba Tomoyo desde la otra línea con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y cerrando el grifo de la ducha.

— "_le dije todo lo que me dijiste que le diga, eso y algo más de lo que pienso."_

A Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos con emoción.

— gracias, gracias…

— "_¿el primero hijo se llamará…?"—_ Dijo de una manera indirecta y burlona.

— Eriol, sin duda…— respondió con voz risueña y Eriol sonrió.

— "_¿estas segura que es lo mejor?"_ — le cuestionó él con duda.

— es más que mejor, Tóyota es lo que más quiero…

—"_¿sólo eso? ¿No será que lo amas?"_

Tomoyo calló pensativa.

— no lo creo…no todavía.

— "_¿segura?"_ — volvió a insistir él. No podían culparlo, estaba cansado de ser el sacerdote de tantas confesiones.

Tomoyo tomó su cabeza con una mano.

— ¡no sé! Estoy muy confundida, — gimió aturdida — pero estoy segura que, al hacerlo con él, lo sabré…

— "_está bien…"_— y soltó un suspiro de rendición. — no olvides pagarme el favor: una torta de crema con piña para las cinco de la tarde ¿OK?

Tomoyo asintió y se despidió alegremente.

_(Tomoyo)_

Me miré al espejo, cubierta por la toalla, completamente seca.

El entrar al baño sólo había sido un pretexto para llamar a Eriol, incluso el teléfono que me compré a escondidas fue para llamarlo sin que Tóyota se enterase.

Lo malo fue que, mientras yo hablaba con Eriol, Tóyota también lo había llamado.

Por fortuna lo llamó al otro teléfono, por lo cual, Eriol charló con ambos al mismo tiempo siguiendo firme mis instrucciones.

Me acerqué a la puerta para salir, pero me retracté instantáneamente. Ni siquiera me había metido a la ducha, sólo la había prendido para que Tóyota se creyera el cuento.

Me quité la toalla y me metí a la bañera, abrí la ducha a toda potencia y en treinta segundos estuve lista.

Salí del baño con una sonrisa dispuesta a decirle a Tóyota que podía ducharse, pero me sorprendí al hallar una nota sobre la cama.

—_:"Tomoyo, vístete y baja a la cocina, ahí está listo el desayuno, ahora me estoy bañando en el cuarto de visitas ¿ok?"_ —

Contuve aire. Tóyota no era así; él normalmente hubiera esperado a que saliera del baño para bañarse, o bien, hubiera esperado a que saliera para que desayunáramos juntos y hacernos compañía.

Pensé levemente lo peor, y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que encargarme de suavizar las cosas.

Saqué del armario el primer vestido que se me ocurrió tener puesto, me vestí y salí de la habitación rápidamente.

Entré al cuarto de visitas y, efectivamente, escuché la ducha del baño.

— ¿Tóyota, estas ahí? — Le grité desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tuve que esperar exactamente treinta y dos segundos antes de que respondiera.

— "¿no leíste la notita?" — me preguntó del otro lado.

— No puedo confiarme en notas— mi lógica bromista me ayudaría a ablandar el momento— al casarnos tú me dijiste que no confiara en nada. Esa nota podía ser tranquilamente una trampa escrita por un demonio para llevarme al lugar donde él quisiera atacarme.

Luego de unos segundos escuché su risa

— "Tomoyito, ningún demonio puede entrar a esta casa sin que me entere…además, los demonios tienen como instinto ir al ataque de una mujer, no perderían el tiempo haciendo notitas…"

— ¿y los más poderosos he inteligentes? — Dije de manera astuta, él no podía engañarme tan fácilmente.

— "Con esa clase de demonios yo sí me daría cuenta de su presencia con gran facilidad."

— ¿y qué hay si logra esconder su presencia? — me sentí algo desesperada. Era astuta pero el que poseía más conocimiento en estas cosas era él y no yo.

— "aún no existe demonio que pueda"

Exactamente lo que temía oír, esto me dejaba casi sin respuesta…casi.

— hace cinco años no eran sociales entre ellos, pero ahora incluso unen fuerzas. — sé que el hecho de que ellos pudieran ocultar su existencia era algo extremista. Pero Tóyota poseía bastante imaginación y los nervios que él sentía estaban de mi parte.

— "Está bien, ganaste"— sentenció después de dos minutos de silencio— "la siguiente te dejo nota con grabación de voz, huellas digitales y el nombre completo de todo mi clan."

Sonreí victoriosa al oír su suspiro.

— O más fácil, entrar al baño y decirme:"Tomoyito entraré a bañarme al otro baño". — imité su voz suave y gentil.

Noté como él trató de contestarme, pero le era imposible puesto que comenzaba a tartamudear. ¿Qué había dicho mal?

Analicé unos segundos hasta que lo supuse. Mi frase había sido imprudente dada la sensible situación, le dije que entrará al baño mientras me duchaba.

Aquello no tendría nada de malo, si no fuera que ahora él estaba muy perturbado al respecto.

Decidí salvar el tema como podía.

— también; podrías esperar a que yo, tu adorable esposa, saliera del baño para hacerme compañía a desayunar…—aquí hice uso de la voz más desamparada que tenía— pero descuida, superaré el hecho de desayunar sola…

Me giraba dramáticamente, como si él pudiese verme, y salí de la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_Una, dos y…_

— ¡Tomoyito espera! — grito él mientras escuchaba como la puerta del baño se abría abruptamente.

Así era él, ingenuo, adorable y tierno con migo.

Me pregunto si existirá algún momento en el que él no sea tan predecible para mí.

Pero está claro, me encanta tener la razón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Estábamos hablando, y desayunando al mismo tiempo, sobre temas de la sociedad. Ella escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de mis labios sin perderse absolutamente nada.

— ¿en qué trabajas? — Me preguntó de repente.

— Yo soy juez de demonios —Ella se mostró sorprendida— sé que suena raro pero, aunque no lo creas, existen demonios herbívoros. Lastimosamente no existe forma de diferenciarlos de aquellos que se alimentan de almas femeninas, que también son carnívoros. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces en las que un demonio herbívoro fue encontrado en la escena del crimen.

— pero… ¿entonces los dejan libres si son herbívoros? — me preguntó con curiosidad

—No siempre…—era algo bastante complicado de explicar—, sucede que aveces los demonios herbívoros y los carnívoros deciden unir fuerzas. Cuando llega la policía, o los magos especialistas, el herbívoro queda en escena mientras el carnívoro se da a la fuga. El herbívoro puede dar falso testimonio, indicando que un carnívoro lo había llevado hasta ahí para que se lo culpara y este pudiera huir. A veces es verdad, a veces es mentira. Hay que tener buen ojo para darte cuenta de las veces en las que mienten o no. Lastimosamente muchas de nuestras pociones no surten efecto en demonios y, una de estas, es la poción de la verdad.

— Ya veo, pero… —ella pareció dudar— sé que los magos del consejo son muy fríos, me sorprende que no se les halla obligado a eliminar a cualquier demonio que fuera capturado.

Sakura era distraída, pero no idiota.

—Efectivamente, pensaron hacer eso hace muchos años— le contesté mientras le servia un poco más de leche en su tazón — pero se tachó la idea inmediatamente. Se desataría una guerra terrible y los demonios herbívoros tienen una población bastante exagerada, no nos conviene provocarlos por el momento. Ellos argumentan que tienen derecho a la vida y, efectivamente, nos benefician en muchos aspectos; ellos se encargan de evitar los desordenes naturales, como la falta de vegetación y agua. No me preguntes como lo logran, pero lo hacen.

—No lo sabía…—susurró ella con fascinación.

—Pero entenderás, no importa qué clase de demonio sea— sonreí con sorna— todos me odian.

— con razón dijiste que tenías problemas con ellos, si eres el que se encarga de mandarlos a eliminar…

Mostré una sonrisa.

— tengo problemas con ellos antes de ser profesional…

_¡¿Soy bruto o me hago?_

Esto sí fue meter la pata, estaba charlando tan a gusto con ella que, por breves momentos, sentí que conocía todos mis secretos…

— ¿ah? ¿Y por qué?

¡Idiota, idiota y más idiota!

— bueno…— ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que ellos prácticamente me invitaron a unir fuerzas?— traté de tomar venganza, maté a un demonio muy importante y desde aquel día me odian. Tóyota también se ganó su odio al igual que Eriol, así los tres nos conocimos mejor y nos hicimos amigos. Desde los dieciséis que no me separo de ellos. — hablé tan rápido en mi intento por meter el tema de mis amigos que no estaba muy conciente de mi rostro en esos segundos.

Bueno, no le estaba mintiendo en absolutamente nada ¿verdad? Era cierto, maté a uno importante, y el mencionar a mis amigos cambiaria su tema.

Ella sonrió con curiosidad, tal y como me lo esperaba, y me preparé para que comenzara a soltarme preguntas sobre mis amigos.

Pero el timbre del microondas había sonado primero que ella.

— ¿ah? ¿Pusiste a calentar algo? — preguntó confundida mientras yo sonreía ante su ignorancia

— ¿tu papá leía el periódico?

— ¿sí…?— tanteó sin entender a que me refería.

— ¿de dónde lo sacaba?

— Mandaba a mi hermano a conseguirlo en las mañanas— contestó extrañada.

Y resultó obvio: el señor Kinomoto hacía todo lo posible por no mostrarle magia a su hija.

Me levanté y abrí el microondas, donde saqué el periódico matutino.

— ¿hoe? —Sonreí ante su expresión y aquella palabra tan peculiar "¿hoe?"

No significa nada, según mi amplio conocimiento en lenguas, es una frase sin sentido que ella utiliza para identificarse…y efectivamente, le queda muy bien.

Por unos breves segundos vi borroso, y por ello tomé asiendo más rápido.

Observé descuidadamente la portada del periódico antes de que Sakura acercara su silla para leerlo junto con migo.

La situación se veía, y sentía, muy agradable: el desayuno, una pequeña charla mientras nuestro té y cereal se entibian y luego los dos juntos leyendo el periódico.

Está claro que si ella no entiende algo yo se lo explicaré.

Pero doblé el periódico al instante después de haber leído en breves segundos el titulo de portada y observar de reojo la imagen.

El titulo era algo como: "el consejo no pudo ocultarlo más" y la imagen era el cuerpo de una mujer ensangrentado, su vientre siendo cubierto por el cuerpo de lo que era su esposo, su pecho desgarrado.

_La señora de Keiko…_

Alejé el periódico apenas recuperé la razón antes de que Sakura viera algo.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo cerraste y ocultas?

— está aburrido…— Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…bueno, si es que a esto se le llamaba mente…

Otra muerte…la señora de Keiko ¿será que la niña…?

— ¿sí? Déjame ver—Me dijo mientras trato de tomar el periódico, lo cual negué con una mirada estricta.

Pero ella no se entregaría al pánico por una de mis miradas, y menos por ésta, la cual apenas aguantaba su palidez.

— ¿qué te pasa ahora? — me cuestionó furiosa mientras que, ante mi shock obtenido por la foto, ella logró apropiarse del periódico.

— ¡Mierda Sakura! —Grité furioso mientras me levantaba de la silla antes de que ella lo abriera.

_Pero algo pasó…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tóyota)_

Salí del baño rápidamente, entré a nuestra habitaron, me vestí con magia y salí corriendo hasta la cocina.

Tomoyo tenía razón, no podía dejarla desayunando… ¡sola!

¡Por más miedo y vergüenza que sintiera por lo de ayer no ameritaba traumar a Tomoyo de esa manera!

¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? ¿Será que un trauma de este nivel pasa con el tiempo? A lo mejor Tomoyo ya está pasando por él y no podrá recuperarse nunca…

Llegué corriendo hasta la cocina y no la encontré.

Me sentí confundido y, luego de buscarla un rato por la sala, la vi bajando de las gradas

— Me estaba cepillando los dientes, me alegra que hayas logrado bañarte y vestirte con tranquilidad…— dijo con calma mientras una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su tranquilo rostro de porcelana.

Suspiré aliviado…ella se había cepillado los dientes, y aquello llevaba a que en ningún momento se sentó a desayunar sola…

Aunque era más que obvio que no pude hacer nada con _tranquilidad_.

— Eh, bueno sí— dije nervioso antes de que sospechara que había logrado que yo me vistiera, y pusiera presentable, a la velocidad del rayo veloz— calentaré todo, toma asiento Tomoyito.

— gracias…

Calenté todo y lo puse sobre la mesa. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó el periódico saliendo de la trituradora.

— creo que cambiare el objeto de llegada, nunca se sabe cuando esta trituradora funcione. — murmuré con desconfianza.

La escuche reír.

Tomé el periódico y lo abrí…

Mi mente quedó en blanco por largo rato

— ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí por curiosidad.

Puse débilmente mi brazo al frente para evitar su cercanía…

El que ella se enterara de todo sería fatal…

Tomoyo me observó sorprendida y calculadora por muchos segundos, comenzaba a pensar seriamente en salir corriendo de ahí y tragarme el periódico en el trayecto.

— Tóyota, lo sé todo…— me susurró con distancia—. Y me lastima que me creas tan débil.

No puedo negar que me sorprendió lo que dijo, y los pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza como si fuera una licuadora.

— ¿todo?

— TODO— Respondió firme mientras me quitaba el periódico y lo habría…

La observé atento mientras ella cubría su boca y dejaba caer una lágrima…

— Lala, Lala…— su reacción era justo la que me esperaba. Esto no estaba tan relacionado con su debilidad— señor Keiko…

Lala había sido, por así decirlo, una pequeña amiga de la infancia de Tomoyo…no fue algo muy duradero, puesto que la señora de Keiko se había mudado a los nueve de pueblo y a los catorce se había casado. Apenas regresó algo más cerca de Tomoyo le fue imposible visitarla, el ser una esposa y cuidar de su marido ocupaba todo su tiempo.

— su…su hija…—La escuché débilmente y tratando de mantener fortaleza.

Y entendía, Lala fue su primera amiga, y la única de su infancia. Incluso, cuando recién nos casamos, Lala fue a la boda y contenta nos informó que estaba embarazada.

Tomoyo se la pasó gran parte de nuestra luna de miel escribiendo nombres tanto femeninos como masculinos; también buscaba, en revistas de tejido, tiernos modelos de lana para bebes recién nacidos. Cada tres días le enviaba a la señora de Keiko, por correo, galletitas y los nombres y modelos de los trajecitos antes mencionados, indicándole que era bueno que comiera bien y que se mantuviera siempre alegre.

Lala le contestaba en cartas muy cortas, pero muy agradecida por todo el apoyo brindado; indicándole también, que apenas tenga al bebe, nos invitaría a verlo. Para ese entonces yo seguía viviendo en la ciudad lejos de Hong Chone, junto con Syaoran y Eriol.

Apenas nos vinimos a vivir aquí, por el matrimonio de Syaoran; Tomoyo me había comentado que, pasadas dos semanas - tiempo suficiente para conocer el lugar- iríamos a la mansión Keiko de visita, ya que vivían aquí.

Tomoyo no había logrado visitarla, se supone que hoy me mandaría a averiguar sobre la vivienda de su amiga para verla mañana por la mañana.

La escuché conteniendo un ahogo.

— Amor…ven…— le susurré mientras la abrazaba por detrás y ella trataba de mantener firmeza.

— Ya sabía lo que estaban haciendo— me contestó con la cabeza gacha — pero…Lala, Dios mío Lala…—Decía mientras sentía que, por su mejilla, corría una lágrima y esta misma caía sobre uno de mis brazos que la rodeaba.

— no deberías de haber visto la foto…pero…pero igual lo sabrías…no te negaría asistir a su velorio…

Tomoyo dio vuelta y me abrazó. Luego me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me observo, sin sentir vergüenza de sus propias lagrimas.

Notó la angustia en mi mirada, lo sabía. Y no podía hacer nada: Lo de ayer, las dos muertes de hoy, Tomoyo llorando, era demasiado…

— no temas, te protegeré—Fue lo único que salio de mi garganta.

— no me importa eso. — Mantuve mi mirada en ella esperando una explicación— júrame que nunca harás lo que el señor Keiko hizo…

Entendí, pero no podía asegurarle nada

— No comprendo…— Me hice al idiota, mi especialidad.

— no mientas…aquí dice que se suicidó apenas Lala fue…fue asesinada. Se sabe esto gracias a que se ahorcó con un trozo del vestido de Lala, ese trozo ya estaba ensangrentado…

Tomoyo tenía una lectura muy rápida, no podía dudarse aquello…

— Te lo prometo…—le contesté sin dudar — si tú me prometes dejarte cuidar — enarcó una ceja, ahora era ella la que se hacia a la idiota. — si te estoy protegiendo haz lo que te ordeno…

Ella fingió una mirada inocente, a lo que decidí aclarar con más énfasis para que viera que no caía en su carita de ángel.

— tiendes a negármelo todo…haces que las cosas se hagan difíciles…

Ella no contestó. El que yo prometiera el no suicidarme era tan imposible como que ella prometiera aceptar el hecho de que diera mi vida por protegerla.

Luego se secó aquellas pocas lagrimas y me sonrió.

— me lo dijiste…—No entendí, juro que no entendí— me llamaste "amor" — Dijo con ternura.

Sí, la había llamado así, nunca antes lo había hecho, a pesar de decirle que la amo desde nuestro matrimonio, nunca le había puesto apodos cursis que no fueran fuera de la casa para no despertar sospechas.

Acercó su rostro hacia el mío, estirando un poco su cuerpo y con sus suaves manos bajando mi rostro.

Okay, un beso no podía negarlo…

Pero la alejé de mí…

— ¡¿Ahora que te…?— Comenzó furiosa, pero comprendió que no era nada personal al ver mi preocupación.

La presciencia de Syaoran…

Ésta estaba bajísima…

— Syaoran, Syaoran está mal…hay que llamarlo…

Corrí hasta el teléfono y mi esposa me siguió preocupada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

No entiendo, no entiendo por qué se comporta tan extraño…

¡Me negó el periódico! ¡Y, para colmo, me gritó! Todo eso a pesar de que fui muy amable con él y… ¡nos divertimos tanto!

Esta vez logré tomar el periódico con éxito y, mientras notaba como su figura se ponía de pie de manera ruda y me hacía sentir como a una hormiga pequeña, comencé a abrir el periódico para echarle un vistazo.

Levanté la mirada; antes de observar aquel papel impreso, para observar el rostro de Syaoran, mostrarle una sonrisa de triunfo y por fin ver lo que había en la portada.

_Pero no fue posible._

Vi como sus ojos se tornaron blancos y, al cabo de unos segundos, su cuerpo cayó inconciente sobre mí, aplastándome.

Grité angustiada mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo puesto que su peso era tan grave que apenas lograba moverme.

Noté que su corazón latía de manera lenta, muy lenta.

Su respiración era forzada, tanto que respiraba por la boca…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo, con ayuda de la mesa, logré levantarme y contestar angustiada.

— "_¿Sakurita?"_ — se escuchó de la otra línea y yo sonreí con alegría.

_Era Tóyota._

—"_¡¿Sakurita, está bien Syaoran?"_

Estuve a punto de contestar pero oí el otro teléfono sonar.

No me importó, y tampoco analicé el hecho de que Tóyota preguntara por Syaoran de una manera tan preocupada.

— ¡Se desmayó! ¡No sé qué pasa!

Las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos, mas estos comenzaban a sentirse golpeados.

— "_tranquila Sakurita, tranquila…en segundos estoy ahí…"_— escuché que Tomoyo murmuraba algo al lado de él—_".de seguro Eriol te llamará pronto, dile todo…"_

Él colgó rápidamente el teléfono mientras el otro aún sonaba. Corrí hasta la sala donde se encontraba y contesté angustiada

— "_Sakura…"_

Al escuchar la voz de Eriol estuve a punto de contarle todo.

— "_no te preocupes, en segundos estoy ahí."_ — Dijo como leyendo mi mente y colgando.

No me importó mucho los posibles poderes psíquicos de Eriol; Corrí hasta Syaoran y, con esfuerzo, lo puse boca arriba.

— Syaoran…— Susurré una vez que puse mi oreja en su pecho y trataba, inútilmente, escuchar su corazón.

Escuché dos explosiones en la sala, mas no me importó, permanecí al lado de Syaoran.

_¿Eran demonios?_

Vi como entraron a la cocina Tóyota y Tomoyo, luego de tres segundos Eriol también.

Tóyota lo cargó rápidamente mientras Eriol hacía un conjuro y de sus manos salía un viento que se dirigían a la boca de Syaoran.

Tomoyo corrió hasta el calendario y lo observó.

— ¡ni siquiera son dos semanas! —Dijo angustiada mientras Tóyota murmuraba una incoherencia.

¿Dos semanas? ¿Dos semanas de qué?

Lo pusieron sobre el sofá mientras Eriol seguía lanzándole ese viento tan extraño.

Tóyota subió por las gradas hasta entrar, supongo, a nuestra habitación.

Caí al suelo de rodillas temblando asustada. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso Syaoran tenía problemas del corazón y tanto juego ayer en la noche le hizo daño? ¿Lo lastimé acaso?

Tomoyo se me acercó y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda.

— todo va a estar bien, tranquila…

No pude moverme siquiera de la cocina para ver a Syaoran, no podía.

Escuché que Tóyota bajaba las gradas a toda prisa

— ¿lo encontraste? — escuché que Eriol preguntaba.

— ¡sí! —Gritó mientras, de lejos, vi como Tóyota se acercaba al living.

Luego de cinco minutos sin moverme comencé a escuchar a Syaoran toser…

Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la sala, yo permanecí en el suelo.

— Tranquilo…respira…—la voz tenue de Tóyota apenas era audible para mis asustados oídos.

— eres un estúpido… ¿acaso no te preparabas para algo así? — la voz de Eriol sonaba como la de un adulto de ochenta años.

— ¡no es tiempo para regañarlo! — Tomoyo sonaba como la esposa, o madre protectora, del Eriol de ochenta años.

Escuchaba la voz suave de Syaoran, tan débil que no fui capaz siquiera de entenderlo.

Permanecí en el suelo, aún confundida.

Luego vi a Tomoyo regresar.

— Sakura, ven a ver a Syaoran

Negué asustada con la cabeza.

— ¿no quieres verlo?

Asentí con la cabeza aún pálida y susurré lo que pasaba por mi mente

— fue mi culpa…ayer…tal vez le hice daño…

Tomoyo sonrió y me tendió la mano

— está muy preocupado…— me dijo y me levanté enseguida.

No necesité que me guiara, corrí hasta la sala y caí de rodillas frente al sofá donde él se encontraba.

Lo observé respirando con dificultad, pero aún así con una pequeña sonrisa al verme.

— no soy tan débil, no te asustes. — me contestó de forma burlona y yo me lancé sobre su pecho y lo abracé, mis ojos aún no eran capaces de soltar lágrimas.

_Lo que ocurrió, lo que pasó…lo mismo pasó con mi papá antes de ingresar al hospital…lo mismo le pasó…_

Más o menos tres minutos después levanté mi rostro sonrojada al notar que habían más personas.

Observé el rostro de Syaoran sonriendo con dulzura.

Pero algo no encajaba ahí…

Había algo distinto…

Su rostro…

Su oreja izquierda…

¿Un pendiente? ¿Una argolla plateada?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Syaoran respira…_

_¿Sientes esta brisa? Tus amigos están aquí…_

_Despierta…respira…_

_¿No ves que mi hija está preocupada por ti?_

_Usted hizo lo de ayer en el anochecer ¿verdad?_

_Respira…mi hija está asustada…_

_Gracias…_

_Gracias a usted me siento…_

_¿Feliz?_

_Supongo…_

_Por favor __se parte de Sakura…y que ella sea parte de ti_

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Aps! Me salieron MUCHAS páginas, y considérenlo mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.

Feliz año nuevo por adelantado y espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado.

Con respecto a la situación Lime entre Tomoyo&Tóyota déjenme darle crédito a **Malfoys red-haired lover**, que me ayudó MUCHO en ese aspecto.

¿Las respuestas a sus reviews? En mi perfil

_Esta historia está protegida y, sobretodo, se respetan los derechos de autor._


	7. Maravillosa

**Teniendo una mujer **

Por: Silvita

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece, si lo fuera tendría a Tóyota en la serie y me secuestraría a Syaoran. Mas la historia sí es mía, sacada de mi cabezota

_Syaoran respira… _

_¿Sientes esta brisa? Tus amigos están aquí… _

_Despierta…respira… _

_¿No ves que mi hija esta preocupada por ti? _

_Usted hizo lo de ayer en el anochecer ¿verdad? _

_Respira…mi hija está asustada… _

_Gracias… _

_Gracias a usted me siento… _

_¿Feliz? _

_Supongo… _

_Por favor se parte de Sakura…y que ella sea parte de ti_

**Maravillosa**

_(Syaoran)_

Me encontraba tendido sobre la cama mientras un ventilador mágico volaba a mi alrededor. Respiraba con bastante dificultad, mi corazón era oprimido constantemente y me faltaba el aire.

No disimulé mi mal estado puesto que Eriol y Tóyota se encontraban conmigo en el cuarto. Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban abajo "inspeccionando" la zona "sospechosa"; Según Tomoyo -que fue la encargada de explicarle a Sakura el por qué de mi estado- alguna bacteria -o cosa rara- era la culpable de mi repentino ataque de… ¿asma? Ni idea, lo más seguro es quién sabe. Tomoyo podía ser bastante creativa en el momento de idear excusas.

Estaba atento a que Sakura llegara al cuarto para respirar profundamente y sonreír como si nada me pasara, hacer la mejor actuación de mi vida.

Me levanté un poco de la cama para sentarme y apoyar mi cabeza en la cabecera de ésta. Gemí con un poco de dolor al sentir mi corazón siendo estrujado sin compasión y mis pulmones parecían empequeñecer ante cada pequeño respiro.

Apenas el terrible dolor pasó, volví mi vista al frente, y pude notar las miradas enfadadas y preocupadas de mis amigos.

— ¿por qué no te pusiste la argolla? — Me preguntó de manera seria, como si fuese mi padre— No deberías haberte confiado así…

Tóyota, por el contrario, mantenía su vista fija en mi palidez.

— Me olvidé por completo— contesté dudoso. Se supone que me sentía de maravilla y parecía que duraría hasta tres semanas más— la noticia de que Sakura quería suicidarse en el palacio de seguridad me alarmó demasiado y no pensé en…

— y ¿por qué no te lo pusiste ayer? Sakura ya está sana y salva. —volvió a retarme Eriol, con esa seriedad espeluznante — fue muy irresponsable de tu parte confiarte así.

— Me sentía de maravilla ayer, parecía que iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo que el acostumbrado— me di cuenta que parecía un niño dando excusas, y para colmo, nada creíbles— además ella…ella hubiera notado la argolla

— tu cabello no es tan corto, algunos mechones hubieran tapado la zona, además, Sakura es muy distraída, no se daría cuenta…

_-"Entiendo...es algo muy, muy importante y necesario para ti ¿verdad?"- _

Lo recordé…

— te equivocas, ella lo notaría, de pequeña lo notó, he incluso descubrió que es de suma importancia para mí…

Eriol me miró con desconfianza.

— en todo caso…— me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Tóyota después de tanto silencio de su parte— podrías haberle dicho otra cosa— al ver su mirada neutra noté que lo que el me diría sería, quizás, peor que una hora completa con un furioso Eriol— podrías haberle dicho que es tu amuleto de suerte, un arma escondida en un adorno femenino para no despertar sospechas, POR DIOS, podrías haber dicho incluso que era tu "toque _sensual"_, ¡cualquier cosa podría haber funcionado! —Levantó la voz hasta tal punto que incluso pensé por breves segundos que no era el Tóyota que conocía.

— eso es cierto Syaoran—No dije nada, tenían razón no había excusa. — podrías haber muerto y con ello alterado a Sakura, incluso un demonio podría haber venido en tu estado de agonía para matar a tu mujer.

Eso era cierto, muy lejos de perjudicarme a mí mismo también hubiera perjudicado a Sakura. Me había confiado demasiado. Antes podía darme ese lujo de agonizar cada vez que se me diera la gana, pero ahora no podía.

El silencio predominó unos minutos, hasta que Tóyota comprendió que yo ya había entendido.

— ¿cuántos necesitaras? — me cuestionó sin abandonar su tono recriminatorio.

— no sé…habría que ver cuántos hay, aunque prefiero la menor cantidad posible…

— Te acompañaremos— sentenció él

— no es necesario, siempre lo hacen.

— igual tienes que estar acompañado, sería peligroso tenerte solo después.—dijo Eriol mientras me observaba meticulosamente.

— lo malo será Sakura, ella tendrá que estar con Tomoyo para que no tenga sus sospechas. — razonó Tóyota, mientras observaba a Eriol como si él tuviese la respuesta.

— ¿quién de los dos acompaña a Syaoran y quién cuida a las chicas? —le preguntó éste mientras me sentía marginado.

— creo que lo mejor es que tú las cuides, después de todo, no soy bueno mintiendo. Sakura preguntará.

— simplemente le diremos que Syaoran tiene trabajo y uno de los dos también.

— Pero de todas maneras, dado un momento de pánico, no podría ocultarle algo tan importante…—Lo vi dudar durante segundos y luego giró su vista hacia mí, junto con él, Eriol — Syaoran ¿por qué no….

— No— lo corté de modo firme— no le diremos la verdad.

Vi como Tóyota suspiró agotado.

— Está bien Tóyota, yo las cuidaré; además, de entre los dos, tú eres el que mejor controla el temperamento de éste obstinado— dijo Eriol de manera burlona. Su humor estaba volviendo a ser el de antes.

Tóyota sonrió y yo también lo hice, mientras nuevamente mi corazón comenzaba a torturarme.

El dolor era punzante, y si no fuera que el gritar de dolor equivaldría un mínimo de fuerza, ya lo estaría haciendo. Pero no podía, la respiración se me cortaba de instante en instante, y el tratar de respirar con más profundidad equivalía a otra punzada aún más agonizante en mi pecho.

— ya pasará…— dijo como consuelo Tóyota al notar mi obvia mueca de dolor —apuesto que Sakurita subirá y te cuidará— esto ultimo más sonó como un propuesta traviesa mientras Eriol ponía cara de "Syaoran Li Casanova".

Me sonrojé torpemente, como si fuera un quinceañero con las hormonas alborotadas, mientras me aclaraba la garganta con incomodidad hace tiempo no vista.

La preocupación no les duraba mucho tiempo a esos dos y quizás esa era una de las grandes ventajas de la costumbre de verme así cada cierto tiempo.

— Será mejor cambiar el tema…— tratar de salir del incomoda situación de forma elegante era lo único que me quedaba. Reconocer estas reacciones infantiles era humillante.

— ella estaba muy preocupada—Eriol me dijo, como parando mi intento de escape.

— hay temas más importantes que éste—Volví a intentar cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— la pobrecita temblaba como hoja seca— Tóyota ya comenzaba a dramatizar, su voz había cambiado de forma cursi al decir esto.

— Oigan, maduren…— Les advertí sin poder evitar ponerme más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

— la muy tierna creía que había sido por su culpa…

— oigan, ya les dije que…— me estaban sacando de quicio pero…—….¿perdón? ¿qué dijiste? — fue inevitable preguntar esto con extrañeza, tras analizar lo dicho por Eriol.

— ella cree que te hizo daño—contestó Eriol de forma informativa— tal parece que "jugaron" ayer.

Inevitablemente sonreí con cariño, el imaginarme a mi adorable esposa preocupada por cosas tan insignificantes y con dudas tan ingenuas me armaba y desarmaba el interior.

…Luego observé el rostro pervertido de Eriol.

— no mal pienses—le aclaré como advertencia.

— Trata de culparme— contestó instantáneamente esto, con una divertida pero obvia sonrisa— No puedes pedirme que piense que una chica hermosísima, y un mago nada feo, se la hayan pasado jugando con "almohadas" cual niños en vez de utilizar la cama para algo agradable que, en todo caso, incluso es más practico.

Tóyota rió divertido y me sonrojé ante la exactitud que tuvo Eriol con su suposición de mofa. Me sonrojé más aún al recordar mi actitud de anoche, cuando jugamos a algo "nada muy practico".

— si así pasó…¿qué?

Dije firme a lo que mis dos amigos callaron sus risas.

— por favor, no iras a creer que te creeré esa mentira de que jugaron como niños.

No contesté, y eso trajo dudas.

— no voy a caer en tu broma, es imposible que trates de decirme que en verdad jugaron con almohadas.

Él insistía, por el contrario Tóyota analizaba. Yo permanecí en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

— Es cierto…— Dijo Tóyota lentamente. Observé cómo tomaba a Eriol de los hombros y lo hacía girar para que viera atrás. Con uno de sus dedos señaló la prueba: el piso lleno de plumas.

Vi como Eriol derramó un montón de gotitas por la nuca y luego volvía a girar para mostrarme su rostro de incredulidad.

Tranquilamente señalé mi cama, la cual carecía de almohadas.

— Ambos…ninguno tiene remedio— Eriol enrojeció apenado y se sentó en un sillón del frente

Miré a Tóyota el cual también enrojecía un poco enojado ante las palabras dichas.

— el que sólo pienses en sexo no significa que Syaoran y yo pasemos por lo mismo—Dijo firmemente mientras yo me sentía confundido.

— ¿seguro? — fue la pregunta que soltó Eriol ante la afirmación de Tóyota, pregunta que parecía estar dirigida a mí.

Lo miré tranquilamente y tomando aire contesté claramente

—la respuesta es obvia…el sexo es lo más importante, siempre hay que tenerlo en mente.

Tóyota se cayó al suelo y se levantó rápidamente.

— ¡ya les pasará lo mismo que a mí! — Advirtió como si se tratara de una venganza divina— Ya verán… ¡y yo reiré al final!

— Sabía que Syaoran aún tenía salvación— Eriol sonrió en burla tras decir esto— nunca me perdonaré el haber dejado que Tóyota se echara a perder…

— ¡yo no me eché a perder! — contestó mi rubio amigo con un puchero— Simplemente prefiero pasar tiempo de caridad con la que amo antes de caer rendido ante las hormonas y tener relaciones desenfrenadas donde sólo YO siento algo. Es un acto de entrega mutua.

Lo analicé, Tóyota estaba en lo cierto –pero de una forma insoportablemente cursi-. Aunque en otro tiempo me hubiera aterrado de escuchar semejante idiotez.

— pero tener relaciones haría que se descubran nuevos sentimientos, si no lo intentas nada obtienes.

Eso también era cierto, Eriol era muy listo…

— prefiero hacer uso de mi paciencia antes de ganarme el mal sentimiento de ver a Tomoyo traumada por entregarse a alguien que no ama.

Complicados, lo mejor era no seguir el ejemplo de ninguno de los dos. Las relaciones amorosas deberían verse de manera más simple.

— ¡pero hay que ver que sí eres cur…

— cállense, me hacen doler la cabeza—Paré con la discusión, en verdad me estaba matando la cabeza—aprovechemos este tiempo a solas.

Vi como ambos callaron rápidamente y Tóyota bajaba la mirada triste.

— tenemos que ir hoy al velorio…

Comprendí rápidamente y, a juzgar por el rostro de Eriol, él también.

— sí y desde ayer que no estoy tranquilo— apuntó Eriol, tratando de mantener frivolidad en el ambiente— apenas Tóyota me mandó la copia de los documentos y fotos…—el tono de Eriol era más analítico. Él no era más frío que yo, pero si mucho más centrado—. ahora comprendo a la perfección por qué el rey me autorizó cuidar a dos mujeres ¿Quién de ustedes fue el genio?

— yo— contesté mientras levantaba la mano como en clase. El dolor de mi corazón había vuelto a calmarse.

— lo supuse—contestó de esa manera tan misteriosa que lo caracterizaba.

— Hemos perdido a dos mujeres más— dijo Tóyota, su mente seguía en la muerte de la señora Keiko y la niña que esperaba.

— sí, y es tanta la desesperación que cada día nacen alrededor de diez majes…— Eriol tenía facilidad para percibir el problema clave.

Y era tan cierto. El rey debería mandar a prohibir aquello de una vez, o al menos, reducir la practica.

La maje no era nada más que una criatura hecha por el mismo hombre, el clon de una mujer, sólo que con una obvia diferencia. Cuanta más desesperación había, más experimentos se realizaban, ninguna de las criaturas hechas salían exactamente como una mujer. Y, para aumentar la inhumanidad de la situación, la dejaban vivir sólo para complacernos en todos los aspectos.

— Tomoyo está mal…— pero Tóyota tenía más facilidad para hundirse en el único tema que le importaba. Y todo indicaba que no era la señora de Keiko, sino Tomoyo.

— lo mejor en estos momentos es que sean sinceros con sus mujeres y les den su apoyo— la voz de Eriol era seria y madura, con ese toque de misticismo que lograría asustar a cualquiera— Apuesto que a Sakura le dará mucho miedo la situación considerando el hecho de que no está acostumbrada a una vida de peligro— luego dirigió su mirada a Tóyota— y Tomoyo necesita, más que nada, la seguridad de Tóyota, estoy seguro que el acto de el señor Keiko ante la muerte de su mujer es lo que más la alteraría ahora.

Vi como Tóyota asentía preocupado y me sorprendí al verme haciendo lo mismo. Ese era Eriol, el equilibrio entre dos neuróticos…

Escuché sonar la puerta y Eriol dio permiso para que entraran. Ésta se abrió y dio paso a Sakura que cargaba sonrojada un florero repleto de algunas flores junto con dos almohadas que le estorbaban gran parte de la vista del camino.

— yo-yo te traje almohadas— escuché la dulce voz salida detrás de aquellas plumas.

Tuve unas ganas inmensas de levantarme de la cama y abrazarla tan fuerte que luego se nos sería imposible separarnos. Luego analicé mi pensamiento y llegué a la conclusión de que mientras más minutos pasaba con ella, gran parte de mi coherencia se iba a la basura.

— gracias

Tanto Eriol como Tóyota giraban su vista para verme a mí y luego a Sakura, así repetidas veces.

— etto, también te traje flores…pero-pero espero que no sean estas las flores que aceleran tu pulso y te evitan respirar por culpa de su fragancia.

Un montón de gotitas cayeron por mi nuca y la de Eriol, mientras Tóyota tan sólo sonreía orgulloso de la mentirosa de su esposa.

— ni modo, algún día lo descubrirías…—Dije decepcionado, como si me hubieran descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de toda mi vida.

Vi como ella sonreía disimuladamente y dejaba el florero al lado de la cómoda. Luego se me acercó y se dispuso a acomodarme las almohadas.

Con extrema delicadeza me levanté un poco y dejé que ella las pusiera en mi espalda. Fue tanta mi sorpresa al sentir que ella las había acomodado a la perfección… era como si hubiera estado practicando acomodarme almohadas toda su vida.

— los dejo charlando…

— uy, tengo que bajar para desayunar con Tomoyo— Tóyota la interrumpió sin darle tiempo de decir algo.

Antes de que lo notáramos él ya se encontraba en la puerta.

— yo también tengo que desayunar— dijo Eriol mientras lo seguía de manera torpe -a causa de la última herida hecha en batalla.

Sakura se sorprendió levemente y yo sonreí mentalmente ante su intención.

— ¿Syaoran aún no as desayunado? — Fue la pregunta del rubio antes de salir — no podemos dejarte, estas muy delicado… ¿o acaso podrías desayunar en la soledad de una habitación mientras te sientes enfermito?

Fruncí el seño enfadado, tampoco tenían que hacerme ver como en estado vegetal

— ¡Hey! Yo si pue…

El rostro de Sakura me miró con preocupación— no podemos dejarte solo…yo te haré compañía.

Bueno, al ver los resultados, tal vez la idea de verme débil y enfermo no sonaba tan mal.

— québueno, ,enseguidalestraigosudesayuno— fue lo dicho por Tóyota de manera veloz. Para cualquiera hubiera sido sospechoso, menos para Sakura.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando mis dos amigos se habían ido y yo quedaba solo, junto con Sakura y su agradable presencia.

Ella se acercó al sofá del frente y se dispuso a empujarlo en dirección a la cama, para sentarse y hacerme compañía.

— No te preocupes—Dije para que no se esforzara— échate al lado mío.

Ella se sonrojó exageradamente y, nerviosa, asintió. Se echó al lado mío y su cabeza ocupó una de las almohadas.

Ella se veía nerviosa. Su mirada le temblaba y su cuerpo estaba tieso.

Basándome en las experiencias con ella, en los recuerdos de su infancia y en su tan peculiar forma de ser, llegué a la conclusión de que ella estaba nerviosa por lo que yo diría.

Para confirmar mi teoría, decidí experimentar. Me puse el rostro serio y dirigí mi vista a ella.

— hace unos momentos tú…

Vi como ella dejó de respirar y enrojeció más.

TEORIA confirmada, ella temía que le preguntara el por qué de su susto, la razón de su preocupación hacia mí.

En mis estados de inconciencia logré tener contacto con el señor Kinomoto. No fue un sueño porque sentí su amable presencia en todo mi ser. Ahí se me aclaró lo de ayer en la tarde, el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Sakura.

Aquí, entre los dos, el que de seguro estaba más confundido con lo de ayer era ella, porque estaba tratando con gentileza a alguien que por derecho debe odiar.

Ahora lo que la destrozaría mentalmente sería que le confirme en la cara que se preocupaba por mí.

— hace unos momentos…¡tú me arrebataste el periódico! —exclamé con un rostro de berrinche, a lo que ella suspiró tranquila.

— ¿sí? — fue lo único que pudo decir, parecía que su alivio era grande.

— ¿por casualidad no sientes alguna obsesión por robarme cosas?

— ¿ah? —Me dedicó un rostro confundido y adorable

— mira— parecía que iba a contarle algo serio, porque mi rostro demostraba aquello— primero comienzas a robarme el periódico, luego empezaras a robarme la ropa, luego el perfume o el shampoo, quien sabe… ¡a lo mejor terminaras con el objetivo de robar cualquier foto mía que tengan en el pueblo! —Ella puso un rostro sorprendido e incrédulo mientras se sonrojaba levemente— déjame repasar todo: violándome psicológicamente y, además, deseándome con frenesí. ¿Falta algo?

Ella furiosa comprendió la burla, sabía que ella no me dejaría pasar nada.

— te faltó decir que te metí pie anoche— contestó de forma tranquila pero astuta— por no decir que te metí mano, eso sería incorrecto.

Sonreí ante su sentido del humor.

— tal y como tú lo dices, me "pieseaste", por no decir "manoseaste".

Ella sonrió divertida y, apenas vi el brillo de alegría en su cara, sentí un gran deseo: Quise tomarla del rostro y depositarle millones de pequeños besos en cada uno de esos casi invisibles hoyuelos suyos.

— ¿escuchaste la frase "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"? — la miré de forma pícara— quizás debería tocarte para estar a mano— y ella se sonrojó cual manzana.

— confórmate con manosear a Kero, él es mi representante.

Fruncí el seño al recordar a la bola de pulgas que vivía con migo.

— está bien, eso haré, pero será mejor que te corrijas. — y ella me observó con la curiosidad de la confusión—Dije claramente "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", por lo cual me veré en la obligación de meterle pie, que también podría ser una buena patada. — y ella frunció la mirada— En ningún momento tú me acosaste con tus manos— le aclaré a modo de victoria.

Ella enrojeció…y con eso la victoria me supo mucho mejor.

— Ya veo…—pero fue mucho optimismo esperar a que ella se dejara ganar tan fácil— entonces dedícate a acosar a Kero con el pie, después de todo, tú acabas de describir mi acto como un acoso sexual ¿no?, en ningún momento lo describiste como un acto violento. Espero que tu pie disfrute acariciar a Kero con morbosidad.

Dijo para mi gran sorpresa y perturbación. Sonreí sin podérmelo creer y llegué a una peligrosa conclusión:

_Ella era maravillosa..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Sakura es increíblemente ingenua— Eriol y Tóyota se mataban de risa en la cocina de la mansión Li.

Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban sobre la mesa desayunando mientras Tomoyo, en un rincón, preparaba el desayuno para el matrimonio de tres días que se encontraba arriba.

— les subiré el desayuno…—Dijo con una femenina sonrisa mientras se alejaba del lugar cargando una gran bandeja. Una vez lejos, Tóyota suspiró.

— realmente está dolida ¿no? — le pregunto Eriol viendo el camino que había seguido la señora Suzuki.

— demasiado— Tóyota, a diferencia de su amigo, parecía seguir mentalmente el camino de Tomoyo hasta el cuarto de los recién casados.

— ¿qué piensas hacer? —dirigió su vista hasta el afectado — ¿vas a consolarla?

— No podría consolarla, por más que lo intente no sabría por qué razón hacerlo, ambos estamos vivos y, lastimosamente, me encuentro demasiado dichoso por ello como para sentir que debo dar o recibir alguna clase de consuelo.

Entonces Eriol lo miró con extrañeza.

— Pero algo harás— y apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano — Tomoyo te importa demasiado como para que la dejes así hasta que "se le pase".

Tóyota sonrió.— voy a regalarle algo…

— ¿precio? —Eriol siempre iba al grano

— Cualquier cosa que tenga un precio monetario está al alcance de Tomoyo, le daré algo a lo que ella no tiene acceso.

Eriol hubiera intentado saciar de mejor forma su curiosidad ante el regalo que Tóyota le daría a su esposa, pero la presencia de la misma lo alertó con unos segundos de anticipación. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, por donde Tomoyo entraría en algún momento.

Ella pasó por ésta con un rostro bastante extrañado después de la breve escena que había presenciado: Sakura le dijo que Syaoran tenía pensado acosar sexualmente a Kero y Syaoran se defendió diciendo que la que comenzó con el acoso sexual en su trasero había sido Sakura, con esto Sakura se sonrojó bastante y le lanzó, verbalmente, otros actos desvergonzados como el de obligarla a usar una prenda matrimonial nocturna por culpa de una "ridícula apuesta".

La pelea aún seguía en flote allá arriba, mas Tomoyo dio como conclusión que aquellos dos estaban jugando o bromeando a costa suya.

— Tomoyito ¿pasa algo? —preguntó notando la extrañeza de su esposa

— no…nada— contestó ella suavemente mientras comenzaba a lavar algunos platos. Parecía demasiado desanimada para comentar la graciosa escena de la que había sido testigo.

— ¿qué viste allá arriba? — preguntó el ingles como consecuencia de su curiosidad no satisfecha. Su mirada era algo dudosa y con cierto brillo morboso en las pupilas.

Tomoyo decidió pisar tierra para no preocupar a su esposo y tratar de actuar con la normalidad acostumbrada.

— me sorprendí bastante…—Contestó con un toque de ingenuidad fingida. Todo para jugar con la mente masculina que le rodeaba.

Tóyota optó por poner un rostro desesperado— ¿es…es algo que te traumará el resto de tu vida? — temió que Tomoyo hubiera sido testigo de una escena únicamente para adultos. Casi se abofeteo a si mismo recordándose que Tomoyo ya era adulta y, cabe decir, una bastante traviesa.

— estoy segura que sería algo difícil de olvidar… — contestó con una sutil sonrisa.

Tóyota obtuvo un rostro pálido y Eriol susurraba la palabra "YES" y hacía un movimiento con el brazo.

Pero Tomoyo sólo pensaba en la gran aura de alegría que rodeaba a Syaoran cada vez que estaba al lado de su amiga.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Estábamos desayunando tranquilos, sin decir ninguna palabra sobre nada después de la interesante discusión que habíamos tenido.

El silencio no me incomodaba en absoluto y, al ver el rostro de Sakura, supe que tampoco a ella.

Ambos acabamos con lo poco que quedaba rápidamente; después de todo ya habíamos desayunado algo antes y Tomoyo, sabiendo eso, nos trajo pequeñas porciones de hot cakes y pequeñas tazas con té.

Apartamos las mesas y suspiramos satisfechos. No dijimos palabra alguna, mas parecíamos concentrados en los asuntos de cada uno.

La brisa cálida entraba por la ventana al igual que el canto de los pájaros que nos dejaba en un completo estado de paz, la vista era sencilla, hermosa, el aroma suave, su presencia maravillosa.

Sorprendido ante mis sentimientos sonreí.

_Sonreí porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía me sentiría confundido._

Pero de la nada sentí que mi corazón volvía a empequeñecer. Volvía a retorcerse como si alguien se encargara personalmente de golpearlo con un martillo. Sin siquiera poder evitar mostrar dolor, dirigí mi mano a mi pecho y solté un quejido de furia evitando cierta agonía.

Sentía como si dos murallas se encargaran de aplastar mi corazón por ambos lados, mientras permitía que una llama ardiente de fuego comenzara a apropiarse de él por la parte inferior.

Comencé a traspirar al sentirme incapaz de evitar este dolor. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que pasaran las consecuencias de no reaccionar a tiempo con respecto a la argolla.

Repentinamente algo rodeó mi corazón y comenzó a darle espacio. Aquel fuego que amenazaba con quemarme interiormente empezó a apagarse.

Mi corazón se sitió en una confortable brisa y hundido en agua cristalina.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y vi que, sobre mi pecho, se encontraba la mano fresca de ella. Mi mano -que antes protegía mi corazón- ahora se encontraba agarrada por la otra mano de Sakura.

Mi piel, que hace momentos se sentía helada, pasó a estar cálida, y el corazón que hace unos momentos agonizaba en fuego ahora se sentía relajado bajo una cascada de su fresca esencia.

Me sorprendió el no haber notado nada de esto antes. No haber notado su nivel de magia.

Como las mujeres no tienen permitirlo usarla, me había acostumbrado a sólo preocuparme por la magia de los hombres. No cabía duda de que Sakura era poderosa, y muy lejos de aquella magia, tenía esa maravillosa cualidad de hacerme sentir bien.

Ya no me dolía nada, por ello levanté la mirada y vi su rostro, el cual, mostraba una preocupación bien oculta detrás de ese rostro de amabilidad

— ¿te sientes mejor? Dime por favor si te estoy lastimando. — y fingió una tranquila sonrisa.

— si la quitaras…—Dije con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella se sorprendía y se disponía a alejarse por mal pensar mi frase.

Entonces tomé su mano y la apreté con más intensidad contra mi pecho.— si pudieras quitarla…ten por seguro que te golpearía.

Ella sonrió ante mis términos bruscos. Me gustaba saber que otra mujer -o maje- en su lugar me hubiera visto ofendida a pesar de saber que era una broma. Ella siempre era honesta consigo misma y si algo no le molestaba, siendo normal que sí la inquietara, no presentaba queja alguna.

— ¿podrías quedarte así unos diez minutos más? —Es el tiempo que creí que faltaba para que mi tortura interior terminara; y el tono de quien implora un favor no se hizo esperar en mis labios.

Todo esto me recordaba la vez en que Eriol me contó cuando se enfermó gravemente a los trece años. La temperatura no bajaba e incluso alucinaba.

Me dijo que simplemente bastó el contacto de su madre para que todo dolor desapareciera, me dijo que la mano de su madre, y su sola presencia, aclarecía el ambiente y lo tranquilizaba de una forma sobrenatural pero agradable.

Ieran Li, la maje a la que llamo madre, nunca fue muy afectuosa. Aunque estoy seguro que si yo le hubiera dado la oportunidad, ella lo hubiera sido.

El punto es que, desde que tengo memoria, paso por situaciones de dolor iguales o parecidas a esta y lo único a lo que puedo recurrir es al pensamiento de "sólo será una hora, sólo eso". Nunca pedí compañía o atención departe de mi madre, hermanas o padre. Nunca quise ser un estorbo y nunca quise verme débil.

Ahora, después de veinticuatro años de resistencia y de pensamientos positivos, mi muro de "soy fuerte" acaba de desmoronarse ante esa cálida y adolescente sonrisa. Me siento avergonzado, sí, también débil. Pero sé que ella me guardará el secreto, que ella compartirá esto conmigo.

No me ha dicho nada para que piense de esta forma, pero sé que será así, lo sé porque eso hacen las personas casadas, apoyarse.

Estoy seguro que lo que Eriol sintió ante el contacto de su madre en esos momentos de grave enfermedad es lo mismo que Sakura me hace sentir a mí. Y me siento tan estúpido al recordar aquellos momentos de agonía cuando, en vez de tolerarlo, podría haber salido a la calle, buscar a mi papá y pedirle que me presentara a un buen amigo suyo cuyo apellido es Kinomoto, para que éste me presente a esa linda niña a la cual llama hija que con su contacto me curaría de cualquier mal por completo. Porque ella, así fea y sin gracia la primera vez que la vi, me mandó un hechizo de ternura. Ese que reaccionó apenas ella me regaló un ramo de flores de pequeña, que reaccionó cuando estuve por irme al otro lado del mundo a estudiar y quise verla para despedirme, ese que resurgió cual fénix de sus cenizas apenas me recordaron su existencia, apenas el señor Kinomoto me pidió que ella fuera parte mía y, extrañamente, yo de ella.

Esas habían sido sus claras palabras, y sólo en esos casos pasados ese hechizo de ternura dio efecto.

— Por supuesto—Me contestó con sonrisa iluminada que arrancó cualquier mal de mi cuerpo— pero tendrás que dejar que Kero esté conmigo todo un día en esta habitación…— y una victoriosa sonrisa no tardó en mostrarse.

Sabía que era demasiado bello para ser cierto…ella era así, astuta hasta en los momentos menos esperados.

Sonreí ante su pedido y con ambas manos tomé ese precioso rostro. Lo admiré por segundos mientras ella obtenía un color rosado en sus mejillas y hacía su intento por no aplastarme dada la comprometedora posición en la que yo descansaba gran parte de mi cuerpo sobre la cama.

Ella siempre era tan cuidadosa con la gente que la rodeaba, tan dulce y cálida, lo correcto era ser igual con ella.

Y mi conciencia comenzó a golpearme dentro de la cabeza; Sakura no se merecía nada de esto.

Tenía que decirle la verdad de al menos las horribles muertes. Era su realidad, nuestra realidad, no podía apartarla de eso. El señor Kinomoto había hecho eso, y por eso era que ella siempre se encontraba tan asustada y furiosa por su situación.

Como un acto de desahogo bese sus labios delicadamente, ella se quedó completamente quieta.

Una y otras vez le di pequeños besos propios de un niño de once años. Era tonto, infantil, pero sólo ella despertaba en mí estas sensaciones.

Le sonreí y solté su rostro para luego rodear su nuca con mis brazos y hacerla caer sobre mi cuerpo.

— Sakura, hoy tenemos que asistir a un funeral. —Dije lo más tranquilo posible.

— comprendo…

— Tomoyo está mal…te pido por favor la dejes con Tóyota.

— comprendo—Contestó nuevamente con infinita tranquilidad.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que permanecimos así, ella sobre mí. Yo abrazando su nuca y ella apoyando su rostro sobre mi hombro, sin siquiera vernos a los ojos.

— ¿e-ella era una buena mujer? —Mi esposa no era tonta, distraída sí, pero tonta no. Ella sabía lo que ocurría, o al menos tenía una breve idea…

Comprendí que tanto fue su susto por mi estado hace unos momentos, que ahora se encontraba incapaz de preguntarme algo que fuese a preocuparme o inquietarme, al ver su rostro se notaba que trataba de ser muy cuidadosa pese a su gran preocupación.

— sí, era muy buena…apuesto que la bebé también lo iba a ser—Contesté suavemente.

Sentí lo tieso que se puso su cuerpo y, como después, la mano que tomaba mi corazón, se hizo un pequeño puño. Su otra mano, apoyada en mi hombro, inconcientemente me lo apretaba con fuerza.

— ¿la señora de Keiko? —Preguntó cortadamente, reteniendo una lágrima en la garganta.

Asentí levemente mientras me encargaba de abrazarla con más fuerza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

Nunca imaginé tanta gente y tantas flores. Nunca antes había visto esa decepción en tantos rostros que sin duda contagiaban un pesar inmenso.

Los veía a todos y cada uno de ellos derramar lágrimas necias que caían sin cesar… algunos hombres intentaban secarlas rápidamente en vano, pero los ojos rojos les delataban, y las mujeres sollozaban libremente y se resguardaban en sus manos y los hombros de sus maridos.

Justo frente a la multitud, dentro de una caja de fino cristal se encontraban dos frascos adornados con montones de diamantes incrustados. Escrito con perlas debajo de estos se encontraban los nombres de los que antes habían sido un matrimonio ejemplar, lleno de amor, cuidado y respeto.

Entonces me pregunté dónde estaban los cuerpos, por qué no estaban a la vista, sospeché que se encontraban dentro de esos dos frascos pero una sensación extraña me indicaba que no había nada en ellos.

Con algo miedo observé la forma en la que el rey se acercaba a esta caja y los sollozos de muchas mujeres y majes me dejaron en el pánico de la confusión y la ignorancia. Me pregunté por qué lloraban con más fuerza todavía, por qué el rey habría las cajas de cristal.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y tan ocupada analizando a la gente a mi alrededor que me sobresalté cuando mi esposo me tomó de los hombros, me dio vuelta y abrazó fuertemente mientras me cubría el cuerpo con su capa. Me mantuve sorprendida y casi a punto de protestar con un golpe o empujón por su repentina acción, pero me detuve al escuchar el sonido de llamas de fuego, luego más llantos.

El miedo de lo que pudiera ver si me daba la vuelta tras golpear a mi esposo fue el que me mantuvo inmóvil, aún protegida con su cuerpo.

Me sentí como una niña que no sabía nada. Y, efectivamente, eso era.

Era una niña que no sabía de las costumbres de su propio lugar de origen, una niña que se aterraba por su propia ignorancia en vez de darle frente como debería ser.

Antes de que pudiera reunir el valor necesario para observar todo, y ahuyentar mis miedos, Syaoran ya me alejaba de su cuerpo y me sonreía a modo de tranquilizarme. Luego él mismo me giraba para que tuviera vista de lo sucedido.

Me hubiera quejado, le hubiera dicho que yo tenía que hacerlo sola, sin que él me sonriera cálidamente, sin que me ayudara a darme la vuelta o a envolver mis hombros con sus firmes manos. Lo hubiera hecho, pero la visión de un montón de cenizas volando a cada uno de los frascos me dejó quieta.

Nunca antes había asistido a un entierro o velorio. Ni si quiera al de mi propio padre. Prácticamente se había ordenado que no saliera del palacio. El rey había dicho claramente que no debía presenciar tal acto…

_Y no sentí nada, absolutamente nada en aquel momento._

Aun cuando el rey observaba todo con tristeza y cierta nostalgia, no dejaba de verlo detestable. Era detestable porque él había impedido que viera a mi papá, era detestable porque aquel día de seguro me habían sedado; pero ahora ya no, y me dolía como si estuvieran enterrando a tres personas en lugar de a dos.

Mis pensamientos de puro rencor se vieron interrumpidos por el repentino sonido que él rey hacía con la garganta, parecía aclarársela y aquello lo confirmé cuando extrajo de su capa un pergamino que indicaba algún posible discurso.

— No tenemos por qué escuchar palabrerías— comentó Syaoran cerca de mi oído para alentarme a alejarnos de una multitud bastante dispuesta a escuchar las reales palabras.

Entonces me tomó de la mano y llevó a cabo la tarea de alejarme del sitio. Mentalmente le agradecí el gesto; ahora ya sabía que no me sentía cómoda en lo que se refería a funerales. En otro tiempo me hubiera dado tristeza, pero ahora la tristeza simplemente era una capa en las heladas emociones que se apoderaban de mí.

Salir de aquel campo parecía ser todo un conflicto. Era un campo lleno de pasto y repleto de gente. Aunque ahora mismo algunas personas nos dificultaban la huida no era nada comparado a la cantidad de gente apretujada que se encontraba en la parte delantera a los frascos –comúnmente gente familiarizada a los afectados o de buen nivel social- donde nos encontrábamos antes. Nuestro objetivo simplemente era huir de ese sofocante mar de sollozos.

Él me abrazaba por detrás mientras apartaba a las personas de los lados con un leve movimiento de mano, seguramente conjuraba algo y la gente, ante el emotivo discurso, seguro ni lo notaba. De seguro yo había adquirido un rostro pensativo, porque Syaoran no tardó en explicarme que el volar o desaparecer para salir de un entierro era algo de muy mal gusto y visto con bastante vulgaridad, por lo que nuestra salida tenía que ser lo más silenciosa y discreta posible.

Pasados unos minutos salimos libres de una increíble cantidad de multitud. Todos de negro, excepto yo.

Llegamos hasta un campo alejado, con bastante pasto y con vista a las montañas. De no haber salido de un funeral lo hubiera encontrado precioso y hubiera corrido a recoger algunas flores… como antes solía hacer. Ahora sólo lo vi algo desanimada y hasta confundida.

Nunca conocí a ese matrimonio, pero seguramente fueron personas excepcionales para provocar tanto llanto en tantas personas, y me quedé pensativa en ello hasta que los ruidos que provocó Syaoran me sacaron de mi trance.

Vi como, exhausto, se quitó su capa negra mostrando lo bien que le quedaba esa camisa color carbón con pequeños destellos plateados. Mostrando en la parte superior de ésta un broche de plata con al forma de un cruz.

Dejó salir un leve suspiro mientras depositaba su capa en una de las ramas bajas del ancho árbol y de inmediato se llevó las manos a su esbelta cintura, en una pose tan atractiva que me dejó ida por unos momentos.

— fue mucha gente— él rompió el silencio y me sacó de mis adolescentes pensamientos, habló suave y tranquilo botándose cansadamente en el pasto.

— no tenías por qué haberme abrazado, eso te costó más esfuerzo para pasar toda aquella multitud— quité los cabellos que el viento movió hacia mi cara sin estar segura sobre qué más decir o hacer.

Él me miró con ojos furiosos y luego suspiró con paciencia.

— perdón, la siguiente dejaré que esos babosos te desnuden con la mirada— su pose era seria y de inmediato detecté ese dejo de celos en su mirada. O eso creí detectar…¿o eso esperaba detectar?

Me sonrojé y sorprendí de mis múltiples pensamientos. Luego volví a la razón de su posible enfado.

— ¿te molesta? — le pregunté. No tenía ningún fin malvado, simplemente quería ver más reacciones que pudiesen confirmar los tan esperados celos.

— oh claro que no— el sarcasmo era demasiado notorio como para ignorarlo— después de todo, el que luego aguantará tus comentarios feministas en contra de todos los hombres pervertidos, incluyéndome, seré yo ¿no? — él se cruzó de brazos y me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

Me apené nuevamente, debería haberle dado las gracias por evitar un acto así en vez de sacarle más comentarios sarcásticos. En un momento me recuperé, dándome cuenta de lo divertida que me resultaba la situación. Si bien era cierto que me irritaba cuando era él quien hacía los comentarios pervertidos, encontraba muy graciosa su reacción ante la actitud de los demás hombres a mi alrededor. Le encontré lógica al pensar que, siendo mi esposo, lo correcto era celarme tanto y tampoco quería pensar en más razones porque hacerlo sólo lograría que me sonrojara.

Lo miré de nuevo y su pose me pareció sospechosamente tierna, como la de un niño al que no le han dejado comer helado antes de la cena. Un niño bastante obstinado, lujurioso y melodramático.

— Gracias— pero al notar que mis mejillas volvían a arderme me sentí en la obligación de ser un poco más tajante— pero sólo preocúpate de eso cuando esté provocadoramente vestida.

Él me miró de manera incrédula y me inspeccionó.

¡Pero yo no mentía! mi vestido café de una sola pieza, mangas cortas, ajustado arriba con caída suelta por de bajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas del mismo color y una chal rodeándome los hombros, no era exactamente la prenda más indicada para despertar deseos indecorosos.

Eso más las dos colitas bajas que me hice en el pelo que, de seguro, me daban un aspecto de "hermanita menor del señor Li".

_Pero era obvio que todo el mundo nos conocía como marido y mujer…_

—Creo que no opinamos igual— dijo él con cierto enfado mientras hacía su mirada a un lado.

—Por favor— lo retaché de inmediato— paso fácilmente por tu hermana, o incluso tu hija, y no por tu esposa.

—oh sí, claro— él tono que él usó (sí, sí, el tono de "estas chiflada") fue bastante obvio.

Quise gritarle de puro nervio, y ganas por cubrirme el rostro con las manos -en un intento por que no notara lo roja que me había puesto- no me faltaron, pero ya bastante niña se me veía para embarrarla reaccionando así.

—te puedo asegurar que, por la forma en que te miraban, no estaban pensando lo realmente tierna que se vería esa "niña" comiendo dulces— pero estaba claro que él no descansaría hasta sacarme la reacción que quisiera.

—no estaba pensando en esa opción— desvié mi mirada de la suya y mi todo pareció indicar que mi rostro había mostrado lo que él esperaba ver.

— De acuerdo— sí, eso significaba que efectivamente se había salido con la suya— en fin, a todo esto— y ahora cambiaria de tema, como si con eso me estuviera haciendo un favor — no pude hacer que Tóyota y Eriol mandaran la denuncia.

— ¿denuncia? — Pregunté confundida. Mis blasfemias se fueron al olvido por mi curiosidad, él sólo me miró de manera burlona.

— ¿acaso tampoco notaste cómo todos dirigían más su vista hacia tu vientre? — y se le escapó una masculina carcajada —Te apuesto que ya te andan imaginando con ropa maternal.

Me sonrojé al extremo cuando recordé la incomoda situación en la que nos habían metido los medios de comunicación.

— te contradices mucho— sentí que no podía perder la oportunidad de recuperarme de los nervios y sonrojos de hace unos minutos— primero me dices que me miran con perversión ¿y ahora los acusas de mirarme imaginando mi embarazo? — él me observó de reojo mientras yo mostraba una sonrisa burlona —Decídete ¿no?

—como siempre, entiendes todo mal— su tono de voz fue tan amenazante que logré darme cuenta que le enfadaba que no me diera por vencida— te miraban con perversión y ésta hubiera sido aún peor si no hubieran tenido la brillante idea de imaginarte embarazada— señaló con cierto enojo la multitud por la que acabábamos de pasar.

Y me había dejado con las palabras en la boca y un sonrojo aún peor que el de antes en las mejillas. Todo indicaba que, con él, era necesario darme cuenta cuándo había perdido la batalla.

Mi avergonzado silencio mostró el fin de la lucha verbal, mientras él me miraba con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos y luego soltaba un pesado suspiro.

— Sakura— la forma tan seria en la que lo dijo me indicó que ya no andábamos con discusiones banales—… tenemos que hablar de algo importante, siéntate a mi lado—y me indicó la zona de pasto al lado suyo para que me sentara.

— ¿sabes qué es lo que les está diciendo el rey en estos momentos? — y por el tono de su voz me dio a entender que le costaba hablar mucho de este tema conmigo. Yo ya me había acomodado a su lado.

— Tengo una leve idea.

Sí, la verdad es que me lo imaginaba; Todos los logros de la pareja Keiko, un matrimonio ejemplar y…de seguro a aclarar toda la verdad sobre las muertes.

— bien, está contándoles— Vi como él respiraba con dificultad— que los demonios están robando partes humanas de sus propias victimas, el pánico aumentó gravemente al ver que la señora Keiko fue la segunda a la cual se le arrebató el feto— cuando él terminó de soltar todo con una crudeza sorprendente, volteo su rostro para evitar verme.

Yo sonreí con resignación, era todo lo que me imaginaba. Y cuando Syaoran se animó a verme, supuse que él entendió lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza.

— Aunque tuvieras una leve idea— Comenzó cual susurro —…yo quise aclarártelo, no quiero secretos de esta magnitud entre nosotros…—y yo me sonrojé gravemente por la palabra "nosotros".

— quiero decir— él se puso terriblemente nervioso al ver mi estado—…no es bueno que te mantenga al margen de algo así, ayer tenías razón, se trata de vos—me aclaró la situación algo perturbado, luego bajó el rostro bastante apenado y hasta enojado— el periódico de esta mañana tenía la noticia…no quería que lo vieses, mucho menos la foto.

Y eso si NO lo había sospechado.

— gracias— contesté casi mecánicamente con algo trancándome la garganta—…creo que no podría soportar el ver una foto así—y la que bajó la cabeza ahora fui yo, mientras sentía su escrutinio.

Fue bueno decírselo, tenía que ser honesta; ver una imagen así sería fatal para mi cabeza. Además, tenía que aclarárselo para que no se sintiera mal por negarme lo de esta mañana.

Con algo de incomodidad me animé a levantar la mirada, y cuando sus ojos invadieron mis pupilas la conversación ya había abandonado mi mente…

Sentí deseos de esconderme, pero en su pecho, en su abrazo. Quise abandonar el autocontrol y aquella idea me espantó casi tanto como me agradó.

No sabía por qué, pero ahora sentía su aroma tan peculiar, su aroma sutil pero poderoso. No podía describirlo muy bien pero me atraía, me desesperaba, quería pegar mi olfato a sus cabellos para tratar de descifrarlo, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera que verlo- y que me vea- era algo demasiado maravilloso como para dejarlo pasar.

Ya ni siquiera estaba consiente de la forma en la que Syaoran me miraba, tampoco estaba conciente sobre la forma en la que mis ojos brillaban con sólo verlo.

— "Syaoran Li… ¿Eres tú?"

En realidad sólo había oído el nombre de mi esposo en la voz de otra, y con el pasar de los segundos, poco a poco fui decodificando el mensaje que acompañaba el nombre de aquel que tantos líos emocionales me causaba.

Alejé mi rostro y mirada de la de Syaoran para observar atrás mío. Creo que él también lo hizo.

Una hermosa muchacha frente a mí, de unos veinte años; Pelo Rubio y ojos hermosamente dorados. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro ajustado hasta la cadera que caía libremente hasta sus tobillos. Unos tacos negros, al igual que el vestido, hacían resaltar su estrecha cintura y buena altura.

Inconcientemente yo ya me había puesto de pie al sentirme más inferior, y creo que Syaoran siguió mi acto.

El vestido que ella tenía traía mangas largas y medio acampanadas en la mano, mientras que un fino encaje hacía juego en el borde de la costura. Lo que más llamaba la atención era ese increíble escote que mostraba claramente sus buenas y envidiables proporciones. Su pelo rubio, y algo rizado, sujeto en un moño sostenido por una pinza (con el pasar delos segundos descubrí que éste era de oro con forma de cisne). Un simpático sombrero de sol se posaba a un lado de su cabeza y la cubría con gracia dejando a la vista su bien peinado cabello.

Sus labios eran delgados de color rojo, sus pómulos colorados y el resto de su piel blanca como la porcelana.

Sin duda, era increíblemente hermosa, tanto que hasta ganas de llorar me daban. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir insignificante en algo tan vago como la apariencia.

Y recordé que ella había preguntado por mi esposo; Por Syaoran…giré mi vista para verlo y me topé con el rostro más pálido que pudiese existir. Un rostro tan sorprendido y ¿maravillado?

_Algo dentro de mí crujió…_

— ¿Nala? — Dijo él con voz cortada… y mis ganas por asesinar sólo hubieran sido capaz de evaporarse por el rojo furioso que comenzaba a apoderarse de mis mejillas semi infladas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eriol, con bastante sofoco, apenas y había logrado salir de toda aquella muchedumbre, la mayoría majes llorando, moqueando, gritando y aforrándose a lo primero que encontraban.

El rey seguía dando ese estúpido discurso. Eriol, por pestañar algunas veces, había perdido de vista a Syaoran y Sakura. No recurría a Tóyota y Tomoyo porque seguían escuchando al rey, Tomoyo por respeto a su amiga y Tóyota por respeto a Tomoyo.

Suspiró algo furioso consigo mismo, la presencia de Syaoran estaba del otro lado del campo. Tendría que pasar por sobre toda esa multitud para encontrarse con él y Sakura.

Con algo de resignación comenzó a metalizarse que volvería a sacrificar sus oídos con el llanto de tanta gente. Afortunadamente notó la presencia de un frondoso árbol no muy lejos del lado vacío del campo.

Sonrió por los recuerdos de su infancia en múltiples árboles y también ante la idea de ver a Syaoran a lo lejos desde las ramas de aquel árbol.

Corrió hasta él y, con un poco de dificultad por sus heridas, saltó cayendo en una de las ramas más altas.

Bien, él seguía algo lastimado, pero eso no lo hacia ningún inútil.

Se acomodó entre dos ramas como si se tratara de su cama y se dispuso a descansar un cacho antes de buscar a Syaoran con la vista.

Burlonamente recitó un conjuro y una lata de cerveza apreció en su mano.

— no, no dan ganas de esto…—Sus papilas gustativas parecieron hablar por él. La lata volvió a desaparecer y apareció una botella de buen vino.

La inspeccionó con cuidado y llegó a una mejor conclusión.

La botella de vidrio desapareció pero aún se encontraba flotando por los aires su contenido todavía con la misma forma, luego hizo aparecer una lata y mandó parte del líquido a ésta.

— es bueno salir de la rutina— Se dijo a si mismo refiriéndose a las finas copas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

A cabo de unos minutos se la terminó y sonrió satisfecho: Hace un tiempo sólo le hubieran hecho falta sus amigos SOLTEROS para ir a buscar unas buenas majes y pasar por una fiesta sin fin.

_Pero ahora todo había cambiado…_

Bueno, aquellos tiempos habían acabado, tenía que conformarse con ir a la casa de estos, con miles de cajas de trago y beber ahí, luego ir solo a buscar una maje.

Pero, aún así, extrañaba aquellos días. Dios ¡eran increíbles! Syaoran siempre conseguía una maje muy atractiva y, muy gentilmente, se la prestaba. Tóyota por el contrario, era un poco más selectivo y sólo aceptaba un intercambio si se trataba realmente de una belleza.

Recordó cómo Syaoran le había ofrecido a Nala y Tóyota, satisfecho, aceptó. Mas Nala se negó rotundamente hasta el punto de amenazar con hacerse crecer un genital masculino si Syaoran se atrevía a darla para otro, aunque sólo fuese por unas horas.

Y tuvo ganas de soltar alguna carcajada ante el recuerdo de la única femenina que le había llegado a Syaoran cuando ellos eran unos inconcientes adolescentes. Con su humor macabro se prometió encontrar a su amigo y, a solas, recordarle la única maje que él casi tomó en serio.

Con completo desinterés soltó su lata de vino para que la ley de gravedad se hiciera cargo, y un extraño gemido de dolor se escuchó pasados unos segundos seguido del sonar de la lata en el pasto.

Él pensó que de seguro había sido un tarado que se paró debajo del árbol y le cayó su recuerdo. Pero analizó la voz y llegó a la conclusión de que no era un quejido muy masculino.

Bajó la vista y vio un cuerpo femenino de largos cabellos extrañamente oscuros.

Algo apenado, y por educación, bajó del árbol de un salto cayendo de frente a la muchacha lastimada. Ni bien levantó la vista para ver a la perjudicada se sorprendió al verla por completo. Parecía tener unos veinticuatro años. Ojos negros como un poso, piel pálida, figura esbelta y delicada.

Su rostro atractivo y maduro. Piel delgada y aparentemente suave. Cejas gruesas -que a lo mejor demostraban carácter- y pestañas largas. Su nariz delgada y elegante al igual que los dedos de sus manos. Labios rosados y delgados.

Sus cabellos, que desde arriba se veían negros, en realidad tenían algunos mechones algo plateados, lo que le daba una hermosura exótica y llamativa.

Bajó la vista y observó su forma de vestir: Un sencillo vestido de dos piezas y de color blanco le cubría el cuerpo, unas zapatillas algo gastadas y ninguna clase de joya a la vista. La humildad que desprendía era tanta que cualquier hubiera sospechado que andaba por ahí buscando trabajo.

— ¿disculpe señorita? — Dijo después de haber pasado la sorpresa de presenciar una belleza tan peculiar pero agradable.

Ella, que se encontraba acariciándose la dolida cabeza con una mano y con la otra inspeccionaba la lata causante de su dolor, dio un brinco de miedo poniéndose de pie y escondiéndose tras de un árbol ante el gentil hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Eriol sonrió divertido ante el susto de la muchacha y dio unos pasos para rodear el árbol y verla bien oculta tratando de sacar su rostro por un lado del tronco para verificar si él seguía ahí.

— ¿disculpa? —volvió a decir con una sonrisa desde la espalda de la muchacha que parecía morir de miedo— descuide, no le haré nada…—Le dijo mientras le quitaba la lata y la muchacha dio vuelta para verlo con expresión de terror.

— yo…— Comenzó a decir ésta débilmente.

— perdón, esta lata es mía… ¿se lastimó mucho? — y Eriol pareció inspeccionarla levemente.

La joven volvió a temblar

— eh…yo…— y ella parecía tener dificultades para hablar —disculpe…no era mi intención lastimar o robar su lata…

Y Eriol quedó extrañado ante la conclusión de la muchacha.

— no, nada de eso, no la estaba acusando de ladrona o asesina, simplemente pedía disculpas por lastimarla. — le dijo tratando de aclarar las cosas, pero su mente dejó de maquinar gracias a la sorpresa que le causaron eses largos y finos cabellos femeninos.

Parecían bellas cascadas en una noche de luna llena, que se teñían con el negro de la noche y de plateado por la luna y caían libremente por la fina espalda hasta terminar en la belleza de sus caderas.

— Perdón por el atrevimiento de mirarla tanto— y contuvo las ganas que tenía de pasar sus dedos por aquellos cabellos— pero me parece increíblemente hermosa…— y mostró la sonrisa más seductora que tenía.

Ella quedó sorprendida, pero sin mostrar alguna clase de sonrojo o bochorno por el discreto coqueteo.

— lo siento señor, perdón por golpear su lata con mi cabeza…— y bajó la cabeza porque pareció distraerse ante la caricia que una hoja seca de había dado en los tobillos.

Eriol quedó más sorprendido ante lo que debió ser una respuesta por su directo galanteo.

— ¿vino por el funeral?

Y la chica asintió levemente.

— ¿le dijeron que a estos eventos se asiste de negro? — le pregunto con una comprensiva sonrisa.

— lamento mucho si le e ofendido con el color de mi ropa, es que no tengo más— y ella no pareció sentirse avergonzada por aquel hecho.

Eriol sonrió, era una chica bastante peculiar.

— Discúlpeme por ser nuevamente un atrevido, pero quisiera invitarla a comer y que luego me contara algo de usted…

La chica lo miró sorprendida y luego tocó su estomago.

— sí…creo que debo comer—Dijo débilmente causando una nueva sorpresa en Eriol.

Luego ella volvió a reaccionar y contestó rápidamente— No quisiera hacerle gastar dinero, descuide, tanto su lata como mi cabeza están bien.

— Por favor— intentó sonar gentil aunque las ganas por soltar una pequeña risita eran casi inevitables— estoy en estos momentos algo solo, por lo visto usted también. Déme la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía. —Dijo acercándose más a ella y ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

La joven sorprendida asintió débilmente, tomó el brazo de Eriol y se fueron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

¿Nala?

¿Qué carambas era "Nala"?

Dejé de ver a Syaoran para observar de nuevo a la top model que tenía la osadía de pronunciar el nombre de mi esposo y, cuando la observé, mis ganas de llorar se habían esfumado… ahora las ganas de volverme topo, cavar un túnel y esconderme se apoderaban de mí.

Ella sonreía coquetamente después de escuchar a Syaoran y jamás creí que una simple sonrisa podría embellecer casi el doble a una persona ya hermosa.

— ¡Syaoran! —Y sin más, la "piernas largas" se lanzó sobre mi marido de forma melosa mientras mencionaba su nombre un millón de veces más.

Miré todo indignada, y si no estaba mirando todo indignada pues de seguro estaba observando la escena de la forma más tenebrosa que pudiera existir. Incluso sentía cómo una de mis cejas se encontraba más arriba que la otra y temblaba poseída en furia. Quien me viera podía asegurar que necesitaba un exorcismo lo antes posible.

Mi mandíbula se endureció y sentí unas ganas inmensas de quitar a esa maje del cuerpo de MI esposo con los dientes. Porque sí, seguro era maje, si fuera mujer, un hombre –que de seguro sería su esposo- ya la estaría arrastrando hacia su mansión exigiendo algo más de fidelidad.

Con algo más que terror vi cómo aquella resbalosa tomaba el rostro de Syaoran y lo besaba repentina pero apasionadamente.

Y lo peor…

¡El muy descarado se dejaba!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A pesar que ambos caminaban por el campo vacío tomados de la mano Tóyota sabía que no sentía ninguna mano.

Tomoyo caminaba pausadamente, tan lento que parecía que cada paso le dolía.

Tóyota la estaba tomando de la mano pero aún no lograba sentirla. La miraba de reojo para no incomodarla, la veía alejada, pálida y desencantada.

Él sabía que ella se esforzaba por no llorar, casi tanto como se esforzaba para tomarlo de la mano. Tóyota intentó sonreír tranquilo, para ver si así ella se calmaba, pero lo único que logró fue una sutil mueca que apenas se asemejaba un poco a la alegría.

Porque no la sentía, si no la sentía sólo podía deprimirse.

Por eso la tomó de la mano más fuerte, como atrayéndola al mundo y quizás porque había sido algo brusco es que Tomoyo sintió un poco de dolor y lo observó algo sorprendida.

Siguieron caminando mientras Tóyota le sacaba la lengua a Tomoyo de forma juguetona a lo que ella sólo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Porque Tóyota no cambiaba, y siempre trataba de distraer su mente si algo la preocupaba o la desanimaba. Por eso ella decidió seguir mirándolo, porque él se esforzaba para que aquello ocurriera.

Y no sabían por cuánto tiempo siguieron caminando, o si les dolía las piernas o no. Tomoyo sólo sabía que Tóyota tenía planeado un lugar, y él sólo maquinaba cómo haría todo.

Llegaron hasta un barranco, que tenía vista de gran parte del pueblo. Tomoyo contuvo la respiración y tuvo ganas se soltar un gran grito para ver si se escuchaba su eco. Bastó con ver a su esposo para darse cuenta que él parecía querer algo similar.

— Dame tu otra mano— le dijo él dulcemente mientras la observaba.

Tomoyo entonces subió la mano con la que no estaba agarrada a él y se la dio, curiosa de lo que haría.

Entonces Tóyota sacó una pequeña hoja rectangular de color blanco que la colocó en la palma izquierda de ella y luego cubrió con su palma derecha. Tomoyo observó con curiosidad cómo Tóyota -aprovechando que ambas femeninas manos estaban unidas- acomodaba sus dedos de forma peculiar

— Déjalos así…— Le dijo refiriéndose a la posición de manos y dedos.

Tomoyo obedeció y vio que Tóyota la miró sonriente y le mostró su propio dedo pulgar.

— ¿pasa algo? —Dijo inspeccionando el dedo de su esposo esperando buscar alguna herida.

— nada…— le contestó con una risilla incluida y luego salio una pequeña llamita de fuego de su dedo que comenzaba a flotar a su alrededor.

— ¿ah? ¿Por qué…— pero Tóyota no dejó terminar la pregunta, se acercó a su oído y le dijo algunas palabras que apenas comprendió.

— Piensa en esas palabras al menos veinte segundos— le dijo él tras ver el femenino rostro confundido.

Tomoyo, obediente, cerró los ojos y las palabras de Tóyota ocuparon toda su cabeza mientras sentía una de las manos de éste posarse en su cintura desde su espalda.

No le prestó mucha importancia, hasta que creyó sentir que se la empujaba por el precipicio, con Tóyota aún agarrandola.

— ¡¿te haz vuelto loco! — chilló tras sentir que el cuerpo de ambos se encontraba en al aire, y su respiración se tornó casi normal al ver que el cuerpo de ambos comenzaba a flotar por los aires en vez de caer.

— ¿por? ¿No querías volar? — le dijo burlonamente mientras comenzaban a flotar por los aires.

— bueno— Tomoyo razonó apenas se acostumbró a la altura— si querías que voláramos me lo hubieras dicho para no sacarme tremendo susto. Con el jueguito de acomodarme las manos me distrajiste mucho y no me esperaba que tuvieras ganas de hacer esto…— Tomoyo tenía la cara de una madre que apenas aguantaba las ganas de regañar a su hijo.

— Pero si no te hubiera hecho el "jueguito" de acomodarte las manos, ahora estaríamos estampillados contra el suelo. — le sonrío con dulzura mientras la expresión de Tomoyo seguía demostrando tolerancia.

—no, porque usas magia, por eso estamos volando ahora— dijo ella tras echar una ojeada a la altura en la que se encontraban.

—aún no te das cuenta ¿no? — Tóyota parecía reprimir una carcajada — da igual, puedes separar tus manos, tu conjuro ya está hecho, no nos pasará nada si las separas…

Y Tomoyo levantó el rostro completamente pálida.

— ¿mi conjuro dices? — y mostró una sutil sonrisa con el pasar de los segundos— ¿me estas diciendo que estoy haciendo magia? — y lo observó con la ilusión de infancia.

Tóyota se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sutil sonrisa.

—Y cabe decir que vuelas muy bonito Tomoyo, con mucha elegancia— y luego puso un rostro algo serio— espero no ser muy pesado, estas cargando conmigo en este preciso momento…

— ¿En serio yo estoy haciendo esto? — Tomoyo pareció ignorar las palabras de su esposo: aún seguía sorprendida — ¿no me estas engañando?

Y la carcajada que él soltó fue suficiente prueba para creerle.

Tomoyo mostró una gran sonrisa, que instantáneamente desapareció.

— ¡pero mi presencia! ¡Mi magia se notará! ¡Esta es un área restringida!

— ese papel que te puse en las manos ocultará tu presencia— Tóyota sonrío—cuando éste desaparezca querrá decir que tú presencia ya no está oculta. — y Tomoyo volvió a ponerse pálida —Pero descuida, apenas suceda yo me encargaré.

Pero toda esa información parecía no satisfacer a Tomoyo, que no quería que su esposo volviera a sufrir algún castigo del rey.

— ¿y si alguien nos ve? Notaran que no estas haciendo magia y sospecharán…

Y Tóyota volvió a soltar su joven carcajada quitándole un poco más de paciencia su esposa.

— descuida…estoy utilizando magia.

Tomoyo se sintió algo desconfiada, pero con el pasar de los segundos se sonrojó notoriamente ante su despiste. Había dejado pasar el hecho de que una pequeña llama de fuego los seguía, llama que había conjurado Tóyota.

—Cuando nos vean volar…—pero Tomoyo lo calló.

— sí, sí, pensaran que eres tú porque sentirán la magia conjurada para la llama de fuego que nos sigue.

—qué bueno— dijo él mientras observaba la forma en que los rasgos de Tomoyo volvían a ser delicados y alegres— me estaba asustando al verte tan distraída, normalmente eres tan atenta que da pánico.

Y Tóyota sabía que Tomoyo estaba distraída porque estaba triste.

Pero ahora parecía no estarlo.

Tomoyo soltó una risita ante el comentario de Tóyota y se relajó mientras sentía cómo la brisa chocaba contra su rostro y le despeinaba los cabellos.

Desde esa altura se lograba ver los extensos jardines de las mansiones del pueblo. Se veía a los niños jugar en la calle como si de pequeñas hormigas se tratasen.

Sintió la forma en que los brazos de su esposo se acomodaban de mejor forma en su cintura y él se acercaba a su oído.

—Tomoyo— le dijo, y a ella le tomó algo de trabajo escucharlo por culpa del gran panorama que tenía desde los aires— te prometo que te haré un mundo distinto a éste, y en él podrás hacer lo que quieras…

Y Tomoyo giró su rostro asombrada y esperanzada.

—no tienes que prometerme nada—y él sólo le sonrío en travesura, como indicándole que igual no le haría caso.

Tomoyo sonrío y con esfuerzo giró un poco su rostro para poder acercar sus labios a los de él, pero no pudo ver a Tóyota acercar su rostro al de ella para corresponderle puesto que sintió el repentino bajón de sus cuerpos por los aires dejando claro que la magia había acabado.

Tras cerrar los ojos y contener el aire -esperando algún signo de dolor por la caída- se encontraba pisando tierra firme, como si nunca hubiera estado en los aires, y decidió observar todo su ambiente con sorpresa, adrenalina y algo de temor.

—Déjame adivinar— comenzó a decir Tóyota con gracia— ¿creíste que por un beso dejaría que nos estampilláramos en el techo de Dios sabe qué casa para que luego trataran de quitar nuestros cuerpos, en estado vegetal, con una pala?

Tomoyo lo miró algo incrédula— eh…¿sí?

— para nada, es mejor hacer un pequeño conjuro y aparecer en el lugar donde todo empezó.

Y Tomoyo se mentalizó que necesitaba tomar más aire, por todo el que perdió del susto.

— gracias— decía Tomoyo apenas había recuperado algo de color —gracias por todo— y dicho esto observó a su esposo.

Le agradecía por todo lo que hacia, por la libertad, la fidelidad, la ternura, la comprensión, los detalles y las risas.

Tóyota tragó saliva con fuerza, la mirada de Tomoyo contenía tanta adoración que apenas y podía creerla. Se acercó a ella suavemente hasta permitir que sus narices comenzaran a rozarse delicadamente.

Tomoyo exhaló profundo y Tóyota cerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo todo.

— ¿lo recuerdas? — le dijo él, sin moverse—nuestra noche de bodas…

Tomoyo se sonrojó por completo ante el recuerdo de lo que se llamó "noche de bodas". Había sido vergonzoso para ella y Tóyota había actuado de una manera loable.

Él la vio nerviosa y eso le fue suficiente para su disfrute del día. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa y se dispuso a cambiar de tema— ¿dónde estarán Eriol, Sakurita y Syaoran?

Tomoyo decidió seguirle el tema, dando una y otra vez las gracias por tener un esposo tan comprensivo.

— tal parece que Syaoran no quiso que Sakura escuchara el discurso del rey.

— es lo más seguro — dijo él — y tal parece que Eriol nos perdió de vista…

— hay que encontrarlos— dijo Tomoyo, y Tóyota notó cómo la emoción se apoderaba de ella— quiero que todos vayamos a comer y a pasear por el pueblo. Como nos mudamos tan de repente aún no conozco nada, y quiero ver qué clases de telas hay a la venta, y qué tiendas de ropa— y Tóyota sonrío, porque Tomoyo volvía despejarse— apuesto que Sakura se vería hermosa con cualquier vestido que viéramos—y comenzaba a ver con mucha peculiaridad la adoración que Tomoyo comenzaba a sentir hacia su nueva amiga.

—Tienes razón, no conoces bien el pueblo— dijo él algo avergonzado. Había alejado a Tomoyo de su país natal por la repentina mudanza de Syaoran. Tomoyo no había presentado objeción porque ella sabía muy bien la promesa que los unía a los tres. Syaoran no podía volver a estar solo, sólo Eriol y él podían ayudarlo con su problema.

— buscaré la presencia de Syaoran, será algo complicado por todos los magos cerca, pero al menos confirmaré si se encuentra cerca.

Tomoyo lo observó con el pasar de los segundos, los cabellos de Tóyota se despeinaban con el viento y brillaban cual oro ante el sol. Empezó a admirar su fina y suave piel, como si siempre hubiera estado protegido bajo sombras, como si nunca hubiera luchado ferozmente contra alguien o como si nunca lo hubieran torturado.

Un repentino escalofrío la rodeo al recordar, nuevamente, la tortura que había recibido Tóyota. Y se prometió que jamás nadie lo tocaría lo suficiente para quitarle esa expresión tan serena y cuidada de su rostro.

— ¿pasó algo? — preguntó ella de repente, saliendo de sus temerosos pensares, viendo cómo Tóyota había abierto los ojos con autentica sorpresa.

— Las cosas deben estar muy interesantes…— susurró él mientras una traviesa sonrisa se formaba en sus delgados y suaves labios.

— ¿interesantes? ¿Qué sentiste? — tomo no sabía si sonar entusiasmada o ansiosa.

Tóyota sonrió con más amplitud.

— Nala ha vuelto…está con Syaoran y Sakura.

Tomoyo quedó igualmente sorprendida pero luego sonrió con diversión: realmente todo esto iba a estar interesante.

— ¿crees conveniente apurarnos? — ella sólo tanteaba el momento más inoportuno para hacer acto de presencia.

— Considerando el temperamento de Sakura ante este "asqueroso mundo machista" yo creo que sí— y tomó a Tomoyo de la cintura para comenzar a conjurar un hechizo de flote—por cierto, prepara paraguas por si se da alguna lluvia de sangre…

Tomoyo sonrió divertida.

—Cierto — dijo él de repente mientras la soltaba y cancelaba el hechizo —jovencita…tenemos que hablar.

Tomoyo lo vio con rostro confundido.

— Tomoyito, no te hagas a la inocente ¿qué le dijiste a Sakurita sobre Syaoran? No es normal su cambio de actitud.

— Créeme, si hice algo, fue de forma inconciente. — dijo ella de forma seria -para que le creyeran- aunque Tóyota la vio de forma desconfiada—¿crees que perdería la oportunidad de presumir mis dones de manipulación después de haber logrado mi cometido?

Y Tóyota pareció pensarlo.

—hablo en serio, no creo que nada de lo que le halla dicho a Sakura pudo haberla hecho cambiar TANTO de parecer. —y luego comenzó a zarandear a su esposo— ¡ahora vamos rápido, quizás nos estamos perdiendo de algo interesante!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Qué diablos te he hecho Dios para que me castigues de esta forma?

Y de nuevo yo aquí hablando con Dios, de nuevo quejándome de la vida, de nuevo monologando como, de seguro, lo hace Sakura cada vez que lo ocurre algo inesperado y para nada planeado.

Pero…

¡Es que no era justo lo que me pasaba!

Primero mi futura esposa trata de suicidarse. Luego me caso con ella y ésta me acusa de asesinato. Luego se la pasa torturándome viviendo con un gato, un edredón extra en cama y, para colmo, obligándome a mantener una dieta de conejo.

Apenas las cosas comienzan a mejorar, empiezo a redescubrir sentimientos ocultos, ella me trata con atención, comenzamos a disfrutar físicamente el uno del otro con simples caricias… ¡Apenas lo bueno comienza, tú Dios, haces que me reencuentre con una de mis mejores amantes¡

_Cabe especificar, la mejor de todas las buenas que tuve…_

Decididamente nadie está dispuesto a aceptar que Sakura me quiera.

Hace dos años que no tenía noticias de Nala, ella había viajado por un buen empleo que le habían ofrecido de camarera en uno de los bares más caros de Fresia. Nala tuvo que aprender francés y –Aunque no soy de esos que ruegan- le ofrecí pagarle la misma cantidad de dinero que le ofrecían en Fresia, eso más un fino carruaje y una casa nada humilde.

Nala se sintió bastante tentada por mi oferta -¿y quién no?- aún así, ella conservaba ese deseo de aventura que con el pasar de los años no pude arrebatarle.

De todas mis amantes fue la más rebelde y brillante. Codiciosa y calculadora. Esa clase de muchachas bellas, ambiciosas, aventureras y frías…pero deliciosas.

En vez de mostrar celos al verme con mis otras amantes, ella prefería demostrarme que era la mejor de todas, y se ganó el primero puesto a toda ley. Eso siempre me agradó de ella, esa seguridad sin autocompasión e increíble dignidad que tenía.

Eso, más esa hermosura y ese cuerpo envidiable que tiene. Esa voz seductora y esos movimientos sensuales que obtiene incluso al saltar cuerda, la volvieron una de las más irresistibles. Y era sólo mía.

La verdad es que me gustaba apropiarme de las majes, lo mío era mío, y no me agradaba que alguien más se quisiera apropiar de aquello que me pertenecía.

Pero, como ya mencione antes, todo lo femenino quedaba en segundo plano en mi vida. Ellas sólo me sirvieron para sentirme bien físicamente. Los que me ayudaban en esa paz interior eran mis mejores amigos, por ello, sólo compartía a mis majes con ellos. Aunque claro, el cambio tenía que ser justo, estaba prohibido andar con la maje del otro sin su permiso.

Nala fue la única de mis majes que se negó a cumplir mis ordenes, y no es que ella no fuera obediente, simplemente se negó rotundamente a que la prestara a Tóyota para una noche.

Aquella actitud, bajo amenaza incluida, fue la que más me sorprendió y agradó.

Finalmente ella rechazó mi oferta y aceptó ir a Fresia dejándome con la promesa de que me encontraría y me recompensaría por cada una de las noches y días de abandono.

¡Y juro que hace dos semanas yo encantado!

Pero ahora, yo hombre casado, según todos "futuro padre" ¿me veo obligado a mandar al tacho a la mejor de mis majes?

Y…vaya los golpes de la vida, ahora ella me esta besando. Y cabe decir que no cambió en nada, sigue siendo maravillosa en estas cosas.

Ella regresa apenas encuentro en mi esposa alguien verdaderamente especial. Que me sienta muy bien físicamente como espiritualmente. Justamente ahora.

Y ¿no es gracioso? Nala sigue con ese don que tiene para mandarme a otro mundo. Si no fuera porque realmente Sakura me está siendo sumamente especial, ahora mismo yo no estaría conciente de que ella esta viendo todo el espectáculo…

…

…

¡CARAJO, SAKURA SÍ ESTÁ VIENDO!

Inmediatamente empujé a Nala y la alejé de mi cuerpo. Tratando de recuperar el aire y organizando nuevamente mis hormonas por orden alfabético.

Ella me miró confundida y luego sonrió seductoramente

— ¿no me digas que quieres hacerte al difícil?

Tanta era mi sorpresa que mi mente no podía formular palabras, Dios, ni siquiera recordaba cómo hablar español…

— está bien— y su tono suave y seductor como la seda salio de sus finos labios encantándome como sirena a marinero — Te voy a complacer al máximo esta noche ¿eh? —sus lujuriosos y bellos ojos tomaron un brillo especial— Pero no te hagas al difícil. Aprendí mucho en mi viaje…nuevas cosas…te gustarán ya veras— y esos labios gritaban que los besaras.

Con el poco autocontrol que tenía giré mí vista y observé a Sakura.

No sabía si sentir un inmenso cariño -dispuesto a dar consuelo- o un terrible pánico. Ahí estaba mi esposa, quieta, frente a mí y Nala, observándonos en completo shock. Parecía un arma de doble filo. Con sus bellos ojos brillosos en desesperación, pero su mandíbula y resto de su cuerpo en un aura usualmente perteneciente al de un dragón de ocho cabezas.

— No, no podemos—Dije apenas, mientras daba un paso para acercarme a Sakura pese a todo el pánico que comenzaba a asaltarme ¿a eso le llaman instinto de conservación? Parece que sí.

Nala pareció comprenderme inmediatamente porque llegó hasta mi mujer primero que yo y comenzó con un incómodo escrutinio.

Un escudriño que, muy en el fondo, me enfureció. Porque Sakura no necesitaba que la vieran con tanta atención para que se notara que era una mujer sorprendente. Porque sólo YO la veía de esa forma solamente para comprobar lo real que era.

— ¿ella es la nueva? —Dijo Nala de repente, sacándome de aquellos sorprendentes pensares. Sakura sólo se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño en desaprobación, ya cabiendo en el hecho de que nadie me besaba y ahora el centro de atención era todo suyo.

— Sí, es bonita— Escuché la sedosa voz—…pero ¿no es un poco niña? — ¿niña? Acaso Nala creía que Sakura era…— Por su rostro parecería de catorce, aunque su cuerpo indica estar alrededor de los diecisiete— Oh sí, sí pensaba eso; y comencé a rogar porque Sakura no lo entendiera— sí, sé que la edad no importa, pero Syaoran, siempre las has preferido más voluptuosas y de cintura más estrecha.

Tanto era mi terror que ni siquiera observé el rostro de Sakura por miedo a que comenzara a gritar indignada.

Luego Nala sonrió— bueno, parecerás niña, pero descuida, te ayudaré un poco—Dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la incrédula de mi esposa que, gracias al cielo, parecía no entender nada todavía— nosotras, las majes de Syaoran, tenemos que estar unidas y apoyarnos ¿no? Obviamente no podrás ser su preferida, pero con mis instrucciones lograras estar, por lo menos, entre las mejores.

_Inocente pero no idiota_, estaba en la introducción del libro "cómo es Sakura" y no supe si los deseos de esconderme -detrás de una roca- era mi reciente instinto de supervivencia surgido al sentir el aura de mi esposa.

— Llevas como ventaja tus labios y tus caderas— Y Nala no dejaba de abrir la boca, parecía no entender que el que terminaría cocinado a fuego lento iba a ser yo— lo demás podemos arreglarlo con algunas dietas. —dicho esto tomó las manos de Sakura -al ver que nunca las recibiría voluntariamente- y comenzaba a presentarse como era tan característico en ella— es un gusto, soy Nala, estoy con Syaoran desde que él tiene dieciocho años…

Y yo me cubrí parte del rostro con una mano por el puro pánico; también era característico en Nala recalcar su "antigüedad" en el trabajo.

¿el rostro de Sakura? Ni sabía. Descubrí que podía ser realmente cobarde cuando de esa dulce pero emocional adolescente se trataba. Mirarla a los ojos requería de un valor con el que ya no contaba en estos momentos.

— por lo visto tú eres nueva ¿tienes la antigüedad de un año o dos? —pero esta vez tuve que verla, porque temí que se lanzara sobre Nala y armara terrible alboroto.

No sabía si lo que veía en Sakura era buena o mala señal. Tenía la boca abierta y el rostro terriblemente sonrojado.

— estar… con ¿Syaoran? —Dijo después de unos segundos y de manera casi inaudible. Podía jurar que apenas procesaba la sarta de información que Nala había dado. — ¿podrías… ser un poco más… explícita? — no creo que Sakura necesitara de más información, quizás sólo había dicho eso para ganar tiempo y así terminar de entender todo lo que le habían dicho.

Nala estalló en carcajadas femeninas y concluyó con voz sensual para persuadirme— Que somos las amantes de Syaoran— y ante esa exactitud pude ver cómo Sakura tanteaba con su mano alguna superficie-como un mueble- para poyarse — Pero descuida, te ayudaré a mejorar, por tu rostro pareces ser muy inexperta…

—¡Amante! — Chilló con su tono dulce, infantil y también tétrico. Todo esto era sólo una señal para que corriera antes de que estallara la bomba moralista.

Hubiera sido un chico listo si hubiera huido, pero la fragilidad que ingenuamente creía que aún existía en Sakura fue lo que me mantuvo inmóvil, sin decir o hacer nada.

De la nada vi a Tomoyo corriendo hasta donde Sakura y la mantuvo de pie.

Luego vi cómo Tóyota bajaba del cielo apresuradamente y, al igual que Tomoyo, iba en rescate de mi mujer.

¿Desde cuándo estos dos habían estado cerca?

— ¿puedo saber qué es lo que le pasa a esta maje? — preguntó Nala confundida, viendo cómo Sakura era victima de algún ataque y recibía una inesperada atención departe de unos inesperados invitados— ¿Por qué está a punto de un desmayo?

Yo seguía como estatua. Incapaz de creer el estado en el que me encontraba.

Nala había sido siempre mi debilidad física. Y en estos momentos, de días de abstinencia, lograba notar a la perfección cuan perfecto se había vuelto su cuerpo, me costaba creer que podía haberlo vuelto más perfecto de lo que era.

— ¡hola Nala! — dijo Tóyota, tras asegurarse que Sakura estuviera siendo bien sostenida por su esposa, mientras se acercaba a ésta lentamente — ¿Qué novedades? No te esperábamos aquí— todo indicaba que Tóyota hablaría por mí dado mi patético estado.

Nala lo vio de reojo.

—¡Tóyota! ¡Vaya! No lo creía posible pero no haz cambiado casi nada— y comenzó a inspeccionarlo — tus rasgos siguen siendo los mismos, posees la misma jovialidad de siempre aunque la madurez que ahora tienes es imposible de ignorar. Parece que dejaste de ser el niño caprichoso que conocí ¿no?

Tóyota comenzó a reír nervioso; Nala tenía esa gran habilidad. Era tan atenta al cuerpo y alma de las personas que te hacía sentir increíblemente especial.

— ¡Cierto! — Tóyota mostraba la intención de llegar a un tema clave — te presento a mi esposa, ella es Tomoyo Suzuki— y Tóyota se acercó a abrazarla y, al mismo tiempo, ayudarla a sostener a la pálida de mi esposa— ¿recuerdas que te envié una invitación para la boda?

Nala asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos para inclinarse levemente y saludar a Tomoyo.

Pero vi que Tomoyo hacía esfuerzos por sostener a Sakura, y no podía inclinarse debidamente frente a Nala correspondiendo la cortesía.

—Lamento mucho no haber estado en tu boda Tóyota— dijo con ese fino tono que me causó un escalofrío

— Sí bueno…— Tóyota seguía nervioso, ayudando a su esposa —¿y recibiste invitación a la de Syaoran?

…

…

…

Gracias, gracias, gracias. Tóyota se encargaría de decirle la verdad, de contarle que yo estaba…. ¿felizmente casado?

_Bueno, algo así. _

Mi trabajo ahora era llevarme a Sakura y darle explicaciones rápidas, consistentes, realistas e implorar algo de comprensión.

— ¿invitación de Syaoran? — la voz de Nala dejó de ser fina, y giró su cuerpo para verme —¿A qué? — más pareció preguntármelo a mí que a Tóyota, pero supongo todos sabían que de mí no se podía esperar mucho dado mi actual estado.

— ¿a qué más? — la voz de Tóyota pareció temblar un poco mientras fingía una muy mala sonrisa— a su boda.

No quise ver las facciones de Nala, mucho menos escucharla. Lo que quería era que la tierra me tragara antes de que Sakura, o la misma Nala, me persiguiera con un cuchillo para castrarme y luego botar la parte perjudicada a un pozo con cocodrilos.

— ¿o no lo sabías? Ella es Sakura, la esposa de Syaoran. — y lo dijo tan rápido que cualquiera juraría que tuvo que armarse de valor para hacerlo

¿La cara de Nala? Seguía siendo un incógnito para mí.

Y bien, este era el momento en el que yo corría hasta Sakura, la tomaba entre mis brazos, hacía un conjuro y desaparecía de ahí como sea.

Pero tal parece que mis planes no funcionaron, o bien, mi amigo no resultó ser tan buen amigo como yo creía. Al parecer no le contaría le toda la verdad a mi ex amante pues vi como rápidamente éste cargaba a Sakura, -que más parecía no estar dentro de sí misma- con otra mano tomaba la mano de Tomoyo y se fugaba de ahí lo más rápido que le permitía aquel hechizo.

Ella dio vuelta y no supe descifrar su mirada.

¿Estaba enfadada?

Y la simple idea me causo furia. El furioso aquí debía ser yo, ella se fue, ahora volvía como si nada y me besaba sin averiguar o sospechar siquiera que estaba casado. Esto de los matrimonios era noticia casi mundial y yo era un mago bastante respetado, a Nala ni siquiera le había dado la gana de averiguar sobre mí.

¿Y Sakura? Poca idea tenía Nala de los problemas en los que me había metido. Sakura haría de oídos sordos a cualquier patética escusa de mi parte, se distanciaría de mí. Y aunque gran parte de la paz que tengo ahora con ella parece ser gracias al señor Kinomoto, también puse de mi parte para que me aceptara. Con magia o sin ella posiblemente se distanciaría de mí, y la simple idea me llegó hondo. No podía mandar al basurero mi matrimonio sólo porque una antigua amante había regresado y alborotaba cada una de mis hormonas.

El hecho de que Sakura no se encontraba me dio valor para pensar mejor y actuar con mi característica frivolidad. Ya no era capaz de ver a Nala como mi perdición física, simplemente la veía como la culpable. Era más fácil tacharla a ella que a mí.

— así que estas casado— Nala me miraba atentamente y de forma neutra yo asentí sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro— me sorprendiste, nunca te viste interesado por conseguir una mujer…— y mostró –o fingió- una sonrisa.

— te equivocas— no más silencios estúpidos, se tenía que aclarar todo— yo no la conseguí, me la dieron de herencia— Esa era la verdad. Yo no me había ganado a Sakura en ningún momento. Y si esa era toda la verdad ¿Por qué decirla me incomodaba y hasta dolía? —es alguien que respeté mucho, tenía que cuidarla — y deseché el recuerdo de aquel momento.

— Ya veo — Nala me miraba como psicoanalizándome— ¿se aprecian?

No podía contestarle, esta vez porque el pensar en la verdad también me dolía. Yo la apreciaba, y demasiado. Pero… ¿ella a mí? Todo lo de hoy y ayer fue gracias al señor Kinomoto.

— Entendí— ella pareció adivinar mis pensamiento — ¿al menos se llevan bien por las noches?

Capté la pregunta instantáneamente mientras sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban levemente. Estaba bastante avergonzado por las infantiles reacciones que obtenía; el simple pensamiento de verme con Sakura en algo "así" hacía que me dieran ganas de patearme el trasero de sólo imaginarme mi reacción.

— ¿ni siquiera me contestaras eso? — ahí el tono de Nala pareció cercano a la frustración. No había que olvidar que, fuera de ser mi amante, también había sido la única maje en la que confiaba.

— eres muy atenta Nala— le dije suavemente— ¿qué viste en mi esposa?

Y ella pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

— la vi con una inocencia increíble…**— **contestó, con la sinceridad que siempre habíamos compartido **—**pero no la creí posible puesto que la confundí con una más de tus tantas majes de compañía.** —**Aquello era cierto, no se la podía culpar por confundir a Sakura de maje y luego no creer que la inocencia de mi esposa fuera genuina. En cuestiones carnales, yo nunca había sido muy paciente que digamos y Nala estaba conciente de aquello. — eso es porque, no importa cuánto lo niegues, ninguna maje con la que haz salido se libró de compartir la cama contigo ¿me equivoco?

Sí, quién como Nala para conocerme íntimamente.

— entonces supongo habrás sacado alguna conclusión**— **Con Nala teníamos la comodidad de no explicar las cosas a detalle, los dos éramos tan perceptivos, intuitivos y detallistas que no me veía en la necesidad de darle la incomoda explicación de que mi esposa era virgen. Yo sabía, ella me guardaría el secreto de la poca intimidad que guardaba con Sakura: En el fondo nos teníamos respeto.

— Por supuesto que saqué una conclusión **— **y yo sonreí con la comodidad que tenía nuestra comunicación**—**es obvio que no se descontroló contigo, no se complementan sexualmente, por lo que su aire de inocencia no ha cambiado.

Y me di cuenta que Sakura ya no era la única a la que tenía ganas de golpear contra algo…

Su teoría, a parte de incorrecta, me dejó humillado. O bien yo no disfrutaba, o también daba a entender que había perdido el don de el fino arte que practico desde los catorce años.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de explicarle algo de la situación de lo patidifuso que estaba, ella se me acercó y volvió a besarme mientras tomaba mi mano y la guiaba por todo su contorneado cuerpo.

¿¡Cuántas veces necesito aceptar que soy débil para que alguien me tienda la mano!

Sentí la lengua de Nala jugando con la mía de manera profesional.

Ella había dejado mi mano en su muslo derecho y ahora se encontraba dándome pequeñas caricias en la cintura. La muy desgraciada no había olvidado lo que me gustaba.

¿El pequeño momento de rabia por la posible destrucción de mi matrimonio? Ya estaba olvidado, la abstinencia no era sana, mucho menos para alguien como yo.

Si tan sólo Sakura estuviera aquí cerca para hacerme entrar en razón. Para matarme con la mirada y comenzar a gritarme que soy un demente sexual.

Pero Nala me tenía muy bien atrapado en sus redes. Quizás era cierto lo que le escuché decir una vez a Nala y mis otras majes de compañía: Los hombres no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que hacemos hasta ver las consecuencias.

Aturdido, y espantado por mis propias reacciones, busqué la imagen de Sakura por mi mente, tratando de buscar en cada rincón. En los jardines, los perfumes que me recordaban su vida, y así fue como apareció una pequeña niña de rostro increíblemente adorable…

—_si ves a una niña mujer, me dirás como es ¿sí?_

_Terminado esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como lo hacia con su papá y hermano y se dispuso a salir de la habitación._

— _papito, los dejaré estudiar. "Lelecente" si quieres jugar yo estaré en el jardín. Podemos recoger flores…_

_Estúpida niña, mata hormonas… _

Claro, Sakura era especial en todos los sentidos. Ella era inteligente, imaginativa, tierna, atractiva y ocurrente.

Sus besos eran tan inocentes que Nala no podría superarlos ni practicando el resto de su vida, ni siquiera el resto de su existencia aquí y en otros mundos.

Los labios de mi esposa eran dulces como la fresa, suaves como la crema y cálidos como el chocolate caliente, que le daban a mis labios esa sensación de bienestar y llenaba mi corazón con una cálida sensación. Tal vez mis hormonas disfrutaban algo del beso de Nala por tanto tiempo reprimidos, pero interiormente no me gustaba, no me agradaba.

Y nuevamente tuve el recuerdo de la mañana, le dije que no era débil y que no se asustara por mi estado. Ella preocupada me abrazó mientras hacía un esfuerzo por poder desahogarse y botar lagrimas, más no pudo hacerlo.

Empujé a Nala con expresión seria— Nala escucha**—**inconcientemente me encontraba enojado. ¡YO tenía esposa! Y aunque no se creyera, estaba muy cerca de considerarme alguien "felizmente casado". Ella no tenía por qué besarme y manosearme, yo no tenía por qué seguirle el jueguito.

Ella me miró sorprendida— ¿pasa algo?

— sí, y es enserio**— **tenía que aprovechar mi repentino coraje— no quiero volver a explicarte esto: estoy casado —había que dejar eso claro, yo sólo estaba para Sakura.

Nala me miró más extrañada que antes, luego sonrió con picardía.

— Descuida — sentí que comenzaba a respirar con más facilidad al notar que todo estaba aclarado —no le diré nada a tu esposa. Por lo visto la imagen ante la sociedad comenzó a importarte— y la sonrisa que me dedicó hubiera derretido a cualquiera menos a mí, que tenía ganas de ahogarla en el charco más cercano por volverse repentinamente tan estúpida.

¿Imagen ante la sociedad? ¡Intento de clon de mujer tenía que ser! Sólo a las femeninas se les ocurren esas estupideces. Si se entendía a Sakura por sociedad pues sí, sí me importaba la "imagen" ante ella.

— toma— y me entregó un papel— aquí está mi teléfono, la dirección de mi nuevo trabajo y dónde vivo…—yo la miraba ofendido para que captara mi intención de una buena vez por todas. Parecía que verbalmente Nala ya no entendía nada. — cada vez que pases una mala noche llámame, te ayudaré.

Dijo por último mientras me guiñeaba un ojo y se iba alejando mientras me mandaba un beso por los aires con el soplido de su boca.

Y así, desapareció por completo contorneando sus caderas subjetivamente.

Quedé en un estado de furia insoportable. Furia contra todos y, lamentablemente, conmigo también ¿por qué Nala era incapaz de sufrir por mis malos tratos? ¿Por qué Tóyota no se hacía cargo de los problemas ajenos como el buen metiche que era? ¿por qué Sakura era tan jodidamente conflictiva? ¿Por qué yo era un completo idiota?

Furioso por la frustración busqué con mi vista a Tóyota y Tomoyo, actuales secuestradores de Sakura, y sentí un escalofrío de incomodidad al sentir que estaba solo porque posiblemente Sakura no toleraría verme.

_O quizás no, quizás Sakura sintió celos y ahora me admira más que antes ¿no? _

Y sentí una repentina patada psicológica en mi hemisferio derecho. Sí, comenzaba a adquirir el instinto de supervivencia de un hombre casado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Por ello me mudé aquí— decía él con una melancolía -según él- conmovedora sentado frente a una de las mesas de aquel humilde restaurante— entre los tres nos prometimos protegernos siempre— y la muchacha de cabellera larga y mechones plateados comía su pasta en completo silencio, casi desinteresadamente, pensaba el joven ingles— cambiando de tema, usted…

— prometieron no separarse— dijo ella neutramente, mientras levantaba su cristalina mirada y lo observaba atentamente— ¿Por qué? — y su sentimiento de incomprensión parecía genuino a los ojos de Eriol.

— porque nos necesitamos— contestó con su característico tono pulcro mientras le dedicaba una gentil pero coqueta sonrisa.

— pero…— ella volvió su mirada a su plato de pasta —ellos están casados, ambos, ya no lo necesitan— y lo miró por unos segundos antes de seguir comiendo— aunque usted sí a ellos— con más dificultad de la esperada volvió a utilizar el tenedor para seguir comiendo.

— bueno, sí, es cierto que están casados— y soltó una risa nerviosa— y no lo había notado pero sí, también los sigo necesitando— apoyando su mejilla izquierda en su mano la observó detenidamente — pero siento que ahora ellos me necesitan con más intensidad de antes…veras, ya no sólo se trata de la vida de ellos dos, ellos necesitan cuidar de alguien y necesitan sentir que no están solos en eso ¿comprendes?

— ¿ahora no se siente más solo? — dijo ella neutramente tras terminar de tragar un poco de salsa, no se veía nada sorprendida por la lógica de su acompañante.

— ahora que lo dice…— y él puso una pose reflexiva— hace unas dos semanas me siento algo olvidado, como si la historia ya fuera interesante sin mí ¿entiendes?

— esto no es una historia— dijo ella con más seguridad de la normal y Eriol soltó otra carcajada de genuina sorpresa.

—bueno, de haberlo sido, parecería que no soy un personaje principal ¿no? Dos matrimonios muy distintos y con el mismo nivel de conflictos. Un mundo nada justo y un montón de misterios. A simple vista parezco la niñera— y la observó con más atención esperando una sonrisa que jamás llegó— confío en que ni bien Syaoran arregle sus diferencias con Sakura volveré a sentirme indispensable, emocionalmente hablando…— y ella siguió comiendo, tan distante a Eriol que él quedó fascinado.

— ¿dónde vive? — su repentina curiosidad se manifestó aprovechando el inevitable silencio.

— recién me mudé hoy— ella dirigió su neutra mirada a su acompañante —estoy buscando un lugar dónde quedarme, un…— ella parecio pensarlo— trabajo— y Eriol pareció gritar de alegría mentalmente.

¿Alguien podía culparlo? ya estaba aburrido de las majes de su departamento, todas iguales y de poca gracia. Ella era anormal, era inconscientemente fina y seductora. Decía lo necesario y parecía darle importancia a cosas insignificantes. No parecía alguien con las características de juzgar a primera vista y tampoco parecía mostrar miedo alguno por su entorno. A todo le daba tanta curiosidad y él moría por enseñarle cosas que de seguro ella no sabía (o eso él quería creer).

— mire qué casualidad…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tóyota)_

— es un maldito…es un maldito—Decía Sakura aún pálida y fuera de sí.

Tomoyo y yo la habíamos echado en el pasto y ahora me encontraba dándole aire con un pequeño conjuro de viento, de esos que utilizo para ayudar a Tomoyo a secar la ropa.

— tranquila Sakura, todo fue un malentendido— mi esposa trataba de darle palabras de aliento pero no parecían dar resultado. Francamente no me animaba a meterme mucho porque todo parecía ser muy delicado. Mas bien me encontraba algo desconcertado: esperaba ver a alguien tan sensible como Sakura estar al borde del llanto por lo sucedido; Pero nada…y, al no notar ni huellas de aquello, distinguí en el conflicto algo más aterrador de lo que se veía a primera vista.

— él es un enfermo…— el tono de Sakura tenía un deje sutil de rencor, pero podía jurar que internamente ella hacía esfuerzos por no mostrar tristeza alguna— esa se atrevió a confundirme con una…— y escuché el grito de furia y desesperación. Temí que el campo de entierro temblara por la potencia, cada vez estaba más seguro que para Sakura era más aceptable mostrar cólera que tristeza.

Pero no podía adelantarme a nada, inteligencia emocional tenía pero aquí el que poseía testosterona era yo.

— tranquila Sakuri…

— ¡¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice si acabo de conocer a una de las cualquieras de ese miserable? — okay, nota mental: "no meterse con una mujer emocionalmente inestable si eres hombre"— y, para colmo, esa se lo besa frente a todos y éste, muy imbécil, le corresponde ¡en mis narices!

Sí, no cabía duda, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. La Sakura de antes quizás se hubiera sentido hasta feliz de que alguien se encargara de entretener físicamente a Syaoran. Sakura estaba que ardía en celos, estaba fuera de sí y parecía faltarle el aire porque sus mejillas se mostraban completamente rojas.

— sí, lo vimos todo desde arriba Sakura— dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba una sonrisa de consuelo y me miraba como pidiéndome no volver a abrir la boca. Y como yo soy tan obediente, mantuve silencio al lado de ella mientras sentía algunas notas venir a mi mente.

Era Eriol…

Eriol era la única persona que conocía capaz de enviar mensajes mentales vía magia. Era algo así como un secreto familiar que todos los Hiiragizawa se llevaban a la tumba. Era muy útil en casos como estos.

¿El pedido de Eriol? Pues era para matarse de risa, pero por mi instinto de supervivencia sabía que no podía tener reacciones difíciles de explicar en una situación tan delicada como ésta.

— ¿pasa algo Tóyota? — me dijo mirándome. Clásico, a Tomoyo no se le escapaba ni una distracción mía.

— discúlpame— dije rápidamente antes de que pensara que me burlaba mentalmente de la situación que, todos sabíamos, era realmente preocupante—Eriol me pidió un favor, pero lo haré luego.

— ¡¿estas bien?

Casi brinco de la sorpresa al sentir la energía de Syaoran bajar de los aires con su característica finura. Parecía dirigirse a Sakura que seguía completamente roja y mareada; Terminé de comprobarlo al notar que él tocaba el suelo y corría en dirección a ella temiendo que se hubiera lastimado en el poco tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

Se agachó frente a ella, para examinarla de cerca y…

¿fui el único que sintió una aura de advertencia alrededor de la señora Li?

Sakura se puso tan roja como una granada y ahí supe que comenzaría la primera guerra mundial.

— ¡miren quién está acá! — francamente sólo tuve ganas de acercarme y alejar a Tomoyo, pero ella pareció leer mi mente porque me vio con el ceño fruncido y un "ni se te ocurra acercarte" en su frente— Pensé que te tardarías más ¿no? Ósea, ir a un motel, hacer lo que por lo visto ella sabe bastante bien, dormir un rato, bañarse y vestirse! — y sorprendentemente parecía controlar parte de su ira -aunque no toda- mientras se sostenía en Tomoyo y trataba de levantarse.

— ¿perdón? — contestó Syaoran con un tono de indignación. Ahora las ganas de acercarme y alejar a alguien de ahí iban dirigidas a Syaoran, que aún no sabía qué cosas callarse o qué tonos evitar frente a una mujer claramente enfadada.

— perdón si te ofendí— dijo Sakura con un tono de falsedad hasta cómico— pero la siguiente busquen más privacidad ¿no? No vaya a ser que en el noticiero salga "la señora de Li con la futura niña Li ¿sin el señor Li?" — Vi cómo mi esposa contenía las ganas de reírse y Syaoran trataba de controlarse…vagamente claro está.

— ah — sólo eso dijo, y estuve a punto de felicitarlo por aprender a tragarse las cosas como el futuro buen esposo que debía ser— ¿ni siquiera la tienes y ya dices que será niña? — y su tono burlón hizo que me sobraran ganas de reprobarlo en la clase de "qué cosas no decir y qué tonos jamás utilizar".

La cara de Sakura confirmó que tenía una opinión parecida a la mía.

— ¡eso es lo que este podrido mundo machista espera! ¿no? ¡De la misma forma que tus asquerosos amoríos están permitidos y, supongo, bien vistos por otros!

Syaoran parecía no creer las palabras que escuchaba.

— Pensándolo bien— mi mente recibió una sacudida al escuchar la voz de mi esposa involucrarse en la discusión— Sakura tiene razón…— me limité a verla con terror porque…vamos, era Tomoyo, mucho no podía hacer. — apuesto que si Sakura conociera a alguien del pueblo, cuya figura no es la femenina, tú estarías resentido con ella por hacerte ver mal en sociedad y también por su falta de "seriedad" en matrimonio. Por el contrario, que tú te encuentres a una de tus amantes, la beses enfrente de tu esposa, e incluso ésta la baje a una profesión común como "maje de compañía" no es cosa de otro mundo, no se vería tan mal, tú sólo serías un hombre con necesidades que, según muchos, deberían ser calmadas por tu esposa. Aceptémoslo, incluso se te vería hasta como la victima.

Syaoran parecía no creérselo, y no lo podía culpar. Dos mujeres parecían estar a punto de darle palo ¡y no cualquieras! Se trataban de Sakura Li, una de las pocas personas a las que él parecía tenerle más cariño del que podía tolerar y a Tomoyo Suzuki, que posiblemente era la mujer con mejor habla de todo este mundo. Vamos, me sentía tan orgulloso de oírla que ganas de abrazarla y decir "es mía" me sobraban.

— éste es un asunto entre Sakura y yo Tomoyo— la voz controlada de Syaoran me sacó de mis posesivos pensares ¿se atreven a culparme? Miren a mi esposa: es preciosa y tiene una mente brillante— te pido que no interfieras— el tono de advertencia que usó fue muy notorio. Pero lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, se trataba de Tomoyo. Muy diferente a mostrar miedo se puso de pie al lado de la furiosa de Sakurita y encaró a Syaoran con su mirada tétrica. Sí, la mirada que utilizaba cuando me ordenaba que dejara de jugar en el jardín.

— uy ¿hay que tenerle miedo? — preguntó Sakura con mofa exagerada mientras me miraba esperando respuesta, yo me hundí de hombros como respuesta cuando noté la mirada de Tomoyo sobre mí ordenándome no meter la pata— es lo que pensé — y sonrío complacida mientras tuve ganas de irme corriendo –cosa que podía, Syaoran estaba para cuidar de ambas- y no ver la cara que ponía mi mejor amigo — aprovecho para decirle señor Li que si le sentó tan bien la llegada de su amiguita, espero y ruego que deje de señalarme como victima de sus hormonas ¿de acuerdo?.

— ¿perdón? — y su reacción sí la vi, pero esta vez fue porque la diversión me ganó. La cara de Syaoran era un poema, lejos de verse furioso se veía contra la pared. Jamás lo había visto tan incomprendido y sí, mucha gracia me causó.

Pero sentí un momento de genuina piedad por él –la amistad y esas cosas- y estuve a punto de ir a defenderlo antes de que las dos feministas terminaran achicharrándolo, pero la mirada de Tomoyo – serena y secreta- me dio a entender que se lo dejara todo a ella.

— entendiste, ya NO me toques, ni te me acerques. — esto comenzaba a parecerme francamente peligroso — ¡Ya tienes alguien con quien saciarte y eso se ve en el labial que mancha tu boca!

¿la reacción de Syaoran? La de todo hombre, sacó un pañuelo rápidamente y se limpio la boca con furia claramente incontenible.

— ¡Tú y yo nos largamos de aquí AHORA! — y observé como Syaoran, sin ninguna clase de caballerosidad, se acercó rápidamente hasta Sakura y la cargó sobre uno de sus hombros sin importarle el pataleo de ésta.

— ¡Te digo que NO me toques baboso!

Y eso fue lo último que escuché gritar a Sakura antes de que ambos desaparecieran mágicamente. Acto seguido recibí un jalon de Tomoyo en el brazo, que me ordenó sin rodeos trasportarnos a la mansión Li.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(Sakura)

— ¡Animal! — le grité con toda la furia que tenía, la noche amenazaba con caer y nuestra casa era testigo de mis violentas reacciones.

— ¡por Dios Sakura compórtate! — me contestó esquivando el cenicero de mármol blanco que había lanzado con dirección a su cabeza.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a cargarme así a mitad del cementerio como si yo fuera un misero saco de papas! — corrí al otro extremo de la cama cuando note la mirada furiosa de él. Mi garganta burbujeaba furia, desconsuelo y humillación— ¡soy una persona maldita sea! ¡Y más que eso soy tu infeliz esposa, tienes que tratarme con respeto! — por breves segundos sus pupilas se dilataron, y sentí que había apelado, por breves segundos, su lado amable.

Y le lancé el reloj de mesa…

¿Por qué lo hice? Pues estaba furiosa y tenía que aprovechar que había apelado a su lado bueno y se encontraba notoriamente distraído.

Él pareció notar el objeto a tiempo, por lo que lo tomó con una de sus manos en el último segundo y me observaba con la sorpresa de la traición.

—Entiendo, tranquilicémonos un poco— y botaba el reloj a un costado— no debemos permitirnos hacer cosas de las que luego nos arrepentiremos. — yo seguía respirando exaltadamente, tanteando detrás mío otra cosa que pudiera lanzarle desde donde estaba— lo mejor será acostarnos dada la hora y tratar de…

No sé cuál de mis caras había puesto, pero había dejado a mi "amado" esposo con un rostro de arrepentimiento tras observarme. Sólo sé que mi cabeza estaba demasiado caliente, todo me daba vueltas y podía jurar que sufriría una transformación propia de un licántropo.

— ¡no pienso compartir la cama con un maldito hombre como tú! — esto lo solté tan rápido que apenas logré distinguir lo que dije— ¡Acostúmbrate a la idea de "dormir sin compañía"! — y mi voz apenas y la reconocía, pero eso ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era que no se me estaba tomando en serio, que se me estaba tratando como una loca más ¡Lo digo porque de eso yo sé!

—Sakura no seas…

—¡no! ¡mejor! — Exclamé con un entusiasmo ridículamente fingido— llamemos a "Nala" para que duerma contigo, así mi conciencia no me pesará a imaginarte tan "solo" ahí.

Vi que él comenzaba a ponerse furioso de nuevo, pero mi furia y decepción eran aún mayores. Sentí que mis ojos me ardían y si no hacía algo pronto comenzaría a llorar como la niña que -todo lo apunta- era.

—¡Mierda Sakura no estas siendo racional! ¿crees que simplemente puedes botarme de la cama y mandarme al sofa? — me dijo él conteniendo su burla y también furia ante la idea.

—¡serás imbécil! — bien, realmente estaba enojada, y parecía que insultarlo me ayudaba a evitar las lagrimas— ¡YO me iré!

Me acerqué furiosa a la cama mientras me agarraba violentamente una almohada, la pijama que había bajo ésta y el edredón de un jalon.

Luego me acercaba a él, le mostraba el dedo del medio y me encerraba dignamente en el baño.

Cerré la puerta con llave vagamente; igual él podría entrar.

Pero, a juzgar por el silencio que inundaba fuera del baño, supuse que él aún estaba noqueado ante la visión de mi hermoso dedo cordial.

Rápidamente me quité mi ropa y me coloqué mi camisón blanco con bordados de flores y un pantalón de dormir de algodón (sabiendo que me haría frío esa noche).

Sin pensarlo dos veces tiré el edredón y la almohada sobre la vacía tina y me eché sobre ésta mientras ya escuchaba que la puerta intentaba abrirse. Ni tuve que contar hasta tres para que Syaoran pasara por el umbral de la puerta y me observara con mirada enfurecida pero ¿preocupada?

—¡Sakura, deja de hacer ridiculeces en este preciso momento!

Lo miré conteniendo las ganas de hacerle tragar el jabón líquido que lograba que mi almohada no fuera cómoda.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — le dije de forma calculadora, mientras la expresión de él cambiaba radicalmente.

—¿veinticuatro? — me contestó como si fuera obvio, sin entender el fin de mi pregunta.

—me parece muy bien, yo tengo dieciséis— le dije mientras él me miraba como si fuera una loca — y, hasta donde sé, tengo derecho de hacer, pensar y actuar de la forma más ridícula, incoherente e infantil las veces que se me vengan en gana! ¿me oyes?

Su rostro se desencajó por completo y, como cualquier persona que se cree adulta, optó por ignorarme ante la carencia de una respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos, hasta hace unos momentos, se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Li, esperando que salpicara sangre del balcón de la habitación matrimonial.

Por el contrario, comenzaron a escuchar los gritos histéricos de Sakura por todo el manzano.

Algo desconcertados, por los violentos gritos, optaron por entrar a la mansión lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas y, al entrar a la habitación y baño de ésta, vieron a Sakura Kinomoto agarrada de borde de la bañera mientras su esposo, Syaoran Li, le jalaba agarrándola de la cintura con finas intenciones de sacarla del baño.

¿Y Sakura?

Sakura seguía gritando como si la estuvieran violando.

—vendrás a la cama ¡ya! — gritó furioso Syaoran, ajeno a sus amigos que lo observaban— ¡quieras o no te meterás en ella conmigo!

Bien, si él gritaba eso parecía que Sakura tenía derecho a gritar como si quisieran violarla.

Ella seguía gritando aferrada a la bañera mientras su esposo seguía jalando de ella…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las calles de aquel lejano pueblo estaban prácticamente vacías, la mayoría de las humildes casas mostraban un clásico aire misterioso gracias a su silencio y el polvo acumulado. Una brisa muy cercana a considerarse viento golpeo contra los dos rostros junto con un poco de arena.

— ¿estas seguro? —Dijo al ver la duda en el rostro de su acompañante

— Tengo que hacerlo—Contestó el otro de manera cortante mientras seguían caminando siendo cubiertos cada uno por una larga capa.

— pero ¿quieres hacerlo? —El cuestionado se detuvo y buscó en todos los rincones de su memoria recuerdos lo suficientemente fuertes. Recordó esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa más ese gritito agudo que siempre tenía ella.

— sí, ya hemos huido mucho…es hora de cumplir.

— tendremos problemas al llegar…—Dijo suavemente.

— no importa, toleraré cualquier cosa— y observo a su acompañante— ¿acaso tú no la extrañas? —Le dijo y el otro sonrió alegre.

— mucho, y supongo que tú debes morir por verla.

Esto último causo el sonrojo grave del otro, quien tosió incómodo.

— hay que darnos prisa…No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda—Dijo fingiendo seriedad y ocultando, de pésima forma, aquella felicidad que comenzaba a inundarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y el panorama era así: Syaoran caminaba completamente solo y furioso por las calles desabitadas en dirección al departamento de Eriol.

Por su mente pasaban recuerdos de lo sucedido:

_Flash back_

—_¡que no quiero! — seguía gritando Sakura, claramente alterada por los jalones que recibía departe de él en su intento por sacarla del baño — ¿que las hormonas te evitan pensar? ¡Tómame en serio cuando te digo que corras a los brazos de tu "amiguita" necesitas compañía con urgencia! — y cuando él la oía se enfadaba más, porque no quería que Sakura le pidiese ir donde Nala, él quería que ella le pidiese estar a su lado esa noche. El que lo mandase a brazos de otra no hacía más que demostrar lo infeliz que ella era a su lado._

— _lamento cambiarte los planes, pero tienes el deber de estar en MI cama, debajo de MI cuerpo. — la delicadeza no era su punto fuerte, y eso también se notaba en la fuerza que ejercía para poder arrancarla de la bañera._

_Detrás de ellos se encontraban Tóyota y Tomoyo en completo silencio, viendo la escena con reciente preocupación. Tomo parecía entender que el resentimiento de Sakura era capaz de llegar muy lejos, por lo que susurro algo en los oídos de Tóyota y luego lo empujó en dirección a la conflictiva pareja._

—_Syaoran— Toyota parecía más que inseguro ante lo que diría, pero orden era orden y dentro de él sabía que jugando con fuego uno se quemaba pero con el tiempo uno se curtía._

Sin mencionar que Tomoyo lo estaba obligando a inmiscuirse.

—_¿¡qué carajos quieres? ¡Si vas a meterte en asuntos maritales que no te conciernen entonces mejor ayúdame a aflojar las manos de este monstruo aferra tinas!_

_Ante la palabra "monstruo" Sakura no hizo más que gruñir con furia y lanzarle una blasfemia más mientras él seguía en sus jaloneos._

—_eh…—y realmente Tóyota dudaba en decirle, pero las energías posesivas de su esposa por detrás le causaron más pánico que el mismo Syaoran— si Sakura no quiere estar contigo no puedes obligarla…_

—_¿Qué? — respondieron tanto Sakura como Syaoran mirándolo olvidando por completo la lucha física en la que se encontraban._

_Tóyota aclaró su garganta para adquirir más formalidad— recuerda que en caso de que lo necesites puedo encargarme de cuidar de dos mujeres por un tiempo indefinido._

_El silencio se bautizó en la habitación mientras Syaoran, incrédulo, meditaba la traición de su amigo y Sakura maquinaba la idea._

— _NO lo necesito — le contestó con el pasar de los segundos, la mirada asesina de Syaoran era claramente peligrosa —¿entiendes Tóyota? Vete con tu esposa y déjame arreglar esto._

— _yo sí lo necesito — contestó Sakura con seguridad, sin temer en absoluto la mirada y tono fúnebre de su esposo —¿entiendes? Mas bien, aprovecha para tener tu aventurita por ahí y…_

_Syaoran gruño cual bestia, soltó violentamente la cintura de Sakura dejándola caer contra el piso. Su mente no toleraba que ella se descuidara tanto de él._

— _¡¿y qué crees que le diré al rey? — gritó Syaoran tras reprimir la tristeza de la indiferencia de Sakura hacia él— Ese permiso es en caso de trabajos o viajes, estamos en nuestra luna de miel. —y le dedicó una sonrisa de sorna— Dime un buen pretexto, tan inteligente que te crees. — y Sakura sólo pudo mantener un humillante silencio— Lo que imaginé, no se te ocurriría nada. —el sonido de victoria de Syaoran era demasiado presuntuoso como para no sentirlo— Eres tan caprichosa y poco realista que sólo sé te ocurriría decirle al rey algo como: "mire…quiero hacer una pijamada con Tomoyo" —con esto último se mofó de su esposa imitando una voz chillona._

— _Perfecto— contestó Sakura inmediatamente— sabía que podía confiar en tu estúpida cabeza. — y Syaoran palideció mientras observaba como Sakura dejaba de aferrarse a la tina y corría hasta Tóyota para abrazarlo mientras Tomoyo hacia lo mismo con ella._

_Syaoran no sabía si matarse de risa o mostrar indignación, al final optó por lo segundo._

— _¿¡qué! ¿¡Esperas decirle semejante ridiculez! ¡El rey se te va a reír en la cara! — y observó casi con desconsuelo como Tóyota se separaba de ambas mujeres y comenzaba a crear un portal._

—_tienes razón, sería vergonzoso decir algo así— dijo Tomoyo con rostro analítico y preocupado, Syaoran suspiró aliviado—¡por suerte tú, como el esposo, tienes el deber de comunicarte con el rey!_

_Syaoran palideció, Sakura soltó una risotada mientras Tomoyo sonreía con sorna, Tóyota terminó de crear el portal, se acercó a Syaoran, le palmeo la espalda y en su oído le susurro algunas palabras de aliento. Después de eso los tres pasaron por el portal, éste desapareció y así la mansión dejó de tener bajo custodia a la señora Li._

Ahora Syaoran se encontraba caminando en las desoladas calles puesto que, minutos después del abandono, recibió una llamada de Tóyota que le pedía cumplir con un inesperado favor que Eriol le había pedido en primer lugar. Ahora sólo le quedaba caminar y hacerlo. Después de unos días, volvía a estar desocupado como cuando era soltero.

Optó por hacer lo que cualquier "macho" haría; al igual que Sakura, llenó su mente de rabia para evitar la tristeza de la que comenzaba a ser victima.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hace ya cinco minutos habían llegado a la mansión Suzuki, Tomoyo se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo junto con Sakura mientras Tóyota se encargaba de hacer algunos documentos en la sala contigua.

A pesar de que Tomoyo hablaba de manera entretenida con Sakura sobre las nuevas variedades de flores que llegaban, Sakura parecía estar en otro mundo mientras fingía, bastante bien, que atendía y sonreía ante la charla de su amiga.

Tomoyo suspiró rendida mientras terminaba de cortar la última zanahoria y luego fue a cerrar la puerta de la cocina con llave. Ella sabía que Sakura no se sentía bien, y no valía la pena seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba.

— ¿Sakura? —Le dijo mientras veía como ésta, ante la mención de su nombre, le daba la espalda con el rostro bajo— cerré la puerta, Tóyota no se enterará— Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sakura, mientras su mano temblaba, dio vuelta y corrió a abrazar a Tomoyo en busca de consuelo. Ésta le devolvió el abrazo de manera comprensiva mientras Sakura sentía, de manera humillante, como el mundo se le caía encima.

Se sentía profundamente humillada y estúpida. Humillada por ver la mirada con la que Syaoran había visto a su amante, y estúpida por tener aquellos sentimientos, sobretodo por mostrarlos cuando se había contenido con tal de que Syaoran no la viera.

Moría en celos, y no sólo eso: Se sentía tan ignorante y tan infantil por esperar que Syaoran gritara a Nala que él estaba casado y muy satisfecho de ello. Sentía inseguridad, fragilidad, buscaba en su cabeza razones por las cuales merecía ser reconocida como esposa, virtudes en ella que sobrepasaran las virtudes físicas de aquella maje a la que su esposo no rechazó.

— llora, llorar es bueno…

— ¡Lo odio! —Sollozó mientras levantaba su rostro empañado en lágrimas y sus ojos mostraban miedo al verse reflejados en las pupilas de su única amiga. — ¡él-él ya no sentirá atracción descarada por mí, su amante ya regresó! —y hasta ella misma se sorprendió de decir aquello. Era cierto, Syaoran ya tenía con quién distraerse, fuera de sentirse derrotada estaba desilusionada por haberse ilusionado con hombre semejante. Tomoyo volvió a abrazarla y no le discutió aquel hecho.

— no te preocupes…

Sakura siguió llorando mientras se estrechaba más a Tomoyo.

— te contaré algo…— dijo Tomoyo alejando un poco a Sakura y le mostraba una suave sonrisa— apenas tu matrimonio con Syaoran se confirmó, éste informó a todas sus amantes que ya no lo buscaran. —Sakura agrando los ojos y se secó una lagrima con su manga con incredulidad— Syaoran siempre a respetado la unión matrimonial, sin importar las bases tan banales que tiene—Los sollozos de Sakura iban disminuyendo—No importa qué pase, Syaoran no volverá con ninguna de sus antiguas majes, aunque este hecho no sea antiético socialmente hablando él no lo hará. — y a Sakura comenzaron a crecerle esperanzas, aunque esto le incomodara—el matrimonio fue algo que él no se tomó a la ligera. Supo desde el principio que era algo importante y que con ello sería el resto de su vida; Él ya sabía que no volvería a su vida normal llena de tragos, majes y dinero.

— ¿estas segura? — dijo Sakura quedito, mientras se secaba otra lagrima con la manga de su camisón.

—¡claro que sí! —y Tomoyo le guiño el ojo— yo lo escuché hablar junto con Tóyota y Eriol, estaba escondida tras la puerta. Aquí entre nos, no me sorprendió descubrir que Syaoran estaba en contra del adulterio.

Sakura comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa hasta que el recuerdo repentino de Nala besando los labios de Syaoran la invadieron. Syaoran había reaccionado tarde, estaba bastante aturdido, confundido, como si los recuerdo con aquella maje pesaran más que lo pocos momentos que tuvo con ella.

Tomoyo supo que la situación no había mejorado cuando Sakura bajó la cabeza y sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse.

— ¿Syaoran quiere a Nala? — soltó la castaña y la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Tomoyo. —por favor Tomoyo, dime la verdad, eres la única amiga que tengo—y Tomoyo tampoco se esperaba el desespero que se ahogaba en aquellas palabras.

— de la forma que crees no— contestó Tomoyo sin dudarlo— no sé muchas cosas, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando Nala conoció a Syaoran él tenía a otras cosas en la cabeza.

"_para ese entonces sentí que había abandonado a alguien importante"_

Sakura pareció conformarse con oír que no tenia sentimientos fuertes por ella, después de todo, no le sorprendía esperar que la mente de Syaoran siempre estuviera llena de estudios o relaciones fugaces.

Pero la sensación de martillos en su cabeza no habían cesado por completo, en sus recuerdos todavía se sentía la humillación de ver a su esposo siendo besado por otra persona frente a ella, como si no tuviese voz ni voto.

_Y en realidad así era_

— Sakura…¿lo aprecias?

La mencionada observó a Tomoyo con sorpresa y mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse cristalinos, bajó la cabeza derrotada y asintió débilmente. ¿para qué engañar o engañarse? De no importarle estaría contenta de que Syaoran tuviera con quien distraerse.

—¿sientes felicidad con él? — y Sakura volvió a asentir mientras sus sollozos se hacían más sonoros en un indicio de ya no soportar dar a descubrir más verdades de las que había dejado claras.

Tomoyo volvió a abrazarla confortablemente mientras observaba la aparición de un pequeño frasco sobre la mesa. Sonrío para si, mientras se alejaba de su amiga, tomaba el frasco y mezclaba su contenido en una fina taza de té que luego se le fue pasado a la castaña.

—te hará sentir mejor— le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Sakura tomó, entre sollozos, la tasa y comenzó a tomar su contenido lentamente, en síntoma de que le costaba pasar algo por la cerrada garganta.

Tomoyo logró acercar un asiento cercano mientras Sakura -habiendo terminado su té y puesto la taza sobre la mesa- le sonreía y se acomodaba de costado en la pequeña silla para terminar completamente dormida.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a Tóyota tras de ésta.

—gracias por la poción

—de nada— le respondió él inmediatamente— se siente realmente mal ¿no?

—basta con que te diga que pienso castrar a Li

Y Tóyota tragó saliva.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Definitivamente hoy no es mi día…

Estoy aquí, echado en el sofá de Eriol, después de pelearme con dos majes furiosas.

_No sé si agradecer que las otras tres no opusieran resistencia _

Eriol me las iba a pagar bien caro, y es que es la primera vez que el muy tarado pide que se saque a todas las majes de su departamento (con maletas y todo).

Tres de ellas son las que Eriol presenta en reuniones elegantes y sociales, las que obviamente son las más educadas y finas. Bastó con ordenarles que se fueran para que ellas simplemente prepararan sus cosas, sirvieran un poco de comida, terminaran de limpiar y se despidieran con una elegante sonrisa mientras me pedían que le dejara el mensaje a Eriol sobre su "disponibilidad en otras oportunidades".

Por el contrario, las otras dos me gritaron sin compasión. Nunca creí que a algunas majes se les pasara por la mente faltarle al respeto a algún hombre. Parecía que se habían tomado muy en serio el pertenecer exclusivamente a Eriol, porque no habían tenido ni una mínima muestra de consideración conmigo.

_Lo clásico, siempre se decapita al mensajero._

Estaba claro que el estúpido de Eriol no les había mostrado ni siquiera alguna foto mía ordenándoles tener un mínimo de educación hacia mí.

—¡Esto es intolerable! — me dije tras levantarme y tropezarme con una olla que me habían lanzado en pleno conflicto minutos antes. Si no fuera los problemas con Sakura estaría más que furioso por el reciente maltrato.

_¿Por qué me tendría que acostumbrar a ser maltratado por otra femenina que no sea Sakura?_

En fin, basta con resumir que tuve que ingeniármelas para sacarlas de la casa.

Una me lanzo un cuchillo.

_El cual esquivé a duras penas. _

Y la otra lanzó un hechizo que casi provoca que me creciera algo de busto.

_La amenaza "extra"_

¿Qué carajo hizo que Eriol pidiera que se sacara a sus majes de su departamento? ¿Que acaso él no puede hacerlo por su cuenta? ¿tan ocupado andaba después del entierro?

Ya no quería saber nada de majes ¡menos de mujeres!

_Majes abusivas y fanfarronas, mujeres locas y demasiado inteligentes para mi gusto._

Feta tonta ¿¡quién miércoles se creía para darme la contraria y no dormir conmigo? ¿Quién mierda le dio permiso para alejarse de mí? Para rematarla de seguro la muy tonta esperaba que yo me quedara, bien gracias sentadito, en casa hasta que ella dé de su presencia de tal forma que su piojosa criatura y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, correríamos a su encuentro para rogarle que no volviera a alejarse de nuestras vidas.

¡Al diablo! si cree que pasaré por toda esa humillación, muy equivocada está. ¡Yo soy Syaoran Li, uno de los mejores magos, uno de los hombres más apuestos de aquí y Hong Chong, Uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, el hombre con mayor colección de armas en la tierra, nombrado mil veces entre todas las majes y mujeres, también admirado por más de cinco reyes y mi presencia deseada en más de diez países!

¡Yo no me rebajaría a esperar que mi esposa llegara a casa para pedirle disculpas!

_¡Ella fue la que se exaltó! Yo alejé a Nala de mí, y eso no le pareció suficiente._

No era orgullo, era derecho a exigir justicia, yo quería explicarle que había alejado a Nala de mí, intenté decirle que estaba feliz a su lado, intenté explicarle las cosas de tal forma que entendiera que la victima era yo y la muy sensible viene y me acusa de ser algo que jamás fui.

Me levanté furioso de aquel sofá, y muerto en ira, golpee uno de los muros mientras antes de salir del departamento azotando la puerta.

Rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi capa y encontré el número y dirección que Nala me había dado. Alguien aquí tendría que recordarle a la señorita Li que la poligamia era normal.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tóyota había terminado de colgar el teléfono con más que simple preocupación en la mirada, ni bien dio la vuelta confundido se topó con el rostro estricto y poco tolerante de su esposa.

—¿qué dice? —la voz de Tomoyo seguía siendo melodiosa, distinguida y pulcra, pero la amenaza que venía de fondo era el motivo del temblor en las piernas de joven rubio.

—Syaoran aún no llegó a casa, lo llamé. Pensé que seguía haciendo el encargo de Eriol en su departamento, llamé ahí y no contesta nadie.

—¿eso es todo? — preguntó Tomoyo casi amenazadoramente, como sabueso que puede oler el miedo de la persona que tiene enfrente. Tóyota tomó una bocaza de aire.

—como sabía que con eso no te conformarías busqué en directorio telefónico y encontré el número de Nala. No me preguntes cómo el directorio se actualiza mágicamente tan rápido porque…

—al gra-no — lo interrumpió Tomoyo con furia retenida, Tóyota tomó otra bocaza de aire.

—bueno, Nala me contestó y le pedí que no buscara a Syaoran ni volviera a hacer el espectáculo que de seguro hizo— Tomoyo levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos, exigiendo más información. Tomoya cerro los ojos y con valor terminó de hablar cerrando potentemente los ojos— ella no me pudo contestar, me dijo que alguien tocaba la puerta y cuando volvió a tomar el teléfono me dijo que Syaoran estaba ahí y que pensaban salir porque él le había invitado a tomar unos tragos— Tóyota se cubrió el cuerpo y con temor comenzó a abrir un ojo mientras observaba la mirada asesina de su esposa— no me mires así, no tengo la culpa.

Por su parte Tomoyo sentía cómo sus venas se inflaban y sus ojos amenazaban con desorbitarse.

—creí haber escuchado mal— dijo ésta, como última oportunidad de desmentir aquella mala broma que su esposo le hacía.

— Syaoran está con Nala— Tóyota comenzó a cerciorar cierta distancia una vez aclarado aquello. Francamente el joven rubio no se esperaba ese tipo de reacciones en Tomoyo, pero sí sabía que era una mujer apasionada y entregada. Sabía que Sakura era su única amiga y también sabía que tenía una fiera justiciera interna. Por ello tuvo que taparse los oídos y correr al dormitorio de visitas (donde dormía Sakura) para no sufrir las consecuencias de ser sincero su esposa: Un grito furioso y el tétrico sonido de vidrio rompiéndose se escucharon a continuación. Cuando Tóyota se animó a abrir la puerta y ver al pasillo vio lo que antes había sido una silla, bien clavada en el mueble del frente donde antes hubo algo que se llamaba espejo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Qué patético soy…

Estoy caminando el la plaza, dirigiéndome a mi mansión para echarme cerca de aquel saco piojoso y esperar a que Sakura regrese -con un ánimo del demonio- listo para ser pisoteado por la cruda vida matrimonial.

Y es que, mientras Nala comenzaba a besarme y a desabrocharme la camisa en su departamento, no dejé de pensar en Sakura. Aquí entre nos no quería llegar a mucho, la verdad. Fue un capricho producto del enojo que sólo me fomentó a darle razones a Sakura para llamarme como me llamaba. En algún momento iba a alejarme de Nala, con algo de arrepentimiento la dejaría sola, me iría a casa y toleraría la mirada de Sakura, la toleraría porque ahora sí tendría derecho a tolerarla, porque ahora sí sería culpable de lo que se me acusaba. Pero no había podido hacer nada, es más, el rechazar sentimentalmente a Nala hacía que me sintiera aún más inocente de lo que ya sentía que era.

No soportaba el recuerdo de la mirada que Sakura me daba, la voz y sus palabras. No me gustaba interpretar sus reacciones porque todas mis ideas apuntaban a que aparentemente no era digno de ella; Que era un cerdo, con mal carácter, infiel y desconsiderado.

No me gustaba pensar que era todo aquello, no me gustaba pensar que Sakura viera eso en mí, menos imaginar que todo aquello perjudicaría el buen ambiente que estábamos creando juntos.

"_¡Tómame en serio cuando te digo que corras a los brazos de tu "amiguita" necesitas compañía con urgencia!"_

_No me gusta creer que en el fondo quiere librarse de mí._

Gracias a mi imprudencia ahora me sentía peor que antes, había descubierto más cosas. Al abrazar a Nala casi muero del susto por no sentir la cabellera suave de mi esposa y sus suaves pero frías manos, que, a pesar de tener temperatura baja, no llegaban a ser nada desagradables. Por el contrario el tacto de Nala había sido tan helado como el polo norte.

Mi conciencia molestó hasta tal punto que tuve que recurrir a mis pensamientos morbosos con Sakura, para así poder proponerle eróticamente a Nala que se pusiera algo más "cómodo". Ella obedeció con una sonrisa y se fue más rápido de lo que imaginé.

_Y todo esto lo aproveché: huí tan rápido como pude._

Era tan patético, Sakura debía estar furiosa. Y mientras más pensamientos similares pasaban por mi cabeza una voz repentinamente chocó con todos mis líos mentales.

Era la voz de Eriol, y me pedía llamar urgentemente a Tóyota.

Corrí hasta una casa donde una maje, alrededor de unos cuarenta y cinco, muy amablemente me prestó su teléfono.

Marqué preocupado el número de la casa de Tóyota, cualquier temor mío apuntaba a algún ataque de demonio o algo asimilar.

Aunque, de ser así, Eriol estaría ahí y me hubiera exigido aparecerme rápidamente, no "llamar".

— "_¿hola?"_ —Escuché la voz sana y salva de Tóyota.

— ¿qué pasó? ¿Sakura está bien? — me valía grano estar demostrando mi preocupación.

— "_¿que, qué pasó?" _— la voz de Tóyota era bastante aguda, enfadada y ¿asustada? — _"¡Que casi me clavan la punta de un vidrio en la cabeza, eso es lo que pasó!"_

— ¿un demonio? — dije algo intrigado, pero ya no tan asustado. De haber sido un demonio Tóyota de seguro ya se había hecho cargo de él.

— "_¡no!"_ — Tóyota pareció recriminarme, como si mi deducción fuese absurda _—"Un demonio es demasiado débil. Fue Tomoyo la portadora de aquella arma letal, que me aseguró arrancarme las tripas si no te ubicaba. De la desesperación de encontrarte, llamé a Eriol para que te mandara un mensaje, afortunadamente él ya había llegado a su departamento"_

Suspiré fastidiado tras decodificar sus palabras, si Tomoyo estaba enfadada era porque había hecho un complot en contra mía junto con Sakura.

_Sí, lo que decían los libros sobre las mujeres era cierto._

— "_¿Estas con Nala?"_ — pregunto él rubio, y yo terminé por concluir que habían unido a Tóyota en el complot.

— ¿por qué crees eso? ¿Una de tus tantas adivinanzas? — de ser así, pues me fastidiaba verme tan predecible para Tóyota.

—"_la llamé el mismo momento en que tu fuiste a verla, porque dudo que halla mentido, Nala no es de ese tipo ¿sigues con ella?"_

¿la había llamado? ¿Qué estupideces eran estas? Me sentía hostigado.

— ¿qué creías? — no quería responder a su pregunta— ¿que me quedaría en mi mansión a esperar, junto con ese gato piojoso, la aparición de esa loca? —mi orgullo era mi orgullo.

—" _eh…¿sí?"_ — su tono era muy burlón, más de lo que el miedo por las reacciones de Tomoyo podían permitirle— _"No finjas Syaoran, si fuiste donde Nala seguro fue por enfado, no sé qué hago preguntándote si sigues con ella. Puedo apostar que no pudiste con tu conciencia y la dejaste."_ — Tóyota parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que me dolía en el ego. Sin mencionar que la furia que me producía esto provocaba arrancarme un riñón con un tenedor.

—ya que terminaste de demostrarme las conclusiones de tu absurdo psicoanálisis ¿me podrías decir para qué carajo me pediste que llamara? ¿Cómo está Sakura? ¿Rompe cosas junto con tu esposa? — esa era la reacción más tranquila que se me ocurría que Sakura tendría en esos momentos.

— "Tomoyo me matara por contártelo" — Tóyota parecía arrepentirse antes de cometer el crimen—"Sakura está mal, se puso a llorar mucho. Le mandé un calmante y ahora ella está durmiendo" —Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente ¿Sakura estaba llorando? — "aparentemente la heriste. Podría apostar que ella teme que, ahora que Nala se encuentra aquí, no le prestaras atención y…"— Colgué inmediatamente sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

No me había puesto a pensar en eso. Es más, me imaginaba a Sakura furiosa, dispuesta a exigir divorcio o matarme de alguna manera, pero en ningún momento me la imaginé llorando o temiendo exactamente "aquello".

_El señor Kinomoto tenía razón…_

Pensé en ir a casa y sacar el auto, pero concluí que tardaría mucho, le di las gracias a la maje que me ofreció el teléfono y salí de aquella casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿lograste comunicarte con él? — la voz de Tomoyo ahora era un poco más serena. Cuando Tóyota le había propuesto un calmante se había dado cuenta de que toda su agresividad no era propia de una dama. Aún así seguía enojada por dentro, y lo que más ansiaba saber era si realmente Syaoran pensaba pasar la noche que su antigua maje.

Tóyota asintió, pero una sutil sonrisita lo delató. Tomoyo también sonrío con él y al unísono pensaron que no pudo estar con Nala.

—¿qué más hablaron? — le dijo Tomoyo volviendo a su nueva preocupación: Sakura. — ¿le dijiste algo del estado de Sakura?

—conoces a Syaoran, es tan orgulloso y necio. Ve todo con sus ojos y no los de alguien más. Si no le decía algo no iba a venir.

—¿te dijo que vendría?

—mmm…no, pero veras que sí. —y le dedicó una sonrisa— ¿Cómo está Sakura?

—se movió un poco hace unos segundos, seguro pronto despertará— el semblante de Tomoyo se veía preocupado— no querías que durmiera mucho ¿no? La poción no le duró casi nada

—es que Sakura debe hablar con Syaoran, de estar dormida no podría hacerlo— dicho esto se acercó a Tomoyo y le beso la frente— bajaré, en cualquier segundo Syaoran tocará la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un grito se escuchó por todo aquel pueblo arenoso y prácticamente abandonado.

El hombre, temblando, seguía sosteniendo aquel trozo de periódico causante de su repentino tormento. Se podía ver como los músculos de su cuello y brazos se tensaban mientras sus dientes incluso temblaban de furia.

Su acompañante acudió a él tan rápido como pudo, con un rostro lleno de preocupación y con ojos brillantes detrás de aquellas redondas gafas.

— ¿pasa algo? —Se acercó a él y dirigió su vista al periódico agarrado. Su atención voló rápidamente al titular:

"**Feliz matrimonio se consume, una mujer más para la dinastía Li" **

El joven leyó y releyó todo lo que explicaba el periódico quedando finalmente mudo de la impresión. Ahora entendía por qué su compañero estaba así.

—indica que ella pasó a categoría de herencia por la carencia de presencia familiar— había dicho el causante del grito inicial, mientras comenzaba a arrugar el periódico como producto de su frustración—ella está con ese bastardo, con ese mocoso—Decía temblando con incontenible furia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eriol Hiiragizawa había terminado de hacer el contacto mental con Syaoran tras la llamada de Tóyota. Sonrió preguntándose qué conflictos ocurrían ahora entre esos dos aunque finalmente optó por distraerse con la grata compañía de la maje que se encontraba en la sala de su departamento.

—Perdón por tardar—le dijo acercándose a la sala y tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba frente al de la muchacha — mi amigo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y me tomó trabajo hacerme espacio entre tanto lío emocional.

— ¿lío emocional? — preguntó la maje de cabellera cual cascada nocturna.

— bueno, supongo que eran líos emocionales, sólo esos son tan pesados que no me permiten entrar.

—¿entrar? ¿Se refiere a los mensajes mentales que me dijo que usted podía mandar?

—sí—y Eriol se le quedó mirando. Ella le devolvía la mirada, pero de una forma distinta, no era con distracción, tampoco con atención. No había vergüenza y menos atrevimiento. Lo veía neutramente, como si ni siquiera se preguntara por qué él la observaba tanto— ¿le gusta mi departamento? — le preguntó de forma interesada, mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de su cómodo y pomposo sillón y veía desinteresadamente su propio departamento, con una gota de narcisismo en la mirada.

La muchacha levantó la vista junto con él, parecía que ni siquiera había observado el departamento.

—no sé ¿usted diría que es grande? — le preguntó ella neutramente, y volvía a mirarlo.

— ¿grande? — Preguntó extrañado, y luego sonrió educadamente— eso es algo que tú deberías decirme ¿no crees?

—no tengo con qué comparar, por eso le pido me diga si usted cree que es grande.

Eriol se le quedó viendo con sorpresa unos segundos, y finalmente soltó una pulcra carcajada.

— sí, supongo que sí. Apenas lo mantengo limpio y…

—yo lo veo limpio— le interrumpió ella. Eriol hubiera deseado que sus majes, aparentemente, no limpiaran antes de irse.

—sí, bueno, me toma trabajo mantenerlo así. — y miró a la nada con nostalgia fingida— desde que mi antigua y anciana ama de llaves falleció, no tuve el valor de contratar a nadie más…

Sí, eso de la ama de llaves era una mentira, un engaño y hasta una trampa. Pero sabía que era un buen plan, y sabía que no le funcionaria si hubiera dejado a sus majes a la vista. De ser así quedaría como un depravado inconformista (algo que en realidad era) y ella no aceptaría su propuesta.

— ¿cuánto vive una maje? — preguntó ella repentinamente. Eriol la observó con sorpresa, ella le cambiaba de tema con facilidad.

—Es gracioso que lo pregunte siendo una— le dedico una pulcra pero dulce sonrisa— se la nota muy confundida, luego me contara qué le ocurrió.

—¿cuánto viven las majes? —volvió a preguntarle con neutralidad, tratando a Eriol como si fuese un simio que no entendía a la primera. Por el contrario él se le quedó viendo deduciendo que no le habían explicado muchas cosas de la vida. Entendió que, siendo él un ser humano, no sabría cuánto tiempo viviría de no haberlo preguntado siendo pequeño.

—lo mismo que cualquier ser humano, incluso un poco más. —contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Tras unos minutos en completo silencio Eriol volvió a sonreír— usted me causa mucha confianza, hasta encontrar un trabajo y lugar mejor ¿No quiere limpiar para mí? Claro, si no la ofendo con el ofrecimiento.

Y la muchacha se quedó en silencio unos momentos, hasta finalmente asentir.

— déjeme mostrarle la habitación donde dormirá — Eriol se levantó y ofreció su mano a la muchacha, pero ella no la había aceptado, se levantó elegantemente y se mantuvo de pie frente a él. Eriol aclaró su garganta algo incómodo y dio la vuelta caminando dirección a la habitación, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

—ya que estaremos viviendo juntos, será mejor tratarnos de tú ¿no te parece? Y sería bueno que me dijeras tu nom…

Ella lo interrumpió hablándole desde la sala, todo parecía indicar que no lo había seguido y mucho menos escuchado.

—disculpe—dijo ella apenas él volvió a la sala y la observó aún de pie frente al sofá— pero esto es de usted— y se acercó a él y le entregó una nota —¿me podría mostrar mi habitación por favor?

Eriol seguía observando el papel completamente pálido.

—Siguiendo el pasillo a la derecha— la observó alejarse— disculpa tú…¿leíste la nota? — preguntó rogando para sus adentro que no.

—quizás le deba una disculpa a su amigo, todo parece indicar que le hizo un gran favor. — y comenzó a caminar para luego detenerse y darse la vuelta—gracias por el empleo, prometo serle util.

Pero Eriol no contestó nada, optó por quedarse pálido en un rincón. La nota seguía en sus manos:

_Maldito misógino:_

_No vuelvo a hacerte un favor en la vida. Mierda, por tu culpa casi me salen PECHOS, aja, PECHOS. Aquello que poseen mujeres y majes, también por lo que tu tanto babeas. "Sofía" y sus amiguitas son unas locas y tú lo estas más aún por contratarlas. Al demonio con tus majes. No sé por qué pediste sacarlas de tu departamento pero tampoco me importa, la siguiente que busques ayuda cuenta con alguien a quien la aparición repentina de pechos le sienta bien (sí, quizás a ti). _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tóyota fue a abrir la puerta que no hacía nada más que sonar -tanto el timbre como la madera de ésta- desesperadamente y repetidas veces dejando bastante claro el angustiante exaspero que se hallaba detrás de ella. Tóyota se esperaba todo esto, por ello reía por lo bajo.

Lo que no se había esperado era que, al abrir la puerta, por ella pasaría un desesperado Syaoran que, para hacerse espacio, lo empujaba a un lado violentamente y se habría camino entre los muebles subiendo las gradas de tres en tres directo al segundo piso.

— ¿por fin te llegó el mensaje a la conciencia? — le gritó el rubio con burla.

— ¡cállate! — le gritó el castaño sin darse la vuelta— arreglaré esto, no en vano el señor Kinomoto me echó una mano— y terminaba de subir las gradas para llegar al segundo piso.

—¿el señor Kinomoto? — se preguntó Toyota confundido.

Mientras tanto Syaoran no hacía más que seguir el aura de su esposa casi desesperadamente mientras caminaba por el interminable pasillo lleno de puertas de presencia inútil, una vez llegado a la puerta de la habitación de donde se desprendía esa energía tan conocida, quedó completamente inmóvil.

Cuando por fin se armó de valor para dirigir sus manos a la manija de la puerta alguien más ya la abría desde dentro.

— qué lindo que después de haber intentado saciar tus hormonas te dignes a aparecer. — la voz potente de Tomoyo Suzuki se escuchó, y Tóyota comenzó a rezar por el bien estar de su mejor amigo desde el primer piso.

—Tomoyo— el tono de Syaoran era controlado. No tenía paciencia para discutir con el dragón que custodiaba a la princesa, mucho menos tenía ánimos para notar que el dragón sabía sobre su encuentro con Nala— no te metas, enserio— la advertencia estaba presente, Syaoran no estaba de ánimos. Pero Tomoyo no pareció reaccionar, por el contrario mostró una mofadora sonrisa.

— estoy segura que cuando Sakura despierte estará muy contenta de que le informe que si lo que quiere es conocer a otros hombres…— con esto a Syaoran se le desencajó la cara—… yo misma me encargaré de ayudarla. — Syaoran sentía que la sangre le hervía y burbujeaba. Tomoyo tenía cara de poker mientras decía todo esto.

— no sé adónde tratas de llegar Tomoyo pero…

— ¿llegar a algún lado Syaoran? ¿Adónde podría llegar yo? Soy una mujer, no tengo poder sobre nada ni nadie. —Syaoran sabía que algo tramaba ella— El único que parece estar dispuesto a cumplir mis caprichos es Tóyota. Ahí está todo mi poder. Sakura está en una condición similar a la mía, con la diferencia de que no posee a un único alguien que pueda hacer lo que Tóyota hace por mí, por ello sería bueno que Sakura conociera a más gente. —y ella lo observó con fingida inocencia— Antes no te molestaba compartir majes, el que Sakura sea una mujer no creo que cambie mucho tu política ¿o no es así Syaoran?

Syaoran simplemente la veía con ganas de homicidio. La furia e indignación que sentía no cabían dentro de sí ¿Que Sakura conociera a otros hombres?

—el rey no tiene que enterarse. Sakura conocerá a alguien más, ustedes se divorcian y podrás librarte de tu moral contra el adulterio— la voz de Tomoyo era tan neutra y su mirada tan retadora que Syaoran podía jurar que un demonio, de los mas perversos, controlaba a la pulcra y dulce Tomoyo—oh ¿Que tal Eriol? Eriol es soltero, poderoso, apasionado -según mis fuentes- y estoy segura que se entregaría por completo a Sakura, además es tu conocido, mejores manos no hay— y una repentina desolación atacó los pensamientos de Syaoran ¿Darle el divorcio a Sakura para que se fuera con alguien como Eriol? Si antes pensó que Tomoyo era buena compañía ahora lo dudaba seriamente—Sakura sí podría darle su cariño a alguien como Eriol.

Y la cólera atacó a Syaoran por completo.

—¿qué tratas de decir Tomoyo? ¿Que lo que soy no me permite recibir su cariño? — la voz de Syaoran era violenta, brusca y en el fondo temblaba por la duda. Tomoyo reaccionó de forma inmediata.

—ni siquiera estoy mencionando la clase de persona que eres. El problema no es ese. El problema es la persona que no eres Syaoran. Sakura no tiene a nadie, es sólo una mujer más aquí que no tiene control de su vida, la única persona que estaba para ella murió—dicho esto la fugaz imagen del señor Kinomoto se hizo presente en la mente de Syaoran— ¿piensas estar para ella? De qué sirve tener algo que no tiene la más minima idea de lo que hace y…

—¡no fue mi intención lastimarla! — respondió Syaoran a la defensiva.

—¿y? pocos tienen esa intención, el tener esa excusa no hará que seas mas inocente. El daño lo hiciste porque no pensaste en ella.

—escucha— la voz de Syaoran era más baja de lo que Tomoyo esperaba—Sakura es mi esposa— y le dedicó una mirada seria y casi asesina— el señor Kinomoto, el rey y hasta el condenado cosmos se encargaron de que así fuera. No soy un ser perfecto, pero te puedo asegurar que entre toda la bola de estúpidos que existen en éste condenado mundo, yo soy el que más dispuesto se encuentra para Sakura. —y volvió a bajar la vista ocultándose de las pupilas de la muchacha— Necesito que te hagas a un lado para decirle eso.

Tomoyo por su parte sonrió, Syaoran era alguien de pocas palabras, pero una vez se le metía una idea a la cabeza era bastante cerebral. Se hizo a un costado y le dedicó a una sonrisa.

—te lo advierto vulgarmente: si metes la pata Syaoran Li y yo te meteré algo a ti

—no lo dudo— respondió él con una sutil sonrisa mientras cruzaba la puerta y la cerraba tras de si.

Cuando Syaoran giro su vista vio a Sakura completamente dormida sobre la amplia cama. Se acercó sigilosamente a ésta, la cubrió mejor con el cobertor y se sentó en un borde a esperar que ella reaccionara.

Ambos habían hecho mal, lo sabía, él al haber correspondido a Nala rendido por las hormonas, y Sakura al no saber comportarse de manera madura con respecto al asunto.

Pero de todas formas, ella era pequeña, era un adolescente. No podía exigirle tener la mentalidad de alguien de veinte para arriba. Fuera de eso, había sido hija única la mitad de su vida y no se la había expuesto a temas o situaciones externas.

Sakura, aparte de ser joven, también era muy especial con respecto a la manera de ver las cosas. No podía esperar una reacción ordinaria o "madura" dentro de lo que cabía la palabra.

Tomoyo tenía razón, él debía estar para ella.

"_Por favor se parte de Sakura…y que ella sea parte de ti"_

Él señor Kinomoto se lo había dicho, no una, sino dos veces. Para la sociedad él era un genio pero en asuntos emocionales era un cero a la izquierda. Todo este tiempo había entendido las intenciones del señor Kinomoto de forma vacía, no las había tomado enserio y gracias al sermón de Tomoyo todo parecía aclararse. El señor Kinomoto lo quería así.

En medio de sus pensares sintió la respiración de su esposa acelerándose y sonrío para sus adentros.

—ella no despierta, quizás deba aprovechar para besarla…— dijo descuidadamente y la miraba de reojo sin obtener respuesta alguna de ella— lo haré— y sonrío mientras agachaba su rostro dirigiéndose a la muchacha que, de un momento a otro, ya tenía su mano firmemente estampillada en la mejilla del joven mago.

—¡eres un cínico! —chilló ella entre temblores corporales con el ceño completamente fruncido. Syaoran sólo sonreía.

—estas despierta desde hace ya unos minutos, no entiendo por qué te hacías la dormida. —y separó la mano de ella del rostro de él mientras le acariciaba la castaña cabeza.

—¿¡qué demonios haces? — chillo ella mientras apartaba su cabeza de la mano de su esposo, éste sólo seguía sonriendo.

_Todo es distinto ahora que entiendo todo_

—¿te acaricio? Creo que es bastante obvio, mira si quieres te enseño—y estiro su brazo hacia el rostro de la joven que se apartó rápidamente y golpeo la mano de él con la suya velozmente.

—¿¡se te safo un tornillo o qué! ¡Si sigues comportándote así gritaré! — le advirtió mientras Syaoran soltaba una fresca e inocente carcajada.

—¿gritaras? Sakura ya estas gritando…— y le dedicó una mirada de adoración escondida.

—¿¡estas loco? ¡No me mires de esa forma! — ella comenzaba a alterarse. Después de todas las dudas existenciales que le causó ¿estaba él ahí como si nada? —¡te dije que dejaras de verme así! — chillo a punto de una explosión de rabia.

— si gritas será muy difícil que hablemos— le dijo tranquilamente pero ya sin sonreír para no provocarla— si eso ocurre yo también comenzaré a gritar para que me escuches…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— en ese caso ¡YO gritaré más que vos y te cansaras! — dijo entre chillidos irritantes.

— no hagas las cosas difíciles— le advirtió Syaoran con paciencia que, tratándose de él, podía considerarse sobrenatural.

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestar pero el repentino roce de la frente de Syaoran contra la suya la dejó en shock.

— ¿recuerdas lo que hago para que te calles? — le dijo con deje casi travieso— sólo quiero que me escuches, arreglemos esto.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió al sentir su respiración chocando contra la de ella, he incluso sintió mucha vergüenza al verse con el rostro pálido, temblando y con rastros de llanto. Pedir que decodificara correctamente lo que él le había dicho era una tarea que requería de toda su concentración. Nadie dijo que ser adolescente era fácil.

Se vio tentada por la posibilidad de luchar para quitárselo de encima, o bien gritar y evitar que hablara. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que todo eso sería imposible.

— Nala era una de mis amantes, — Syoran pareció aprovechar el letargo de Sakura para aclarar todo— se fue de viaje y hace años que no la veía. No se enteró de nuestra boda…ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargué de informar y alejar a todas mis majes para que no molestaran nuestro matrimonio— él suspiró pesadamente mientras se alejaba de su esposa— bueno, si es que a esto se le llama matrimonio.

Sakura lo observaba atentamente, daba a entender que aceptaba escucharlo.

— no te negaré que Nala despertaba en mi mis instintos más salvajes— y Sakura tembló por lo que creyó era incomodidad—por ello, cuando me besó, no pude evitar nada en ese momento.

Sakura lo vio con inconformismo mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda.

— veras…— Syaoran se había puesto nervioso por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablarle— Sakura, tu padre era un hombre admirable, muy correcto, gentil y…en fin, no todos somos así, casi nadie lo es…—esto ultimo lo dijo como susurro— el punto es que…no tenía por qué haber reaccionado tan tarde y no debería de haberte tratando con tanta insensibilidad después, cuando reaccionaste.

Y Sakura lo vio con la mirada perdida en sorpresa

— te prometo que no volverá a pasar…— finalizo él mientras colocaba protectoramente su mano sobre la mano de ella quien giro su mirada a un costado, avergonzada.

— de todo lo que hice… ¿qué es lo que más te molestó? —Le dijo con una amable sonrisa— contéstame honestamente— le advirtió cómicamente.

¡Y Sakura sí que odiaba que le dijeran eso! Ella no acostumbraba mentir y menos cuando le exigían la verdad…

— me enfadó — ella dudó— pensar que contigo soy como soy y que tú eres así con todas —aunque había dicho esto neutramente, con resignación y vergüenza había hecho todo lo posible por que sus palabras no dieran por sentado que se había lastimado su orgullo y sueños adolescentes.

_-No conozco a gente con la cual ser como soy-_

Y Syaoran sonrió.

—mira…—Sakura, casi obligada, lo vio directamente a los ojos. — sólo soy así contigo.

Dicho esto el corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir con cómoda fuerza, mientras que el de Sakura con increíble lentitud.

— si tenemos un noviazgo esto será más cómodo para ambos ¿no? — y le mostró una de sus más agradables sonrisas mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella— a decir verdad ponerle un nombre a todo esto sería más cómodo.

Extrañamente, ante estas palabras, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente. Ella lo consideró estúpido ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se refería Syaoran.

— ¿qué es novia? —Preguntó con vergüenza.

— Perdón— dijo rápidamente Syaoran, golpeándose la cabeza con su propia mano en signo de torpeza— a veces me olvido de ciertas cosas…

Syaoran mantuvo silencio pensando en cómo explicar las cosas.

—el noviazgo es un acuerdo entre dos personas, es una situación de menos formalidad que la del matrimonio, pero es más sentimental que la de amistad.

—¿el noviazgo sucede cuando…? — pregunto con curiosidad e inquietud.

Y Syaoran se le quedo mirando, hasta que sonrió seductoramente mientras procuraba acercarse más a su esposa.

—tú me gustas— le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla— y yo te gusto, negarlo no puedes. — y Sakura quedó perpleja mientras sus mejillas se prendían al rojo vivo— ahora es cuando debemos ser novios, es así de simple.

—pe-pero…— Sakura balbuceaba — me-me da vergüenza…

Y Syaoran la observó incrédulo mientras levantaba una ceja.

— no le diré a nadie…— y después de decir esto Sakura lo miro con rostro razonable. Entendió entonces que a Sakura parecía avergonzarle que supieran que ella sentía algo por el, por más carnal que fuera el sentimiento.

— ni Tomoyo, ni Tóyota ni Eriol lo sabrán…— Le dijo en el oído con voz suave y cariñosa. — no lo sabrán hasta que tú quieras que sepan…

Pero en los ojos de ella seguía existiendo duda.

— tonta…¿no te das cuenta? — dijo casi riéndose— hemos sido novios desde el momento en el que me correspondiste después de que fueron mis hermanas a casa. Los novios necesitan estar dispuestos a respetarse y sentirse atraídos el uno con el otro. Esta claro que lo segundo nos sobra— lo último lo dijo en su oído.

Y Sakura se sonrojaba hasta la punta de los pelos.

— a pesar de que ya lo éramos sin darnos cuenta…tenemos que aclararlo. — y se apego más a ella mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con su brazo— entonces ¿seremos novios?

— hay una gran diferencia entre gustar y agradar físicamente. ¿Yo te…?

—Me gustas, definitivamente— le dijo riéndose suavemente mientras chocaba su cabeza con la de ella suavemente. — ¿y sabes por qué?

Y Sakura lo vio con curiosidad mientras negaba la cabeza y obtenía la verdad en un susurro de él puesto en su oido.

Acto seguido se sonrojo, sus labio inferior tembló y asintió avergonzada con la cabeza. Syaoran simplemente la abrazó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— espero que Sakura y Syaoran estén bien—Dijo sentado en uno de los sofás del living con su esposa al lado cómodamente apoyada en uno de sus hombros.

— estoy segura que Syaoran hará todo correctamente—La tranquila sonrisa que ella mostraba era prueba de su seguridad.

— Mira que hablarle a Syaoran así es muy peligroso, incluso su familia teme hablarle así. — Le dijo a su esposa a manera de recordarle cómo le habló a su mejor amigo.

— pero tú no temes hacerlo, yo tampoco y Eriol menos…también está la señora Ieran y recientemente Sakura. — y sonrió orgullosa— por eso él nos aprecia.

— pues el que él nos aprecie nos está costando el pellejo— sentencio con una sonrisa divertida, pero nerviosa, causando que su mujer sonriera divertida.

— ¿recuerdas que hace unas horas me exigiste que te dijera por qué Sakura cambió tanto su trato con Syaoran? — Tóyota simplemente asintió— bueno, cuando discutí con Syaoran el mencionó al señor Kinomoto, me dio la impresión de que algo más fuerte estaba deacuerdo con que Sakura y Syaoran terminaran juntos. A un comienzo creía que el señor Kinomoto dejaba a Sakura con Syaoran porque le tenía más confianza a él, pero nunca me plantee otra alternativa.

—¿a qué te refieres?

— que creo, y supongo que Li también, que algo más que la simpatía del señor Kinomoto hacia Syaoran hizo que Sakura terminara cansándose con él ¿no crees que el señor Kinomoto sabía algo que nadie imaginó, incluyendo a Syaoran?

Y Tóyota se quedó pensando las palabras que su esposa.

— ahora que lo dices, tiene lógica. Además, cuando Syaoran llegó para hablar con Sakura mencionó al señor Kinomoto. Pero no sé hasta qué punto creer que el señor Kinomoto tuviera algo que ver en el cambio de Sakura…

— ¿no podría acaso? Hasta donde sé el señor Kinomoto era un mago muy poderoso…

— sí pero…—Tóyota parecía pensar qué palabras utilizar— sería la primera vez que alguien pudiera manifestarse de esa forma. Recuerda que la muerte del señor Kinomoto no fue como el resto, el alma…no podemos asegurar nada Tomoyo.

— ni el mismo señor Li, ni Syaoran pueden asegurarnos hasta qué punto dejan de existir. Sólo sabemos que Syaoran se puso diferente.

—eso es cierto, se encuentra diferente después de ese día. —y ambos mantuvieron silencio por unos minutos— antes de olvidarme, Eriol las cuidará para que pueda acompañar a Syaoran.

Tomoyo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿seguro quieres volver? — Preguntó el muchacho de tez blanca, mirando con preocupación a su acompañante.

— volveré, dejé a mi familia y por mi culpa ella ahora se encuentra sola. — el arrepentimiento en su tono tosco de voz era prueba de su pesada conciencia —ese mocoso lo asesinó, él lo hizo para apropiarse de mi hermana.

—Touya, no te adelantes tanto…—de advirtió suavemente su acompañante

— volveré y recuperaré a Sakura. El mocoso aprenderá qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que te mantiene de pie, destruiré esa argolla que tiene.

— Touya…— susurro preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¿y sabes por qué? Me gustas porque eres maravillosa __—_

* * *

**Continuará… **

…

No hay excusas. Perdónenme, me descuide BASTANTE. No quería tener la historia tan abandonada, y francamente me costaba corregirla porque cada vez me exigía más y más hasta el punto que era algo muy insoportable. Pero no debo dejar las cosas a medias así que seguiré corrigiendo todo esto y me daré más tiempo para la demás historias.

Nuevamente discúlpenme y gracias a aquellos que aun me leen.

_Esta historia esta protegida y, sobretodo, se respetan los derechos de autor._


End file.
